


Keeper of Terror

by BearofCali



Category: Diablo (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearofCali/pseuds/BearofCali
Summary: The Angel of Death has been defeated, the seven Great Evils sealed within the Black Soulstone. It cannot remain in Sanctuary, so it was cast far away, into the world of Remnant, where the Black Soulstone shattered. A child finds a shard and is host to one of the Prime Evils. Can they resist the corruption, or will they aid in the rise of the Lords of Hell, like so many before?





	1. Fall and Slumber

It is done. The Nephalem have defeated Malthael, Angel of Death, fallen leader of the Angiris Council. Even when empowered by the Black Soulstone, container of all seven of the Great Evils of the Burning Hells, the Nephalem still slain him, sending Malthael off the platform, tumbling down below, deeper into the Pandemonium Fortress, while his armor and body dissolved. When the sound of a thud was heard, all that was left of the black clad angel was a darkened outline of his body and wings, along with the Black Soulstone. There the crystal stood, hellfire pulsing within it, the inhabitants fighting to be released from their prison.  
  
Tyrael looked up from the sight and saw with his mortal eyes the Nephalem, their forms glowing with strength, their eyes radiating power. However, within them beats a mortal heart. The mortal Angel wondered if presented with corruption, will they fall like so many others before them? Will they present even more of a threat than the Prime and Lesser Evils ever could, becoming the doom of this world? Was Malthael right?  
  
Tyrael shook off those thoughts. The Nephalem rescued him, aided him against the demon hordes that invaded Sanctuary, defeated the empowered, Lord of Terror Diablo, and they saved the realm of the High Heavens. The former Angel of Justice will have faith that the Nephalem, these heroes, that they will make the right choice when presented to them. However there was still a lingering doubt, as even Angels have been corrupted before.  
  
Tyrael also knew that if the Black Soulstone continued its existence, it will only cause corruption, ruin, and despair wherever it may be. To destroy it is out of the question, for it will only release the evil within it, to return to their physical forms after an unknown amount of time. To hide it will prove only futile, as sooner or later it will be discovered and recovered, and there is no place on Sanctuary where its corruptive touch could be sealed away for good. There left only one option left. To banish it.  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Tyrael lead the effort to construct a ritual, powerful enough to banish the Black Soulstone and its prisoners from Sanctuary forever. The instructions and procedure of the ritual was recovered from a vault containing much of the knowledge of the Horadrim, an order of scholars and magi Tyrael formed so long ago. The order died with its last member, Deckard Cain, a man who was of great aid to defeating the Prime and Lesser Evils wherever they were. The Angel of Wisdom managed to reform the old order, before Malthael's betrayal.  
  
With the aid of Tyrael's powerful angelic abilities, the Nephalem, and the reformed Horadrim, the ritual was complete. A large was circle immaculately and intricately carved into the ground, with its strange symbols and odd patterns. The ritual circle should be strong and large enough to transport the seven powerful souls within the stone. The Black Soulstone was carefully placed in the center of the circle, Tyrael's critical eyes giving the handlers instruction. As soon as the handlers cleared the way, the Archangel, Nephalem, and magi chanted and prayed in ancient tongues. After a moment the air became heavy, winds howling and moaning, the ground trembled under everyone's feet.  
  
Soon, color started to fill the circle, bright hues swirling, shifting, and changing. The colors began to spin faster and faster, as the prayers and chants continued. Storm clouds gathered above, lightning and thunder roaring within them. The Black Soulstone began to float above the spinning circle, beneath it, a black hole forming, growing in size, as it eclipsed the colors around it. The vortex continued to grow until it encompassed much of the circle. Lightning struck the vortex continuously, hurricane winds being sucked towards it, and the earth still trembling at an increasing rate.  
  
The prayers and chants stopped, causing the colors and vortex to suddenly halt, the earth's trembling to cease, the wind to go quiet, and the clouds darken. The Black Soulstone floated in the air for a moment before dropping into the pitch black vortex. Once it entered, the vortex and colors mixed together, smashing against each other, as it collapsed in on itself. There was a flash of blinding light, causing all to shield their eyes. When the flash subsided, the ritual circle was gone, leaving only scorched land behind.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Tyrael broke away from the small crowd and walk toward the center of the burning ground. He turned around to the small crowd, and said with a booming voice, "Let today be marked as the end of the Eternal Conflict!" The odd crowd rejoicing at those words, some more than others. All the while, Tyrael silently prayed that the Great Evils will never return nor see the light of day ever again.  
  
/  
  
There is no sense of time in the vortex, only the mix of light, dark, and colors. The vortex tunnel kept constantly changing from one shape to another mind rending shape. It could have been seconds, or it could have been a millennium. One can never be sure within this maddening gateway. However, there was still an effect on the occupants of the black crystal. They were screaming, their powers being warped, their souls being twisted. The beings raged against the soulstone harder than they ever have, so to be released from this experience. The vortex also had an effect on the stone blasting it with great pressure and force, wearing the black and red stone down. Chinks and cracks started to appear, greatly weakening its integrity.  
  
The vortex portal was nearing the end, all the while the cracks were growing, the Black Soulstone almost ready to shatter, and shatter it did once it left the vortex. The supernatural fragments floated above the alien world they have come to. The fragments were being pulled into the world, all of them falling to its surface at great speeds. Fire formed around the broken soulstone shards, though it brought no further harm to them. The remnants of the Black Soulstone crashing into the earth at various unknown locations. Every one of its occupants weak and drained within them, separated from each other in this new world, for an unknown amount of time.  
  
/  
  
The sounds of playfulness and merrymaking was heard in the forest. A little girl ran in between great trees, ducking under foliage, and leaping over roots. The child taking the sights of the towering woods, leaves that shielded her from the sun, small critters and creatures weaving in and around the trees. The girl was taking it all in, along with its sounds and smells. She went deeper into the forest, despite remembering the warnings of her father and sister. The girl wanted to explore this place, to explore the world, to experience something like the stories and tales of her father and uncle.  
  
The young girl came to clearing, where in the center stood a dead tree, its branches bare, bark rotting off its trunk, and color fading. However, that wasn't what the girl was focused on, her eyes on the glowing red crystal embedded in the ground at the foot of the tree. She started walking towards it, despite her senses being wracked in fear, telling her to run, the feeling intensifying every step she took towards the tree.  
  
On the girl walked on though, for she was entranced by the crystal. She will grab it and run home, the girl thought, and bring it to her father and sister. They would praise her for bringing a wondrous item, they might forget that that she ventured further than permitted. She arrived before the decaying tree, kneeling down, and start to dig. After a few minutes, she got most of the dirt out of the way, and she gazed at it. It looked like the Dust crystals in town, but much rougher. The girl grabbed the crystal and felt a great shock that lasted for only a second. She started to feel dizzy and drowsy.  
  
She could take a nap here, she thought, she wasn't in any danger. So, the child leaned against the tree, grateful that the bare branches shielded her eyes from the sun, while she can still enjoy its warmth. With the red crystal clutched in her small hands, the girl closed her eyes, and dreamed.  
  
/  
  
Diablo, Lord of Terror, one of the Prime Evils of the Burning Hells, felt weak. The vortex has depowered him, warped his soul in unknown ways. This is humiliating and infuriating to the demonic being. Diablo had the High Heavens in the palm of his hand, the power and strength of all seven of the Great Evils at his command, at his beck and call. He was Tathamet, God of Evil and Chaos, incarnate. He was **INVINCIBLE!**  
  
All that ended when the Nephalem challenged him. They escaped his Realm of Terror, survived his powerful attacks, and slain him, tossing him from the High Heavens while so. He was _so close_ to victory, the realms to be his, only to fail in the end. Diablo will not stop though, even if it takes him an eternity, the Lord of Terror will reign as ruler of all, with none opposing him and all fearing him.  
  
He didn't know how long it has been since his Black Soulstone shard crashed. He tried to extend his corrupting hand, but found only animals, beings hardly worth corrupting, nor could they properly become a vessel for a Lord of Hell. So Diablo waited.  
  
After an unknown amount of time, Diablo felt his soul being tugged and pulled. He then felt it leave his infernal prison and latch onto the soul of another, leaving the Lord of Terror to feel even more drained. The red devil cursed to himself, feeling his new host drift to sleep as he did so. He does not have the power to corrupt this mortal, to shift this body into his own image.  
  
No matter, Diablo thought, he will wait, he will slumber. His power will return to him, and this mortal, this girl will aid him in doing so, one way or another. Diablo only said one, last thing before slumbering within this girl's soul.  
  
 **'Ruby Rose, your body will be a fine vessel for my conquest.'**  
  
/  
  
"Ruby!" A young blonde haired girl called out. Yang was getting worried, it's been almost three hours since Ruby went out into the woods. Yang's younger half-sister was always getting into all sorts of misadventures. She will be the death of her one day, the blonde promises.  
  
"Ruby!" Yang called out again, as she continued to trek deeper into the woods. Time and again their father warned them from going far into the forest, Yang also trying to ward the inquisitive look off Ruby's face, but off she goes. 'If it isn't a misadventure, it will be worry.' Yang thought.  
  
Yang was come up to a clearing, seeing something that made her sigh with relief. Lo and behold, there Ruby is with her mud stained pants, brightly colored blouse, and twigs in her hair, sleeping under a tree, its canopy shading her spot. Yang had to admit the sight looked adorable, her cute sister sleeping peacefully in the midday, surrounded by nature, although the tree was something of an eyesore. However, their father was still worrying about the red and black haired girl, so Yang better wake her up and bring her home. She walk over to the younger girl, kneeling down to her side.  
  
"Ruby, wake up." Yang said, but her sister still slumbered. "Ruby." The blonde girl said, a little louder than before, lightly shaking the dreaming girl, but Ruby refused to wake. This was odd to Yang, her sister was never this much of a heavy sleeper, and even then she would have woken up by now. Yang place both hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ruby!" Yang shouted, much louder and more force in her shake. The younger girl began to stir from that, Yang releasing a breath.  
  
"Yang?" Ruby said softly, as she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes with one hand.  
  
"Ruby, what are you doing all the way out here? You've been gone for hours, me and dad are worried sick." The older girl lectured.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized, gazing down to her lap, unable to look her sister in the eye for making her and her father fret, "I just wanted to explore a bit." She said, then she spied the red crystal and remember her grip on it, making Ruby instantly forget her previous thought, "But look what I found!" The young sister said, presenting the item.  
  
Yang felt herself suck in a breath when her eyes met Ruby's. When she gazed into Ruby's eyes she couldn't help but be afraid of her, afraid of her adorable younger sister, who couldn't hurt a fly. That was just unthinkable.  
  
"Yang? You okay?" Ruby asked, seeing the odd look on Yang's face.  
  
"Y-yeah!" the blonde said, doing her best to regain her confidence and banish her fear, "I'm just fine. That sure is a nice doohickey you found." Yang said directing her attention to the red crystal her sister presented, "Where did you find it?"  
  
"Here, I dug it from the ground, when I saw it shining." Ruby explain, happy to share how she found her prize. Yang, however, just couldn't shake off the feeling of fear and general creepiness about her sister. It should be ridiculous, just plain silly. So what's going on?  
  
"I'm sure dad would like hear about it. Come on, let's go home." Yang smiled as she started walking out of the clearing, and back the way she came.  
  
"Alright." Ruby simply said, as she started after her sister. Neither of them aware of the true terror that dreams within one of them, waiting for the moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: September 2016
> 
> You know what happens when I don't check my work? I get code in my story.
> 
> Edit: July 2017
> 
> To any and all new Readers. Please note that I have been writing this story since 2014. I have got some bits of RWBY lore wrong, especially any and all revelations during and after Vol. 4. I hope this does not bother you.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the story.


	2. The Girl in Red

_7 Years Later_

A cloudy sky blocked the glow of the shattered moon, keeping the rays of pale light from being cast upon the city of Vale. The city lights shined brightly, beating back the dark of night. People walked to and fro, either heading home for a night's rest, or heading out to enjoy the nightlife of Vale.

One group did not have such plans, however. Four men in identical black and red suits followed behind their swaggering leader. The ringmaster had on an immaculate white coat with gold buttons, silver ascot tied around his neck, black trousers, black dress shoes polished to a shine, and a bowler hat topping his orange haired head, along with a cigar on his lips, smoke trailing off its tip. His strides were long and full of purpose, an odd cane with strange symbols imprinted on its body in his gloved hands.

People parted from the path of the men, sensing ill intent and wanting no part in it. The thuggish group marched into a dust shop so cleverly titled 'From Dust till Dawn.' The old man behind the counter, who already looked on edge, jumped at the sound of his door slamming wide open. He turned and nervously looked to the group of men that marched into his shop one by one. The sharp dress man came up to the counter with a disarming smile on his face.

"I must thank you for keeping your shop open at this time of night. Makes it much easier to rob you without the fuss of breaking and entering." The leader said, as one of his lackeys brought a gun to bear against the old shop owner's head.

"J-just take my lien!" He stuttered, sweat rolling off his forehead, "Don't hurt me!"

"Whoa old man, relax, no one is going to hurt you or take your money as long as you cooperate." the well-dressed man said, then turned to one of the suited men, "Grab the Dust." The man nodded place a case on the glass counter, opening it and grabbing one the canisters it contained, going to one of the tubes, containing the Dust in its multicolored, powdered form. Two of his fellows, also grabbing a canister to do the same task. The fourth lackey simply placed an empty case in front of the old man.

"Crystals. Now." The thug simply demanded, but before he could carry out the task, the orange haired leader spoke up.

"Oh, and if you're stashing any Ashes, I suggest you hand them over, immediately."

"I don't have any! I swear!" the bald man said, looking very much panicked.

The well dress man raised a mascara painted eye, "Alright old man, what's got you so spooked? I doubt it's just four modestly armed men coming here to take your livelihood."

While that was happening, one of the black suited men went to collect the powder Dust on the other side of the store, but he heard faint music. He turned looking for the source, and saw what looks like a teenager girl with a red cloak, hood covering the back of her head, and an open magazine in her hands. The lackey sneered, this is going to be a pain to deal with, he thought. He pulled out a curved red blade, and pointed it at the teen.

"Alright kid, put your hands in the air!" He demanded, but this person just calmly continued to read whatever article she was on.

Not liking that he was being ignored, the thug stomped over to the girl, "Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?!" He yelled. The closer he got to the girl, the more fear crept into his mind. His stomps were losing force, his back arching to be prepared for anything, the grip on his sword becoming tighter. The man tried to shake off this fear that seemed to come out of nowhere, but it just keep persisting.

Once he reached the girl, he gave a look around to find the source of the fear, but saw nothing else apart from his colleagues, the foppish ringmaster, and stick thin old man. The black suited man then gave her a shove, causing the girl to turn, and the thug's fear intensified when he looked into the young girl's pale grey eyes.

The girl pulled the headphones off her ears, "Yes?" she asked.

"P-put your h-hands in the a-air!" he demand again, stumbling over his words.

"Are you," she started slowly, giving him a look over "robbing me?"

"Yes!" The lackey said, doing his best to be threatening, despite this odd fear that is being instilled into him somehow.

"Ah." The girl simply said, brushing a strand of her red and black hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground, discarding her magazine and headphones in the process, and swiped at his legs, causing him to start to fall on his side, before the girl stood again and delivered a kick of great force, sending the mook to other side of the store.

"Oh? It seems we have a hero on our hands." The orange haired man said. He then motion to the lackey next to him, the suited man nodding, readying his pistol. He jogged over to the girl.

"Hold it! No sudden moves!" The mook threatened, fear only a minor thought in his mind. The red cloaked girl was in the middle of pulling what looked like a large red block from her lower back. Her only response was pulling the trigger of the red block, causing a loud bang, and propelling the girl forward at great speeds, slamming into the thug with her shoulder and sending them flying through the front store window. The girl recovered from the stunt, while the man she rammed was knocked out for the moment.

The red and black haired teen stood up, unfurling the strange red block gun while doing so, the device reveal its form as a large scythe. She spun and twirled it, before embedding the tip of the blade into the ground, as a show of intimidation. It worked. The sharp dressed man looked at his lackeys, who were shaking in their boots, with disdain.

"Are you idiots really frighten by a little girl, and her impractically large scythe?! Get out there!" He commanded, the goons rushing out, red blades drawn.

With her scythe still in the earth, the red cloaked girl hoisted herself up and kicked one of the mooks right in the face, denting and shattering his red sunglasses. Continuing her momentum, the girl pulled her weapon free and swung it at the remaining two, careful not to kill them with the blades of the scythe. With a shot from the head, increasing her momentum, she slammed the shaft into the two goons knocking them away.

The four men were able to recover, shaking off whatever pain to get back at this girl who was making a joke out of them. All four of them rushed her, curved, red swords poised, ready to strike and draw blood. The girl, however, only raised an arm in response to their rush, and orange light engulfed it, intensifying within her palm. Once the thugs were close enough, she slammed her hand to the ground, a ring of fire erupting from it. The ring expanded and spread, pushing the goons away from the strange girl, giving them various burns. The orange haired man watch this all with both interest and disdain. "You lot were worth every cent." he said sarcastically to the downed men.

"Well Red, aren't you something!" He called out, flicking away his cigar, "But where are my manners? Name's Roman Torchwick, and I have to say, you are starting to be one pain in the neck, Red!" Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Ruby Rose!" The black and red headed girl retorted, "And I suggest you surrender yourself, before I cause more than just an ache in your neck! Just ask these bozos!" Ruby said motioning to the knocked out mooks.

"Tempting," Roman said, twirling his cane, before gripping its head with both hands, the sound of sirens not being too far off, "But I'm going to pass!" He said lifting it as high as his arms would allow, the runes on its body glowing blues and greens, and slammed it down.

A bright flash caused Ruby to shield her eyes. She opened them again when she heard a roar she has never heard of before. Ruby bore witness to a strange creature. It didn't look anything like the Grimm, its sickly yellow, leathery hide looked very tough, claws that look like they could rend steel, spines protruding from its back, rows upon rows of teeth in its open maw, and soulless white eyes boring into her, as she looked upon it. Her awe ended when the creature growled.

The creature gave a roar before charging at her on all fours. Ruby stood her ground, scythe ready to strike. The beast swiped at her, but Ruby was faster, jumping up, and slashing down at the creature, but what happened next puzzled her. The creature simply vanished into shadow. This confused Ruby as she looked around, then saw Roman climbing an escape ladder, almost to the top of a building. 'Damned thing, whatever it was, was a distraction.' Ruby thought to herself.

The elder store owner peeked through the fort of his shop looking at the red and black clothed girl.

"You alright?" Ruby asked, but the response she received was the old man slamming the door and locking it shut, never minding the broken front window.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby said to herself as she started after the crook. When she got to the foot of the building, she pointed her scythe straight to the ground, and pulled the trigger. The force of the recoil, and the aid of her Semblance easily propelled Ruby to the roof where Roman was just getting to the other side.

"End of the line!" Ruby called out, taking aim with her weapon. What she heard next was laughter.

"You're persistent Red, I'll give you that, but did you really think I wouldn't have an exit strategy?" Roman said, the sound of large engines sounding to the occupants on the roof. A Bullhorn airship transport rose through the air, its port side facing the occupants of the roof, while its metal door was opened. Roman boarded the flying craft and turned to face Ruby.

"It the end of the line for you, Red!" Roman said, mimicking her words, pulling a red crystal from his pocket while doing so, its black-tinted surface was rough and flawed, and tossed it at the red cloaked girl. While it sailed through the air, the sharp-dressed man aimed his cane, the bottom swinging open, a target reticle on its glass face, and fired a flare-like projectile at the crystal. Ruby, expecting the worst, quickly collapsed part of her scythe, and shielded herself with its blocky shape. The flare stuck the crystal, engulfing the entire roof in an inferno explosion, Ruby felt the heat, but she never felt the force of the explosion, nor its searing burns.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw a woman in a white keyhole blouse, black skirt, stockings, and thigh high boots. Her blonde hair, and black and purple cape fluttered in the wind. A riding crop pointed at a large, purple runic circle in front of her, it dissipating as it done its duty of shielding the both of them from the blast. Ruby let out a gasp as she recognized this woman from various materials. Glynda Goodwitch, an instructor at Beacon Academy and a full-fledged Huntress.

The blonde let out a breath, and adjusted her glasses, green eyes glaring at the aircraft, and the stunned Roman. With a swing of her arm, several violet balls of light materialized, and streaked towards the Bullhorn, striking it at various points. The craft shook and shuddered, almost causing the orange haired crook to lose his balance. Roman went to the cockpit of the airship, its occupants the pilot, antlers upon his head, and a woman in a red dress.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman announced to the two of them.

"What?! This is bad!" The pilot cried out, as he tried to steady the flying machine. The woman said nothing, only got up and walked to the open doorway, the gems adorned on her right bronze anklet jingling with every step, Roman taking the copilot's seat she had previously occupied.

When the Huntress saw the aircraft start to rise, she flicked her crop toward the night sky, a twinkling orb appearing out of it. When it reached above the Bullhorn, it vanished, and on its place was storm clouds that thundered to the rooftops. A moment after, the storm clouds rained large sharp chunks of hail upon the airship, damaging its hull. One bit of hail manage to pierce through the windshield, and almost impale Roman, had he not moved in time.

"Get us out of here, you idiot!" Roman told the antler headed pilot.

"I can't!" The pilot retorted, "We have to stabilize, or else we'll be crashing into every building here!"

Roman only grunted in response, then yelled to the woman, "If you're going to do something, then do it quick!" The woman gave no response, as she made some motions with her arms, her dress glowing various oranges and yellows, sending a blast of liquid fire at the blonde instructor. Goodwitch shielded herself with another runic circle, the fire spattering around her feet. The woman in red pointed her forearm towards the sky, the splatters quickly merged together and spun in place, emitting a low hum.

Sensing the danger, Goodwitch quickly vaulted out of the way, the explosion blasting part of the roof apart. She then gather the broken and scattered shards of the roof, and merged them to a spear shaped object. The Huntress launched the rod of concrete, the woman in red tried to blasted it with explosive fireballs. The blast did little to deter the spear, only reforming and continuing toward its target. The woman's dress glowed more intensely than before, as she thrust her arms toward the spear, unleashing an inferno. The unnatural flames made quick work of the concrete, burning it until it was nothing but ash.

Ruby, seeing the blonde winded, and the airship rising, started shooting her high powered rifle at the craft. However, the mystery woman only deflected the bullets, the high caliber rounds being no threat to her. Seeing this, Ruby quickly collapsed and holstered her weapon, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. 'Focus.' she thought to herself as red lightning coursing around her body, both the woman and instructor looking at the young girl with awe and curiosity. After a moment of concentration, electricity intensifying around her, she thrust her arms at the flying transport ship, a beam of red lightning shooting from her hands. The beam was closing in fast at the craft, but before it could find its mark, it slowed and dissipated. The woman simply motioned with her arms once again, the ground behind Ruby and Glynda glowing and humming. The instructor used her power to propel the younger girl away from the blast, while she did the same.

The port door shut itself as it started to fly away from the scene, but not before the woman in the red dress cast a look of great intrigue at the young girl.

Glynda glared at the aircraft as it flew away, then turned her gaze at the girl, who collapsed to her knees after that attack and the sudden force, and analyzed her. Ruby looked back at the older woman, unaware of her critical eyes as she tried to speak between labored breaths.

"You're a Huntress?" she asked with awe and admiration, despite her current condition. "Can I..." Ruby started, feeling consciousness lose its grip on her, "Can I have your autograph?" she managed to say with a smile, before collapsing. Goodwitch simply sighed to herself as she picked up the girl and carried her off the roof, and to the nearest hospital.

/

Ruby awoke to the late sight of the shattered moon, the clouds from earlier having dissipated. She then notice the plain white room she was in, the soft bed she laid on. She sat up, wondering where she was and what happened. The door soon opened, and Ruby heard a masculine voice say, "Ah, you're awake."

In walked a man with silver hair, with a black coat, green scarf wrapped around his neck, and tinted glasses perched on his nose. Ruby could recognize him anywhere, the Headmaster of one of, if not the most prestigious Hunter academy in all of Remnant, Professor Frank B. Ozpin. Behind him was the blonde Huntress that help Ruby and probably carried here, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby wondered why such important people like them were doing here, meeting an odd girl like her, and why they don't look afraid, Ruby noticed. If they were, they were doing a good job of hiding it.

The blonde instructor stood in the background, as the Headmaster sat in the chair near Ruby's bed, a mug of a warm brown beverage, could be either coffee or hot chocolate, and a tray of chocolate chip cookies in his hands. Ruby looked longingly at the baked treats, her stomach aching for something to digest, but the black and red clad girl snapped her attention back to the silver haired man spoke.

"Ruby Rose." he said, as if he was testing it, "You..." He started as he leaning closer to the girl in the bed, Ruby feeling like he was seeing right through her, "Have silver eyes." he finished.

"Um..." Ruby muttered, off put by the odd remark of the Headmaster.

"So," the man in black and green said, quickly changing the subject, "where did you learn to do this?" he said, as Ms. Goodwitch held a large scroll that displayed security camera footage of Ruby fighting the thugs from earlier.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered stuttering.

"They taught you to handle one of the most dangerous and unwieldy weapons ever designed? As well as shoot fire and lightning without the aid of Dust?" Ozpin asked, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"We'll one teacher in particular, and the fire and lightning just something I can do for a while now." Ruby said cautiously.

"Really now?" The headmaster said, setting down the plate of cookies on the nightstand beside Ruby's bed, with the girl eyeing it all the while. He motioned to help herself, which Ruby did with great gusto.

"Let's talk about your weapon first. There's only one person I know who wields such a weapon with similar skill. A dusty old crow." Ozpin said, sounding like he was reminiscing.

Ruby loudly swallowed the remains of the decimated baked goods and joyfully said, "That's my Uncle Qrow, he's an instructor at Signal. He's the one who taught me how to fight with my scythe with some finesse. Before, while lifting and swinging a large weapon would be no problem for me, it would be very awkward. Uncle Qrow showed me just about everything he knows." Ruby explained, sounding very proud.

"So I see." the black coated man simply replied, taking a sip of his beverage afterwards, "And your powers? Aside from the elemental powers, you mentioned you have enhanced strength, which isn't exactly common."

"Uh..." Ruby said, unsure how to start, "Those came after my sister, Yang, helped me gain my Semblance. The fire was after about a month afterward, when I started burning things with my hands." She said, sounding embarrassed as she remember blackening countertops, various items melting her in hands, and even her own clothes catching fire before she could get a handle on her abilities.

"The lightning was a month after that, and it happened while I was arguing with Yang about something. Sisterly stuff, I guess. Anyway, I got so fed up that the lightning was just radiating off me and I almost overloaded every electrical thing in our home. Now, I just have to focus, though it always leaves me feeling drained afterwards, and I have some trouble controlling it." Ruby admitted, "I like to call it the Red Lightning Hose." she said with a small smile, before continuing, "I've visited doctors and Dust specialist, but they don't know why I have these powers, other than I just do." Ruby shrugged.

"I've had enhanced strength for as long as I can remember. I'm almost as strong as Yang. Also comes in real handy at times." Ruby continued, flexing her rather meager muscles, despite what she just said.

Ozpin listened to the girl's explanation, then spoke again, "And what of this aura of terror that seems to cling to you?"

Ruby immediately looked downtrodden at the question, "It's also something I've had for as long as I can remember. At best, people think I'm just creepy. At worst, they're absolutely terrified of me. The only people I know who aren't afraid, as far as I know, are my dad, and Uncle Qrow. Yang tries, but I still feel her fear, though it seems to be getting better." Ruby explained, not wanting to include all the lonely times at Signal, or how people run and call her a monster. Those always stung.

"So, what is an adorably creepy girl doing at a facility that trains warriors?" Ozpin asked, standing from his chair, a smile on his face.

Ruby didn't think she'd be called adorable from anyone outside her family, so caught off guard that she also didn't hear the entire question, "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"I want to help people." Ruby interjected, "My parents taught Yang and I to do our best in helping and protecting those who can't themselves, and with my powers, being a Huntress seemed like the best course of action. I only have two years left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby said, before her professional facade broke down, and she started squealing like a schoolgirl, "That and Hunters and Huntress are so cool and romantic and really awesome and graah, you know!" Goodwitch didn't look very impressed with the younger girl's gush, but the grey haired man smirked, clearly amused by it.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Ruby regained her composer, "You're Professor Frank Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. I'd be surprised if there wasn't an aspiring Hunter or Huntress who doesn't know who you are." She answered.

Ozpin smiled at that remark, "So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby said firmly, and with resolve.

Ozpin looked to Goodwitch, who averted his gaze with a huff. "Alright, I'm make some arrangements. You should be expecting some paperwork in the mail, and I expect them back, completed in full no less, before the start of classes next month." The Headmaster instructed, all the while Ruby had smile that kept growing by the moment.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin!" She exclaimed.

"I expect great things from you, Ms. Rose. I trust that you'll met or even exceed them." Ozpin said as he exited the room with Goodwitch in tow. Once the two were some ways down the hall, away from the odd girl, the blonde instructor spoke up.

"Are you certain of admitting her just like that?" Goodwitch questioned.

"You've seen what she can do first hand, and once she joins, we'll be able to keep a close eye on her." Ozpin explained as he and she strolled down the sterilized white hallways of the hospital, "Also, she has great power and potential, something we can help in with a push in the right direction."

"I just hope she doesn't cause trouble." Glynda sighed.

Back in the hospital room, Ruby flopped on the bed, replaying the conversation in her mind. She was going to Beacon. She was going to be a Huntress, like her dad and uncle. She was going to be a Huntress like her mother. Ruby smiled at that thought.

Within Ruby, deep in her soul, Diablo stirred in his slumber.


	3. What Everyone Fears

Ruby was close, _so close_ to regaining her awesome and terrible power! It all ended when three mortals decided to intervene, traversing the depths of the cathedral, eliminating her demonic minions, and now facing off against her.

Ruby felt her blood dripping from the wounds caused by the warrior's sword, arrows still embedded in various parts of her body from the rogue, and still feeling the effects of the sorcerer's spells. Ruby will not let these mortals live, not when victory was within her grasp. Ruby let out a war cry, shaking the pillar and walls, and charged. The sorcerer fired off a spell from his staff that hit Ruby directly, the girl felt her joints and muscles freeze up as she felt the deadly chill. The rogue fired a flurry of arrows at her legs, causing her fall to her knees, Ruby's wounds taking their toll. Once down, the warrior cast aside his heavy shield, griped his enchanted sword with both his steel plated gauntlets, swing upward with all his might.

Ruby didn't feel the blade, but she saw and felt her blood gush out of her body, coating the warrior in her ichor. Ruby was fading back to her soulstone, this mortal body dying. Ruby fell back, her large body causing a low rumble. Before she could was completely faded back into the red crystal, she felt the despair, anger, exhaustion, and fear from the three mortals. With the last of her power, Ruby subtly inflamed these emotions, and called out to the one who slew her.

Once she felt herself become tethered to her soulstone once again, she could faintly hear the mortals arguing among each other, her spell going through its motions. Ruby smiled as she couldn't feel the power of either the rogue or the sorcerer, their minds slowly breaking, their souls blacking with corruption, leaving her and her prey.

The warrior approached the fallen body, and drew his dagger. He knelt down, digging his blade into the body's skull, quickly prying out her soulstone. Once he removed it, the shell immediately rotted to bone, which collapsed and disintegrated to dust, leaving the broken, naked, and insane body of the youngest prince, the warrior's, Prince Aidan's, brother. However, Aidan didn't spare his sibling a glance as he gazed on the soulstone, his mind hearing her faint whispers. Aidan knew what he had to do, he could do it, he was strong enough. Aidan gripped the red crystal tightly in his palm, the young prince, sensing what his elder brother was going to do, desperately reach out to him, before merciful death would take him, but Aidan paid him no mind. Aidan plunged the soulstone into his skull, confident that he can contain the soul of the Prime Evil.

Oh, how this mortal was dearly mistaken.

Searing heat, damning voices, and unfathomable fear filled his body, mind, and soul, as the soulstone disappeared further into his skull, until it could no longer be seen. The warrior screamed, feeling her presence in his soul. Ruby laughed within the foolish prince. Another body to corrupt, another opportunity to conquer this land! However, this host is resisting her, but no matter. This one will fall, this will be one battle he cannot hope to win. Ruby maybe weak from her defeat, but she will overpower this mortal, in time.

After leaving the accursed cathedral, and walk out to the sight of the setting sun, and a small crowd gathered in front of the decaying building. When the Prince told the news of Diablo being vanquished, the remaining townspeople cheered and celebrated. Ruby didn't care about the attention and focused on corrupting the warrior's mind. She filled his thoughts full of paranoia, shattering any dreams, and haunting all of his nightmares. Overtime, Prince Aidan became aloof and depressed. Ruby whispered to the warrior to head to the mythic lands, where he can find a way to be free. One day, he believed her whispers, wanting to be rid of this accursed burden.

On he marched east. Always to the east.

/

Ruby fluttered her eyes open as she felt sleep leave her. She sat up and look at her clock. It was very early in the morning, dawn was not to be expected for another few hours.

The black and red haired girl flopped back onto her bed, her mind trying to make sense of her recent dream. How long has it been since she had these dreams? She could not say. They were odd to say the least, and cannot recall much of them. However, what she can remember, she remembers well. Ruby felt powerful, fighting creatures of intense light, commanding underlings, seeing strange beings that she felt a kinship to, but also fighting these beings. These could be a normal and regular thing for dreams, right? However, no matter what, Ruby felt something was bugging her, something being on the tip of her tongue, the edge of her mind, but she couldn't place it. It always frustrated her.

'No sense in thinking about it now.' Ruby thought, her mind going to a more positive thought. Today is the day she will go to Beacon Academy. Her bags are packed, her scythe sharpened and cleaned, and her papers completed to the letter. All she has to do now is sleep for the last hours of the night.

So, Ruby laid in her bed, under her blanket, cozy and warm, her sleep mask shielding her eyes from the glow of the shattered moon. There she laid, waiting in silence for sleep to take her once again. But it never did.

/

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang said for the hundredth time this month, as she awkwardly hugged her sister, after the two boarded the large airship transport heading for the academy. Ever since Ruby revealed the news to her family, Yang was the most excited and proud. Her sister, jumping two years, talking to the Headmaster directly, managing to be accepted to the most prestigious of Hunter Academies, would make anyone proud. For Ruby, on the other hand, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Please stop." Ruby said, sounding tired.

Yang released Ruby from her hug. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" she asked. Ruby did her best to rub the grogginess from her eyes, though she's not sure if it's working.

"Of course I am! I just didn't get enough sleep last night." The younger sibling answered.

"Another one of your dreams?" Yang asked, crossing her arms, "Was it weirder that the one where you popped out of a gigantic head?" she teased.

"This is why I don't tell you about them anymore. You get like this." Ruby hissed, fuming. Yang felt a chill run up her spine, her heart slowly increasing its pace. The blonde did her best to calm down without her sister noticing.

"Sorry." the blonde apologized, "So, what do you think people will say about you jumping two years? I imagine they'll say you're awesome." Yang asked, quickly changing the subject, and to keep Ruby talking. The news was blaring in the background, but neither sister took notice of it.

Ruby shrugged, "I just hope they don't treated like some special case. While normal isn't an option for me anymore, I don't want to be treated like this was handed to me. I earned this, I studied and trained hard, just like everyone else." she said, silently adding to herself that she also didn't want to be treated like a creepy, loner girl again.

Right after the red and black girl said her piece, the holographic display changed to the blonde Huntress Ruby meet a month ago, Ms. Goodwitch, her appearance silencing the conversations among the new students.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." the holographic projection said in a very professional tone. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide the knowledge and training to protect our world." Goodwitch said, finishing her little speech, the hologram fading away. Ruby then approached the window at a steady pace, and looked down on upon the city.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here." she said in a rather somber tone. Looking at it, it reminded her of all the times she studied alone in the library, all the lunches in the courtyard with no one to talk to, how she was regarded as the creepy girl with weird powers. Other thoughts invaded her mind, thoughts of rage, hate, and resentment, but Ruby pushed them from her mind, her sister joined her in gazing out the window. "I guess home isn't too far after all." the younger sibling said, finding something to say.

Yang hesitantly put an arm around her sister, "Beacon's our home now."

The two share a rather uncomfortable moment, then notice a blonde boy running off, hand to his mouth, and looking like he was very close to hurling.

"I suppose the view isn't for everyone." Ruby said, Yang chuckling at that.

/

Thirty minutes pass before the airship touched down. The blonde boy from earlier was the first to rush out, going to the nearest trash can and emptied the remains of his stomach. The rest of the new students exited the airship right after him, clearing away from the puking lad, whispering among themselves, stifled laughter and giggles being thrown his way.

"I hate airships." Ruby managed to hear the boy say as she and Yang passed him. Now the red hooded girl feels a bit bad for making fun of him earlier. However, that sentiment faded when she beheld the magnificence of the Academy, its size and scope enough to put her in awe. Her eyes wandered to all the weapons being carried around the grounds before her, never seeing such variety before. However, Ruby stayed her feet, unsure how to approach people without frightening them off.

"Hey," Yang said, nudging her little sister, trying to encourage her, "Go talk to people, and try to make some friends."

"I don't know." Ruby replied, uncertainty and nervousness laced in her words, then looked to the older girl, "Besides I have you, right?" Yang looked away at that.

"About that, I was going meet up with some old friends, so... Yeah." Yang said as she started walking. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make at least one friend!" she called out behind her, holding a hand up as a sign of goodbye.

Ruby stood where she was, feeling like she shouldn't be surprised that even her sister doesn't want to stick by her side. The red and black girl took a few steps back, looking up at the sky. 'Why am I so scary?' she asked herself. It was a question she kept asking herself and others. Nobody really knows the answer, she just is. It infuriates her so much. Ruby knows she can't be normal, but can't she be abnormal with someone to talk without them being terrified out of their wits?

Ruby felt herself trip on something, and fall right on her behind, bright white cases and bags scattered around her.

"What are you doing?!" a voice yelled, obviously upset. Ruby looked up to see that she tripped on a trolley. A girl stood in front of her, hands on her hips, ice blue eyes narrowed, mouth thinned in distaste. Ruby thought this girl could easily blend in a snowstorm, what with all the white she was wearing, white-blue dress skirt, white boots, and small white long sleeve jacket draped on her shoulders, red within the jacket, visible from the high collar.

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby apologize, not use to being yelled at, not right in her face at least. The girl in white picked up one of the case that opened from Ruby's tumble, it was missing a vial. "Do you know what these are?! The damage you could have caused?!" she demanded, holding up a vial for Ruby to see, "This is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee Company. This isn't some toy for a child to play with. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a little young to be attending here?!" she ranted at Ruby, putting the vial right back in its slot.

Ruby felt herself start to boil. She was careless and she sorry for it, but this girl is just yelling at her for little reason. "Hey-!" she tried to say before she was interrupted.

"This isn't some run of the mill combat school, you know. It isn't all practice and sparring, we're going to fight monsters! So watch yourself!"

"Oh just shut it!" Ruby snapped, the girl taken aback, "I said I was sorry, you stuck-up princess!"

"That would be 'stuck-up heiress' actually." said a new voice, the two girls turned to see a third. This girl wore mostly black and white. A white shirt adoring her chest, under a black vest, white short shorts, and black stockings, golden eyes looking at the both of them with disinterest, the missing Dust vial in her hand. A deep violet bow topped her dark hair, though it seemed out of place for a girl like her.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust and energy." the new girl said, the girl in white, Weiss, puffed her chest with pride.

"Finally some recognition." she said, forgetting the girl's earlier stuck up comment as she grabbed the vial, "Thank yo-" she started before she was interrupted.

"The same company infamous for its shady practices, controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." the girl in black said in the same disinterested tone. Weiss' face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Why I-! The nerve-! How dare-" she stuttered, trying to retort to the girl's claims. Ruby snickered at the display. Weiss then turned around leaving with a huff, Ruby watching her go, and noticing some men in suits gathering her things. Then Ruby said something ludicrous.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to make this up later." she yell to the angry heiress. Ruby don't really know why she said it, she should be angry, despise her and want to never see the 'high and mighty' girl again. However, Ruby didn't feel that way, which was odd. Perhaps it's because Weiss was the first person she meet that wasn't scared of her, that she interacted with Ruby with something other than fear. Despite them arguing, it felt different and rather nice.

I am a weird girl after all, Ruby thought to herself. "Well, at least I'm not the only one getting off on the wrong foot." she said, turning to the other girl, "Hey, than-." she started before realizing that the girl with the bow was walking away, leaving Ruby alone.

Blake let out a sigh, and tried her best to steady her racing heart. She kept a steady pace, despite her instincts telling her to run, run as fast and as far as she can. Why was she so afraid? Blake was able to keep fear from the Schnee witch, not wanting her to have the satisfaction of knowing that Blake was afraid of her. However, she should have been filled with righteous anger, and feel satisfaction from seeing the spawn of that bastard sputter, but all she felt was fear. There was no way she could be afraid of that girl. Was it the other one, the one in red and black? No, couldn't be. She looked so nonthreatening. Blake just shove the fear aside, she had to be somewhere.

Meanwhile, Ruby collapse to her knees, this definitely not being her day, she thought as she laid on her back and looked at the clouds again. Maybe she could stay here all day and not bother anyone.

"Hey." Ruby heard, something blocking the sun, the being offering a hand to her. Curious, Ruby grabbed the gloved hand and was hoisted up, looking to see the blonde boy from earlier, the one who was airsick. "Name's Jaune." Ruby looked at him, a smile on his face, and not a sign of him being scared in any way.

"Ruby," she introduced herself slowly, "You're not scared?" she asked, causing his smile to disappeared, replaced by a confused look.

"Uh..." Jaune looked around him, as if looking for a cue, "No? Should I be?" he asked.

Someone her own age not afraid of her, and seems pleasant? Ruby wasn't going to let this pass by her, "Never mind, it's nothing." Ruby said, a big smile on her face, "You alright? You sure didn't have a fun trip here, right?" she continued, wanting to have a proper conversation.

'Maybe today doesn't have to be too bad.' Ruby concluded.


	4. Awaken

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on." the blonde boy said, an embarrassed look plastered on his face.

Ruby laughed a little, "Jaune, you don't have to justify anything. So you got motion sick, big deal. I'm sure everyone will forget about it sooner or later." Ruby told her companion. The odd pair walked aimlessly through the academy campus, taking in the sights.

"You're probably right. It's just..." Jaune paused, trying to find the right words, scratching the back of his head while doing so, "Not a good first impression, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ruby replied, the two going silent as they search for something else to talk about. "So... I got this thing." Ruby said, after a moment, thinking that she could show off her weapon. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose out to its full length and leaned it against her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Jaune cried out in surprise, "Is that a giant scythe? Aren't those tough to wield?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered, "my uncle taught me how to fight with it. Not only that, it is also a high caliber, high impact sniper rifle." She added, sounding very proud.

"Neat, but a sniper rifle?" Jaune asked, eyeing the weapon, "Why not a regular rifle, automatic or otherwise? I imagine they would be better for someone who would be in close combat a lot." He said, adding his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, the recoil helps my momentum, not to mention it helps me to zip around baddies." Ruby explained, "Beside, I'm not one to care about fire rates, and loading clips would be more of a hassle. What about you? What do you use?" She asked her companion.

"Oh, ah..." Jaune said, sounding nervous, "I got this sword." He said, pulling out the said arming sword. It gleamed in the sunlight, showing it polish and shine, a sign of great care.

"Ooh" Ruby simply said, as she analyzed the blade.

"I also got this shield, which I use as a sheath as well." Jaune continued, grabbing the white and gold colored holster, which expanded in his hands to a heater shield. "Not really all that impressive."

"Well, I like it. It's a classic." Ruby smiled, "Besides, you don't have to worry about where to get ammo, which moving part is busted, lengthy repairs, and all that kind of stuff. All you have to do is keep it sharpened, and you're back in the fray."

"Huh, didn't really think of it that way." The blonde boy admitted, "Sounds manageable." He said as he collapsed and return the shield sheath to its place on his belt.

"Yeah," his black and red companion said, "and I'm a dork when it comes to weapons. I admit I may have gone overboard when I designed Crescent Rose here."

"Wait, you built that?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Well yeah, all students craft their own weapons, right?" Ruby said, wondering about her companion's question.

"Yeah, but when I hear that, I think of the kits and manuals. I've never heard of a scythe kit or manual. You built yours from the ground up?" Jaune explained and asked, awe in his voice.

"Oh, well yeah." Ruby said, unsure how to take the praise, "I had a lot of free time to plan it out, and built it. I had four other prototypes before this one." she said, remembering how the first one wouldn't collapse properly, or how the third's gun was always jamming, along with other problems that plagued all four, until she got it right with the fifth, now her Crescent Rose. "What about you? Did you forge your sword?" Once again, Jaune looked embarrassed.

"Ah, no. It's a hand-me-down." he said, twirling the sword in his hand, "My ancestor used it in the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said, before a thought occurred to her, "How is this still useable? It should have rusted and gone dull and brittle by now, or at least worn down to nothing." she added, looking at the blade with some scrutiny.

"It's Dust alloyed steel, it helps keeps its durability." Jaune stated.

"There's Dust infused with this?!" Ruby almost yelled, surprised that Jaune forgot to mention that detail.

"Uh... Yeah?" Jaune steadily said.

"Wow, your ancestor must have been someone important to get something like this." Ruby said, awe clearly in her voice, as she looked at the blade with a new light.

Infusing Dust to anything bigger and heavier than bullets is a difficult process. To own such weapons and armor is rare, as they incredibly expensive and hard to come by. Ruby didn't think she'd see one up close.

"Yeah, I guess he was." Jaune simply said.

"So why did you help me out?" Ruby asked, still curious as to why her companion isn't afraid of her. During their entire talk, Ruby subtly looked for any sign of fear from the blonde boy next to her, but couldn't find any. While that bratty girl Weiss didn't seem to fear her, Ruby theorized it was because anger was on her mind first and foremost. Jaune, however, has been nothing but kind and polite. What is it that makes him immune to Ruby's terror?

"Eh, why not?" Jaune shrugged, glad that the conversation shifted away from his family history, "My mother said that strangers are friends you haven't met yet. Besides, I had a feeling about you."

Ruby blushed when he said that, "Whoa there, I'm not interested in a relationship!" she said, jumping to conclusions.

Jaune also blushed when he realized what he implied, and also jumped the gun, "Oh no, I'm not into you! Not that you aren't pretty or cute or anything." He stumbled, his mouth running faster than his brain, "What I mean is that when I saw you, I felt something click, you know? I mean, I just felt something when I saw you." Jaune stop his triad, and took a deep breath, "I am not making this better, am I?" He said, looking straight ahead.

"Nope." Ruby said also looking straight, "You in favor for forgetting this part of our conversation?"

"Yep." Jaune said, then looked around, "Hey, do you know where we are?" Ruby also looked around, and saw absolutely nothing recognizable. Were they that engrossed in their talk?

"Ah... No." The girl in red and black admitted.

And so the awkward duo was lost on the campus ground.

/

After several minutes of wandering, heeding signs, and asking directions from an older, sultry woman, Ruby and Jaune have found the theater where the Welcoming Presentation is being held. It was a miracle they arrived a few moments before the event.

"Ruby! Ruby, over here!" A voice yelled over the commotion and noise of the other first year students. Ruby looked to her blonde sister waving the red cloaked girl over. Ruby frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly, but composed herself, and put on a smile as she turned to address Jaune.

"I'm going to go meet up with my sister. Talk to you later Jaune." she said, leaving from the blonde boy's side

Jaune watched Ruby depart, offering a simple wave goodbye. Despite everything, he thought to himself, today is a good day.

"Hey Ruby, I see that you made a friend." Yang said, though she felt a cold sweat as her younger sister glared at her.

"So, you done hanging out with your friends? How was it?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding sweet, ignoring Yang's comment.

"It was nice, catching up with friends, how they've been doing." Yang answered, "Listen Ruby, I'm sorry for just up and leaving you."

"I'm sure." Ruby replied coolly, turning away and facing the stage, arms crossed.

"I really am sorry, Ruby." Yang said, getting in her sister's field of vision again, "Did something happen?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ruby started, "After you ditched me, I had an argument with this bratty and unpleasant gir-" she said, before she was interrupted by a shrill voice that sounded close.

"You!" It yelled out. It was a voice Ruby recognized, and groaned.

"Awesome." Ruby sighed, she really didn't want to deal with this. The red hooded girl turned to see the stuck-up princess from earlier, Weiss, if Ruby remembers correctly, had apparently been standing nearby, and heard her.

"I heard you insulting me. You're the one fell onto my baggage, and cause a mess that could have been disastrous!" the pale girl said.

"I said I was sorry, and it was an accident, so lay off!" Ruby retorted.

"Um..." Yang said, interjecting the two before things could get more heated, the two girls turned to her, "It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." the blonde girl said, doing her best to diffuse the situation, "Why don't the both of you start over, and try to be friends?" However, Yang's suggestion was met with glares.

Ruby was the first to break the glare, "Fine." Ruby sighed, turning back to Weiss, and held out her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby." she said, her tone flat and forced, "Would you like to be friends?"

Weiss just stood there, not responding to Ruby's words or out stretched hand. "You said you wanted to make the earlier incident up to me. Was that true?" The snow white girl asked, after a moment of silence.

Ruby then remember the statement, and how odd it was for her. This girl is a brat and a jerk, but still, before Jaune, she was the first person to not respond to Ruby in fear. Instead, it was anger, which didn't sound better on reflection. The red and black girl was really regretting that statement, as she felt it will bite her in the butt now.

"Yeah, I was serious." Ruby lazily said. Weiss turned around and walked away from the two siblings.

"Then don't speak to me." Weiss said as she left. Ruby let out another sigh, and Yang a whistle.

"First day, and already making friends and enemies." Yang commented. Before Ruby could retort, Professor Ozpin, appeared on the stage, and approached the microphone, clearing his throat, causing everyone's attention to go to him.

"I'll try to keep this brief." the silver haired man announced as he adjusted his glasses. "You are all here to gain knowledge and hone your craft, and gather new skills, which you all plan to use to dedicate your lives to protect this nation and it citizens." Ozpin then smiled.

"However, you are not to expect this academy and all you experience to be easy. You will face all sorts of trials and challenges. You will be expected to face them, and, in your own way, resolve them, whether it be to charge them head on, or to approach with caution and subtlety. Knowledge is not all you gain here. Our future will be in your hands, for better or for worse." He said finishing his speech, and stepped off, his cane making soft thunks every other step. Ruby noted that his voice sounded some years older. Odd, considering Professor Ozpin is the youngest Headmaster of Beacon.

Glynda Goodwitch, who had been standing nearby, came up to the microphone with her own announcement, "You will gather at the Barn, tomorrow is your initiation. Be ready." the instructor said professionally, hands clasp behind her back, stance ramrod straight, though there was an ominous edge to her last sentence, "You are dismissed."

The crowd of first years started to disperse and walk out of the building. They had an hour before dinner was served, which meant they could explore the campus. It was more active than when Ruby and Jaune got lost. Older students walking to and fro, going to destinations unknown, while some others stood around, and approached any new students that looked lost. Perhaps they were to serve as guides, Ruby thought.

Ruby didn't do much in that hour, exploring what she didn't see of the campus, and barely talking to Yang. The dinner bell sounded, and they headed off to the Dining Hall. The food was nothing to write about. It wasn't bad like Ruby had heard, nor was it the best food she tasted.

Afterwards, the new students headed to the Barn, and changed to their sleepwear within its locker rooms, spreading out on the hard floor on mats and sleeping bags. Ruby was laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. The others had given her a large space to herself, leaving her and Yang to themselves.

Yang flopped onto her mat, and looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it. The blonde turn her back to her sister and called out a good night, with Ruby replying the same. Before Ruby could close her eyes and dream, she spotted a faint glow way off in the corner of this large building. She spotted the girl she meet earlier when Ruby was first arguing with Weiss. She sat by herself, back against the wall and a book in her hands. A candle was nearby, providing a dim light source.

"I think I'm going to try to make a new friend." Ruby said to Yang, as she stood up and started walking to the yellow eyed girl, not waiting for any response from her sister.

Blake was enjoying her book, words painting pictures within her mind, describing the events unfolding. She felt like she could really relax for now. However, fear was welling within her. She felt it ever since the speech this afternoon, and it just persisted. Blake also saw that the other Faunus students, few there are, she bitterly noted, were also on edge. What is it that is making her afraid? Blake doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

"Hi." a voice said, it sounded close, and with Blake's mind occupied and distracted, it sounded like a cannon shot to her.

"Oh, uh... Sorry if I startled you." The voice stammered and apologized, Blake looked up, a hand to her heart to try and steady it. "I just wanted to say hi and to thank you for the aid earlier today." It was the girl that the Schnee witch was yelling at when everyone was first getting here.

"I'm Ruby." The pajama clad girl said, holding out a hand, a smile on her face, though it made Blake more nervous.

"Blake." the catgirl said, hoping that her voice was even as she shook the other girl's hand. It was very cold to the touch, sending shivers through her spine.

"So, um... What'cha reading?" Ruby asking, doing her best to start a conversation.

"It's uh..." Blake stuttered, her mind doing its best to remember the book summery, "It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control." she said, giving a laconic description.

"Huh." Ruby muttered, cocking her head to the side.

"What?" Blake inquired, wondering about the red and black haired girl's response.

"Nothing, it's just that I may have heard of this book before." Ruby said, then followed up with a wave of the hand, "Anyway, I like to read myself. I can tell that you just want to enjoy your book, so I'll just go back to my sleeping bag." she said as she walked away from the black clad girl. "Goodnight."

Blake waved in return, as well as let out a breath. She was the one who she was afraid of earlier. That made no sense though, Ruby look so nonthreatening and seemed pleasant. So why did Blake feel like a trapped animal the entire conversation? Blake doesn't want to be scared anymore.

Ruby laid back down on her bag and sighed. Yang was still awake and was looking at her younger sibling.

"So, how'd it go?" the blonde asked, curious.

"I think I might have scared off another potential friend." Ruby admitted forlornly, her eyes looking up at the dark ceiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder moments later.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out." Ruby heard Yang, before Yang withdrew her hand and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"I hope so." Ruby said, more to herself, as she shut her eyes, and dreamed.

/

Ruby walked through the wind swept snow, the sword in her hand being dragged beside her. Her brown cloak did little keep the cold at bay, but Ruby didn't care.

She spotted a building, a lodge with firelight streaming from its windows. She made her made towards it in her steady pace. There was no need to rush.

Ruby opened the door, causing it to creak loudly, the lodge's patrons turned their gazes at her, but she paid them no mind. She continued forward, sitting down at an empty table. The patrons thought of her as no threat, and continued with their talks and drinks. Ruby slammed her sword into the floor, the tip easily embedding itself into the wood boards. Her action caught a few eyes again, but Ruby just felt a shaking in her arm. Her arm continued to shake, even when she tried to steady it with her other hand. Her trembling hand released the sword, causing it to clatter on the ground. She then heard laughter, horrible, taunting laughter. Ruby fell to her knees, and upended the table, catching all the patrons' attention once more.

This mortal was resisting her again. He will have to be punished, he will truly know pain. The mortal screamed to the sky as he felt his soul being tormented.

While this was happening, fire sprites erupted from the burning wood and coals, spreading embers and flames. Abominations of flesh crawled from a hole in the ground, clawing and mauling at anything. The fire sprites then jumped into the central hearth, sacrificing themselves to summon the horrible undead.

Skeletons spawned within the fire, jumping out and attacking the patrons. Ghastly balls of light floated overhead, weaving into the humans, punching holes straight through their bodies. Bats flew from the hole that once held the abominations, swarming those who tried to run. It was a massacre, all that blood, destruction, and terror.

Ruby felt like laughing. Oh, how glorious all this was!

However, she still had to deal with the mortal soul. Once he submitted again, the beast scattered, abominations crawling back down their holes, bats flying through the open windows, and the skeletons throwing themselves into the pillar of fire. All was silent for a moment, until a small clattering was heard at the edge of the burning lodge. Ruby simply picked herself up, and started walking, unfazed by the inferno happening around her.

Once out of the burning lodge, Ruby continued her journey east. The lone surviving man followed behind her. A pathetic mortal, named Marius.

/

Ruby's eyes jolted open, and she took a deep breath. Never had she had those dreams two nights in a row, and never with as much clarity as this one. This one wasn't a dream however, it was a nightmare. People getting slaughtered while it felt like the world was burning around her, and the worse part was that Ruby felt joy and happiness from it all. She could never wish such a thing on anyone. What was going on?

There was a sudden blast of noise that startled Ruby, as well as many other people.

"Ruby?" Yang yawned, "What time is it?" She asked still half asleep, her hair an absolute mess.

The young girl looked out of a large window, "It's early, sun isn't even out yet."

"Why are we getting up so early?" Yang groaned as she flopped back onto her mat.

"Attention." The intercom blared, much too loud for this morning, "All new students are to prepare for initiation. You have two hours. Breakfast will be served in 30 minutes." The voice called out.

"There's your answer." Ruby said, as she got up and began her preparations. Yang only groaned in response.

/

After cleaning up, teeth brushed, and breakfast, Ruby, Yang, and several others were gathering their weapons and items from the lockers they were assigned yesterday.

"So, did you hear the rumor about being assigned to teams?" Yang asked, most of her attention on adjusting her gauntlets.

"We've only been here a day, and I don't have the greatest of social circles. So no, I haven't heard any rumors." Ruby bluntly said, "And teams?! You know that's just going to be a disaster." She continued, holstering Crescent Rose on her back. Ruby spotted Jaune talking to Weiss and a bright redheaded girl who looked familiar.

"Come on Ruby, have some confidence. You'll find a team." Yang said, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Yang," Ruby started, looking directly at the older girl, "you know how I am. How can I be a part of a team if everyone is afraid of me? Nobody will want me to be a part of them. Even you don't want me on your team." Ruby said, looking disheartened when she said that.

"That's... Uh..." Yang stumbled, unable to look her sister in the eye, her hands playing with her golden yellow hair, "That's not true."

Ruby only scoffed as she started to walk away, "You're such a horrible liar." Yang didn't make an attempt to stop her.

"All first year students report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation. I say again, all first year student report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The intercom announced for the second time that morning. With a destination in mind, Ruby continued walking. When she met with a troubled Jaune, she knew that she should try to help out.

"You alright there, Jaune?" Ruby asked her recently made friend.

"My dad and Gramps said that what women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune replied, a hand clenching into a tight fist, Ruby noticed.

So he was flirting. Ruby briefly wondered what that's like. "Come on ladykiller, we have to be somewhere quick." she said, trying to take his mind off his current troubles, like how Ruby wants to.

/

This isn't going well. After arriving at the cliffs, and being told to stand on metal platforms, Goodwitch explained that they are going to be paired with teams today, which caused no small amount of discomfort for Ruby. Then Professor Ozpin further explained that the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years. After finding a partner, they are to hunt down some ruins and retrieve a relic. Finally, the new students were told to quickly prepare a landing strategy, then sent them flying one by one.

When Ruby was launched, she spent a few seconds soaring through the air. 'Is this what flying is like?' she thought, before reality set in and she began to fall to the forest. Ruby quickly withdrew her weapon and fired a few shots to slow her speed. She then extended it to its full form and hooked it on a tree branch, causing her to spin around it. The large branch was soon severed from its tree once Ruby safely descended to the forest floor.

She started walking in some direction, her mind thinking of who she can partner up with. Jaune seemed like the perfect choice, though there was something odd about him. Blake could be, though she was scared of Ruby, more so than most people. Yang was a last resort, especially considering this morning's spat.

Ruby broke through some foliage, when she heard a soft gasp of surprise. Ruby's silver eyes set upon sky blue ones, and Ruby said only one thing.

"Damn it." Ruby cursed, Weiss narrowing her eyes and turned the other way. She would have started walking had Ruby not grabbed her jacket by its high collar, and dragged the girl in white.

"Like or not princess, we're partners now." Ruby said, though she wasn't happy about it either.

"Let me go!" Weiss protested, not liking that she was being dragged like an unwanted toy. "I can walk by myself!" Ruby let go causing Weiss stumble and almost fall.

Before Weiss could get out a word, Ruby intervened, "I'm going to scout ahead." With a flash, Ruby was gone from Weiss' sight. Weiss started walking in the direction where her new christened partner ran off to.

'It's not fair,' Weiss thought to herself, 'how did it end up like this?' Stuck with a creepy and infuriating girl. Weiss believed she would have taken Jaune over this girl.

Weiss stopped when she heard growling, and turned around to see bright red eyes peering through the shadows. She slowly brought her rapier to bear, as several Beowolves. They surrounded her, but stayed their feet waiting for their prey to make the first move. Weiss got into a stance and slowed her breathing. Before she could attack, a red blur came out of the forest and started slashing, Beowolves dropping wherever Ruby struck.

Weiss watched it will stunned awe, Ruby was striking hard and fast, cleaving Grimm in two. Soon though the Beowolves all ran to the fast moving girl soon surrounding her, ignoring Weiss and running to the red hooded girl. Before Weiss could come to her aid, Ruby raised her arm, orange light pulsating from it, and slammed it down, fire erupting from the impact and spreading around her, pushing the Beowolves away. Weiss impaled one that was sent her way.

"You idiot! You set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled, as the rest of the Beowolves continued to charge at Ruby with reckless abandon.

"Now is not the time!" Ruby yelled back, her scythe slashing at any Grimm. Weiss huffed, as she summoned a wind glyph under her and her partner's feet. The glyph sent the two flying far from the Grimm and fire, Beowolves howling at their lost prey.

"What is the matter with you?!" Weiss chastised after the two landed, "You don't just charge in! I had the situation under control! You said that we were partners, and yet you're the one who doesn't act like it." she said as the pale girl started walking in some direction.

Ruby only clenched her hands in anger. This was the thank you for saving her, she thought. However, Ruby did admit that maybe she could have worked with Weiss, but she isn't going to tell her that. The red cloaked girl followed after her partner.

/

Yang having metup and partnered with the girl Ruby talk to last night, Blake, after the two dealt with a pair of Ursas. The duo walk through the woods, looking for the lost ruins.

"So Yang," Blake started speaking, if only to pass the time, "I notice that you and Ruby are together most of the time. You her friend?"

Yang chuckled a little, if someone gave her a lien every time someone asked that, "She's actually my sister. Half-sister if you want to be specific."

Blake look somewhat surprised at that answer, but regained her composure, "Then do you know what makes her so..." the black and white clad girl struggled to find the right word, but Yang beat her the punch.

"Terrifying?" the blonde said bluntly, "I don't know, nobody really does actually. Ruby doesn't know nor like it either. She is usually alone because of it. Everyone is so afraid of her."

"Are you?" Blake asked.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead." Yang quickly said, running ahead of her partner. They exited the forest and found a large area of flat plains. A ruined circular building sat out in the open, several columns within its open confines. Upon the columns sat several shining gemstones. They were perfect, so immaculately cut, and absolutely flawless. Blake and Yang gazed upon the gems, some of them missing from their pedestals.

"Either we have some unwanted treasure hunters among us, or some of the others got her first." Yang said, mirth in her voice. She then spotted something that her eyes couldn't believe. It was a skull, a human skull that was bleach white in color and had an odd navy blue stone in the center of its forehead. "Why would they leave this for us to find?" she said grabbing the skull and looking closely at it. It felt very firm and solid. Was this really a human skull?

Blake shrugged at her partner's question. The two then heard a noise, and an Ursa came out of the trees, roaring. The two girls readied their weapons, but the Grimm collapse, revealing the pink and white clad girl on its back.

"Aw, it's broken." she whined.

"Nora." another voice said behind the orange haired girl. A green robed boy with a pink streak in his black hair appeared from behind the downed Ursa, "Please don't do that again."

Yang and Blake both looked on, stumped by the sight before them.

Nora then ran over to where they were and grabbed the amethyst, looking at its bright violet color with wide eyes. Her partner quickly joined her, "Hey Ren, look at this!" she said, presenting the gem to her exhausted friend.

"Did she-" she started before she was interrupted by some yelling. From further down the treeline came Jaune and the redhead, a Deathstalker trailing right behind them.

"Did-" she started before being interrupted by a caw. On the opposite side came Ruby and Weiss. Both of them running from a large Nevermore that flew overhead.

"How did we get into this situation?!" Weiss yelled.

"I don't know!" Ruby retorted, "Wasn't my fault! Just keep it distracted until I get us the relic!" Ruby said, before using her Semblance to speed off towards the ruins.

"What?! Oh, you are so dead!" Weiss yelled as she dodged giant feathers that were being flung her way.

"Hey Yang, hey Blake." Ruby greeted, stopping right before them.

"Ruby, why do you have a Nevermore chasing after you?" Yang asked, trying to make sense of what is going on.

"No idea, guess we might have disturbed a nest or something." The red and black clad girl replied plainly.

"Stop socializing and get the relic!" Weiss yell as she keep running.

Ruby just ran up and grabbed the first one she saw, a skull similar to what Yang and Blake have. The redhead Jaune was with also came up, grabbing the second amethyst, "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi," Ruby replied, "I'm Ruby. You friends with Jaune?"

"I'm Pyrrha, and we're partners. Not sure where we stand as friends."

"Huh." Ruby said, "Don't suppose you have a rifle?"

"That I do." Pyrrha said, pulling out her sword that transformed to a red and yellow rifle. Ruby herself pulled out her weapon and expanded it to its rifle form.

"Up for some bird hunting?" She said, cocking her sniper rifle. Pyrrha smile as she took aim, Ruby doing the same. The two fired their Ash infused rounds at the flying Grimm.

The round seemed to do little, but it succeed in driving the Nevermore away. Weiss keep running, only glancing up to see the giant raven flying away, then looked to see that some ways away, Jaune and the Deathstalker were heading straight for her. Weiss could see that the giant scorpion was rearing back its tail, getting ready to strike.

With a quick spin of her weapon's chambers, Weiss readied her sword. Jaune and Weiss intersected, when the Deathstalker attacked. Weiss embedded her sword into the ground, large pillars of ice erupting from the spot, trapping the stinger, the Deathstalker's momentum causing it to crash right into it, leaving it in a daze.

"Thanks for the save, Snow Angel." Jaune complemented.

"Don't call me that." Weiss coldly said, as she jogged over to the ruins. "Took your sweet time." Weiss said, her eyes narrowing at Ruby.

"I got the relic. So, we just have to get to the get back to the cliff." Ruby said with a shrug as she inspected the skull. "No problem."

"Pyrrha, you got the relic?" The blonde boy asked his partner as he joined the the group.

"Right here." The redhead replied, showing him the purple gem.

"Great. We have a problem." He announced to everyone, getting their attention. "The Nevermore's circling around, and I'm not sure how long that ice will hold the Deathstalker." Jaune said, and as he explained the situation, the scorpion recovered, tried to pull its stinger free, slamming his pincers against the ice. A howl was heard from the forest, "Then there's also that." Jaune finished.

"We all have our relics? Then we should head for the cliffs." Ruby said, "No sense in sticking around." Everyone seemed to agree with that. "Let's get going then." She said as she start leading the group.

The eight ran to a cliff that stood before more stone ruins, and a dark pit below. Half of them tried to deal with the Deathstalker, but have little effect, while the other half defended themselves from the Nevermore, to the same result. They needed a plan, and Ruby quickly thought of one.

"I have an idea." she announced to Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

While they prepared, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren keep striking at the Deathstalker, with little to show for it. Pyrrha managed to spear one of its eyes, while Ren fired at its tail. The Grimm manage to shake the green clad boy off its tail, slamming him to a wall. Its stinger was hanging by a thin threat of flesh, causing Jaune to get an idea.

"Pyrrha!" He called out as he pointed at the tail with his sword.

"On it!" She replied, getting the idea. With great strength the redhead tossed her shield, her aim precise, easily severing the stinger and causing it to fall upon the Grimm. Jaune turned his back to the Deathstalker, shield brought to bear.

"Nora, nail it." He said, causing the cheerful girl to grin. With a quick jump, she stood on top of the white and gold shield, and with a pull of the trigger from her hammer, Nora was sent flying high into the sky. Soon, gravity took hold, and she was falling, faster with aid from her weapon. With a mighty slam from the hammer, Nora drove the stinger straight through the Deathstalker, the bridge beneath them crumbling away.

Jaune and Pyrrha ran off, bypassing the dying Grimm, Nora blasting her way to safety. Jaune quickly went to help Ren up, Nora and Pyrrha joining them soon after. The four soon heard howls, scores of red eyes peering from the tree line.

"This is bad." Jaune simply stated.

Meanwhile, Yang was firing slugs from high atop a tower at the Nevermore. One of them grabbing its attention, and flew straight at the blonde girl. When it was close enough, Yang jumped onto its face, slamming her fist into its four eyes, blinding it, while she did her best to steer the beast into the cliff face. Before it slammed into it, she jump from it and hurried to her next position.

The Nevermore roared at the girls, and flapped its wings to take to the skies once again. However, it's tail was encased in ice, trapping it in place. With aid from her Dust, Weiss quickly returned to where the other girls were, Blake and Yang done with their task of creating a sling from Blake's ribbon. Ruby jump into it, while Weiss caught her with a wind glyph.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Can't I?" Weiss replied arrogantly. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Just don't miss."

Weiss huffed when she sent Ruby soaring towards the flying monster, her scythe hooking around the Nevermore's neck. With some help from her weapon, Semblance and Weiss' glyphs, Ruby ran up the face of the cliff, dragging the Grimm along with her. Ruby suddenly felt so many emotions burst within her. She gripped her weapon even tighter, teeth clenching hard, and her body pushing harder and faster. Anger, sadness, passion, and fear swarming her mind. A being was awakening.

When Ruby reached the top, her momentum and blade severed the Nevermore's head. It landed nearby while the body tumbled below. She looked down and saw that many Beowolves and Ursas were charging from the forest toward the other four, but that didn't matter to Ruby at the moment.

Ruby felt as if her entire body was being torn apart. Her mind a raging storm of emotions. She felt something welling up within her, so Ruby released it.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake heard the howls and ran to help their comrades. However, they stopped in their tracks when they suddenly felt a great and mighty terror coming from behind them. All seven turned and looked with fear and awe at Ruby. She was roaring, fire spewing forth from her mouth and sent high into the sky. Red lightning coursing throughout her body that was visible from way down below. All present felt a chill go through their beings.

Ruby's roar also had an effect on the Grimm, halting their charge, and causing them to back down and cower. They all soon ran back into the Emerald Forest, tails between their legs.

Within Ruby's soul, a Great Evil has awakened.

**'This world will be mine!'** Diablo declared.


	5. Devil Within

Ruby looked down at her hands, red static still dancing across her fingers. She had stopped her terrible roar, and now was wondering what was happening to her. She felt such a surge of great power. Horrible, terrifying power.

It felt evil. Ruby didn't know how else to describe it. It felt so evil to her. What was going on? Why does she feel this way? Within her mind, she heard a deep laughter, taunting her turmoil.

**'Foolish child,'** Diablo said, **'I have awakened, and now I will conquer this world, with you as my vessel.' he said.**

Ruby only had a moment to think that she was going insane, before she felt an agonizing pain in her mind and body. Her mouth opened, but no scream was heard, her arms wrapping around her body, as she doubled over. After a moment, the pain stopped, and Ruby breathed in relief.

**'What?!'** The red devil said in surprise, sounding spent.

Ruby felt another wave of pain, causing her to collapse to her knees. This possession attempt was shorter than the last, something Ruby was grateful for.

**'You have armored and weaponized your soul.'** Diablo said, sounding surprised at the discovery, as well as absolutely exhausted, **'It won't matter, I will take this body as mine in time, and then this world will burn.'**

"What are you? How are you in my head?" Ruby asked, one hand clutching her skull, as she got to her feet and steadied herself.

**'I am Diablo, Lord of Terror, Prime Evil of the Burning Hells.'** he boasted.

"What? I don't know what you mean. What's a Hell?" Ruby asked, confused by this being's title.

Diablo only scoffed at her confusion, **'What does it matter what it means to you, mortal? As for how I am here, I dwell within your very soul.'**

Ruby's eyes widen at that statement. "No," she said silently at first, "I don't believe you! You're just some crazy voice in my head. I'm just having an episode." The young girl denied. She thought this would happen, going insane. The indescribable powers, the great aura of fear that clings to her, coupled with her great loneliness, it had to be a possibility. She read books and comics about things like this happening. It's silly and ridiculous to base something like this on works of fantasy. However, reality is stranger than fiction after all.

**'Deny it all you want, your soul will be consumed before I take your body and this world.'** Diablo replied.

Ruby was ready to argue further, but she heard something behind her.

"Ruby?!" Yang called out as she climbed the edge of the cliff, Blake and Weiss being close behind. "Ruby, what happened?!"

"What was that?!" Weiss blurted out, "You breathed fire, and summoned lightning!"

"You cause a large number of Grimm to run away." Blake said seemingly calmer that the other two, however, she was terrified, absolutely terrified. This girl was exuding and instilling so much fear into everyone here. The cat girl could feel her ears flatten out on her head, beneath her bow. One hand was on her Gambol Shroud, ready to be drawn at any moment.

Within her soul, Diablo laughed, **'These pathetic mortals' fear is pleasing. It has been a long time since I reveled in the terror of lesser beings.'**

Ruby ignore the deep voice in her head, "I don't know what came over me, it was something I needed to let out." She explained, trying to rationalize it to herself and the others. "And I've always been able to summon fire and lightning, you saw me do it earlier." The girl in red and black said, holding up a hand, a ball of flame materializing on her palm.

"I thought you had some Dust on you!" Weiss countered, "The amount of Dust needed to sustain that much fire in that amount of time would be a crystal half the size of your head! And you BREATHED it!" The girl in white emphasized.

"... Just a side effect of what I needed to let out." Ruby said to her partner, after a moment of thought. However Weiss was unconvinced, then a look of realization dawned on her.

"You're the girl from those articles years ago?! The one that has powers without the aid of Dust?!" Weiss yelled, pointing a finger at Ruby.

Those questions brought forth unwanted memories that made Ruby's face sour. "Not discussing that!" she said with a stomp of her boot, "I had some bottled up feeling that I couldn't contain and I needed to let them out!"

"And your bottles that you needed to let out scared away the Grimm?" Blake asked, an eyebrow raised and skepticism heavy in her voice.

"Maybe I'm just that badass." Ruby said, hoping to lighten the mood, placing her hands on her hips, puffing her chest, looking like some sort of comic book heroine, and giving a smile. However the very serious looks on the girls' faces only told her that it was a futile attempt.

"Ruby," Yang started, her voice hard, her violet eyes boring into her younger sister, "What was that you really needed to let out?" The blonde asked, though it sounded like a demand.

The young girl turned her gaze to the ground, trying to find the right words, "A sudden inrush of strong emotions, and, like I said, a lot of bottled up feelings. Also some adrenaline, and some pride that I lobbed off a Nevermore's head." Ruby admitted. Diablo scoffed, **'Still denying my presence? You will regret it once I regain my full power.'**

Yang was still skeptical, but what else could make sense to her? There was something wrong, something that Ruby wasn't telling her, she could feel it in her gut. However, they should finish this initiation, and get out of this forest before anything else can surprise them.

The four then heard a slow clap off to the side. The girls turned their heads to see Ozpin, his cane hanging off his arm, while he clapped, a smile adoring his face.

"Well done." The silver haired man congratulated, "It has been a long while since I've such a display during initiation. Such displays of force and power, especially from you Miss Rose. Intimidating Grimm is not something that just happens, and in such a large number."

The four were rather stunned by the Headmaster's sudden appearance, wondering where he came from without them all noticing. "Uh... Thank you?" Ruby said after a moment, acknowledging the praise. Diablo felt himself prickle with annoyance and irritation at this man.

"Well, since you finished your task, you may return to the academy. Don't worry about your new friends, Ms. Goodwitch will take care of them, as well as repair some of the damages. Can't expect the rest of the students to climb a cliff, if the bridges leading to it are in shambles." He smirked as he turned around and walked off.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake followed behind the headmaster, the red and black girl in front, while the other three were a few paces behind. They are wary of her, that much was very clear to Ruby. She could feel their inquisitive looks, and hear their whisperings, theorizing among themselves about what happened, what Ruby could be hiding.

**'They will reject you, all of them. Then, in their fear, they will kill you.'** Diablo simply said, his deep mighty voice echoing within her mind and soul. Ruby did not ignore his words this time, nor did she reply to his prophecy. The young girl's shoulder slumped, turned her gaze to the ground, and pulled her hood up as she walked on.

/

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Sapphire, so from this day forth, you will be known as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester, for his great power, combat prowess, and tactical cunning." Ozpin announced to the gathering of students, old and new. The four boys, standing ramrod straight, head held high. Cardin himself had a triumphant smirk on his face. The four soon marched off the stage as four other students walked up.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lin Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." the headmaster continued, "You four retrieved the Amethyst, so from this day forth you shall be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." That last tidbit shocked the blonde boy in question, "He will lead for his situation awareness, tactical brilliance, and leadership that fell a Deathstalker. Congratulations." Jaune smiled a bit, when he then felt a light punch to his shoulder. He turned to see his redheaded partner and newly christened teammates, all of them smiling at him, Ren giving him a victory sign, Nora saluting, and Pyrrha giving him a thumbs up. Jaune felt glad that he was pair with these guys. The four then walked off the stage and back to their seats.

Ozpin took a look at his scroll, seeing who was next to be announced, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladona. You retrieved the Skull Gem, and so, you shall henceforth be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose for her grand power, initiative, and quick thinking and planning." Ozpin finished, the four girls surprised to hear this. Yang put a hand on her sister's cold shoulder, mouthing that she was proud of her. Blake and Weiss didn't share this sentiment, both only giving nods.

Blake was high strung when she discovered that she, Weiss, and Ruby would be on the same team. She cursed her luck for being on the same team with a Schnee, but now, to be led and follow the orders of someone who makes her heart race and her senses scream in fright? Not a pleasant thought. Weiss, on the other hand, was envious. How was an heiress of the Schnee Company supposed to prove herself if she is simply a team member? How can she prove her prowess and ability if someone else is calling the shots? Weiss let these thoughts stew in her minds as she did her best to keep her composer.

Ruby felt like panicking. There had to be some sort of mistake, there was no way she could lead! Ruby was young, what happened in the Emerald Forest was just something she came up with in the spur of the moment, it could have failed at any time! It was a miracle it worked out as well as it did. Even then, there was still her current 'condition' to consider.

Diablo mockingly laughed at the girl he dwelled in, **'Praise to you. Perhaps you will lead these mortal to their deaths.'** Ruby tried not to let this damned voice get to her, but doubt continue to circulate within her mind.

The four girls stepped off the stage and walked back to their seats, leaving them in their own thoughts as the ceremony continued with the remaining students.

/

After all the teams had been announced, and with some parting words from Professor Ozpin, the crowd was dismissed. The newly formed teams were all navigating the halls for their recently assigned rooms.

Team RWBY had found their room after some missteps and detours. They opened the dark wood door to see a bare white room, hardwood floors, and a window with no curtains. Four sheetless beds stood within, the caseless pillows on top, and beside the beds were small wooden nightstands.

Yang started to talk about how to decorate the room, but Ruby just walked to the closest bed and collapsed on it, burring her face in the pillow. It was early in the evening, but she had enough of the day. Yang slowly approached her bed.

"Ruby," the golden blonde started, some concern in her voice, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just... Tired, is all." The younger sister responded, "I think I'm going to skip out on dinner." Ruby said, before pulling up her hood again, covering her head.

"Alright, if you say so." Yang said, before steering the other two girls out, the three heading to collect their meals, while the young leader drifted off to sleep.

/

Later That Night, Somewhere in Vale

Roman Torchwich was at wits end. A map of the city and surrounding towns and villages displayed in front of him, covered in annotations and notes describing routes, times, and strengths of oppositions.

None of that matter to the redheaded criminal at the moment. His Scroll was pressed against his ear, and he was listening to a tongue lashing against him by the person on the other side.

"My Lord," Roman said, silencing the other person to hear what this crook had to say that important enough to interrupt, "there may have been some unforeseen circumstances, but I can assure you, all is accor-"

_"Do not give me excuses, boy!"_ the man on the other end yelled, _"I want that Dust acquired by the deadline. I don't want to hear any excuses next time. Is that understood?"_ he said, his tone deadly cold.

Roman gave a pause before replying, "Understood my Lord."

_"Good."_ There was another pause, _"How goes your summoning Torchwich? Have my teachings bared any result?"_

"It is going well, my Lord. Your teachings help greatly." Roman said immediately.

_"You're lying."_ The man stated, as if there was no room for doubt, _"You know I can always tell when you are lying, boy. You still cannot call upon a proper minion without a summon circle."_ He said, as a matter of fact.

"Yes." Roman simply said.

_"You keep practicing then. You have received my potions, yes?"_ Roman looked to a small box, its contents of glass bottles, blue liquid encased within them, sat.

"Yes, my Lord." Roman confirmed.

_"Good. Now remember, no excuses next time Torchwich, or there will be consequences."_ The man said before terminating the call. Roman put down his Scroll, letting out a sigh, and rubbed his eyes. He then felt a pair of eyes looking at him with great malice. Roman gave a quick glance before replying to the source.

"I will have what we need by the deadline. Our Lord won't be disappointed." The white suited man said, but he received no response. Roman ignored the being as two members of the White Fang came in, with them a large case.

"Show me." He commanded, causing the Faunus to release the latches and display the contents of the case. Roman reached in, and grabbed one closely examining it.

It was a dark colored crystal, and rough to the touch. An Ash crystal, just what he needed. "Put it with the others." Roman said, placing the crystal back and closing the crate. The two went off to do their task.

While the Ashes would be of great help to fill his quota, his boss finding Ashes more valuable than Dust, he was still short. Roman's mind began to work, thinking of ways to solve this problem and how. The two animal beings returned, done with the small job.

"Come on," Roman motioned with a wave of his hand, "we have work to do." He said as the three exited the room.

/

Ruby strolled through the scolding hot wastelands with no concern or caution, and with little rest. Marius was right behind her every step of the way, the poor fool.

After the long journey, they set their sights on a jewel in the desert. Along the coast, laid the grand city of Lut Golen. It was an amazing sight against the sunset backdrop. For the first time in a long while the two travelers made camp and rested for the night. Ruby watched Marius as he slept, his dreams were not plagued by his usual horrific nightmares, but instead of a Great Horadric Mage, named Tal Rasha.

He was being bound to a monolith with powerful seals embedded upon his face, a yellow Soulstone embedded within his chest. Tyrael was there, the Angel of Justice overseeing the procedure. Once it was done, the group, and the Angel left, the fire died out, the symbols of the monolith glowing a blood red, and Tal Rasha screamed as he was now battling with The Lord of Destruction for the remainder of his existence.

Marius awoke with a start, and without missing a beat, Ruby spoke, "Now you know what I seek, Marius." she said, "This is my brother." Ruby stated, gazing off in the distance. The girl then look to her companion again, "Rest now, for we set out with the dawn." Marius didn't argue as he drifted to sleep again, his dreams empty, nothing but a black void.

It would be the last restful night this pathetic mortal will ever know.

The next day after traversing the desert lands, and Ruby locating Tal Rasha's tomb with the aid of an... Old friend. The dank, cold air filled Ruby with strength. Her brother was here, she can feel it, and it invigorated the red and black haired girl. Her strides were full of power and purpose as she walked into the tomb, the light of Marius torch doing little to aid her.

The two came to a great hall, and it was there that Ruby let out a scream. The mortal's soul was dying, being consumed by Ruby, bit by bit. The red cloaked girl was really feeling like her old self again, her power and strength returning to her, but there was only so much this mortal body can take. It was of no concern, as it will be remedied in due time.

They continued on, though Marius was hesitant at first, but he followed nonetheless. Ruby soon found the inner sanctum of the tomb, and there he was. A mummified body with a retching and spasming mass of tentacles surrounding him. Rudy walk forward at a fast pace, eager to release her brother, but she was stopped by a damned interloper.

"Stop!" came a booming command, as a tendril of pure light wrapped around Ruby's arm, burning her skin upon contact. "The beast contain here shall not be set free." said the Angel Tyrael, "Not even by you."

How did he get here, how did he know? Those questions didn't matter to Ruby, as she felt herself boil over with rage and anger. She lunged at the bright and golden form of Tyrael, the two of them falling into a pit of fire and lava. The two combatants broke off before either could fall into it, Ruby quickly scaling the walls to get back up, while the Angel was aided by his wings of light.

The two then continued to fight, though Ruby was on the defensive, dodging the wide arcs, swings, and slashes of the Angel's sword. She cannot fight him properly now, not in this form. Tyrael managed to graze Ruby, causing her to yell out in agony. She fell to the ground holding her wound, Tyrael above her ready to deliver the final blow when he noticed something behind him.

"No! Don't do it!" he yelled in a panic, causing Ruby to smile. Marius was a good pawn. The Angel quickly forgot about Ruby and rushed to Marius, grabbing him and holding him up by the neck. He began to tell him about what he had done, and what he needed to do. Ruby didn't hear any of that as she looked over to see that her brother, Baal, Lord of Destruction, was free once again.

Baal tossed one of his tentacles at Tyrael, wrapping around his arm. He pull with all the might his mummified body could manage, causing the Angel's sword to be released from his grasp and for Marius to be free of his grip. The mortal ran, like the coward he was. Ruby didn't care though. Marius played his part.

With the aid of Baal, Ruby was able to subdue Tyrael, and bind him to the monolith like he did to her brother.

"From here Tyrael, watch as we conquer these lands, and raze your Heavens from the sky." she taunted him, Baal standing nearby, also looking as smug as she.

The Angel of Justice struggled with all his might against the enchanted bonds, "There are great heroes who will stop you!"

"They will be too late." the girl countered, as the two left Tyrael behind to rot. With their combined power, the two Prime Evils summoned Duriel, Lord of Pain and one of the Lesser Evils. They commanded him to guard the Angel, to stop or delay those who are foolish enough to try and stop them.

And so with a focusing of their energies, the Prime Evils of Hell vanished from the tomb, and to the thick jungles of Kurast, where they were separated. It was of no concern as they knew where to go.

Ruby walked to her next destination of the Zakarum Temple where they will meet and be greeted by her eldest brother.

/

Ruby opened her eyes to see the darkness of night. The young girl didn't care about the time, as she flipped over on her bed and replayed her latest dream. Three of these dreams in three days. Ruby grunted silently to herself, as she can hear the others in their beds, sleeping the night away. What was it that were giving her these dreams, and why is it now that they are in such clarity? Was it this newfound madness?

**'How long have you been dreaming of my memories, mortal?'** Diablo asked.

'They are not your memories,' Ruby thought, 'they are just dreams and nothing more.' Diablo just huffed in response, this girl's denial was getting irritating.

Ruby laid in her bed for a while mulling over her dreams, until, after an unknown length of time, an alarm went off next to her. Weiss was the one who silenced it, yawning afterwards, Blake sat up, stretching her arms until pops and crackles were heard, and Yang just covered her wild hair with a pillow, demanding five more minutes.

Blake as the one who noticed that Ruby was sitting up in her bed, her eyes wide awake and without a hint of drowsiness, "When did you wake up, Ruby?"

"A while ago." she answered, getting up and grabbing her uniform that she received weeks ago, "Come on, we should get to breakfast before class starts." Ruby said, as she walked to her sister's bed that was across from her's.

"Especially you, Yang." the red and black haired girl said, kicking the blonde mess of hair's mattress, earning a groan from the occupant as she tried to press the pillow harder against her head.

/

After breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast, and milk of various flavors, Team RWBY headed off to their first class of the year, arriving at the classroom with some minutes to spare. Just before class started, Team JNPR came running in, huffing and puffing after a mad dash, getting to some empty seats afterwards.

The teacher present, a pudgy man in an apple red coat and trousers, raised an eyebrow at them, but dismissed it. "Hello all, I am Professor Port." he said introducing himself, his moustache, silver grey in color, like his hair, wiggled and moved with every word, "And in this class we will be learning about the Grimm, what they are and what makes them tick. You will be learning more in this class than what you see in any book on the subject, as much of it will be very much hands on." the professor continued. He then discussed how they would learn about identifying several different Grimm, along with some that are said to be eradicated, as well as those rumored. Also they will be learning about how Grimm age and become stronger as a result, as well as learning about weak points and how to spot them.

"Before we start with the day's lesson, I wish to regale you with a tale of my young years as a Hunter, and what I learned from them." Port said, as he started his story. However, Ruby was having a hard trouble listening to the odd teacher, as her mind became clouded, her ears ringing all of a sudden. The red cloaked girl then felt a stabbing pain in her skull. She put a hand to her head trying to alleviate the pain, her teeth clenched behind her lips.

'It's just a headache,' she thought, 'it will pass.'

**'SUBMIT!'** Diablo yelled, as he tried again to gain control of his host with what power he managed to muster.

'No!' Ruby yelled back within her mind. 'You are not real!'

Soon the pain began to fade. Diablo roared in anger, this mortal should not be able to resist him so easily! Her soul may be armored, but even the strongest of protection can be degraded.

"Ms. Rose!" Ruby heard the teacher yell. She quickly stood up in her seat, "Yes sir?" Weiss facepalmed, Ruby noticed in the corner of her silver eyes.

"If you are quite done daydreaming, then you are to head to Professor Ozpin's office immediately. You are being summoned." Port said sternly, not liking that one of his student's attention escaped him so blatantly.

Ruby could hear the other student snickering around her, but was soon silence when Ruby caused her aura of fear to strengthened around her. She started making her way out of the classroom, after muttering a sorry to the teacher.

After some walking, Ruby arrived to the double doors of the Headmaster. After taking a breath to steady herself, Ruby rapped her knuckles against the hard wood door.

"Come in." she faintly heard, and with that she opened the door to see the silver haired man finishing up on some papers. "Hello, Ms. Rose. Am I to assume you are adjusting well to the academy so far?" Ozpin said, putting away the document in his desk, giving the young girl his full attention.

"I suppose so sir." she said, walking up to his desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," the black and green garbed man replied, "I personally invited you to my academy, so I just thought I'd check on you." he said, setting his elbow on his desk and clasping his hands in front of his face.

Ruby felt herself bristle with annoyance, 'This was nothing but a waste of time.' she thought. "I am doing just fine." she responded evenly.

"Good, then I suppose there is nothing else to talk about. You may return to class." Ozpin said, with no doubt a smirk behind his hands. Ruby bowed then turned around and made her way to the door, but the Headmaster spoke up again. "Before I forget, how is Diablo doing?"

Ruby froze when she heard him speak that name. She hasn't told anyone of the voice in her head, afraid what they might say or do, so how does Ozpin know its name? "Ex-excuse me, sir?" she stuttered, turning around slowly, her eyes wide and her brow starting to perspire.

"Diablo, a Great Evil that is dwelling within your soul. How is he doing? I hope not up to anything." he said calmly, as if Ruby had asked about the weather.

"H-how do you about him?" Ruby stuttered, as she felt herself tense up. How does he know? What will he do? Such questions raged in Ruby's mind. Diablo only growled as he recognized why this particular mortal is so irksome to him.

Ozpin chuckled, "That is a long story. So please." he said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"Stay awhile and listen."


	6. Knowledge of the Old World

"Stay awhile and listen."

Ruby eyes went even wider when Ozpin uttered that phrase, old dreams and memories that are not her's flashed in her mind. Images of an old man with a bald head and long greying beard, of a scholar in faded blue robes with a wooden staff in hand.

"Deckard Cain." Ruby muttered, causing Ozpin to grin, a wide smile that was visible even behind his clasped hands.

"It seems he stills remembers me." the silvered haired man said, "Isn't surprising, considering that I aided in his downfall, twice.

"How are you here? Why are you Ozpin?" Ruby asked, her mind confused and in a daze. He died, Cain is dead! The red and black haired girl didn't know how exactly she knew that, but she knew regardless.

Diablo growled, once more this mortal has come to be a thorn in his side! The Lord of Terror thought he was finally rid of this accursed pest! Instead, fate tosses this at him. Diablo sneered at the misfortune.

"Like I said, it is a long story, so please, have a seat." Ozpin, or Cain, said, motioning to the chair again. Ruby return to the desk, and did her best to make herself comfortable.

The Headmaster lowered his hands and began to speak, "The Horadric Scholar, Deckard Cain died in Sanctuary, and from it, he became me. You see Ms. Rose, his soul is my soul." The man said.

Ruby, however, was confused by this statement, "What do you mean professor?" she asked.

"I mean his soul and mine are simply one and the same. Think of it as reincarnation, the soul attaching itself to a developing baby forgetting everything and starting anew." The bespectacled man explained, "The only indication of my past life were only fleeting dreams of monsters, heroes, towns and cities, dreams of a different place, of a different time."

Ruby then heard the sound of a drawer open, and the Headmaster leaned over to pick up an object. "It wasn't until I found this in my early days as a Hunter did I find out who I was." He said placing a book, a large and old tome, on the desk. Its face was bare, and the pages yellow from age.

"A book of the Horadrim. I do not know how it got here, but when I gazed into its contents, memories that were not my own invaded my mind, and it was then that I knew I was, that I am Deckard Cain." The man behind the desk said. "I have had two different identity crises in the past." he chuckled, "Now I have come to terms with it. Deckard Cain is who I use to be, Frank B. Ozpin is who I am now." Ozpin then leaned back into his chair, "I sometimes I find the Horadric knowledge to be useful at times, even here in this world."

"This world? Are you saying that yo- eh, Cain was from another world?" Ruby asked, surprised and awed at the fact of other worlds.

"Yes, and so is Diablo. He is a Great Evil, a Prime Evil. The most powerful of the Lords of the Burning Hells." Ozpin ominously said.

"He said that when he first spoke." Ruby commented, "But Professor, what is a Hell?" Ruby said, still confused by the word.

Ozpin smiled, happy that his knowledge would be put to work once more, "I would be surprised if there was anyone on Remnant that knew that answer." Ozpin said as he sat up straight and began the tale.

"You see Ruby, back in Diablo's world, the world of Sanctuary, there were three realms, Sanctuary itself, the High Heavens, and the Burning Hells. The Burning Hells is the realm of demons, devils, and monsters, where the seven Great Evils ruled. It was where the Black Abyss is, and it is there that Diablo, 6 others like him, and the rest of the demons were born, and reborn." Ozpin said.

"Reborn?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, every single demon cannot truly die, for when their bodies are slain, their souls return to the Black Abyss, where they reform their flesh and blood. It may take a few years, to decades, to even centuries." Ozpin said, engrossed in his tale and explanations. "However, there are no Burning Hells, no Black Abyss here in Remnant, which means that if you perish, Diablo will die, once and for all." the white haired man calmly, a neutral expression on his face.

Diablo was shocked, too stunned to form words. Death can claim his soul this time, and there will be no escape. He felt an alien feeling wash over him, a feeling he hasn't felt since he seen his own reflection for the first time.

Fear. Fear of death. Fear of what will happen once death takes hold him forever and for all eternity.

Diablo banished those feelings. The Lord of Terror will not fear death, he will make death fear him! If this was to be his last chance to conquer all, then he will dominate this mortal. The Prime Evil will rule this strange land, feel it and all its inhabitants tremble before him. Diablo will rule or die trying.

Ruby, on the other hand felt like was going to have a panic attack. This evil being from another world is leeching off her soul, and the only way to be rid of it is if she were to die with this atrocious being! "Professor Ozpin, is there any way to rid myself of this, this thing?!" She asked desperately, there was no way she will be straddle with an evil, otherworldly monster.

"Hm, how long has Diablo been with you?" the Headmaster asked, stroking his chin.

"Since yesterday," the black and red headed girls answered, hope blossoming in her chest, "that great display of power was from him awakening."

"Awakening you say? Then that must mean that Diablo has been with you longer. Can you remember when you unlocked your Semblance?" The black and green clad man asked, remembering the first conversation they had a month ago.

"A-about f-four years ago, sir." Ruby stuttered, dreading what the man in front of her was going to say next.

Ozpin sighed, "Ms. Rose, when you accessed your Semblance, you unknowingly allowed Diablo to seep deeper and tighter to your soul." he said, the red hooded girl felt a weight in her gut get heavier with every word, "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do to exorcise you of this Great Evil, and from the sounds of it, Diablo has been with you for long before you unlocked your Semblance. Doing so now could result in death, or other problematic complications." He said, somberness evident in his voice, "I am sorry, Ruby."

Ruby Rose didn't know how to respond. To have this thing inside of her, this abomination within her... She didn't know how to describe it, what to think. Her breath started to become short, the room seemed to grow to a size that could accommodate a giant around her, as well as paradoxically causing her to feel trapped, closed in with no escape.

Diablo laughed gloating at her predicament. He could feel despair set in his host's heart. **'Yes, settle into your terror and panic. All the more easily to take your puny mortal form.'** the Prime Evil gloated.

Ruby felt hands grip her arms, anchoring the girl from her whirlwind of emotions. "Ruby," Ozpin said, kneeling in front of her, his hazel eyes boring into Ruby silver ones, "no matter what Diablo, or anyone else says, you can keep him at bay. You can stop him, any mortal soul can with enough strength, courage, and willpower. Attributes I know you have an abundance of." Ozpin assured, his words calming the girl, "I have meet grand heroes with similar dispositions in Sanctuary and here in Remnant. I believe that you can resist Diablo."

"H-how can you be so certain?" Ruby asked, doubting the older man.

"Because I have faith in you." Ozpin simply said. It took Ruby a moment of thought, thoughts around someone genuinely say they believe in her, when no one else, not even Yang, her own sister, seems to. Not even when she, herself, is constantly having trouble with that.

"Alright, I'll do my best, Professor Ozpin." Ruby responded softly, causing a smile to appear on the man's face.

"That's all I ask for Ms. Rose." He said as he stood up and made his way back to his desk, "You can tell your team about this, if you so choose." Ozpin added, as he sat down in his large and comfortable chair, "Trust is key in working together after all. However, I would advise caution in telling others." he warned, then decided to change the subject, "So, if I may ask, and if you know, how did Diablo get here?"

Ruby dug into her and Diablo's memories, however the great demon was not forthcoming with his thoughts. **'I will not give up my mind without a fight, mortal!'** However, Diablo was still drained from his earlier attempt of domination, making it rather easy to take the memories Ruby needed.

"I remember a... large black crystal that had a light within it. It had the other Great Evils entombed within it." Ruby said, putting a hand to head to somehow alleviate the pounding from the mental skirmish. This tidbit of news caused Ozpin's eyes to widen and his mouth to go agape.

"The Black Soulstone. Yes, I remember such a thing. Zoltan Kulle had finished his work after all." he then composed himself, "Continue, I'll explain another time."

"Then I remember a fuzzy image of a colorful portal, with many powerful beings nearby. He feel so much anger for them." the red hooded girl said, "There was falling into a black hole, then... I don't know. That's all I can get."

"It's fine, let's see what I can figure out the spell that sent Diablo here, though I may have an idea." the Headmaster said as he open the old book and began to flip through its pages.

"But why are we bothering with this information, Mr. Ozpin?" Ruby asked, curious about the motive.

"The reason is rather simple. If what you say is true about the Black Soulstone, then the other Great Evils are here in Remnant as well." Ozpin replied, looking straight in Ruby's eyes, causing the girl to be surprised, "Something must have happened though, otherwise you would have been a host to all seven of the Great Evils, instead of just Diablo."

Ruby was surprised and relieved to know that she avoided having even more otherworldly evils within her soul. Though it does present a worrying scenario of others like Diablo somewhere in the world. What if they are like herself? What if they couldn't resist their demons? Ruby shuttered at the thought. Diablo, however, grunted to himself. Of course his fellows survived, not only that, but they now know that he used their powers to become the Prime Evil, Tathamet incarnate. They would be none too pleased of how he tricked and used them, nor of how he failed in the end. Also, they would be a hindrance and competition for his final quest to become the conqueror of this world. They will be dealt with in due time.

"This must be it, the Hanus Portal." Ozpin said, snapping Ruby out her thoughts. She leaned forward to get a closer look at the displayed pages. Text that was unreadable to Ruby took up much of the pages, while the rest were of two hand sketched illustrations. One of the drawings was of a circle with even stranger letters and symbols, the other being a faded picture of swirling colors with a black hole in the center.

"This is it. This is what Diablo saw." Ruby confirmed, the memories becoming a little clearer from the recognition, though in the end still fuzzy.

"This a very advanced, very high level spell. One mistake in any way will make the spell not work at all, or backfire spectacularly." Ozpin said, scanning through the Horadric text, a hand stroking his chin, "For something like this, and with the Seven Great Evils, this would have surely been overseen by Tyrael. There's no way he'd allow or make any sort of error." Ozpin rambled, most to himself. Ruby was curious about this person he mentioned, sound like he knew this person. She could feel Diablo's anger and hate grow like an out of control fire within her soul at the mention of the name.

The silver haired continued his rambling, "Unless..." he trailed off, his eyes becoming dark, before he shook his head, "No, that wouldn't happen. Something must have gone wrong. Sabotage, an odd event that couldn't be anticipated." Ozpin speculated in a much clearer voice to Ruby, "Whatever the case, the Prime and Lesser Evils are in Remnant, somewhere."

"What can we do?" Ruby asked, curious as to what she can do, as these being can hurt a great many people. Diablo scoffed at her thought, having cooled down, **'Why do you care? They will turn against you once you save their pitiful lives.'** Ruby ignored his input.

"For now, nothing. We have nothing to go on, and they could be anywhere. They will rear their ugly heads at some point. They are Evils of the Burning Hells. To do evil is in their nature, they can't resist it." Ozpin said, sounding just as unhappy to do nothing as much as Ruby. He then looked to the young girl, "Focus on your studies. Become a Huntress like you wanted." the Headmaster said smiling, "Now, before we conclude our talk, is there anything you want ask me?"

"Yes. Uh..." Ruby started, unsure how to ask her question, "You said that Diablo and the other came here through the Hanus Portal. How did Deckard Cain come through to here?"

"Like I said, Deckard Cain died in Sanctuary, murdered by a servant of Belial. However, what was unknown, even to him, was that he had a ring, a magical artifact that transported his soul here, to Remnant." He said, emphasizing by jabbing his finger into the desk.

"I imagine it was the same sort of spell that got Diablo here, but for all Cain knew, the ring was an heirloom of the Horadrim, pass down from mentor to student. I... Cain had planned to give it to someone." Ozpin said as he gazed in the distance before focusing back to the girl in front of him, "Is there anything else Miss Rose?"

"Just one more question, Professor Ozpin." Ruby said, causing the bespectacled man to nod his head, motioning for her to ask away. "You mention this place called the High Heavens. What is that?"

Ozpin smirked, "You know, I find it fascinating that this world has uses for the words demon, devil, and angel, but no context for them other than good or evil." he said stifling a laugh, "You see, before the time of humans in Sanctuary, there was another realm that opposed the Burning Hells. The High Heavens, birthplace and home of the Angels. They are led by the Angiris Council." Ozpin explained, adopting a tone of wonder and awe. Then his tone became bitter, "However the Angels would not help us when the Legions of Hell began to terrorize and invade the mortal realm. You see, many of them despised humans for their capacity to do evil, thinking of us as little better than the demon themselves." he said, then a realization dawned on his face.

"Have I been using 'we' and 'us'?" he asked, then continued before Ruby could answer, "Goodness, it seems that I can't fully shake off my memories as Deckard Cain." He said, sounding slightly embarrassed, coughing into his hand afterwards, "Anyways, despite this attitude there was one Angel determined to aid humans in our battles, the founder of Horadrim. Tyrael, Archangel of Justice, one of the Angiris Council." Ozpin told, becoming nostalgic and wistful in Ruby's eyes, "He was my friend." the Headmaster quickly broke out of it.

"I have kept you here long enough, Ms. Rose. Go back to your team and to your studies. You are dismissed." Ozpin regally said. Ruby got from her chair, and bowed to the Headmaster, who invited her this academy and shared this information with her.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." the silver eyed girl said, then made her way to her door. Ozpin said one last thing before she exited the office.

"Feel free to come talk to me about Diablo. I will do my best to help you with him." he said.

"Thank you again, I'll be sure to do so. Goodbye sir." Ruby responded, closing the door behind her.

**'He said he will help you resist me,'** Diablo started, **'but when I take your mortal body, he will kill you without remorse.'**

Ruby didn't answer again, but she felt it wasn't true. The red cloaked girl felt hopeful that perhaps people won't look at her with fear, but instead acceptance. She still had a long way to go, but at least she gets a start. However, there was one issue she had to deal with as of this moment, whether or not to tell her teammates about the evil being within her. Would they even believe her? Would they believe that a being that ruled an evil place from another world is now leeching off her soul, promising to take her body in order to conquer the world?

That just sounds stupid, now that she thinks about it.

**'It won't matter, they will reject you. They will either see you as a broken and mad girl, or a monster to be killed.'** Diablo said, eavesdropping on her thoughts.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Ruby asked out loud, tired of the Lord of Terror's damning words, and promises of conquest.

**'Yes, if it won't be me, then my brothers, Mephisto and Baal, will be the ones to try and take this world. I would prefer this world to be ruled by me and only me.'** Diablo said, causing Ruby to roll her eyes, but what the Prime Evil said next surprised her, **'I will aid you in eliminating them, if we ever face them, as it will further my goals.'**

"That's... good to hear, I suppose." Ruby said, believing to take what she can get, as she has no knowledge or way to combat these demons. Ruby was also thankful that the halls were empty at the moment. Getting weird looks for talking to herself isn't on her to-do list for today. "What about the other four? The Lesser Evils?" she asked the red devil.

Diablo scoff once again that day, **'They are weak, of no mind, and not worth our time. They may have defeated me and my brothers with surprise and deceit, but that will not happen again.'** Diablo promised.

"If you say so." Ruby replied, afterwards the sound of a bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of class. Ruby picked up the pace, as she had to meet with her team.


	7. Dust and Ashes

Not long after Ruby left the classroom, Professor Port led his class to the Battle Arena, saying that he had something special for their first lesson. While the class took their seats at the benches before one of the Arenas, Weiss stood within it, right at its center.

When the red coated professor asked for someone to take part in his surprise, Weiss immediately volunteered, believing this to be an opportunity to show off and prove herself. In the circular arena, she stood, head held high, body garbed in her combat dress, and Myrtenaster ready for whatever surprise or challenge the pudgy professor will throw at her way.

"To truly understand these soulless beast known to all of us as Grimm, we must observe and learn not just from textbooks or stories," he said, as the a part of the wall opened up, revealing four blood red eyes full of malice, "but from the beast themselves." he said, the beast trotting out of its cage and into the light. White plates, an iconic feature of the Grimm, covered much of the head and body. Wickedly curved tusks jutting from the monster's jaw, strong enough to easily dent iron plating.

The Boarbatusk roared, charging at the girl in white with great velocity. Weiss, though surprised by the large beast's speed, quickly leaped out of the way. While the Grimm recovered, Weiss got back to ready stance, posed and ready to dodge, rapier ready to strike.

Once the beast charged at her again, the Schnee Heiress sidestepped it, and thrust her sword at the Grimm. The thin blade bounced off the Boarbatusk with an audible clang. Weiss grimaced at the failure to penetrate, but it shouldn't matter, all it took was finding the right spot to strike.

After several more charges, and failed strikes, Myrtenaster bouncing off the monster's tough hide, Weiss was beginning to tire out. The Boarbatusk, however, was still going strong, still charging with the same speed and ferocity.

'This isn't working!' Weiss thought to herself, she needed a new approach.

Her moment of thought was interrupted when Boarbatusk was a barely a foot away, the Schnee heiress instinctively and quickly raised her rapier to defend herself. The monster collided with the girl in white, pushing her back with astounding force, causing Weiss to crash into the wall surrounding the arena. Quickly getting her bearings, she spied the beast charging at her once again, determined to end her life. With a flick of her hands, she summoned a glyph of... Ice?

Weiss jumped out of the way with great haste, the Boarbatusk smashing through the thick ice, and slammed into the wall. The slam appeared to daze the creature. Weiss took the moment to figure out her predicament. The glyph was supposed to be one of stone, not ice. She looked down at her weapon and paled at the sight. Myrtenaster was damaged, one of the prongs bent, and the cylinder off center, making it difficult, if not impossible to spin the chambers or make proper glyphs.

The creature shook off its daze, and roared at the girl. Weiss moving as quick as she could opened her weapon, and removed two of the Dust cartridges in the cylinder, and closed it up as the beast was charging at her again.

With the cartridges in hand, she summoned another glyph, this one of rock and stone. The Boarbatusk ran into it, causing a great impact, shattering the glyph, but stopping the monster in its tracks. Weiss then dropped the earth Dust cartridge, and conjured another glyph under the Grimm, this one of wind. The Boarbatusk was sent flying into the air, much higher than Weiss expected.

Dimming up one more glyph under herself, Weiss waited for the right to attack the Grimm's underside, which she deduced is the creature's weak spot. 'It had to be.' Weiss thought to herself. As she waited, she could feel the glyph beneath her feet grow more unstable. The window of it doing what Weiss intends is getting smaller, and the possibility of it doing something unexpected, or just not working at all, is being more evident.

Weiss finally saw her opportunity, and fired away. She sped towards the Boarbatusk in no time, Myrtenaster poised to strike, and strike she did as Weiss thrust at the Grimm with great might.

The two landed at the opposite end of the arena, the heiress' rapier blade within the monster's flesh, as the Grimm laid on its armored back, weakly flailing away, softly crying out in defiance, as it slowly died. Weiss withdrew her blade, breathing deeply, as the adrenaline in her system drained away, leaving the girl in white feeling drained herself, though she won't show it to her peers.

Slow clapping drew her attention to the stands, to Professor Port doing the deed while the rest of the class sat in silence, few exchanging whispers. Weiss curtsied to the group, as Port began to speak, "Well done, Miss Schnee. Honestly though, you could have done better, but well done nonetheless." he critiqued, causing Weiss to clench her hands hard, but say nothing in response.

"Well then since this demonstration has ended," the large professor said, addressing his students, "and we have gone over what is we will be covering this year, you are all dismissed. Be ready to take notes for a lecture tomorrow." he said, then turned to address the heiress once more.

"Miss Schnee, please change back into your uniform, and see the blacksmith to get your weapon repaired, when you have the chance." He instructed, before walking back to his office.

Blake smirked to herself while she and the rest of the class shuffled out of their seats, and back into the halls. It was satisfying to see a Schnee taken down a peg or two.

Five minutes later, the bell rang, officially signaling the end of class. Weiss changed back into her uniform, walked down the hallways, lost in her thoughts.

'Idiot!' she cried at herself, 'You should have been more vigilant! Now everyone thinks you are a failure! Some little girl who used her daddy's wealth to get here!' That last one caused her to darken considerably.

Weiss rounded a corner, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice one of the last people she didn't want to see bump into her, her partner and leader Ruby Rose.

Ruby herself was lost in thought as well, pondering on whether or not to tell her teammates about the devil inside of her. It was not helped by Diablo's taunts and promises of death. They were becoming grating to the black and red headed girl.

Weiss and Ruby just looked at each other after their small crash. Weiss just sent a glare at the girl and continued on her way. Ruby just sighed and stood there for a second contemplating her next move. However, since she forgot where her next class is, the red cloaked girl followed her blue eyed partner. Ruby walked with Weiss, just a couple of steps behind her, as Ruby could very well see the heiress' foul mood.

"So," Weiss started curtly, breaking the silence of the near empty hallway, "What was is it that Professor Ozpin needed to see you about?" she asked, as she kept marching forward.

"Uh…" Ruby stuttered, as now seem the time to tell about her predicament. If she can tell Weiss, then she can tell Yang and Blake. Maybe they can understand, perhaps help out with it.

"He just wanted to see how I was acclimating. Said it was because he invited me personally." In the end, she was still afraid of what they would actually do. Everyone was already afraid of her, and to hear that she has an otherworldly, absolute terror dwelling within her very soul? Well, Ruby didn't want to think of the results. Within her mind, Diablo only bellowed in laughter.

"That all?" Weiss asked, unhappy that the headmaster took the time out of his busy schedule just to converse with this odd girl. At least her partner missed her spectacle.

"Yeah." Ruby said quietly, disliking the notion of withholding information from the people who are supposed to trust her. "So, what happened while I was gone?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I had some trouble with a Grimm the Professor had for a demonstration." Weiss said, quickly deciding to tell the truth, but is deciding not to share all the details, "My weapon was damaged due to my foolishness." she continued in a business like tone, that sounded like such a thing was unavoidable, "I am going to meet with the blacksmith during lunch."

"Oh." Ruby said, not sure what else to say. However, a thought occurred to her, something that will hopefully bring the two closer. Well, as close as a spoiled rich girl and a girl with an ancient demon can be. "Why don't I go with you? For... Moral support?" the silver eyed girl asked, failing to come up with a decent reason.

Weiss just gave her a flat look, "No, I can handle it myself." she replied.

Ruby, disheartened by the blunt response, nevertheless kept at it, "We're partners, so I should come with you, if only to keep you company. We could at least try to get to know each other." she said, explaining her reasoning.

Weiss remained silent, the sounds of their shoes walking against the tile floor echoing through the hallway, conversations being heard some ways away, and the swishing of Ruby's cloak, fluttering from the pair's brisk walk.

"You really going to push this?" She asked her partner after a moment.

"Yup." Ruby simply stated without hesitation. Weiss sighed in defeat, deciding to relent rather than fight this odd girl's bullheadedness.

"Fine, you can come along. We leave at lunch. I do not want to hear any complaining about being hungry." Weiss said, setting the terms. Ruby nodded in agreement, though a little chest fallen about the conditions.

/

The two continued on to their classes, with the other half of their team. One class was history with a speeding, motor mouthed teacher, another was a class on Aura control and strengthening with Ms. Goodwitch, and the last class before lunch, being a medical class with the sultry teacher that Ruby and Jaune asked for directions on the first day, Dr. Nightingale her name was.

"You can't be a great hunter without grasping how to properly treating simple wounds from yourself and your team." she explained at the after her introduction, when asked why they were taking this class.

"You can't be recorded in the annals of history for great deeds, if you die young from a preventable infection." the instructor said, adding a wink that cause the doubter to blush.

The class went by as smooth as can be, the bell sounding off the start of lunch. Ruby and Weiss went a different direction from the others, earning curious looks from the other half of the team, though they didn't voice their concerns.

Ruby and Weiss walked down hallways, turning this way and that, the halls because less populated around every corner. All the while, the sound of footsteps was all that rang, echoing against the walls.

Ruby decided to break the monotony, "So, Yang and Blake told me about what happened with your demonstration." she said, unsure if this was a good time to have a conversation. No sense turning back, she thought.

Weiss just continued on, her body tensing ever so slightly, "Like I said, my weapon was damaged due to my foolishness and because I was unobservant." she stated with detachment, her voice mechanical, and tone even.

"Well," Ruby said, as she continue to remember what the other half of her team told her, "they also told me how you had trouble with a Grimm none of us faced before." The leading girl clenching her hands.

The duo made their way out of the academy, walking one of many of its cobblestone paths, a sign nearby pointing them in the right direction.

"A good rule of thumb that my dad told me," Ruby said, putting a finger to her chin as she tried to remember the exact words, Weiss gritted her teeth in response, "if a Grimm is armored in the front, stab it in the back. If it is armored there too, skewer it through the belly." Ruby said, trying to remember if these sentences were supposed to rhyme or not, "If everything is armored then you-"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss suddenly yelled, the two of them stopping their trek, the girl in white, whipping around to face her partner, blue eyes shining with resentment, "Just shut up! I don't want to hear about it! I don't want to be reminded of my failure! Especially from you!" Weiss yelled shoving a finger into Ruby's chest.

"W-what did I do?" Ruby asked, still getting over the shock and surprise of the sudden shouting.

"How about being the leader? Hm?" Weiss said, as though it was the most obvious thing, "How am I supposed to show everyone what I can do if I play second fiddle? How am I supposed to prove that I earned my place here?! How am I supposed to show that I am not some little girl who decided to play Hunter?! To show that I didn't get here with a blank check, and a letter from some office?!

"And now, how can I do all that after today?! I wanted to display my skill and prowess, things that I trained and work hard on, only to utterly fail in that regard!" Weiss continued to yell, rant, and vent, Ruby unsure how to feel or react.

Weiss breathed deeply, feeling spent, then looked to the ground, and softly said, "I hate my name, for others only see the Schnee, and never me."

There was a moment of silence, Diablo's scoff only being heard by Ruby, **'What a pathetic and unsightly display. Leave this girl, lest she burden us with more trivial things.'** he said, the disdain in his voice easy to pick up. Ruby, however did not budge from where she stood.

Weiss also just stood there in the silence, a blush of embarrassment on her face. She immediately felt regret, unloading in such a manner, her emotions getting the better of her.

"... But you did prove yourself." Ruby spoke up, surprising Weiss this time, "I saw what you did in the Initiation, you have great power and control over your Semblance." Ruby said with a smile, "And I don't think whatever happened today was a failure. You defeated a Grimm none of us faced before, even with a broken weapon, you still came out on top. So, it certainly sounds like you proved yourself, at least to me, if that counts." she joked.

The girl in red continued on, "And you don't have to be the leader to prove that." she said, "I'm sure you'll outshine me plenty. Make me look bad and all." Weiss shared an awkward laugh with her partner, wiping away tears that seemed to stain her eyes.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated, even if it is a dunce." Weiss jest, having another bout of odd laughs. "Thanks."

"Why don't we start over?" Ruby suggested, then held out a hand, "Hello! I'm Ruby, would you like to be friends and partners?"

Weiss just smiled, and took the odd girl's hand, shaking it, thinking of how silly all this is, "Weiss, and yes, I would like that."

"Great!" Ruby cried in joy, happy to actually make a friend, "Let's get your weapon fixed up."

**'You mortals make me sick.'** Diablo grunted.

/

The two continued their stroll, walking side by side, making small talk, neither really wanting to speak about personal matters yet.

The two soon spotted what looked like a small house, some ways away from the main campus. A large forge, a meter away from the building, its pits dark and empty of fire. In between the two sits an anvil of black iron, a large hammer leaning against it. The two girls marched up to the single story building, standing before a pair of wooden double doors. Weiss knocked upon them, and immediately hear what sounds like a small explosion, various crashes, thumps, and cries of pain. Ruby and Weiss look to each other, unsure what to do next. The door opened to reveal a bald man coughing into his fist, face covered in soot.

"Yeah?" he coughed, his voice gravelly, with a thick accent, as he raised his goggles from his eyes to get a good look at who was knocking, while rubbing a lump on his head.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, sir." Ruby apologized.

"What? Oh don't you worry about that, was makin' some Ash bullets, woulda been worse if it was an explosive. Also teaches me to not leave my tools precariously on a shelf above my head. And maybe to put up a sign. Also don't worry about me none too much, Ah've taken worse knocks to the head." the man rambled, "And don't you be callin' me sir neither. Mr. Wesson will do just fine, not really a professor or doctor like the other instructors here. Ah just the blacksmith, and quartermaster. If you girls ever in need of any ammo, or equipment, ah the guy to get or make it." Wesson boasted.

"Well Mr. Wesson, we are here because I need my weapon fixed." Weiss said, presenting Myrtenaster.

"Ah yes, Professor Port called forward about that." the blacksmith said, taking the rapier, glancing it over with a calculating look, "Ah expected it to be in a much worse shape, this is nothing. Ah can have it good as new by tomorrow." Wesson declared with a wave his hand, putting Weiss as ease, believing that she wouldn't have her weapon back for longer than that.

Ruby, however, was distracted by the fact that the quartermaster's hand was missing its pinky and part of the ring finger. Wesson noticed her stare and lifted up his hand, putting it on display for Weiss as well.

"What, this? Occupational hazard, really. Got careless one time, and, well, you can see the result." he said, wiggling the stubby ring finger, "Things happened, like I got too many burns too count, and also ah lost three toes from dropping something really heavy on my feet." he continued, telling more about various scars and the like, much to Ruby and Weiss' shock and revulsion.

"Thank you for the... information sir." Weiss said, trying not to sound too grossed out, getting Wesson's attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." he apologized with a big grin, "Ah have a tendency to just talk on hours and hours on end, and with subjects people don't really want to know. Again, sorry."

"It's alright, Mr. Wesson." Ruby said, deciding to change the subject to something with less... Squick, "You said you were working on Ashes? Aren't Ashes illegal?"

"They are illegal to mine and sell for civilians. Government and military institutions can use them, as well as some private sectors with the right permits and licenses." Weiss explained, to Wesson's surprise.

"Well there ya have it, though ah shouldn't be shocked that little Miss Schnee knows all about it. Her family company pretty much has a monopoly on the stuff." Wesson said, Weiss crossed her arms at the remark, "Ash is illegal because it is really volatile stuff, ten times more so than Dust. It's pretty much why it's in most ammo rounds and explosives."

"Really? I thought it was Dust." Ruby said, surprised that she may be firing high explosive substances.

"Most people do, what with Dust being much more common than Ashes, and they use to. Ash mines have been springing up more in the past ten years or so. Now, just about every bullet and grenade is made with Ashes. More kick to it." Wesson said with a shrug. "However, it's a one trick pony. Ash is more powerful, sure, but if you want to do something with your Semblance, or use some specialty equipment, like a flash bang, then you would use Dust. Using Ashes with your Semblance guarantees somethin' going wrong. Stuff is too unstable for such use."

"It's true," Weiss added, "those are Dust cartridges in my weapon. I used a small amount of Ashes once, and that just resulted in a glyph that exploded."

There was a loud grumbling heard, catching the attentions of the three. Ruby blushed, knowing the cause.

"Sorry, getting kinda hungry." Ruby said with an embarrassed chuckle, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Why don't you girls head on down to the cafeteria, and grab some grub." Wesson said, "Like ah said, ah have this fix up by tomorrow. Thank ya for listenin' to this old coot jibber jabber." he said with a grin that showed off his big yellow teeth, Ruby and Weiss saying their goodbyes as well, leaving the blacksmith to his work.

"Now we can eat." Ruby said with joy, ready to satisfy her hunger.

"I thought I told you not to complain." Weiss stated.

"I didn't complain!" Ruby defensively countered, "My stomach complained." causing Weiss to huff with amusement. Diablo just grumbled to himself, doing his best to try and gain more of his power to take over his host, as this was all sickening and disgusting to him. The Lord of Terror would rather be facing one of his brothers.


	8. Knight of Hatred

Ruby walked through the thick jungles, up and down trails and walkways. Too many times she had traveled a path that lead to a dead end, the thick trees forming walls that could rival the strength of stone. She will burn this jungle to the ground, she thought to herself, after she conquers this world.

She continued down a clear path, alongside a river. Ruby didn't know how much time has passed, it didn't really matter. The red cloaked girl, hood pulled up, heard several other footfalls behind her, sloshing in the wet, muddy ground.

"You there!" one of them called out, she didn't care which, as they were all under her.

"Halt where you are, Wanderer!" another said, but on Ruby continue to march on. She could hear the mortals ready their weapons, an arrow being notched into a bow, a couple of spells being ready to cast, various blades and blunt instruments being unsheathed.

One of them trotted up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "We said halt, Dark Wan-" the mortal didn't finish as he was pushed and blasted back to his party from a quick turn and an outstretched arm. They only caught a glimpse of Ruby's silver eyes, before she wrinkled out of existence leaving behind whatever native creatures and beasts were in the area. Ruby arrive at a place, some ways away. Her head spinning and her muscles feeling fatigued, but that didn't matter now.

'Damn Duriel.' Ruby thought, the Lesser Evil must have been defeated, as nobody would know about her or where she is unless they were with either the mortal pest, or the accursed Angel.

With no longer any time to lose, Ruby surged forth, determined to meet her brothers.

After some long hours of blazing through the jungle and swamps, her pursuers no doubt taking three times as long, battling wildlife and native demons, and taking wrong turns like she had, Ruby had finally arrived at the ruined city of Kurast. Continuing on to the other side of the crumbling stone city, and to the Temple of Light.

Ruby passed through her brother's barrier without trouble, and traversed deep into the corrupted temple, and soon found where Mephisto and Baal were, waiting for her. Ruby wasted no time, getting between them, standing in front of an altar, a large chalice filled with blood and bones. For the first time in almost three centuries, the three Prime Evils stood together once again.

Mephisto began to speak, "My brothers, at long last we stand reunited. The Infernal Gate has been prepared," the eldest brother said, spreading his arms in a grand fashion, "and the time of our final victory is at hand. Let the way to Hell be opened!" the Lord of Hatred said, the scions of Tathamet raising their hands to the chalice, putting their power within it. A twisted arch nearby, sitting atop a pool of blood. Inky black substance falling endlessly within it.

"And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man, shall he walk amongst the innocent, and Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth." Mephisto continued, his voice rising in volume, inscriptions on the floor glowing from the Prime Evils' power, "The skies shall rain fire, and the seas will become as blood." The chalice erupting in pillar of great force and unholy light. The chamber was shaking from their ritual, pieces of stone falling from the ceiling, the room seeming to tear itself apart, but it did not bother the siblings, nor interrupt their ceremony. "The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell!" The black substance gained faces upon its surface, faces screaming for their damned souls, as tendrils of hellish light spilled forth from the arch.

"The Gate stands ready!" Ruby felt blood pour forth from her orifices, and various openings, screams of pain emitting from her, as she fell to her hands and knees. Her body was changing, she could feel ever bone, every muscle, every scrap of her physical being morphed into her true form.

"Now my young brother, the time has come to assume your true form!" Mephisto said, as Ruby's cloak was torn apart by her increasing bulk, and newly acquired protrusions of long spikes on her back and a tail on her behind. Her skin was giving way from her flesh, as red scales took their place. Ruby's hands and feet grew, nails breaking away to talons and claws. Her face was being reshaped, teeth becoming fangs, and horns growing on both sides of her head, curled and pointing forward.

"Arise Diablo, Lord of Terror!" Mephisto said as Ruby tore the remaining scraps of cloth from her person. The red devil quickly breathed a deep breath, want to get a feel for her new and powerful body. She then stomped her way to the Infernal Gate, crossing the bridge of bones. Skulls, femurs, ribs, and the like splintering underfoot. Before Ruby crossed the threshold, Mephisto call out to her one last time.

"You are the harbinger of our return, Diablo! Send forth your Terror into Hell!" Ruby only looked at her eldest brother for a moment, then crossed the portal without a word.

The sight that greeted her was a sea of fire and lava, black walkways, blood red architecture. She breathed it in, smelling soot, ashes, blood, despair, and fear. Ruby felt her soul being strengthen, her power increasing, now that she was back in her own realm. She looked down to see a gathering of thousands of demons, malevolent spirits, and disgusting abominations, all of them still loyal to her and her brothers after all this time.

Ruby felt pride, and joy well up within her. Finally, she was home again. She and her brother's will conquer this world. Ruby let out a roar of triumph, letting loose her great and awe inspiring power. The dwellers of Hell roared, yelled, and hollered with their returned leader.

Nothing can stop Ruby now.

/

Ruby's eyes snapped open, her breathing deep and fast, heart pounding in her chest, and sweat dripping off her brow, looking up at the bare ceiling she has grown accustom to seeing in past couple of weeks.

What had she just witnessed, the girl asked to herself as she rubbed her arms, feeling skin. She also noted of any lack of alien weight on her back. Ruby sighed, for what she felt in the dream was nothing more than a ghost of a feeling.

**'Do not fret, for I will make sure you feel the transformation in all of its glory.'**  Diablo said, replying to his keeper's thoughts.

"Do you have anything else better to do than to make idle threats?" Ruby yawned silently, as she rubbed the remaining sleep from hereyes with one hand, while stretching out the kinks out from the other.

**'Until I have gained enough of my power to take your body, it is all I can do to make you realize the futility of your resistance, as well as your childish dreams of being a savior.'**  the red devil replied. Ruby, about to retort, was startled by Weiss' alarm clock soon after. It was silence by a powerfully thrown pillow from an irritated, and groggy Yang.

"I really hate that thing." the messy haired blonde stated as she pulled her covers over her head.

"If my clock is damaged in any way, you're paying for it." Weiss said, yawning afterwards, Blake sitting up, and stretching in her bed. Yang responded with a series of indistinguishable words and grunts.

/

The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the arena as two boys, leaders of their respective teams, fought and battled against each other. Jaune swung, swiped, and stabbed at his opponent, doing his best get his licks in. However, Cardin just smirked as he continued to effortlessly parry his blonde opponent's slashes. He wasn't even bothered by the wisps and crackles of lightning radiating off Jaune.

Jaune was panting after his latest string of attacks. 'Breathe,' he told himself, 'that is what Gramps told you.' He remembered how the old man told him that anger can grant him power in a fight, but it can also blind him in it. 'Calm down and focus.' he commanded his body, as he knew the Old Man was watching this fight. Getting into a stance, the young Arc took a deep breath as he channeled his lightning into his sword, the arming sword sparking with a powerful current. Cardin just raised an eyebrow in response, his lips curling with excitement, glad that this fight was finally getting good.

After a moment of analyze each other, Jaune made the first move, stepping off and charged once more at his opponent. The blonde boy raised his sword high, ready to swing with great force. Cardin raised his mace in response, ready to meet his opponent head on. Jaune brought down his sword upon Cardin, but meet the shaft of Cardin's weapon. The larger boy felt the electricity surge from the sword unto his mace, and into his arm, but he easily pushed away the pain.

Cardin smirked as he deliver a punch into Jaune's gut before the young Arc, could bring his shield to bear. Jaune nearly double over, his breath violently leaving his body. He stumbled forward as Cardin walked a couple of steps.

"Head's up Jauney boy!" Cardin called as Jaune looked over to see Cardin's mace swing its way toward his way. Jaunce quickly tried to bring his shield to bare once more, but he could not mount a solid defense. The mace collided with the white and gold heater shield, coupled with Cardin's great strength lifted Jaune off his feet from the force. Cardin then smirked as he press a button on his weapon, the yellow Ash crystal within the mace, glowed a sickly light, then exploded, sending Jaune flying. The blonde boy landed on the other side of the area with a hard crash.

Jaune groaned in pain, rolling to his front, and took the weight of his body off his badly bruising back.

"I believe I have seen enough." a voice said above the two combatants. Glynda Goodwitch and the other spectators looked down at the two boys in the Battle Arena. Team CRDL had smirks on their mugs, glad to see the thrashing their leader gave the chump loser.

Jaune's own team looked on, a variable mix of emotions. Ren was very hard to read, an impassive expression painting his features. Nora was unhappy at the beating her leader took, not liking that Cardin toyed with Jaune the entire match. Pyrrha only had pure worry on her face, distraught that her partner and leader couldn't land a single solid blow, and how hurt he could be. It would be nothing compared to his pride, the redheaded girl thought.

Team RWBY also had different reactions. Yang was disappointed in the fight, and how uneven it was. Weiss was disinterested in the entire spectacle, as it didn't pertain to her or her team, but it did shed some light on something on the girl in white's mind. Blake just sat in her seat quietly, analyzing the two the entire time, only a faint inquisitive gleam on her was the only indication of her motives. Ruby, like Pyrrha, was worried for her friend, but felt that there was something about him, similar to when she first meet the blonde boy.

"As you can see," Ms. Goodwitch said, turning to her class as a holographic screen appeared above the Arena, "a person's aura can be estimated with your Scrolls." The pictures of the two combatants displayed on the screen, along with a bar beneath the pictures. Cardin's only had a bit of his green bar missing, while Jaune's had very little to it, it's coloring being a bright red.

"These should be indicators for whether to go on the offense, or to choose a more defensive strategy, be it in tournament style fights, or fights against Grimm. The latter scenario could be the difference between life and death." the instructor then half turned to glaze down at Jaune, who was now kneeling where he was, "This is something you should be aware of Mr. Arc." She said, Jaune clenching his hand into a fist, and squeezed incredibly tight.

"As for you, Mr. Winchester," the green eye woman said, turning to the person in question, "While underhanded tactics are acceptable when fighting Grimm, they are not in a practice fight, nor in any tournament battles. Is that clear." Goodwitch said, her eyes hardening, boring into the tall lad. Cardin just kept that grin on his lips, and shrugged.

"I understand perfectly." Cardin said, then added sarcastically a couple moments later, "Ma'am." Goodwitch's glare only intensified at that remark.

"Be sure that you do." she responded, then addressed the two, "Gather your things and change back into your uniforms." She turned to the rest of her class, "You are dismissed." she said, as she walked out of the Arena.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang, students pouring into the hallways to make their way to their next class, while the first years headed to the cafeteria for their lunch.

Teams JNPR and RWBY sitting together at a table, Nora relaying a tale of a recurring series of dreams of fighting strange monsters, while jumping and running circles around them, firing automatic crossbows into their ugly hides. After Nora finished her story, Weiss was hit with a thought.

"Hey Ruby, we never did talk about how you manage to erase yourself from those articles years ago." Weiss said, earning a groan from Ruby, and some stifled giggles from Yang, as she instantly knew what the Schnee was talking about.

"What articles?" Pyrrha asked, Nora, Ren, and Blake, also showing curiosity and interest.

"I don't suppose you guys know about the articles about a girl having powers without the aid of Dust or Ashes? About three years ago?" Weiss explained to her compatriots.

"Those were just wild rumors and speculation, admitted by the Editor-in-Chief to be fal-" Blake started, but then remembered the article pertaining to a young girl from Patch Island that can manipulate and breathe fire, and summon lightning, how it wasn't any kind of Semblance, nor wasn't aided by Dust. How she has great strength and the ability to put fear into anyone.

"Oh." was all Blake can say, as she realized that her leader can do those exact things, despite everything about that article sounding like something from a comic book. Ruby however was busy nibbling on her lunch, not wanting to talk about this embarrassing moment in her life.

"That was you?" Pyrrha said, leaning forward and whispering, noticing that Ruby looked uncomfortable, but couldn't help herself in asking.

Ruby sighed and put down her fork, deciding to tell the story, less the six people gathered decide to brave their fears and ask their questions, "Yes. This was when I getting very lonely, due to the fear I radiate." she said, glad that she was getting better control over that, despite Diablo's protest and threats, "This woman came up to me and said that she wanted to talk to me. We sat at a park, a very public place, and I just told her about my powers and abilities. Didn't notice her recorder or anything."

"This is why we are told to not talk to strangers." Yang said in jest, though Ruby didn't take the jab well.

"Well, no one else was going to listen." Ruby said, venom laced in her words, "Dad and Uncle Qrow were busy, and you certainly weren't lending an ear." That shut up Yang, causing the blonde to look away.

"So anyway, the woman was a reporter and posted about it, deciding to leave my name out of it. Maybe to cash in if someone comes asking whether or not it was true."

Yang was smiling and giggling again, "This is the best part." the free spirited girl said, to which Ruby reply with, "Yeah, this part was neat."

"Dad and Uncle Qrow caught wind of this, knowing some of the implications of what would happen should the article release my identity. From what they said, best case, a mob of interviews, press, and so much attention I didn't want. Worse case, I get kidnapped, made a lab rat, and brainwashed." she said, causing Nora to gasp, and the rest to just look blankly at the storyteller.

"I think your dad watched too many movies." Ren flatly said.

"It could happen, you never know!" Nora countered, causing Ren to roll his eyes.

"That's what Uncle Qrow and I told him." Yang added, "However dad just said 'better safe than sorry.'"

"Then they went to the publishers and... threatened the staff." Ruby said, tapering off.

"With what?" Weiss asked, wondering what Ruby and Yang's family members used to essentially cause a news magazine to commit career suicide, admitting that their front page article was nothing but wild speculation and baseless claims.

"We don't know," Ruby said, she herself confused, "We were just told it would involve pain, explosions, and something about banana peeling with the Editor-in-Chief." At that Yang flopped onto the table, barely able to contain her laughter. Ruby ignored her half-sister, "It must have been frightening enough to have two veteran Hunters busting through their doors."

"I imagine it would be." Pyrrha said with a small laugh, "Thank you for the entertaining story, Ruby."

Ruby just scoffed, "I wished the entire thing never happened. It was so embarrassing." Ruby said.

"Oh come on sis," Yang said, putting an arm around Ruby's cold shoulders, "One day, we'll look back at that and laugh."

"You're already doing that now." Ruby dead panned. Pyrrha looked over to the one person who didn't add any input into the conversation.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, noticing that her partner was absentmindedly picking at his food. He snapped out of his trance, and looked around to many pairs of eyes on him.

"Hm?" he muttered in confusion.

"We're asking if you are alright, as you kind of checked out on us." Yang said, bringing her fellow blonde up to speed.

"... Yeah," he said after some hesitation, then went back to playing with his peas, "I'm fine. Just... Thinking over things."

"Like today's practice match?" Ren said, without missing a beat, earning him a hard nudge from Nora and a glare from Pyrrha.

"No, he's right. I have been thinking about it. I should have been more defensive. I let my emotions get the better of me." Jaune sighed as he put down his fork, "I was just focused on taking that dick, Cardin, down that I wasn't thinking clearly. I should have taken Gramps' advice to heart." he wistfully said. The table then heard some commotion some ways away, Cardin and his gang, teasing and picking on a Rabbit Faunus girl.

"To think that bastard is a Winchester. Maybe that's what he is, a bastard." Pyrrha said, crossing her arms.

"Have you heard the tales people tell of the two older Winchesters?" Nora asked the group.

"Of two Hunter brothers that travel the world, saving towns, fighting monsters, and righting wrongs? Seems like some exaggerations to me." Blake said, her glaring eyes never leaving the spectacle, watching as nobody was standing up to help, not even her 'friends.' If this continue she will step in. If her secret is revealed, then oh well.

"Makes sense though." Weiss said, adding her two cents, "Older siblings show great merits, leaving their younger sibling to grow in their shadows." Weiss said, sounding too familiar with the scenario, "I would pity him, but I wonder he should deserve such a thing."

The group of eight then heard a cry of pain, the rabbit girl having her ears pulled by Cardin. "What a freak!" he said out loud, followed by mocking laughter.

'That is it.' Blake thought to herself as she was ready bolt over there to stop this abuse, was stopped, when Ruby stood up first.

"I'm stopping this." She said, as she started marching over, Yang cheering her on, the others only looking on, Blake especially.

Once she reached the table, Ruby clasped her hands behind her back, a false smile on her face.

"Cardin." she firmly said, catching the group's attention. The Faunus girl gasped when she saw the girl in red, "I highly suggest you stop doing that. Now."

Cardin only scoffed, "What are you going to do if I don't? Tell the teacher, gradeschooler?" he said, his team snickering at the joke, as the Winchester boy tugged on the girl's ear, causing her to whine.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Ruby said, as the cafeteria suddenly felt a drop in temperature, the red and black haired girl's presence being extremely unnerving, and only growing stronger.

"Uh... Cardin?" Sky asked, becoming intimidated by this odd girl.

"Shut up!" Cardin growled, "Why don't you make me, shorty?" he said, not backing down from Ruby.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely." she said, the fear Ruby was exuding continued to intensify further and further, Cardin's flunkies could feel their hands shaking, their breathing starting to shorten, and legs ready to run. The rabbit girl was worse off, looking like a trapped animal, desperately trying to get her ear free from her captor's vice grip. Cardin, however, stood firm, even if he felt a cold sweat run down his jaw, and his unease continue to grow once her looked into the young girl's pale grey eyes.

Ruby leaned forward, her Aura of Terror reaching new heights, "Let. The girl. Go." she said, emphasizing each word.

Cardin just grunted in annoyance, and let go of the Rabbit Faunus, causing her to collapse on the ground, He stood up, and put his hands in his pockets, "Let's go guys, time to leave this freakshow." he said as she calmly walked out of the cafeteria.

**'You waste my power on such trivial and pointless things.'**  Diablo said, as Ruby went to the brown haired and eared girl.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up." she said as she held out her hand, only for the girl to flinch away from it, absolutely terrified of the girl that helped her. She feels like death is close, as she cowered on the ground, her breathing haggard and labored.

"NO!" she screamed out in an accent that Ruby hasn't heard before, crawling away from her savior, then spoke in a very quiet voice, "I-i-it's-s-s f-f-fi-ine." she barely managed to get out. The Rabbit Faunus then quickly got up and ran like the wind itself out of a different exit. It was after that, that Ruby realized that she has everyone's eyes on her. They had stopped whatever they were doing to gaze in fear and awe at the girl with the red cloak.

Ruby immediately felt very self-conscious, and walked back to her table, all eyes still fixated on her. Once she sat down, the large room, began to explode with whispers and mutterings.

_"How did that girl do that?"_

_"That weird girl just..."_

_"What she did was freaky..."_

_"That girl IS a monster..."_

_"... Abomination..."_

The conversations began to blur together, but she can still hear some their words. Ruby looked to her friends, but they all had a varying looks of fright and dread on their features, some scooting away from her while trying to be discreet. She can still feel many eyes boring into her back.

**'This will forever be your reward, foolish girl.'** Diablo rumbled,  **'There will be no songs in your honor, no glory to celebrate. Only the fear you give.'**

'No,' Ruby thought, 'it... It shouldn't matter. I helped someone who was in trouble.'

**'And she ran from you.'**  Diablo pointed out.

Ruby pulled her hood up, got up from her seat, tray in hand, and dumped its contents in the trash, no longer having an appetite. All the while, trying her best to ignore the stares and whispers.

/

The next class after lunch was history with the hyperactive Doctor Oobleck. Throughout the class period, he zipped around to various sections of the classroom sized amphitheater, giving his lecture, pointing to a student a question relating to the discussion, in front of the board pointing at maps, or randomly switching between the three. He was speaking of the Faunus Rights Revolution, or more known as the Faunus War.

The Doctor spoke of its repercussions that affected the present. He then asked for many consider a turning point in the war, to which a student answer the Battle of Fort Castle.

"Correct!" he said, taking a sip of his coffee, which never spilled a drop during his zips, "And what caused the battle to turn to the Faunus' favor." he asked, seeing a few hands raised. The green haired instructor saw Jaune, looking very much distracted.

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck called out, snapping Jaune awake, "Since you were in such deep thought, you surely must have the answer to my question."

"Uh..." he stuttered, eyes wondering to see Pyrrha trying to gesture him the answer, but the blonde boy couldn't make heads or tails of the charade. Jaune decided to take a shot in the dark.

"The advantage the Faunus had was an overwhelming hatred of their enemy, pushing them to fight against the opposition with all their might, despite the strength or numbers of their enemy."

"Hm." Oobleck answered, while taking a sip of his coffee, "Interesting answer Mr. Arc, but incorrect nonetheless." The Doctor, then heard some snickering from farther up the rows.

"Mr. Winchester, unless you have an answer then I'd prefer it if you stayed quiet." the instructor commanded.

"I believe the answer is obvious." Cardin said, calmly and smoothly, "The army leader was expecting to fight an opposing military force, instead of a bunch of animals that only did what came naturally when backed into a corner."

"You honestly have no idea what we are talking about, do you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, so if I don't? You got a problem?" Cardin nonchalantly replied, causing the fast talking Doctor to scowl.

"No, but I have an answer." Pyrrha retorted, "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have perfect sight in darkness. General Lagune was inexperience fighting against such an enemy, and made the tactical error by launching a nightly raid. It caused his own forces to be blinded and confused in the ensuring battle when the smaller Faunus army was able to rally before the battle started, thus soundly defeating the larger army and driving them back to Fort Castle."

"Excellent! Well done, Ms. Nikos, going above and beyond in your answer." Oobleck praised, then turned to the vicinity of Jaune and Cardin, a frown of disappointment on his lips, his words hard, "And you two boys can see me after class.

Jaune sighed to himself. 'Today is not my day.' he thought.

/

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one, either from distractions," The haired man's eyes darting to Jaune, sitting silently in his desk, hands place on table, head bowed "or disinterest." Oobleck finished, to moving to Cardin, arms behind his head, legs propped up on the desktop, head turned away.

"I am not teaching you this subject for my own amusement, gentlemen. You are here to train to be Hunters, in both body and mind. We do not train unintelligent thugs at Beacon." He chastised and lectured, "You are here because you are the best of the best, both physically and academically, and I suggest you start acting like it, or you will have no place here." Oobleck warned. "Chapters three through seven, I want essays about their contents and subjects with them completed on my desk in four days, and no longer." the doctor commanded, taking a sip of his caffeinated beverage, "You are dismissed." Oobleck then zipped out of the classroom.

Jaune was the next to leave, followed by Cardin who, shoved the blonde lad out of his way, "Watch it, dork." the larger boy sneered. Jaune only glared at the fleeting form of the bully, shooting a poisonous glare at his back, hands clenching again.

"Jaune?" the soft voice of his partner snapped him back to reality, and turned to see her with a worried expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah." the team leader replied, "Just peachy." A moment of silence passed between the two partners.

"Can we talk?" the bright red headed girl requested seriously, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh..." Jaune sounded, curious as to what the amazonian champion wanted to talk about, "What about?"

"Not here." she replied, "Come with me." she said, turning around and began to walk in a brisk pace. The young Arc followed behind his partner, become worried as to what Pyrrha wants to seriously talk about in private.

After some time walking and going some flights of stairs, the duo came upon the roof of the student dorms.

"Alright Pyrrha, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jaune asked taking a few steps ahead of his partner.

"Jaune," she said, looking for the right words to start, "You have vast potential, an amazing Semblance, and a great amount of Aura." Pyrrha stated, but Jaune can feel the counterpoint coming, "However you are struggling with your training and studies, so I want help you." she said with a smile, then gestured to the rather spacious rooftop.

"What?" Jaune said, dumbfounded, his fingers curling into his palm, "You think I need... Help?"

"Well..." Pyrrha hesitated, doing her best to make sure her intentions and words don't sound like this is a sort of charity or pity case, "Jaune, everyone needs a push, a helping hand. That doesn't mean you are any less of a person, our leader, or my friend." she stated, "You were accepted into Beacon, and you were chosen as our leader. That should speak volumes of what you can do." she said with a smile.

Jaune only sighed, his head drooping down. He then walked over to the edge of the roof, placing his fist on the cold stone surface. "You're wrong. I..." he paused, taking a moment to consider something, then began again, "I shouldn't be here. I'm a liar and a cheat. A fraud." he stated softly and slowly.

"W-what do you mean, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, dreading his next words, afraid of what he will say.

"It wasn't until seven months ago that I was truly inspired to become a Hunter. However, it was much too late to go to a combat school, and no time to pass any of the academic requirements." he said, as he kept staring out into the dark horizon, the stars twinkling above, the shattered moon casting its pale light. All of it being reflected on the rippling ocean surface. It was a beautiful sight that contrasted greatly to the feelings of guilt, shame, and hate swirling within him.

"I got my hands on some false transcripts, and I lied. I lied through the skin of my teeth to everyone, to the teachers, to my family, and to you, my friends." Jaune admitted.

"But why?" Pyrrha simply asked, confused and hurt to see that her friend and partner, the nice and kind boy she was developing feelings for was telling that that he was nothing more than a deceiving fabricator.

"This... This is what I wanted. My father, my grandfather, his father before him, and so on. They were all great men, heroes, and I had no right to be anything less." he stated, still unable to look his partner in the eye, "I didn't believe I could be like them until Gramps truly inspired me. It was then that I would have done anything to be like my ancestors. Or so I thought." he said, his fist clenching up more tightly than ever before, even as blood began to seep from his palms.

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, but felt as if years could passed without her notice. She looked down to her feet, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. It was then that she decided to make a decision. The redheaded girl strode forward to where Jaune stood, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then let me help you. You don't have to be alone in th-"

"NO!" Jaune yelled, flinching away from her touch, and turn to face her for the first time since the start of this conversation, "I do not need nor want your help! I will do this myself!" he continued, looking straight at Pyrrha, exploding at his partner, his eyes a horrible blue color. "I will do this on my own, I will not drag you into this! I will become the hero that will make my family proud, or die trying!" he said, his voice booming with hate and anger.

Pyrrha backed away from Jaune, never seeing Jaune in such a state. 'There are many things you do not know about him,' a though told her. "A-alright, if that's how you feel..." she said, but never finished as she left the roof with great haste.

Jaune sighed once more, calming down, and feeling absolutely terrible. Nearby, a shadow rose from the floor, taking shape of a robed man, tall and lanky, hairless, but wrinkles of age and experience dominating his features. His blue eyes, intense and holding great power and emotion, looked down on the young lad.

"My boy, what has you so troubled?" an old man asked, though there was no concern in his voice.

"She didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have yelled at her." the young man said, feeling guilt and shame engulf him.

"You did the right thing." the old man retorted, "She could have been a problem, had she known more. And you didn't want to drag her down with us if we were ever found out. That was... admirable." the elder said after a second. He wanted to cut off his own tongue for saying such a thing.

"Thanks Gramps, it means a lot from you." Jaune said, though it didn't really sound like it, as he put his hands in his pockets, the bleeding having stopped and his wounds healed by his Aura.

Mephisto just grimaced, hating to even pretend to care for this worthless boy. He could easily take him over, at any time he wanted. This apparition, this projection of his soul that is latched onto the boy's own was proof of that. Jaune's soul may be strong, but his guilt, his doubts, and his hate for himself all made good leverage for the Lord of Hatred. However, what can he do now as a weak child? No, he will help this sad mortal, help him become a great hero, admired by all, trusted and loved. It will make the betrayal and fall all the more sweeter. Mephisto laughed to himself. He then felt a presence, and dematerialize back into shadow.

"Well Jaunie boy," an arrogant voice said, Cardin vaulting himself onto the roof, "I didn't think you had such a fire in you." he said, his arm spread, as if to embrace the other lad, "And cheating your way into Beacon? Who would have thought a goody-two shoes like you had the guts? I certainly didn't. Although, talking to yourself like a weirdo? That I can understand." The amber haired boy mocked.

"What do you want Cardin? I am in no mood." Jaune demanded, glaring at the bully, as he paced some ways from the blonde boy.

"Now, is that any way to treat a friend?" Cardin asked, smugness written all on his face.

"We are not friends!" Jaune countered harshly.

"Oh, but I think that we are, as friends do keep secrets for each other right?" Cardin said, his smugness intensifying.

Jaune grit his teeth, "So you intend to blackmail me."

"Bingo Jaune boy." Cardin replied, "And unless you want to be sent to prison and have that idiotic dream of being a hero crushed, I say you better start acting like a friend." he continued, his voice gaining an ice cold, deadly edge. However after a minute or two, the large boy turned his back on Jaune, adopting a bored tone, "But maybe you're right, we aren't friends. However It is my duty as a student of Beacon to report suspicious activity and information. So, I have no choice but to report you and your accomplice."

"You bastard! Pyrrha has nothing to do with this!" Jaune yelled, taking a step toward the blackmailing man.

"Oh?" Cardin asked turning back to Jaune, a look of false disbelief painted on his face, "I'm not sure I believe that, and perhaps not even Ozpin or any of the other instructors will believe it either." He then began to stroke his chin feigning being lost in thought, "Perhaps a friend can tell me otherwise."

Jaune growled, "Fine Cardin, you win."

"Now was that so hard?" Cardin rhetorically asked, dropping the bad act, "Now bud, can I count on you to write those essays for Mr. Oobleck?" Jaune only replied with a glare, which just caused Cardin to smirk, "That's a good sport." he said as he left the roof.

A minute of silence passed, the wind feeling bitter cold to Jaune.

'You shouldn't have let him intimidate you like that, boy.' Mephisto said within Jaune's mind, very much disappointed.

"I couldn't let him do that to Pyrrha, Gramps. She had nothing to do with this, and doesn't deserve to pay for my actions." Jaune retorted, causing Mephisto to go silent. The Elder Prime Evil his disgusted by this mortal's bleeding heart, but he will endure.

The blonde lad left the roof and headed back to his dorm, ready to sleep the night away, for he knew that there will be work from Cardin tomorrow.

/

For four days Cardin had a leash on Jaune. The young Arc acting as his errand boy, pack mule, and more, driving the blonde lad to exhaustion. After an excursion to get some Rapier Wasps, Jaune decided to retire for the day. He approached his door and reached for the handle, when some muffled voices made him stop short.

"Where is Jaune? We have a trip tomorrow, and we need our rest. Him especially." Nora said, worry evident in her voice.

"He's become scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin and his gang. Not to mention he's been barely able to focus in class, and doing the bare minimum in training exercises." Ren said, his voice flat and neutral, "If this keeps up, it will bring us all down."

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he is doing, regardless of the consequences." Pyrrha bitterly replied, as she continued to look out the window.

The two old friends shared a look to each other, but ultimately said nothing in return. Jaune, who had been listening through the closed door, backed away from the door, shame eating away at him.

'Your team is losing faith in their leader.' Mephisto obviously stated.

"I don't know how to fix this." Jaune said softly.

'You must find a way, boy. You will need the aid of others to be a grand hero.' the Lord of Hatred informed. This mortal was pathetic on his own, even with the Great Evils aid. He will need the help of the other lesser beings. Mephisto then sensed the power of his youngest brother drawing closer. It was easy to know about his brother and his vessel, as he was never one for subtlety. Perhaps that is why Mephisto was blindsided by the Lord of Terror's Black Soulstone ploy. He wouldn't have suspected it from Diablo.

"Jaune?" Ruby's voice sounded, alerting the blonde to her presence. She was dressed in her sleepwear, a bag of toiletries in hand. Jaune could very well hazard a guess that she has returned from washing up. "You alright? Didja lock yourself out? I'm sure your team is in there if you just knoc-" Ruby said, before she was interrupted.

"It's fine." Jaune firmly said, "I'm just lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking about your team and your recent behavior?" Ruby flatly asked, though she can see the answer once he uttered those words.

Jaune chuckled, though it was without any mirth, "That obvious?" he rhetorically asked.

"Look Jaune, I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on between you and Cardin, but whatever it is, it can't be more important than your team." Jaune just looked away at that remark, but Ruby continued her pep talk, "You're their leader, Jaune. Your team needs you. They need you to be by their side, one hundred percent."

"I know, I'm..." the young Arc paused, his eyes going to his feet, "I'm just afraid of something bad happening." A hand gripped his shoulder causing Jaune to snap his head up to meet his friends comforting gaze.

"Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about being afraid. You have to find the courage to face it, if not for yourself, then for your team, your friends." Ruby said with a small smile, "And if you honestly believe something bad will happen, then shouldn't you fight harder to stop it from happening, instead of just resigning to it?"

Jaune took a moment to consider her words, then looked up determination in his eyes, "You're right, I should fight, and not wallow in pity."

"That's the spirit." Ruby said, with a big grin. Jaune chuckled again. Diablo groaned,  **'Your charity to these pathetic creatures is revolting.'**

"You know, you remind me of Gramps. He would say some inspirational things too." Jaune said with a smile of his own.

"You mention him from time to time, but you never really talk about your grandfather." Ruby mentioned.

"Ah." the blonde boy sounded, thinking up a way to explain the old voice in his head, "He's not really my grandfather. I call him that because he's old. I don't exactly want to talk about it now, it's kind of complicated."

"You're right, I don't mean to pry." the red and black haired girl said, as she scooted closer to her door, "Besides we should get our rest, we do have a trip tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jaune simply said, grasping the door handle, "Thanks for the talk Ruby, you really are a good friend. Night." he turned the handle and entered his dorm, the team looking at him enter.

Meanwhile, Mephisto pondered about his brother's vessel. Such an odd girl. The demon then smiled, his brother will have a hard time with that particular vessel.

/

Autumn's grip has taken ahold of the forest, bright red leaves wilting from the branches, many already coating the ground. A group of students followed behind their teacher.

"Yes students, Forever Fall is quite beautiful. I like to come here from time to time." Dr. Nightingale said, the wind brush against the loose strands of dark hair not held by her bun, long white coat flowing behind her, "However, as much as I would like you to see its fullest potential, you all have your tasks." she pulled a vial filled with a thick, dark red fluid from her coat, "You are all to gather sap from these Hemo Oaks. The sap has various medicinal properties, such as antibacterial and anti-inflammatory qualities, as well as relieve nausea. It also has a very sweet flavor to it." the sultry teacher informed her entourage of students, "Modern medicine is all well and good, but it never hurts to know how to use nature as your own medicine cabinet."

The doctor then explained how to get the sap, and set the students loose into the forest with a warning to watch for Grimm. Team CRDL dragged their errand boy with them. Jaune saw a brief look of worry from his own team. However it served to remind Jaune of his goal. "Cardin, we have to talk." he said firmly, causing Cardin and his cronies to halt once they were further into the red forest.

"Oh? What about, Jauney boy? About how you want to polish my boots after you're done with the assignment?" the auburn haired lad said, his gang sniggering.

"I'm done." he said, dropping the load in his arms, causing the bully to raise an eyebrow.

"You are aware of what I can do to you and your friends right? You have no leverage here." Cardin said, reminding the blonde boy of what hangs over his head.

"Do what you want with me, leave my team out of this, or there will be trouble." Jaune said, placing a hand on his sword, Crocea Mors.

"Is that a threat?" Cardin rhetorically asked, a dangerous edge in his voice, as his eyes narrowed.

"I will not ask again." Jaune stated maliciously, a hateful glare directed at his opponent. Mephisto smiled, 'Good, good. Use your hate boy, let it flow through you.'

Before either boy could pull out their weapons and lunge at each other's necks, a low, but powerful growl rumbled. All present turned to see an Ursa, three times larger than any normal Ursa, bone white spikes and spines protruding from its back, along with blood red runic lines crisscrossing its body. It was a Grimm that has survived for a long while, growing in power and strength. It was an Ursa Major.

The beast continued to lowly growl, only stopping to smell the air. It turned to Jaune, and stalked towards him, baring its vicious fangs. Cardin grinned in triumph, as surely the Grimm will deal with this nuisance. If not, well... There's always the Ursa to blame for Mr. Arc's unfortunate fate.

The monster stopped, taking a whiff of the air and immediately turned to Cardin and his gang, marching its way to them instead. Cardin grimaced as he tried to figure out why the Grimm is now directing its attention at them. Meanwhile, his team was starting to panic, never facing such a threat before, one that surely outclasses them, and could kill any one of them.

"Let's get out of here!" one of them cried out, as he turned and ran as fast as his legs can carry him, the other two following shortly after.

"What?!" Cardin roared, turn to his fleeing comrades, "Get back here you cowards!" he commanded, but it was to no use. Cardin gritted his teeth, and pulled his weapon from his belt. His mace expanded to its full size and shape, as the Winchester boy walk forward to meet the beast, "Fine! I will do it myself! I don't need the help of weaklings!" he yelled out, "And I  _certainly_  don't need your help." He said softly to no one.

Cardin raised his mace high above his head, ready to bring it down and crush the Grimm's skull. However, his hands wavered, the mace suddenly became heavy in his hands. He swung down on the monster, but the Ursa swatted it away with ease. Fear began to wrack Cardin, his feet backing away from the Grimm, his body shuddering, and his mind became blank with only one thought echoing in his skull. He was going to die.

The Ursa raised its clawed paw, ready to end the boy's life in one swing. It was stopped when it felt something slam into its side and stab a lightning infused sword into the monster's chest. The Ursa roared in pain, feeling the electricity coursing through it. Jaune then leaped back, bring his sword and shield to bare. The Grimm turn to the boy that would stand between it and its prey.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Pyrrha looked on at the battle that was happening some meters away from him. The two had heard from the fleeing members of Team CRDL of the Ursa. Ruby and Pyrrha had their teams look for Dr. Nightingale, while they go help with the situation. They arrived when Jaune came to Cardin's rescue, Ruby readied herself to leap in, but was stopped by the red headed girl, who had an analytical look on her face. Ruby reluctantly followed through, but was ready to jump should the situation deteriorate.

The Grimm roared, charging at the young Arc. Jaune stood his ground, breathing in and out, electrical currents flowing into his sword. Once the monster was close enough, Jaune side stepped and thrust his sword into the creature's side, letting its own momentum and his lightning do the damage. Jaune continued to fight, striking against the Grimm, however he felt himself quickly tiring out, while despite its wounds, the Ursa Major kept going strong.

The blonde lad raised his shield to block a swipe from the beast, the force behind it pushing him back, almost causing him to be knocked off his feet. Jaune didn't know how much longer he can do this.

'Use your hate, boy!' Mephisto commanded, and instantly Jaune's mind began to gather. Jaune hated that he was weak enough to be intimidated, to be push around, to not be able to fight properly. He hated Cardin and his under handed tricks. Worst, Jaune hated himself, for allowing it to be this way! Arcs of the Lord of Hatred's lightning emitted from his sword, crackling with great power.

The Ursa Major roared, leaping at the Hunter in training. Jaune roared back, waiting for the right moment to strike. Jaune saw his chance and thrusted with great might. The blade pierced the Grimm's chest, the energy exploding within it. The Ursa eyes fading to black as it collapsed. Pyrrha and Ruby were amazed, ready to run out and congratulate him, but stopped short when they felt an overwhelming hatred coming from him. The lad turned around to face Cardin, the auburn haired boy seeing Jaune's horrible blue eyes.

The young Arc walked over to Cardin, grabbed him by the collar, and hoisted him, like he was nothing. "Listen well, Cardin," Jaune started, his voice cold and full of hate, "Threaten me all you want, but if you even dare do anything against my team, my friends? I will end your pathetic, little life." he said, dropping Cardin, who collapse to his knees.

**'There is no doubt. That mortal has one of the Prime Evils, Mephisto.'**  Diablo informed his keeper,  **'Strike now! While he does not expect it. Kill him!'**

'What?!' Ruby cried out in her mind, 'You want me to kill Jaune?!'

**'Do not hesitate! Mephisto is a cunning and masterful manipulator. For all we know, he has already taken over his vessel, and tricked his way in. Perhaps long before he met you. Whatever the circumstances, he will bring ruin sooner or later, but we must kill him now!'**  Diablo explained, Ruby wanted nothing more for it not to be true. There is no way someone like Jaune could be one of these devils, even in disguise! Right? One thing was certain, she will not kill Jaune over an assumption.

**'You are weak.'**  Diablo said, before he went silent.

Pyrrha, amidst her own thoughts, noticed the corpse of the Grimm shifting behind him, "Jaune! Look out!" she yelled out, surprising the boy rather than focus on what she said, the Ursa Major lunged at the blonde, jaws wide open, sharp teeth ready to draw blood.

Neither Ruby nor Pyrrha, with both of their weapons drawn, would be able to make a shot that would deter the monster, or be at risk of hitting Jaune.

A glint appeared out of the corner of Ruby's eye appeared, soon making itself known as a scalpel, flying toward Jaune and the beast. Jaune felt the sharp bit of metal blow past him, scant centimeters from cutting into his ear, into the open maw of the Ursa Major. The scalpel then exploded from the back of its skull, embedding itself into the bark of a tree. The beast collapsed like a puppet without strings, this time very much dead.

"Whew, close one!" Dr. Nightingale yelled out, withdrawing her extended arm. "A moment too late, and you would have been missing an arm, Mr. Arc." Behind the teacher stood various students, including the rest Ruby and Jaune's teams.

"Everyone here alright?" the doctor asked, to the four students in front of her. No one said a word for a moment, until Jaune spoke up.

"Yeah, we are all alright." he said, then looked to Ruby and Pyrrha, "Just fine." he smiled, the hateful aura disappearing from him along with the unnatural blue color of his eyes, returning to their normal blue.

"Good. Now then, since you faced an Ursa Major, you and Mr. Winchester are excused from the activity, and may return to the academy." Nightingale inform. Cardin just continued to look to the ground, saying nothing, while Jaune walk to his partner.

"Actually, I would like to finish the assignment, stick with my team." Jaune said with a shrug.

"My, such dedication." the dark haired woman said, raising a hand to her mouth, "Alright Mr. Arc, if you insist. Come to me if you are experiencing any pain from your battle." she said, as she turned around to go back to inspecting the other students and teams.

Jaune reached the two girls, his smile fading away. "Thanks for..." Jaune paused, trying to find the right words, "Sticking by my side. I'm lucky to have you guys and the others as my friends."

Pyrrha snapped out of her stupor, ready to forget what she saw, and move on, ignorant of its truth, "Don't mention it Jaune, we're all friends." she smiled.

Jaune then looked away, a hand moving to rub the back of his head, "Hey Pyrrha, the offer still up for that training? Obviously, Gramps' advice will only do so much."

Pyrrha looked surprised for a moment, then regained her composer, "Of course Jaune. We'll start tonight, and just because you fought an Ursa Major, doesn't mean that I'll go easy."

Jaune chuckled, "I wouldn't bet lien on it." he said as the two partners began to walk off. Jaune stopped and then turned to the person who remained silent. "Ruby, you alright?"

"Y-yeah." the red cloaked girl stuttered, "I'm fine, let's get back to the others." she said, then started walking. Even as her mind whirled with thoughts of how to get the Prime Evil out of Jaune soul. If she were to fail in that regard, then it would mean that she will have to kill her friend.

Ruby will make sure it will never come to that.

/

Cardin stayed where he was, unmoving until he was very much left alone.

"You weakened me." he suddenly said, "You humiliated me." the Winchester boy's voice rising with every word. "I should have easily killed that Grimm, but you held me back! I was to be the grandest of warriors, and yet I was shown up by _Jaune!_ " he yelled, pounding his fist into the dirt.

"What do you want?!" Cardin cried out, as he continued to strike the ground, "You want me to say that I need you?! That I am worthless without your help?!" he yelled to the forest, only silence being his answer, "Fine! I can't do this without you! Just..." the auburn boy's voice tapering off, until it was a low whisper, his pounding stopped, "Just give me back the power."

All around Cardin, echoing in the wind, in between the trees, from high above, was a terrible, maddening laughter, mocking his cries.


	9. Fear and Loathing

In a sea of clouds that stretched as far as the eye can see, perhaps even farther, sat a glistening city of gold, silver, and marble. It was still a beautiful sight to behold, even after Diablo's invasion almost five decades ago. The sun shined down on the grand realm of the Angels, while high above the Silver City, in the Angiris Council Chamber, a battle of words and tempers was being fought by its two usual combatants.

"You had no right, Tyrael!" the golden armored Archangel of Valor yelled, "You had no right to hide what you have done!"

"Calm yourself, Imperius." the mortal Angel said, with a wave of his hand, "What's done is done. The Great Evils are banished, and the legions of the Burning Hells are still in complete disarray. We no longer have to worry about our age old enemy." Tyrael informed, quite proud of the turn of events.

"That was not your decision to make! Diablo was my enemy to defeat!" Imperius loudly retorted.

"Not anymore." Tyrael boomed, "Diablo had managed to become the Prime Evil, marched upon our city, the first time a demon has ever done so, and almost corrupted the Crystal Arc." the Angel of Wisdom said, recalling the events, the bodies of his fellows littering the ground, the forces of Hell rampaging through the city's streets and chambers, all while he almost fell to despair. Banishing the memories from his mind, the mortal Angel continued to speak. "I will not allow a similar catastrophe to come upon us again, for we may not be so fortunate to have victory."

"And what of the Nephalem?" the Archangel of Valor asked, "They continue to grow in number and power. What if they become a greater threat to us than the demons ever could? What then?"

"They will not turn against us." Tyrael said, not hesitating with his answer.

Imperius stood silently for a moment, "Do you really have that much faith in them?"

"Yes, I do." Tyrael replied, "Do you not remember when the Nephalem heroes saved the High Heavens? That they slew the last remaining Lords of Hell? That they defeated the Prime Evil. A feat that you could not accomplish." Imperius simmered with anger at that remark, but on the mortal Angel continued, "Do you not remember when  _you_  asked for the Nephalem to slay Malthael when he went mad? When your lieutenant betrayed you to join his side? When he murdered other Angels, our people?! When he used the Black Soulstone to empower himself?!" Tyrael roared, his voice raising with each sentence, "Have you truly forgotten Imperius?! Or are you continuing to cower behind your pride, and blame others for your failings?!"

Imperius simply stood where he was, stock still, not saying a word. The Angel of Valor did not fly into a rage, like he usually would, especially when his courage has been called into question.

"You forget, Tyrael, that Malthael was our brother, our leader. He led us longer before you. You do not deserve to speak of him in such a manner." He then pointed a finger at the Archangel of Wisdom, "You are making a grave mistake, Tyrael." Imperius said, his words firm and hard, his armor glowing white hot, a tell-tale sign of his teleportation, "A mistake that I will no longer be a part of." he said, before he disappeared from the Council Chambers, and back to his Halls of Valor.

"Is it so wise to provoke and insult him like that, Tyrael?" a smooth and soothing voice questioned in concern.

Tyrael turned Auriel, Archangel of Hope, exhaustion slipping into his voice, "Imperius has still yet to accept me as the leader of this Council. If he will not accept me with words, then he will accept me with force."

"Still," the newest addition of the Council spoke up, "Imperius has been becoming withdrawn, distant from us and his fellows." Zachariah, the new Archangel of Justice, stated, "He has been this way since Malthael's death. This is cause for worry, Tyrael."

The Archangel of Wisdom sighed, a hand going to his brow. His mortal body had aged in the last fifty years. Though his Angelic soul had slowed the process, he still felt the effect of time on his bones, and this issue was not helping.

"I will leave Imperius be for now. However, I will personally have words with him soon, so fret no longer." Tyrael stated to the remaining three Angels, "If there is nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned."

With that the Angels retreated back to their domains.

Itherael retired to the Library of Fate. Giant blue crystal jutted from the ground, each and every one of them able to peer into the future, gifting the Angel of Fate his boundless sight. From within their robes, Itherael pulled the Talus'ar, the Scroll of Fate. With it, the Angel could see what is written, what the future, any possible future, holds.

The Archangel of Fate read the lines of the scroll as it wrote itself. Itherael continued to read of the future, until an oddity appeared on the enchanted parchment. One line of text overlapping another. After a moment of deciphering the words, they both describe an event happening two different ways.

This has never happened before, Itherael thought with much concern.

/

Pillars of black smoke rose from the ground. Walls of stone, brick, and broken glass, stretching high in the sky, were on fire. Shadowy giants fought with one another, many of them ganging up on one, beating them down to the ground. Some of the giants ran, ran as fast as their legs could carry them, while others charged the opposing line of giants, who were armed with dark shields and clubs. All the while, screams and yells can be heard, the noise drowning out most other sounds. There was nothing to make out with the screaming and yelling, it was all just noise against the violence.

"Do not hate them." a man on the ground said, his hand holding a bleeding spot on his gut, the other reaching out, "They are afraid of us," he choked out, "They do not understand us." He was getting colder by the moment.

"Do not hate them." the man said once more. There was so much blood. "Hate will only lead..." the yellow eyed man was starting to fade out. No, don't!

"... Only lead to devastation. It will only destroy you, my child, and others around you." he continued. The bleeding would not stop, all while the world fell apart around them, the walls crumbling, the giants fading, and the screaming becoming nothing more than static noise. Please don't leave me!

"I... I love you so much... My darling little girl..." His eyes began to droop, his breath becoming shallow. No! Please don't go! Stay with me!  _Please!_ "I know... You will be alright... You are such a strong, brave girl." His hand left her face, his head setting on the hard ground, "I... Am... So... Prou..." the dark haired man tried to say, but his last breath escaped him before he could, the light of his yellow eyes fading. All around there was nothing but emptiness and noise.

Then, there was a sharp jolt of pain.

/

Blake's eyes snapped open, her pillow clutched tightly in her arms and against her face. From under her covers she felt a brush of fur against the back of her legs. She pull aside her blanket to confirm that, yes, her tail is still gone, that it was only a phantom feeling.

And the dreams to reminder her that her father is still dead and gone after all these years.

Blake's ears perked up, hearing soft grunts and whines come from her team leader's bed.

At least she wasn't the only one suffering night terrors, the catgirl snidely thought to herself as she laid back onto her stomach, and tried to go back to sleep, hoping for no more nightmares.

/

 _NO!_ Even with her grand powers and abilities, even in her terrible form, even within her domain in the Burning Hells, Ruby had been slain. Fallen by the hands of seven mortals.

However, Ruby was able to inflict casualties upon them. The Necromancer was torn limb from limb in her hands. Such a weak mortal, relying on the resurrected and summoned minions to stop her. The barbarian laid in agony, on a pool of his own blood. He will surely not survive the fight.

After a long while of intense battle, it was the paladin who delivered the deathblow while sacrificing his own life in the process. Wreath in a mighty aura, the paladin raised his enchanted warhammer high, holy shield brought to bear against the Lord of Terror. He charged forward, screaming prayers, while Ruby roared in response to his challenge, and charge as well, preparing a clawed hand to slash the fool who would go against a Prime Evil.

The two met, both unleashing their attacks on one another. Ruby slashed across the paladin's chest, her claws penetrating his armor, slicing deep into his flesh. The paladin brought his hammer down upon Ruby in response, an explosion of divine light erupting once the warhammer made contact with her chest, engulfing her black stone citadel. Ruby backed away, clutching the spot that the warhammer struck, while the paladin collapsed and slowly died.

Ruby breathed heavily, as she too felt herself slipping away. She cried out as her soul left her body, and returned to the soulstone that was embedded in her skull. Soon after the body withered into a husk, as Ruby lost all sensations.

Not long after, her soulstone was destroyed at Hellforge, releasing Ruby back into the Black Abyss. There she will wait for decades, perhaps centuries before she can return. Only Baal, and two other Lesser Evils remained. However, she had come up with a gamble, a ploy that not even Mephisto knows about. If this succeeds, then Ruby will become the most powerful being in all of Creation!

And no one, not even the Angels above will be able to stand against her.

/

Ruby's eyes opened, and within her mind she only had one thought. 'Even at you full power, you were defeated.' her thoughts being directed to the other occupant of her mind.

 **'Do not think that you will be able to resist me once I am at my fullest. It took seven strong mortals to defeat me, and even then they struggled. You are but one weak little girl.'** Diablo said.

'Perhaps,' Ruby thought, 'I have resisted you this far, and I will do my best to resist you in the future.'

 **'Bah!'**  the red devil scoffed **, 'While it puzzles me that you are still able to resist, you cannot hold me back forever. And what of your friend? Do you believe he will resist Mephisto?'**

'I... I have faith in Jaune.' she thought, though there was doubt. However, an idea hit her. 'Professor Ozpin said that it was too late for me, but maybe not for Jaune.' Ruby thought, hope building inside her.

 **'And what if I am correct in my theory? What will you do if your pathetic friend has already been taken by my brother?'** Diablo said, ready to put holes in any scheme or idea of his keeper, to make her realized that all this is futile.

'I will find a way.' Ruby thought with much conviction.

 **'As I have said and predicted many times, you will fail.'** Diablo stated.

'That is all it will ever be, empty predictions and nothing more.' Ruby rebutted. Afterwards she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The black and red headed girl didn't know whether or not she was successful, as she felt someone shake her awake, what felt like soon after.

"Wha...?" Ruby moaned, glancing up to see Weiss, looking down at her with a finger pressed against her lips, shushing her leader. While Weiss proceed to same to Blake, Ruby looked to the digital alarm clock with a large and noticeable scuff on its face to see that it the usual time it would have sounded off. After waking Blake up, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, wondering what was going on, Weiss went back to her own bed, getting onto her knees and reached under her bed.

She came back up with two small pans, of their origin, Ruby had no clue. When did the heiress get them, she thought to herself. Walking over to the still sleeping Yang's bed, mouthing and gesturing to her partner and teammate that they may want to cover their ears. Weiss wouldn't have to worry about waking their neighbors as the walls are built to withstand an indirect attack of Semblances, blades, blunt instruments, and gunfire of hormonal teenagers, effectively making them soundproof.

Standing before the slumbering blonde, who quietly snored away without a care, Weiss raised the skillets arms apart, mentally preparing herself for the loud noise she will cause and the ruckus that will follow soon afterward. Ruby covered her own ears, still feeling rather groggy, and deciding to just go with it. Blake cover her false ears, her cat ears pressing against her skull as hard as they could.

Weiss proceeded to clash and clap the pans together, immediately causing Yang to scream out, startled, jumping a foot or two off her bed. Weiss soon stopped her banging, once the blonde landed back onto her sprawled blanket and pillows. Yang sat up in her bed breathing heavily, and glaring at the snow haired girl with wide eyes. Weiss glared back, hands still clutching the pans, wrist on her hips.

"What was that for?!" Yang yelled out after calming down her racing heart and getting her bearings.

"If you recall correctly, I said that if you damaged my alarm clock in anyway, then you have to pay for it." Weiss replied calmly, "Consider this payment."

"It's only a scratch! It was hardly damaged in any way!" Yang said, a finger in her ear, trying to do something about the brief ringing. Afterwards, she just flopped onto her bed, pulling her covers over her messy haired head. "Why don't you get your daddy to buy you another one, if you're that bummed over it!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes, one of them twitching a little. She raised the pans and banged them together, startling Yang again. "AH! Stop it!" she cried out sitting up, and covering her ears.

"Get up!" Weiss commanded, "We agreed that we would going into town, and have to get ready if we want to make the transports. Or would you prefer to walk all the way to Vale?" the ice queen asked, not wanting to walk the seven miles from Beacon to the outskirts of the city.

"She's right you know." Ruby said, as she and Blake had fully woken up, and made their beds, "We all said that we were going to the city this weekend, do something different. So, up and at'em, Yang." the golden blonde only responded by covering her head with her pillow and yelling out what sounded like a mix of a moan, a groan, and a cry.

/

An hour later the group of four was walking through the commercial district, going in and out of stores, browsing their products, stopping for a snack. All around them people spoke much to each other about the Vytal Festival that will occur in two weeks' time. Store owners talked of ways of decorating their shops, people speaking of the various events and attractions, a pair of girls talking about wanting to see the handsome boys from Atlas in their strapping uniforms, some boys expressing a desire to meet with the free-spirited beauties of Minstrel.

"The Vytal Festival." Weiss said, nostalgia in her voice, "A grand event filled with dances, parades, and a tournament." she continued, remembering the very few time she was let out of the mansion, going to the events with her father, mother, and sister. She remembers bearing wonder at the sights and sounds, the graceful dances, the parade floats that ranged from beautiful to bombastic.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much before, Weiss." Ruby observed, "Rather weird if you ask me, but a nice change of pace."

"Well, I do have fond memories of the festival." Weiss replied, as she continued to lead the way, "Not to mention all the planning and organization that goes into it, the logistics of it all. It is breathtaking."

"Wow, that all sounds incredibly boring." Yang drawled, still cranky from her wake up call, "Maybe you should be a librarian or something with how dull you make things sound."

"Quiet you. You obviously can't comprehend the amount of work that goes on behind the scenes." Weiss countered, making a turn into the industrial district. After a couple of moments, the group of girls find themselves at the river port, overwhelmed by a peculiar smell.

"Why are we wasting our precious weekend time at the docks?" Yang questioned, her half-sister putting a hand to her nose to try and block off the awful smell.

"It reeks of rotting fish." Ruby commented.

"If you must know, a little birdie told me that students from Vacuo's Pharos Academy are arriving today. As a representative of Beacon, it should be my, and our duty to welcome them." Weiss explained, a hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger up in the air.

A moment of silence passed before Blake spoke up, "You just want to scout out the competition for the tournament." she stated.

Weiss huffed at the remark, "So what if that's true?"

"Wait, isn't Vacuo in the middle of the desert?" Ruby asked, remembering some geography lesson.

"They do have a port town." the white haired girl told her partner, "Fretum is pretty much the largest town that isn't a capital city. Pretty much Vacuo's pride and joy." she continued, remembering her own trips to the small city.

Ruby then saw something in the corner of her eye, turning her head to see a crime scene with a lot of yellow police tape.

"Whoa." she said, catching the attention of her team, and directing it to the site. With a motion of her hand, the four walked towards it. Already there were a couple of other spectators, whispering to themselves while the police shift through broken glass and the wreckage of the broken shop.

"What happened here officer?" Ruby asked a nearby police officer, who was jotting down notes.

"Robbery." he said mechanically, perhaps after being asked the same question several times already, "Second Dust shop to be hit this week."

"Money's still here!" another detective called out to his partner, who wrote the event down, and walked over to meet his sharp dressed compatriot.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust? And for what?" one the detectives asked his fellow, Team RWBY, being close enough to hear his words.

"Maybe an army? Perhaps the White Fang?"

"If that's the case, then this is above our pay grade. That's something for the militia to take care of."

Deciding that there was enough to see, Ruby lead the way back to the docks. On their way, Weiss scoffed.

"The White Fang. What a horrible group of degenerates." Weiss scorned.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, crossing her arms.

"My problem?" Weiss said, turning to the dark haired girl, "I do not care for a bunch of terrorist and thieves."

"The White Fang are hardly that bad. They are just a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said, not liking the Schnee heiress' attitude.

"Not that bad? _Misguided?!_ " Weiss questioned, "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of Remnant!"

"So they are very misguided!" Blake countered, "Especially when the White Fang lost their previously peace-seeking leader, Maurice Beaumont, in a riot! Whatever the case, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of the industrial district during the day." she continued, trying to calm herself down.

"Blake does have a point." Ruby said, inserting herself into the conversation and hoping to defuse Weiss and Blake's argument, "And besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy, so maybe it was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. That group of Faunus only know how to murder, spread anarchy, and break the law for their own ends." Weiss said, unaware of Blake seething eyes on her.

"... Maybe, but that doesn't mean all Faunus are like that." Yang said, as the four arrived back at the docks.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" someone yelled out, the team looking to a recently arrived ship, and seeing someone being chased by the ship hands.

"Thanks for the ride fellas!" the sandy blonde lad said to his pursuers, "And sorry about the itching powder and cherry bombs! Oh wait, no I'm not!" he said, jumping off the ship and on to the pier, laughing all the while.

"You wretched stowaway!" the ship hands yelled after him.

"Can't you guys take a joke?!" he call back, climbing onto a lamp post, pulling out a banana and some nuts, and began snacking on them, his pensive tail swishing this way and that.

The detectives from the crime scene rushed over once they heard the commotion, "Hey, monkey boy!" one of them yelled out, "Get down from there, and maybe things don't have to get ugly!" he threatened.

The blonde Faunus looked to the cops with a smirk, "Oh dear, it's the popo." he said with bored tone, "Sorry five-oh, but I don't have any donuts on me, and no, spanking me will not get you any glazed donuts."

"You are not making things easier for yourself, clown!" the officer yelled, not liking the mouth on this one.

"You getting fired up, Smokey?" the jokester rhetorically asked, tossing his banana peel at the sharp dressed police detectives, "Going to have to catch me first, Gumshoe!" he said, leaping off the post over the officer's head, and quickly making a break for it. He immediately got a large distance from the cops, cackling with every step.

"You tinmen should lay off the donuts and over sugared coffee!" the monkey Faunus mocked, "Later boz- Whoa!" he cried out, almost impaling himself had he not skidded to a stop.

"I don't think it is a good idea to run from the law." Weiss said, deciding to get involved in apprehending a criminal, her rapier brought to bear against the lad's open shirt.

"Aw shoot, there go my dreams of being an infamous outlaw." the sandy blonde Faunus sarcastically said. He then looked to Blake, a flirty smile on his lips, "Not gonna help out or anything, kitty?"

"Why would Blake help you out?" Yang asked, however, Blake panicked slightly at his words.

"Eh, no reason." he shrugged, then heard the coppers closing in, "Whelp, that's my cue to leave." he said, causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow.

"And how exactly are you going to get out of th- My eye!" Weiss cried out as the monkey Faunus flicked a peanut into her face, one hand going to her pained eye. The blonde took that as his cue to leave, but not before tripping the snow white girl, causing her to fall on her face.

"Nice granny panties!" he laughed as he booked it. Weiss got up with some help from Ruby and glared down the street way the monkey Faunus ran down.

"Juvenile, little prick!" Weiss hiss, opening her eye, noting the slight sting, her face red with embarrassment, "Wait until I get my hands on that Faunus degenerate!" she fumed, taking off after them.

"Weiss, wait up!" Ruby called out to her partner, the three girls running after, though Blake lagged behind a little. Once the girl in white rounded a corner, she bumped into someone, Weiss falling on top of them. Weiss looked up to see the Faunus turning down an alleyway, the officers doing the same though they seem to be losing speed. No doubt the monkey boy will have no trouble losing them. Weiss slammed her fist into the ground in frustration.

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang said pointing to the ginger haired girl under Weiss.

"Salutations." the ginger girl said, an annoyed look on her face, "Do you mind getting off me?" she asked, Weiss quickly did, sputtering an apology.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, as the girl got up, and brush off her clothes, "Just fine, thank you for asking. My name is Penny." she said, introducing herself. Team RWBY rattled off their names in response, deciding to be polite to the girl they literally ran into, least one of them did.

"So, what was your hurry, if I may ask?" Penny questioned.

"Well if you must know, that no-good, monkey-tailed degenerate fled from the police after stowing away on a ship. I tried to apprehend him, but he..." Weiss said before tapering off, trying to find the right words without mentioning the embarrassing moments. However, Blake beat her to it.

"Then he flicked a peanut into her eye, and exposed her choice in underwear." Blake neutrally said, but was mentally enjoying the Schnee heiress' cherry face.

"Thank you, Blake!" Weiss cried out, feeling betrayed that her teammate just had to expose that particular moment.

Blake simply crossed her arms across her chest and simply glared at the girl in white. "That is what you get for being judgmental."

" _Judgmental?!_ " Weiss said, then stomped up to the dark haired girl, "Did you not hear what I said? That criminal ran from the law, treating it as if it was some minor nuisance. Given time, that Faunus mongrel will most likely join up with that filthy band of marauders, the White Fang."

"Stop it!" Blake yelled, feeling her fury growing.

"Stop what?! Stating the facts?!" Weiss retorted just as loud.

Meanwhile, Ruby spoke to Penny for a moment, "Listen, sorry for my friend running into you, but as you can see, we should be going. It was nice meeting you, friend."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too." Penny said, "I hope we can meet under better circumstances. Have a sensational day, if you can." Penny said, waved goodbye, as she walked off. Ruby walked to her sister's side, both watching the argument degrade into a shouting match.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Yang asked her sibling.

"I'll take care of it. I am the leader after all." Ruby said with a sigh, "Back me up if it gets any worse." Yang nodded in response, then the red cloaked girl walked up to the arguing duo.

"Enough!" Ruby loudly yelled, getting both their attention, "We are going back to the academy and I don't want to hear a word from either of you. This is not the time or the place for whatever this is!" Weiss and Blake looked at their young leader, then glared at each other. They turned away from each other with a scoff.

/

The way back to Beacon was a mostly silent one. Yang tried to crack a joke or make a bad pun, but was only met with a tense silence. Once they made it back to their shared room, each going to their beds, Blake muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, sure that whatever the yellow eyed girl uttered, it was at her expense.

"I said that I shouldn't be surprised that a  _Schnee_ wouldn't understand, like the condemnatory bigot that you are!" Blake said, deciding to make herself clear.

"Says you! You are defending an organization that despises humanity! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake countered. Diablo huffed to himself in amusement.

 **'It seems that I will have to show her what evil truly is.'**  he said within Ruby's mind. Ruby ignored the sentiment, trying to think of a way to calm the situation down with little success.

"It's because of people like Cardin, people like  _you_ , that push them to take such extreme measures! You are just like that bastard father of yours!" Blake accused pointing a finger at Weiss, who was taken aback at that last comment.

"How  _dare_ you! I am not my father!" Weiss screamed, "And what of you? Why do you sympathize with them? Why do you sympathize with a band of liars, thieves, and murderers who would see us all dead?!"

"Because we are tired of being pushed around, treated a second class citizens!" Blake yelled, surprising all in the room, "Ever since I was a child, I have been discriminated against! My father tried to resolve things peacefully, endured the hate that was around us all, settle things without violence, until he was killed in a riot! There was no justice for him. His killer was never caught, and got away scot free! I will make sure my father did not die in vain!" With that Blake angrily stormed out of the room, run as fast as her legs can carry her.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby yelled out, chasing after her teammate. Weiss and Yang meanwhile stood stunned by the turn of event, shocked that Blake was a Faunus.

Blake continued to run through hallways, and down stairs, the exit being in sight. A flutter of rose petals whizzed past her, and Ruby was at the exit, blocking her path. Blake grit her teeth, pushing herself faster.

"Blake, please sto-!" Ruby tried to yell, before she was tackled to the ground, and before she knew it, the edge of Gambol Shroud's blade was pressed against her neck.

"Stay away from me, Ruby!" Blake growled, pressing the blade harder against her leader's throat.

"Blake..." Ruby softly said, looking up at the yellow eyed, dark haired girl, with disbelief and shock, "Why?"

"This fear you emit, it reminds me of everything! The riots, the violence, the fire and smoke, the  _pain_!" Blake yelled in her face, anger and resentment in her eyes, "You make me remember it all! Of when I was a scared, and helpless little girl! I will never be that girl again!" Blake soon got up, holstering her weapon. "Do not try to follow me." she before running into the night.

Ruby laid on the cold, hard ground, looking up at the dark sky above, tears staining her eyes, while she spied a falling star above. All the while, Diablo laughed at her folly.

/

Itherael poured over their scroll again and again, its words no longer readable. Words and sentences paint themselves all over with no rhyme or reason, and continued to do so until the pages of the Talus'ar was coated in black ink. The crystals within their Library of Fate cannot predict the future, their surfaces clouded with the unknown. Itherael was rendered blind.

The Archangel of Fate looked to their scroll once more, able to read one sentence that had not been obscured. Itherael must hurry before it is too late.

/

Tyrael walked through the empty Halls of Valor, searching for Imperius. Something became amiss when word got around that the Archangel of Valor dismissed his troops. Tyrael went to learn of his brother's reasons, as well as speak with him.

Looking around in Imperius' personal chamber, seeing many trophies collected from the demons of the Burning Hells. Some of them filled the Archangel of Wisdom with nostalgia. His mind wondering to memories of the two of them back to back, standing together against the unholy hordes.

"Perhaps I have become too harsh." Tyrael said to himself as he drew closer to a large pair of doors, until there was a strong rumbling under his feet. Tyrael rushed forward, pushing the doors open to reveal Imperius, chanting within a circle inscribed on the floor. Tyrael recognized it as the Hanus spell, the very same he used to banish the Great Evils

"Imperius! What are you doing?!" the mortal angel yelled over the roaring winds.

"Do not try to stop me. My mind is set, and I will not stray from it." Imperius stated, before going back speaking in his angelic ritual. The circle filling with color.

"Stop this Imperius!" Tyrael, rushing forward only to be met with a barrier, to which he pounded against, "This is sacrilege!"

"No." Imperius firmly said, his words being heard over the wind and the trembling marble, "This is wrath." a black circle appeared under Imperius' feet, growing in size.

Tyrael pulled forth his sword, El'druin, focusing his power into it, as to shatter the barrier, and stop his brother.

"Imperius, stop! Stop!" a voice yelled distracting Tyrael. He looked over to see Itherael running and screaming in a state of panic.

The distraction was all Imperius needed as the spell was complete. The winds and the trembling had stopped. Imperius, his spear, Solarion, in hand, fell into it, disappearing from the High Heavens. The portal collapse in on itself, blasting the room with a blinding light. Once that had subsided, there was nothing left, but a charred spot on the otherwise immaculate floor.

The two Angels stood in silence, for their fellow was gone from the world. Tyrael ran to Itherael, who slowly unfurled the Scroll of Fate, only to see it blackened with ink.

"Itherael, what is the matter? What do you see?" Tyrael asked, worried of what has the Archangel of Fate in such a state.

"I... I cannot see the future. I cannot see any future." Itherael whispered, the scroll falling from their hands, clattering on the floor, the revelation shocking the mortal Angel. "Tyrael, I fear for the worst."

/

Imperius arrived to the unknown world, falling toward it, fire forming around him. He crashed in the middle of a forest, trees and foliage breaking from the force of the impact. The Angel of Wrath was dazed, but he soon shook it off. The Archangel got to his feet and surveyed the area, finding nothing.

"Hide wherever you want, Diablo." Imperius said to himself, "I will find you, and you will die by my hand. You, along with the rest of your accursed brethren." With that, Imperius took to the sky, determined to find his enemy.


	10. A Dance with the Devil

How long? How long has Ruby been drifting in the Black Abyss? She could not say, for she was but a soul, waiting for a gamble. There in the dark pit, simply waiting for her time to return. It was an incredibly dull experience, not a single sensation other than being aware, always aware. Aware of her thoughts and her state, aware of where she is, however that was very much it. She cannot tell anything else, she could not feel anything else. Ruby was simply a disembodied soul floating in nothing. It was all dreadfully droll. There was also an itch to her soul, something that has appeared a long while ago, but Ruby didn't exactly know what it was.

After an unknown length of time, Ruby felt a small pinching like sensation. The feeling quickly grew to tugging then a full force pull, dragging her soul in some odd direction. She felt herself being pulled all over the Black Abyss, then out of it into a sanctum of rock and sand. She was then bound to a strange relic, the entire process reminding her of when her soul was bound the soulstone by the damned Horadrim so long ago. However, she not alone, for she sensed her brothers, Mephisto and Baal, along with Lesser Evil Twins, Duriel and Andariel.

The five Great Evils dwelled in the relic, baffled and confused by what had just happened. Using what little power she has, Ruby tried to peer out of whatever they had been imprisoned in. What she saw was faint but she could make out some of the energies. One was incredibly powerful, but engulfed in madness. There were six other unfamiliar energies, powerful they were, and only continuing to grow as she felt them, giving her pause at their strength. However, there was one being that had caught her attention.

There was one mortal, a female, her power was faint, recently used, but familiar to her. It felt like her own power, or part of it. Ruby then realized then grinned as she withdrew her gaze. Ruby's gamble had paid off! Ultimate power was within her grasp! Ruby felt like laughing, but for now, she will not reveal her hand to her fellows. No, she was to see them, gaze upon them as she absorbs their essence, wanting them to realize for themselves that she will be the grandest of them all.

Time had passed, and very soon, the weakest of their rank, Belial, Lord of Lies, as joined them in the Black Soulstone. Long afterward, the Lord of Sin, Azmodan, joined his fellows, bring all of the Lords of Hell together within this relic. There was little could do within their accursed prison, all its inhabitants trapped with no means of escape. And so the Great Evils began to argue among themselves. They pointed fingers, blaming each other, citing their own reasons to as to how this is the fault of the others, and how they are blameless. The twins of pain blamed Azmodan and Belial for dragging them into their plot of exiling the Prime Evils, centuries ago. Azmodan and Belial blamed the Prime Evils for focusing to much on the mortals, leading to these events, all the while the others mocked the two for their strategic incompetence. Mephisto and Baal blamed the Lesser Evils for banishing them, then blamed each other and Ruby for not stopping a motley band of mortals. All of them argued making exaggerated claims, while down playing their own failures and follies. All except for Ruby.

She kept quiet during the entire debacle, feeling some was close in the blackest pits of her soul, grinning maliciously. Ruby then began to laugh like mad, her wicked cackles echoing throughout the confinement of the Black Soulstone, halting the squabbles of her kin.

'Lord Diablo?' Andariel, who Ruby once considered a close confidant, spoke up, wondering what the red cloaked girl could be laughing about in a time like this.

**'Can you not feel it? Can you not feel what is to come?'** Ruby asked softly, her voice in awe, something that unsettled the Great Evils.

'Diablo, what have you done?!' Mephisto demanded his younger sibling, as an ominous premonition began to set in his soul.

Ruby howled with laughter,  **'Did you think I did not have a plan, dear brother? That I would stay in the Black Abyss, waiting to return, and be a part of another one of your failed schemes?! Never again! I will become the true son of Tathamet, become the absolute Prime Evil and end the Eternal Conflict!'** Ruby declared, causing the Lords of Hell to glare and sneer at her, but Ruby was not done.

**'And you all will help me in this endeavor.'**  she said with a malevolent smirk. Belial then spoke up voicing the thoughts of his fellows.

'And what make you believe we will help you in this delusion of yours?' the Lord of Lies asked, causing Ruby to huff in amusement.

**'Whether or not you willing will not matter. Not for long.'**  Ruby grinned, leaving the Lords of Hell to ponder her words, until they felt the same pull that brought them to the Black Soulstone, pulling all of them toward the girl in red and black. One by one their very essence were absorbed into Ruby, all of them decrying her, and wishing misfortune upon her.

_'Damn you Diablo!'_  Baal roared, being the last one, trying to unsuccessfully escape,  _'A thousand plagues upon you! You will fail, and when you do, I will be there! Laughing!'_ the Lord of Destruction promised, letting out his abominable, echoing laughter. Ruby only huffed in response, obviously not buying into her brother's promise.

Soon, she herself felt the pull, and in an instant, found herself along with the Black Soulstone within a new host, the mortal with the familiar power.

**'Free at last!'** Ruby bellowed with in the girls mind,  **'The power of all of the Burning Hells at my beck and call!'**

'No... T-this can be happening.' Ruby heard from a small, mewling voice.

Ruby chuckled sinisterly,  **'My dear daughter Leah,'** Ruby said, feeling the surprise from the little mortal,  **'You and your mother have done well in ensuring my ultimate return. Your body is now mine, now and forever.'**

'No! Please! Have mercy!' Leah cried out, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run nor hide from her. Ruby's demonic soul began to engulf the smaller one, allowing her to see the thoughts and memories of her daughter.

Ruby saw this mortal exploring the streets and sewers of a desert city, being mocked and ostracized by others, her caregiver going mad day by day.

_She... She was like me._

More memories began to pour in. Of an elder man, inviting the young girl to go with him. Of the two traveling the lands, before arriving in New Tristram. There the two of them settled, Deckard Cain pouring over books, speaking about the End of Days, while Leah tried to just move on with her life Until a Star fell from the sky, separating the two, all while the cursed undead rose from the ground. Leah then meeting the Nephalem, following them on their quest to avenge the Horadric Scholar, and rid the world of the Great Evils.

Now, here she is, about to be the vessel of the ultimate evil in all the realms!

Leah cried out in pain as her soul was being consumed, 'Uncle Deckard! Gillian! Somebody! Anyone! Please! Save me!' she cried out in vain, calling for anybody to save her, or at least not die alone, betrayed by her own mother and killed by her father.

Ruby extinguished the light of her daughter's soul. Now, this body was all hers to control and command. Hers to reshape to a more suitable form. Ruby cackled at the acquisition of her spoils.

**"I live!"**  Ruby called out in her daughter's body, seeing the mortal angel struggling to pick himself from the snowy, stone ground and the Nephalem struggling to break a barrier with their abilities,  **"But I am more than I once was. The seven Evils are now one within me."** she said, giving all who heard it pause.  **"I am the Prime Evil!"** Ruby called out, letting out a burst of her demonic energy, causing the all nearby stop in awe and fear.

**"Well done, faithful Adria."** Ruby said, turning to address the bowing witch,  **"Go now, until I call upon you again."** The witch simply nodded in response, summoning a red portal and quickly disappearing. Ruby should reward her, perhaps give her some demonic power, and add her to Ruby forces. That, or just simply kill her. That was always an option, she mused.

Ruby turned to the Archangel of Justice, who stilled laid on the hard ground, and the Nephalem, no long behind a barrier, but none of them eager nor willing to go against her now. Ruby smirked as they stood there and watched her, weapons and spells at the ready, but their hands shaking, sweat dripping off their brow in the frigid air. These heroes who felled the last of the Great Evils stood before her, quaking in their boots.

Oh, how Ruby wanted to reveal in their fear, but there other, more important matters that she must attend to.  **"Now to my true goal, the one that has always eluded me."** she said walking to one corner of the tower,  **"The utter destruction of the High Heavens!"** With a wave of her hands, she open a hellish portal that will directly lead to the realm of the angels. Ruby didn't bother closing the portal behind her. Let these lowly heroes come, for they will be no threat to her.

Ruby had soon arrived before the Diamond Gates, the gates that she and her brothers managed to arrive before they began to fight among themselves centuries ago. A gigantic dark cloud formed behind her, announcing her arrival to all within the walls.

**"Even in the heart of Heaven, Angels still feel fear."** Ruby said to herself, as she spotted a familiar figure atop the gate. Ruby knew he will be of no challenge, for she was now invincible.

All of Creation was now hers.

/

Ruby's eyes snapped open, her mouth opening to suck in a haggard breath. Her body feel sore, her mind abuzz. She looked around to the three other members of her team still sleeping.

Ruby left her bed with a noise, and exited the room with creak that sounded like a screech to her ears. Closing the door behind her, Ruby used her Semblance to exit the building, running through the plaza of the academy. Ruby's lethargic legs soon gave out, being overworked without any preparation, causing her to stop near a fountain. There she was, on her knees, listening to the sound of the rippling water, in the pale light of the shattered moon.

"You killed her." Ruby suddenly said, "You killed your own daughter."

**'Yes, I did.'**  Diablo confirmed,  **'What of it? What is it to you?'**

"She was your  _daughter_!" Ruby said, as if that was the only reason she needed. "Did you not care at all?! Didn't not feel anything while you... you  _ate_ her?!" she demanded.

**'I cared, you insolent**   **whelp.'**  Diablo said, halfheartedly listening as he tried do something, **'I cared that she was my vessel, and key to becoming the Prime Evil.'**

"So that's how you saw her? A pawn that you can toss away, your own flesh and blood?" she asked, as her shadow behind began to shift and take form, raising from the ground. A hooded robe as black as the shadow it morphed out of, a blood red skull face gazed from under the dark hood.

**"Yes,"** Ruby whirred around to see the Lord of Terror's form, **"and I would do it a thousand more times if it meant that I can achieve what I desire."**

"You are out of me." she said, narrowing her eyes at the devil, "Leave! Leave, you damned monster, and don't ever come back!" Ruby demanded, Diablo sneering at her in response.

**"If I could, you insolent mortal, then I would done so long ago. This nothing more than a mere projection."** he said, motioning to himself,  **"I tire of dwelling in your mind, constantly hearing of your insignificant dilemmas, of your pathetic dreams of being a savior of this pitiful and wretched place!"** Diablo yelled, glaring daggers with his Hellfire red eyes at his keeper.

**"Once I take control, I will have everyone see what you truly are!"** he said, his smothering coals of eyes growing in intensity,  **"Once I take control, once I have my power, I will torture and slaughter all you care for, as you watch. Once that is done, before I move on to conquering this realm, I will consume your soul, just I did with my dear daughter."** Diablo promised, looming over the young girl, causing her to shutter. Ruby did her best to muster whatever courage she could in the face of this frightful and evil creature, trying to stand firm.

"I will not allow you to do so." Ruby stated, standing straight, unwavering despite the gnawing fear within her. Diablo mockingly laughed at her.

**"Do not pretend to be unafraid. I still dwell in your soul, I know you are very afraid."** Diablo said, causing Ruby to crack, but not falter.  **"I do not need your blessing. I will take control, and the blood of your kin will stain my**   **hands."** Diablo swore, looking her dead in the eyes, **"I want to hear your cries before I consume you. I want to feel the absolute terror and despair in your soul before I feast on it. And when you are gone, this world will be mine."** he said his unnatural red eyes flashing with gratification.

Ruby's voice hitched a bit, "You truly are a cruel, evil monster."

Diablo scoffed,  **"And you are a naive, insignificant, little thing."**  he said, as he began to dissolve back into Ruby's shadow, **"Continue with your futile resistance, I will take total control sooner or later. That is a promise, Ruby Rose."**

The projection of the Lord of Terror vanished, the red and black haired girl's mind going silent. Diablo was gone from Ruby's imminent presence, leaving her to ponder his words. Ruby sat at the edge of the fountain, mental images of Diablo fulling his promise, going on his reign of destruction and fear danced in her mind. Her family members and friends all dead at his feet. Can she really contain this black-hearted devil?

"Ruby?" A tired voice called out behind the young girl. Ruby turned to see her older sister, still in her sleepwear, much like herself. "What are you doing up so early?" Yang asked as she let out a yawn, one hand trying to flatten her chaotic mane, "And were you talking to someone? I thought I heard something else."

"I ..." Ruby hesitated, every fiber of her being yelling for her to tell Yang, to tell her about the evil in her soul, to ask for her help. Ruby steeled herself, and sucked in a breath. However, that breath became stuck in her throat when Ruby looking into the older girl's face. An image flashing in her eyes, of Yang hold a grizzly wound on her side, her other arm, unsteady, but ready to fend off her attacker. Yang's violet eyes, one of them caked in blood, held a look of betrayal and fear.

"Ruby? You alright?" Yang asked, snapping her sister out of the image. Ruby put a hand to her head, her resolve all gone.

"Yeah." Ruby responded, "I just had a bad dream, and I needed some air." Ruby said, not telling the entire truth, "Sorry for worrying you." she said, looking down, guilt gnawing at her.

"It's fine. Let's just get to bed." Yang said lethargically, wanting to get back to bed and sleep for just a little while longer before having to deal with this current mess. She turning around and began to walk back to the student building, with Ruby followed behind at a distance. She can't keep hiding this forever, she can't keep lying to her team. It was then that Ruby made a promise. Once they get Blake back, she will tell her team, regardless of the consequences. However, a small part of her couldn't help but dread the idea.

/

Blake sipped her cup of coffee, enjoying its warmth and letting the caffeine work its magic, despite the coffee itself not being all that great. Her... Companion, if she had to put it in a proper term, looked bored, however. There he sat, playing with his cup, watching the drink swirl. Blake had bumped into him while trekking the seven miles from Beacon to Vale. The monkey faunus, named Sun Wukong, immediately made it no secret that he knew what she really was, and made the suggestion that they should stick together. Well, he actually just stuck to her side, despite the catgirl's protest and various threats. Now here the two were, in some dingy dinner that would serve faunus in the Industrial District.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

Sun smirked, throwing his hands up in celebration, "Finally, she speaks! All night, nothing but threats, insults, and weird looks. Like the one on your face now." Sun said, seeing Blake's scornful look. "I just want to talk, Kitty."

"Do  _not_  call me that." Blake slowly said, her scorn intensifying. She then dropped it after her point was made, and sighed. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course." Sun replied, leaning back into his chair, a smirk on his face, "I don't think there's a Faunus in the four kingdoms that hasn't heard of them. Bunch of stupid jackasses, believing they are in the right no matter what. Thugs and terrorist are what they actually are. Almost as bad as a cult, if you ask me." he said, taking a sip of his coffee, waiting for the catgirl response that she was in White Fang herself. Why else would she suddenly bring it up?

"My father was one of the key founders of the White Fang." Blake rebutted, neutrally. That was not what he was expecting. Sun spent a moment choking on his drink.

"Wait, what?!" Sun asked, leaning forward in attention, confused at his companion's reveal.

"My real name is Blake Beaumont." Blake continued.

"Your father was Maurice Beaumont?!" Sun exclaimed, " _The_ leading man of peaceful resolution? Mister 'Turn the other cheek'?"

"Yes, and I prefer if you can keep it down, and to yourself." she said, leisurely taking a sip of her coffee. Blake wasn't surprised by his reaction, it is some grand news. She looked to the counter to see the owner reading a book, having nothing to do at moment, or just slacking off. Also thankful since it was between hours, there was no one else in the dinner except for an elder, crusty looking man who was simply enjoying his brunch.

"I was with him every step of the way. I was at every rally, every protest, every boycott. The White Fang was supposed to bridge the gap between humans and faunus, bring peace and understanding." Blake said, leaning forward against the table, placing her hand against her head.

"We were both just simple optimists." the dark clothed girl said, a small, wistful smile spreading on her lips, "Never stopped father, not when some humans tossed stones at him, or when other faunus would criticize him for 'bending a knee to our oppressors' in the beginning. He never stopped believing that peace and equality was something that can be achieved, some to strive for, no matter what. Not even in the end, he never stopped believing." Blake looked over to her companion, seeing him apparently abandoned his drink to intently listen to the catgirl.

"You know about the Sinclair Street Riot?" Blake asked, tired of doing all the talking.

"Who doesn't? 13 faunus and 4 cops dead, along with hundreds of thousands of lien worth of property damage. Beaumont among the dead, losing the man who had become the most beloved and influential man among the faunus, and all started as a protest against the shops on the street didn't want to service us." Sun said, downing the last of his drink. Blake spotted Sun's yellow tail waving behind him, causing her to sigh, feeling jealous of the monkey boy.

"I use to have tail, you know. Lost it to a police dog, right after my father died before my eyes. Bit down long and hard, crushing all the bones at the base." Blake said, angrily gazing down at the table, "Wasn't enough to take my father's life, but also had to salt the wound."

"Shit." Sun said, having no idea what else to say. He had no idea what would happen or what he would do if he lost his tail.

"Anyway, I'm sure you knew what happened after that? A new leader stepped up to take my father's place, and not long after my father's teachings of peace where being replace with organized attacks, destruction of businesses that exploit or refuse to service faunus, and I was a part of it. Soon, other Faunus organizations like the Homo Animalia Union and the Order of the Paw were brought into the fold as they figured their protest weren't working and our methods were." Blake continued, her tone becoming an odd mix nostalgia and somberness, "I was so angry, so full of hate at the humans. They killed my father, cut off my tail, and hate my kind. It would be an understatement to say that I was glad about the new changes. A way to get back at them."

Blake sighed, "It wasn't what my father would have wanted, and he would have been disappointed to know that I had a hand in it. Once I realized that, I left. I didn't want to be a part of an organization that answers violence and hate with more violence and hate anymore. Besides, it was all pointless, as we weren't being treated with respect, or as equals, but as the beast the humans believe us to be. So, I went to a friend of the family and he dummied up some false papers and soon I was on my way to Beacon to be Huntress. A criminal hiding in plain sight with the help of a black bow and false ears." Blake said wrapping up her tale.

"So do your friends know about this?" Sun asked.

"They do now." Blake answered, "I shouted at them, spelling it out what I was. I don't expect them to understand."

"Shouldn't you give them the chance to?" Sun retorted.

"Look, I'm done talking about this. Let's leave." she as raised her arm and called for the check.

The owner walked over and dropped the check, to which she paid for.

"Now scat," the owner said, collecting the lien, "I don't want any fleas here. Already have enough problems with this place as is." the woman said as she walked off, Blake sending a dirty look her way.

Once they were out of the dinner, and back on the street. Sun asked a simply question, "So what now, what's the plan?"

"I want to find out what the White Fang are planning. Something is going on." Blake speculated, "Never have they needed so much Dust before."

"Well, all we have to do is find somewhere with a crapton of Dust and we'll be sure find them there, right?" Sun inquired, his hand scratching the underside of his chin.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find such a place?" Blake remarked as she continue to walk down the sidewalk.

"Well lucky for you, Kitty. I overheard some dock workers yesterday talking about a large Schnee Company shipment of Dust coming later today." Sun said, puffing his chest out in pride. Blake stopped walking and turned around, a glare in her eyes.

"Tell me more about it, and  _maybe_  I'll let that one slide." the catgirl threatened.

"Don't know much, other than it's a supposedly a huge freighter. That is just what the White Fang would want, if they want Dust. Not to mention striking a blow against the Schnee Company would be icing on the cake." Sun said, presenting his argument.

"If that's the case, then we should find where the ship is going to dock, and wait for them there." Blake said, as she took off with haste.

"Stakeout. Awesome." Sun quipped, as he went to keep pace with his companion.

/

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walked down a street in the Commercial District of the city, looking everywhere for their missing teammate. So far, none of the stores or offices have seen neither hide nor hair of the dark dressed girl.

"This is taking too long, we should split up and cover more ground." Weiss said, as the team passed by some shops.

"Princess is right, it will take forever at this rate." Yang said, to the white dressed girl's annoyance.

"I guess you're right. We all have our Scrolls?" Ruby asked, as the other two nodded. She then stopped at a television shop, a male newscaster broadcasting events and happens. However what Ruby was focused on was the blurry photo of a golden figure flying through the air. Yang and Weiss joined their leader once it was evident that she was no longer walking with them.

" _-ports coming in from Mistral of a unidentified flying object seen above the city and other towns. It is concluded that it not a Grimm, but hypothesized as a new Atlas prototype machine. Atlas officials have yet to comment on these thoughts._ " On the newscaster went with other tidbits, but the three girls payed it no mind any longer. Weiss was the first to speak.

"There is no way that is an Atlas mech. If it was, even a prototype, Atlas would have been showing it off to all the kingdoms." Weiss said, as she crossed her arms.

"It is an odd thing. I wonder what it is." Yang said, voicing her thoughts. Ruby, however was focused on the indistinguishable picture, looking very intently at it. Within her soul, Diablo was seething with rage the more his keeper looked at the image. It soon passed as the image disappeared, replace with another of no value.

"-uby!" the girl in red heard one of them called out.

"Huh?" she said, shaking out of her daze.

"Ruby, are you sure you're alright?" Yang asked her sister, a look of worry on her face, "You've been distracted, spacing in and out all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, shaking her head, "I'm... just worried about Blake. Let's split up. Call if any of us find anything." Ruby said, as she started to walk off in some direction, her cloak swishing behind her. Yang and Weiss looked to each other but neither knew what else to say or do, so off they went.

As Ruby walked down, her mind filling with various thoughts that don't seem to string together. 'What's with you?' Ruby said to the other occupant of her body.

**'It is none of your concern. It is matters of mine, and mine alone.'** Diablo growled before going silent.

'I'm pretty sure it concerns me as well.' Ruby retorted, curious and worried about whatever this thing is. If it is something that bothers the Lord of Terror this much, it can't be good for anyone.

On Ruby walked, looking for her missing teammate, asking around for the better part of a couple of hours. Afterwards, she sat down at a bench to rest for a moment, after finding no real leads to the missing catgirl. It would probably be too optimistic to think that Blake would come back to Beacon.

"Hey, aren't you the leader of the girl I ran into yesterday?" someone asked, causing Ruby to turn her head to the person, seeing a familiar face.

"Salutations, you're Ruby, right?" the ginger girl asked. Ruby blinked as her mind retrieved memories of the day before.

"Yeah, and you're Penny." Ruby said, remembering this person. "Sorry, but I don't have time to chat, I'm looking for one of my teammates. Blake, girl with black hair, yellow eyes. I don't suppose you've seen her?" Ruby asked, hoping that this girl might know something.

Penny just there for a moment, silent. It weirded out Ruby, until Penny finally spoke. "No, sorry, but I can't say that I've seen your Faunus friend."

Ruby sighed, "Well, than- Wait, how'd you know she was a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears under her bow?" Penny replied, then looked off in thought, "It does explain why she had a pair of false ears, if she was hiding that fact."

"Was it that obvious to you?" Ruby asked in a rather somber tone, wondering if she was truly blind to what her teammate really was.

"Well, it was difficult to point out, not really someone would notice unless carefully looked at."

"That, and the fact that she wears that bow everywhere." Ruby muttered, unable to think of a time Blake didn't have her bow on.

"Look, it seems like you could use another set of eyes. Why don't I tag along, and help you out?" Penny said with a warm smile.

Ruby looked at this girl and analyzed her. While she was getting better at controlling this aura of fear, it still has an effect on people. At the very least, this ginger girl should be showing some sign that she is uncomfortable around Ruby, but nothing. The only one who was able to be this friendly to her was Jaune. However, with the revelation that he is the host to the Lord of Hatred, this friendliness causes some suspicion.

"Sure, let's get started right away." Ruby replied, pushing away from the bench. The red hooded girl will have to look for any sign of whether or not Penny is a host. Ruby can feel that something is off about this girl.

/

Blake laid on her stomach, keen eyes searching for unusual activity on the docks. She and Sun had been sitting on this roof, watching since morning. The monkey Faunus suggested going at a later time, but Blake didn't want to chance it. So there they hid, in the heat of the sun all day, watching the dock working unload the Schnee company shipment, which was most likely filled with Dust. Soon the sun fell from the sky, and darkness shrouded the city.

"This is boring." the monkey Faunus complained.

"You are free to leave." Blake retorted, "I can do this by myself."

"No way, Kitty." he said, causing Blake to grunt, "We're friends, so we should stick by each other." Sun finished, flashing a smile, which was only meet with a glare.

"Following me around like a lost puppy is not something friends do. In fact, why are you still here? Why are you still by my side?" Blake questioned, curious as to this boy's motive, and whether or not he was something out of this.

However to the catgirl's frustration, Sun shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Why not?" Before Blake could reply, her ears twitched, and soon picked up the sounds of an airship heading toward the docks. She laid flat against the roof, Sun soon following along as soon the sound reached his ears.

A Bullhorn airship soon came into the area, landing in the center of the docks. The side doors opened up and a trio of uniformed men exiting the ship, guns pointing every which way, making sure their surrounding were secure.

"Clear!" one of them called out, the other soon saying the same, cause all of them to relax. Blake peeked up, gazing down from her position. Seeing their uniforms, brought many memories back, from doing operations like this to razing down stores.

"Is that them?" Sun whispered, bringing Blake out of memory lane. She nodded her head in confirmation, as she mentally tried to figure out why the White Fang need this much Dust. It hasn't been an objective in the past. What has changed since she left?

"What's the hold up?" A voice called out from the Bullhorn. A man soon exited, match the description of the man Ruby had faced before she came to Beacon, a black knapsack on his side. "Do I seriously have stand here and order you around like pets?! Get the tow cables!" Roman ordered, waving around his rune cover cane.

"This isn't right." Blake said out loud, "The White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." she said standing up and drawing her sword. She need answers, for while this was not her the White Fang of her father, neither was it the White Fang that she was a part of.

Sun tried to stop her, but was too late when she jumped off the warehouse. The catgirl dashed forward, unseen but heard by the White Fang soldiers.

"No, you mutt! That is not-" Roman insulted, until he feel an edge being pressed into his neck. The criminal sighed, "Enhanced senses, and none of you animals couldn't do anything."

"Quiet!" Blake hissed. The White Fang thugs soon took notice and rushed to confront this newcomer, weapons drawn. Blake responded with the removal of her bow, showing her Faunus appearance to all.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum, this  _human_?!" she asked, but none of them answered, none of them wavering.

"So you must the traitor I've been hearing about." Roman said, after he was able to get a look at his captor. "Adam has spoken much about you." he said, causing Blake to falter a little, but nevertheless kept her blade on his neck, ready to slice it open. The bowler hat man continued, "You been out of the game for a while now, things have changed. Me and the big boss? We have an agreement going on."

"Tell me about your little operation, and maybe I won't behead you." she demanded, but her ears picked the sounds of three other Bullhorns coming in.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'small' operation." Roman said, before striking the catgirl's shin with the end of his cane. Blake winced, but keep her sword against his neck.

"Was that supposed to hu-" she began only to feel deadly ill in a moment's notice. Blake backed away, one hand holding her stomach, feeling like she could vomit at any moment.

"Little trick I picked up." Roman smugly said, as he tidied himself up. The White Fang soldiers soon by his side.

"How- How did...?" Blake trailed off, a wave a terrible nausea hitting her.

"There is more going on that you know, little kitty cat." Roman ominously said, "And don't worry about the poison, it should subside. However, you won't have that much time. Boys kill her and then get back to work, we've wasted enough time." Roman said, with a wave of his hand. It was then that he felt something hit his hat. He grabbed the object and saw that it was a banana peel.

"What the f-" he said, before someone landed on his shoulders, and jumped off, causing Roman to stumble back a couple of meters. Sun then swept one of the thugs, making him fall, then deliver a swift kick to his face. Sun grabbed the gun of the second soldier with one hand, with the other punching the soldier's forearm at various places, disarming him. Sun then swung around, hitting the mook's side, right under his arm with his own gun. Might cause some cracked or broken ribs. The last White Fang mook swung at the monkey boy with his blade, but Sun deftly dodged. When the thug tried to swing at him again, Sun grabbed the mook's arm, and kneed him in the groin. While the mook winced in pain, Sun delivered an uppercut right into his jaw with enough force to make the soldier's teeth crack.

Done that was done, Sun took a breath, and turned to Roman. "Leave her alone." he said, retrieving his collapsed staff from his back pocket. Blake, meanwhile, managed to recover from the poison, its effects disappearing from her system. Sword in hand, she went to Sun's side, glaring venomously at the orange haired crook.

"Oh dear, two against one." Roman sarcastically said, "Too bad you didn't kill those men, banana boy. I could evened the odds, if you did." The Faunus duo, looked oddly at the man, but he ignored them as he opened his knapsack. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make do." Roman said, as he waved his cane, its runes glowing a blue-green color. Bones came forth from the bag, revolving around the criminal in a ring.

"Is this your semblance?" Blake questioned.

"Oh no. This is something else entirely." Roman said, with a large grin, "This is sorcery!" he cried out, surprising the black and yellow duo.

"Magic?! What?!" Sun asked, but Roman only leveled his cane at the two, it bottom opening up.

"Sorry kiddies, but I don't have time to explain!" Roman said, as the two other Bullhorns came into view. Roman fired a projectile at the two, causing them to break off and scatter.

/

Ruby and Penny continued to walk around, having no luck in find anything. Ruby felt ready to give up, until she perk up at something, feeling something in the air.

**'There is sorcery at work. It been so long since I felt it.'** Diablo stated.

'We can sense magic?' Ruby asked the devil.

**'It was commonplace in my world, I know that feeling very well. It sticks like a fire in the empty realm.'** Diablo replied,  **'Go, find out what it is, mortal.'** he then commanded his keeper. Ruby didn't like that he was ordering her around, but she was curious about this source of strange energy. Who knows, Blake might be there. It be better than wondering around aimlessly.

"Penny, I think I have an idea where to head next. Though, I might have to go alone." Ruby said to her companion.

"Really? Why haven't you said so before." the ginger girl asked.

"It just came to me, and don't worry, I can handle this myself." Ruby said as she walked off. She felt bad, for just leaving like that, but there was no way she was going involve Penny in this. However, that thought became moot when she walked by Ruby's side.

"I'm coming with you. I been by your side all day. Unless you give me an actual reason I am not leaving just yet." Penny said, with a smile. Ruby felt confused, however.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Penny stated. Ruby took a moment to register this. She tried to see any sort of deception on the other girl, but couldn't find any. Ruby smiled in return.

"Sure." Ruby confirmed, "Come on, we better hustle." Ruby said, as she picked up the pace, Penny right behind her. Diablo growled in annoyance within his host's soul.

/

High in the evening sky, amidst clouds, Imperius halted his course. The Angel felt magic in use for the time since he has been here. This world astounds him that there no sign of any sorcery. There were small specks all over this miserable world, but there was nothing when he visited the sites. This was the largest Imperius felt so far, though it was much smaller compared to the magic of his home realm. Still he must go it, for this was his only lead to finding those damned Evils.

And so, the Angel of Wrath flew off in that direction, determined to find his foe, and kill him.

/

Blake and Sun dodged and ducked from the explosive flares that Roman was firing at them, the two of them getting closer to the sharp dress man to strike. Blake was the first to get close, using her sword and sheath in tandem, trying to strike at the dandy, only to be hitting the levitating bones. Roman swung at the catgirl, only to hit an afterimage.

Sun tagged in, spinning and swiping with his staff, only to have the same result as Blake. Still, the monkey Faunus kept at the offensive, his bo staff separating, and becoming nunchucks with shotguns for handles. Sun skillfully swung them around, continuing to try and strike the crook, or fire at him point blank.

Bones dropped from Roman's revolving ring, becoming too damaged, his own Aura taking hits. Thinking quickly, the criminal pressed forward and kick at the blonde lad, pushing him back, only to have the catgirl on him again. This time, she was faster than before, striking at him from all sides. His Bone Armor was pretty much gone at this point. In retaliation, Roman aimed his cane at the ground and fired. The explosion disrupted Blake rhythm of attack, and to which responded with a thrust of his cane, push the black and white clad girl. The three Bullhorns hovering a few meters off the ground. Their doors opened, and eighteen soldiers came dropping out, running to Roman's side, along with the three others who regained their wits and breathe.

"Look's I have the advantage, and unfortunately for you, I don't plan on letting you run." Roman said, as the White Fang members raised their weapons. While that happening, Ruby and Penny arrived. The red cloaked girl quickly called up the other half of her team to come tell them that she found Blake and that she is in trouble. She soon hung up after telling them where she was.

"Penny stay here, I got this." Ruby told the ginger girl, drawing out her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, wait-" Penny tried to start but was cut off.

"Don't worry, I'm a Huntress in training." Ruby said with a reassuring smile, extending the red block to its sniper form. Coming out of her hiding place, Ruby burst forth, firing off some shots to get everyone's attention.

"Remember me!" Ruby said to Roman, who narrowed his eye. Blake stood in surprise, never thinking that her team leader would be here, while Sun racked his brain trying to remember this girl.

"Hello Red, however I do not time to make chitchat. Kill them all!" Roman commanded, five men rushing to fight the young girl, while the other thirteen fired their guns at the Faunus duo, causing them to run for cover. Ruby extended her scythe to it full form, and pointed it behind her, firing a shot that propelled to her attackers. She rammed into one of them, and swung her scythe into another. The third mook raised his sword high, but Ruby caught his hand and squeezed, causing the Faunus to cry out in pain, and drop his sword. Ruby let go of the man, and punched him square in the face, sending him flying. One fired his gun at her, but Ruby managed to avoid the bullets using her Semblance, and ran for the shooter. When she was close enough here swung at his side, sending him some ways away. The last one standing rushed in and swung his ax at the girl. Ruby in the midst of raising her weapon to block the strike, but stopped when a blade collided with the White Fang member's chest.

The soldier looked down at the black and green glowing sword that was embedded in his chest, blood oozing from the wound. His vital organs were punctured, there was no way he was going to survive from this. The Faunus dropped his weapon and reached out to Ruby, only for the blade to be forcefully removed from his chest. The man collapsed forward, blood soon pooling around him. Ruby had just watched someone die before her eyes. She turned to see who had done the terrible deed only to see Penny standing there, a number of the very same blades levitating behind her, forming a shape like that of wings.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm here to help." she said with a friendly smile, appearing to Ruby that she was oblivious to what she had just done. The four other White Fang thugs got to their feet and saw what had happened. Enraged, they charged the ginger girl. The blades came together, and with a motion of her arms they slash and swung at her attackers. The first few blades broke through the mooks Aura, and their light armor, the rest slashing at their flesh. Blood began to stain the ground heavily, all present seeing what this newcomer was doing.

"Just perfect." Roman grunted, as a hand when into his knapsack, the other pointing at the mooks. "You two! Get the cables and hook up one of these containers. I am not leaving empty handed!" he commanded, as the two went off to do their task, "You three!" Roman continued, pointing at a trio, "Keep those two occupied! The rest of you deal with that bitch!" he commanded, pulling out a blue bottle from his bag, as the most of the group moved to get a better position on the girl killing their comrades.

Penny finished off the last of the group their bodies slashed apart, the ground painted red, while she stood clean. She saw more coming her way, and responded with a motion of her hands, the blades forming a circle that started to spin. Penny launched it at her enemies, the swords cutting deep into them, slicing off limbs. They fell to the ground crying out in agony. Penny returned the blades to her side as the three of the Bullhorns hovered above. The airships opened fired on the girl, but Penny stood where she was, her blades intercept each round, and redirecting them by angling themselves.

Penny then ran and jumped on to one of the airship's cockpit, she smirked at the surprised pilot, but skewing him with a blade that pierced through the windshield. She dropped down from the falling ship, and fired off four blades at the remaining two, the blades embedding themselves in the wings and tails of both sky crafts. With a might heave, Penny pulled the two towards each other, a screech of metal let out before exploding in a large fireball that fell into the harbor. Blake, Sun, and Ruby, as well as Yang and Weiss who had arrived on the scene watched it all with wide eyes, as Penny let out a long sigh, feeling drained.

'This... This isn't what I wanted to happen.' Ruby thought to herself.

**'What is the matter? So this girl has killed these mortals. What of it?'** Diablo said, indifferent to the deaths that occurred.  **'Is this not what you are training for?'**

'We were supposed to be fighting and slaying Grimm! This isn't what we meant to do!' Ruby said, trying to keep herself from breaking now.

**'Foolish girl! You think you can train to be a warrior, and not have blood be spilled on your hands?! Such naivety! It is kill or be killed!'**  the demon lord roared, then said softly, **'And you will kill.'** he stated. Ruby wanted to deny it, but she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. Ruby just felt sick.

Roman finished downing the last of the incredibly bitter, blue drink, feeling energized again. "Alright, time for the big guns." he said to himself. With another wave of his glowing cane. All those who laid dead had their skin and flesh burst open, and from the blood and gore came the bloodied bones of the members of the White Fang. Some of them grabbing their weapons, other leaving them as instead powers burst forth from their bony hands. Roman, drained from summoning these skeletal warrior, retreated for he must be ready to make a hasty escape once he has his goods.

"What in the world is going on?!" Weiss cried out in confusion.

"Are those skeletons?!" Yang asked, almost unable to believe her eyes. The she saw one of them close in on her sister, who was standing there stock still. "Ruby!" she cried out, rushing to her aid. "Ruby, wake up!"

Diablo tried to rouse his keeper, but to no avail. There was no way he was going to die here and now. The Lord of Terror willed with all his might to break free from his imprisonment. If this mortal will not keep them from dying, then he will! Diablo continued to try and do something, but he still felt trapped, unable to do anything. It enraged him as he fought harder. The skeleton raised his sword and began to bring it down on them.

**'Move!'** Diablo roared, Ruby's scythe intercepting the blade. Diablo smiled at his achievement, being able to break free from this accursed mortal's soul. In that moment, Yang came forth punching the skeleton right on the skull, blasting it to pieces, causing the rest of the body to collapse. Yang yelled for Weiss to get Blake, then turned her attention to Ruby, who looked shell shocked.

"Ruby, what's the matter?!" Yang call out, grabbing her sister by the shoulders, "Ruby snap out of it! We are leaving!" Ruby blinked, gaining control of herself.

"Yang? What's going on? What are we doing?" she asked, frightened.

"I don't know what's going on! But we are not sticking around to find out!" Yang said, running to the others, pulling her sister along.

Yang had managed to drag Ruby back to where the others were, who were fighting off the skeletons. "This is insane!" Sun cried out, "We just fought a guy that knows magic, watched a girl mercilessly kill an entire group of White Fang, and bring airships down, not to mention the dead rising!" he yelling, shooting one of the said undead.

"And we are not staying for it get crazier!" Weiss said, as a Bullhorn rise up and fly off with a container under it, none of them in any state to anything about it. "Come on, let's go! The police can deal with... Whatever this is!" she said, thrusting at one of the animated bones only to have it collapse, the remaining others following suit.

"Uh." Yang simply said, unsure as to what happened. The others sharing her sentiments.

"Look, let's get out of here, we can sort out what happened later." Blake said, even as she and Weiss shared glares, until the latter broke it, deciding to glare at something else. Penny then came up to the group, cause to all to look at her warily.

"Phew, well I feel tired." she informed the group. "That certainly strange huh? Like something out of fiction. At least we were able to deal with it, right guys?" Penny said, flashing a friendly smile that only seemed to creep everyone out, to which the ginger girl noticed. "Is something wrong?" Before anyone could answer, a golden figured appeared in the night sky, catching everyone's eyes.

He stood tall hovering high above them, clad in golden armor, fearsome spear in hand, and wings of fire on his back. All were in awe of this new arrival, though the trance broke once he began to speak. His voice was booming, but none could understand his words. The group began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What is that?" Blake asked, never seeing such a being before.

"Is that the U.F.O. that was on the news?" Weiss said, remembering the segment earlier that day.

"Can anyone understand this guy? I don't know what he is even saying." Sun stated, hearing the shining being speak. Ruby did not speak, for she only gazed at the golden figure. Her soul heating up with fire and rage. Diablo cursed it all, damned it all! He thought he was away from his angelic adversaries. The Lord of Terror's anger continued to grow, to the point where his keeper was being affected. Ruby narrowed her eyes, bared her teeth, and clenched her fist. Yang noticed these actions of her sister.

"Ruby, you alright? Do you know something about this thing?" she asked, but Ruby ignored her, for she was listening to what the angel was saying.

"*Come out Diablo! I have come for your head! Face me or cower! I will find you!*" he challenged, causing the devil to erupt.

**'How dare he! How dare he act like he could face me, the Lord of the Burning Hells?! If my eternal enemy wants a fight from me, the Lord of Terror, then it is a fight he will have!'** Diablo roared within Ruby. The red hooded girl began to winch, and double over, crying out in pain.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, going to her side, unsure as to what was happening to her younger sister.

"What's wrong with her?!" Weiss asked, also wonder what was going on with her partner.

"I don't know!" Yang answered, as everyone stood around unable to help the young girl. With her soul, Ruby tried to stop the devil, but was drained from the happening of today, the dreams, the fighting, the death, all of it. Not to mention, she could not overcome Diablo's overwhelming rage.

**'Do not stop me Ruby Rose! I will have my fight against the damned fool!'** the Prime Evil stated, pushing more against her. Ruby screamed as she felt herself fading from her own mind and body, feeling something else take her place.

A burst of fear erupted from Ruby, followed by her stand up, and inhaling deeply through her nose. She then exhaled with a grunt. The smell of life surrounds her, causing her to smile. Thought that smile faded once she took stock of her body. Soft and pliable skin, weedy little teeth, hands too small to crush anything, and claws too thin and brittle to slash anything. Such weak and feeble creatures humans are.

"Ruby, what was that?" Yang said, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "What's going on with y-" the blonde said, before the red cloaked girl grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing Yang to cry out in pain and surprise. With her other hand, Ruby punched her older sister across the face with great force.

"Ruby!" Wh-" Weiss yelled before Ruby roughly grabbed her arm, wrenching it out of her socket, and tossed her at Penny and Sun, barreling them some meters away. Blake didn't say anything, instead opting to pull out Gambol Shroud, for she had to stop whatever Ruby was doing. However Blake instead found a hand wrapping around her neck, tight as a noose, and lifting her off her feet.

**"No such thing as pure evil?"**  Ruby said, but there was a deep and menacing echo accompanying her voice, one that ran shiver down Blake's spine.  **"You do not know what evil truly is."** Ruby then looked up at the Faunus, the two meeting eye to eye, and it caused Blake to stop her struggling and her blood to run completely cold. Ruby's eyes were no longer silver, but a terrifying mix of reds, oranges and yellows. Her eyes sent absolute fear into Blake, paralyzing her. Blake felt herself slip away, her vision darkening, as she heard one last thing from this terrible creature.

**"I am pure and true evil! I am Diablo!"**

At that moment, a large, golden spear that would have skewered had Diablo not moved, pierced the ground, as well making him drop Blake. The Lord of Terror landed some ways away, watching as the golden angel teleported in front of his spear, wrenching it from the ground without much effort. Blake scurried off once he suddenly appeared, going to make sure her partner and the other were alright, and to figure what is going on.

**"Imperius."**  Diablo growled, clearly unhappy to see the former Angel of Valor.

"*My old enemy, at last I have found you. I was getting tired of searching this miserable world.*" Imperius said, gripping his spear, ready to strike at any moment. "*Still you do not your true form. Is it cowardice? Or are you weak to achieve it, Diablo?*" he said, causing the devil to grunt when he hit the nail on the head.

**"*It matters not what I choose to wear.*"** Diablo said, speaking in old tongues,  **"*I had hoped to finally be rid of you, Imperius. At the very least, this means that I can have the pleasure of killing you with my own two hands!*"** he yelled, taking the red scythe from his lower back, letting it extend to its full length. Imperius may be stronger, the Prime Evil's power may be stunted, but he not back down from this fight. If this is what fate throws at him, then he will meet it head on.

"*Then come!*" Imperius challenged, "*Let us end our Eternal Conflict!*" the two letting out war cries as they charged at each other.

Imperius thrust his spear at the devil possessed being, but Diablo avoided the attack, unleashing a torrent of fire upon the angel as the Prime Evil jumped over his head. They did little to Imperius, who spun around, swinging his spear, Solarion. Diablo brought his keeper's weapon up to block the attack, but the force of the strike, took him off his feet, sending him colliding with a shipping container. Diablo grunted at the sensations of pain he was feeling. He will have to do something about this vessel later.

Diablo moved once he saw the golden spear barreling towards him again. Imperius teleporting in right after, retrieving his weapon. Diablo level the scythe at his mortal enemy, and began firing round after round at the angel. The ash infused bullets have an effect on Imperius, causing him to grunt in pain, and shield his face. Imperius' armor began to turn white, then he disappeared from view. Diablo quickly readied himself for whatever the angel was to throw at him.

Meanwhile, far off from the battle Blake and Yang helped up the other. Weiss cried out in pain at her dislocated shoulder, prompting Yang to grip her right arm. "This is going to hurt." she said the white haired girl.

"Just do it qui-" she tried to say, before the blonde very suddenly pop her arm back into place, cause a very loud yelp.

"Guy's there's something wrong with Ruby." Blake said, as she watched the fight, remembering the two being banter in a strange and unknown language.

"No kidding." Weiss said, as she waited for the pain to subside, he left hand gripping her right arm, "Attacking us all of sudden. What was that?"

"Ruby won't do such a thing. Something's come over her." Yang stated, a hand going to her face, to where her half-sister punched. It swelled up some, but her Aura already healed some of it.

"I think something has taken over Ruby." Blake ominously said, glaring at the red cloaked being.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, that isn't Ruby. I looked into her eyes and they weren't  _her_ eyes. Something has taken over Ruby." Blake explained.

"What like something out of a horror novel?" Sun said, adding his thoughts, "Sorry Kitty, but that's insane."

"Is it?" Yang said, "We watched the dead rise earlier, and saw her take down three airships by herself." Yang said, pointing at Penny, who blushed seeing all eyes on her for a moment. "I doubt we can rule out the insane option." she said, joining Blake at watching the fight, a cold sweat running down her brow. What are they supposed to do?

There was burst of force and searing pain on his back, prompting Diablo to dash forward and turn. He saw Imperius on top of one of the shipping containers, spear point glowing hot. Imperius fired off another beam of fire and light. Diablo moved heading to the angel at great speeds with the aid of Ruby's Semblance, surprising Imperius. Diablo jumped into the air, high above the Angel of Wrath, scythe above his head. Imperius raised his spear to block the attack, just as Diablo wanted.

Once the blade met with the shaft of Solarion, Diablo pulled the trigger of the weapon, the great force of the recoil prying the spear out of Imperius' hands. With one hand, he let go of the scythe, Diablo bathed the angel again in hellfire once again. Imperius braved the flames, and punched the Lord of Terror with his armored gauntlets. He continued to deliver punch after punch, until he grab Diablo by the red cloak, and tossed him a meter away from his spear. Diablo, getting his bearings, spied Imperius retrieving his spear. Still dazed from the onslaught, Diablo weakly got to his feet only for Imperius to grab his neck, and toss him against another one of the shipping containers.

"*No more tricks! This is the end, Diablo!*" Imperius said, leveling his spear. He then let out a might roar, as he thrust his spear. However, Diablo caught the spear in his hand, an invisible force pushing against the speartip. "*What?!*"

**"*I will not die! Not here! Not to you Imperius!*"** Diablo bellowed, pushing back against the Angel of Wrath with all his might.  **"I will rule this world! And no one, not this mortal, not my brothers, and not even you will stop me!"** Red static coursed through the Lord of Terror. With a fearsome heave, Diablo pushed away the spear with his Aura, staggering the golden armored angel. Thrusting his arms, Diablo fired off the Red Lightning Hose, pushing Imperius across the docks and through a container, shattering its contents of jars of Dust and Ash. Grabbing the scythe, Diablo aimed the weapon, and with his power, infused the last high caliber bullet with hellfire, and fired. The bullet flew straight and true, striking the mounds of Ashes and Dust, igniting them. The ensuing explosion was a grand one, one of many colors, and deafening boom.

Diablo doubts that will be enough to kill the accursed angel. If it were that easy, Diablo would have killed the fool long ago. No doubt that he will retreat to lick his wounds. Diablo sneered, for Imperius was stubborn, meaning that he will show himself once he has recovered. It wasn't enough that the devil had to deal with his brothers, but Imperius as well. Diablo took solace that he will be of the others problem as well.

Diablo then looked down at his hands, or rather his keeper's hands. Diablo has fought against Imperius and won, something that shouldn't be done in this state. With these abilities, Diablo could become stronger that he ever has before by himself. Diablo ponder if it could match the power he had when he was the Prime Evil.

The Lord of Terror heard cautious footsteps behind him. He turned and glared at the group of five with his hellfire eyes, their weapons drawn and ready to attack. "Who are you, and what have you done to Ruby?!" The black one demanded. Diablo narrowed his eyes. The fight with Imperius took much out of him, but he was confident he could down these mortals. Diablo as well became aware of his keeper's attempts to take back her body, causing a dull pain in his head. Diablo put a hand against his skull, as a thought occurred to him. The Lord of Burning Hells let out a sinister laugh.

**"I am Diablo, Lord of Terror. As for this mortal, she still lives within me."**  Diablo said to those gathered.

"What do you mean?" the white one questioned, rapier in hand, though very much favoring one arm. Diablo only let out a damning laugh.

**'Take your body back, Ruby Rose. Look and see how you fellow mortals look upon you now. I will take this vessel again.'** Diablo said, as he relinquished control. He will enjoy tormenting this mortal, driving her to despair. Oh, how he looks forward to breaking her.

Ruby collapsed to her knees, all the energy in her body gone. She looked back to her team, the person that considers her a friend, and the monkey Faunus, all them seeing her eyes have returned to their silver color, but still stood with caution. Yang took a step forward, her arms poised to strike.

"Ruby, what are you?" Yang asked. After she said those words, Ruby collapsed completely, consciousness leaving her. Only one thought ran through her mind.

'I didn't want this to happen.'


	11. Everything is (Not) Okay

Machines hummed and every so often let out a sound, sometimes a beep, others the click. In this sanctum of metal and wires, a couple of scientist walked to and fro, checking on readings and making sure that everything is in order. In the center of the room is a glass canister, containing a shard of a dark blue, almost black, crystal. A mess of wires emitted from the container, connecting to various machines. The room itself was cold, cold enough for the men of science to see their breaths.

An elder man in a sharp uniform burst into the room, having rushed to deliver his report. He stopped before the enclosed crystal and steadied his gasps. "My lord," he started, hastily smoothing out the papers in his hands, "from what our readings and sources tell us, Diablo is confirmed to be active, as well as an Angel, sir." The messenger stated, then skimmed the pages for the rest. "From what we were able to gather, it appears to be an Archangel." Before he could go any further, the crystal began to pulsate and glow.

"Imperius." The speakers of the machine sounded, the voice behind them moaning in their speech, their words being dragged out. "I should have known that his stubborn pride would have him follow the Black Soulstone here." The voice said.

"My lord," the messenger boldly called out, "what of Diablo? From the reports, it seems he has become host to a Huntress at Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose, from what the records say. What are we to do with him and Imperius." he informed.

"Continue on schedule." the dark crystal commanded, "Neither Diablo, nor Imperius, know of my being in this realm. Until the time is right, I shall not make my move." The crystal boomed, transitioning to the next topic on its mind, "What progress is there of the prototype and of my body?" It questioned the elder man.

"Progress is..." he trailed off, flipping through the pages to give the correct response. "Progress is going according to schedule, my lord." He finally said, "As long as we don't hit any difficulties with the Dust integration, your body will complete within two months, my lord."

"I have waited a long while, the months will be nothing." the crystal spoke, "And what of the prototype?" it asked again.

"P-16 is doing well, my lord. There seem to be no signs of rejection like with the other prototypes." the messenger said, "However, she was involved in a combat situation last night. We were able to recover her, but as I have said before, there is no sign of rejection. It appears her soul has fully been integrated in her new body, my lord. We will continue to run some test for any long term effects. They shall be done before your body is complete." he said, hold his report under his arm, having gone through its contents.

"Good. Inform me of any new developments." the crystal said, its light dimming, "Now leave me." The messenger bowed, leaving the room, along with the scientists, having finish collecting their readings and maintenance, leaving the dark crystal alone in its enclosure.

It would grimace if it could, having to bargain with these foul creatures. It could possess any one of them, but very thought of being within these disgusting things revolted it. It will have to wait for the body of metal and Dust. Once then, the crystal can finish what it started.

/

The streets of Vale were filled with whispers and hushed words. Fear and paranoia filled the sunlit streets, as everyone in the city has heard about the news of last night's events, as it all over the news, and this morning's articles. 'The White Fang were getting bolder and more aggressive,' some people would say. 'There have been attacks and raids all over the Industrial District,' they would inform their peers, parroting what was on the news. Everyone spoke to each other about solutions, some appeasing, while were others harsh and merciless, even some had daft thoughts. Two young persons walked through the crowds, overhearing the muttered conversations, while searching for their destination.

"Everyone's running scared of the big, bad White Fang." the grey haired young man mockingly said, "What a bunch of losers and wimps."

"Not to mention all the heat this caused. I spotted three patrols cars, and five pairs of flatfoots in the past hour." his mint green haired companion said, "This is making my games of pinching much more challenging." the dark skinned girl said, then smiled as she inspected the contents of a leather wallet, "But then again, I do like me a challenge." she said. "Twenty Lien? Cheapskates." she said, pocketing the money, while throwing away the wallet.

"As much as I enjoy watching you use those skillful fingers of yours, Emerald," the red eyed girl grunted in disgust, "We still have a mess to clean, plugs to fill, and other such euphemisms." the lad said with a shrug.

"As usual, you are still a douche and a creep, Mercury." Emerald said, turning a corner, "And calm down, it's just up the street."

"That's a strange way of saying that I am a charming, sharp tongued man." Mercury said with a smirk, "Anyway, let's get going, I'm getting bored."

/

Tukson wiped the shelves and spines of his books clean of dust. Sighing to himself as he tossed way the dirtied rag, he looked to his empty store. A simple bookstore, it shelves carrying various subject from the intellectually stimulating to simple superhero comics. The owner sighed again, feeling rather lonely, reflecting on his half-Faunus life.

When Tukson was young, his feline mother would say to him that he was the result of a loving union, that he is proof that the two races could be at peace. All it got him was animosity from both sides. Human and Faunus alike rejecting him for his mixed birth, saying that he is an abomination, and a shame to their kind, how he was aired by traitors. For a long he believe them and their cruel words. That is until he met one person. A man who had become his first real friend, and who made him feel good to be him. To let him be proud of who he was. Tukson had come to love that man, and would have followed him anywhere.

That is until the day he was killed. When he was buried, it was bright and cloudless day. There were some that said that the earth itself was glad to be rid of that man, but Tusken never believe that, instead believing that it was Maurice's way to tell them not to grieve for him, for he would never want his friends and family to be sad. But grieve for them they did, for they had lost a dear friend, leader, and father.

Tukson remembered the look on Maurice's daughter's face. How full of despair and anger it was. Her tail gone, severed by that accursed dog, but she only cried out for her father when Tukson carried her out of that riot. Tukson still remembers that look on her face. There were no tears, for she had cried their last. Only eyes glowing bright with great sadness and hate.

Tukson didn't know how to comfort the girl, as he was not her father, or her long dead mother. They hardly saw each other after that.

The half-Faunus continued to work for the White Fang, and tried to keep it on the straight path. When he realized it was futile, he left and started a bookshop. Few ever knew of his past, and fewer knew about the secrets he keep for them, hoping that one day it would return to that path of peace.

He remembered when Blake came to him all of a sudden one day. She had told him of why she had left, and what she intends to do. Tukson called in some favors, and was able to get Blake the papers to be a Huntress. It would have been the last time they saw each other. Time and again, Tukson worried about Blake, the daughter of his dearest friend.

Tukson continued to go over memories, until his door opened letting out a chime. He quickly put on his business face.

"Welcome to Tukson's booktrade." he greeted, "Home of every book under the sun. How can I help you?"

"We're just browsing, thank you." The dark skinned girl replied, as she came to the counter, her friend looking through the shelves.

"I'm wondering, do you have the Thief and the Butcher?" she asked, which prompted Tukson to nod.

"Yes indeed. Would you like me to find it for you?" he offered.

"No, just wondering." Emerald said, then asked for another title. "What about Unkindled Peace, Looming Shadow, or the Storm of Devastation?"

Tukson only looked at the girl oddly, her grey haired partner speaking up. "He's got all three, in both paperback and hardcover."

"So many choices." the mint haired girl sighed, "However, there is one book in particular that I would like. The Third Crusade?" she said with an edge to her tone.

"We don't carry those kind of books." Tukson immediately said, "It would have been poisonous for my business to sell them."

"Oh?" Emerald sounded, "I had thought you sold all sort of books here. What was that cute motto again?"

"'Home to every book under the sun,' I believe." Mercury said, as he headed toward the door, "You shouldn't lie to your customers like that, Tukson."

He hasn't told or inferred that he was Tukson, for all they knew, he could some old man, and not the man standing in front of them. "That may be, but there are some books that belong in the dark, never to be opened again." Tukson said, no longer talking about his wares.

"Now Tukson," the red eyed girl smugly said, talking down to the older man like he was a child, "no matter what, things come to light, sooner or later. It all depends on the person." A smirk painted her features. Tukson sneered in response, his nails lengthening and sharpening to claws under his counter, adrenaline already pumping through his systems, as his fight or flight triggered.

After a moment of silence, to which Mercury blackening the shop's windows and locked the door, Emerald spoke up again. "Do you know who we are? Who we work for?"

"Yes." Tukson simply said, sweat forming on his brow and under his shirt, his arms tensing. Tukson should have known that bastard would have wanted him done in, believing that he was a risk with his secrets. Tukson never thought it be so soon. Something big must be brewing.

"I take it you will not be going quietly?" Emerald said, her smirk turning predatory, excitement could heard in her voice. Tukson didn't answer, instead leaping forth, slashing at the girl, only for her to effortlessly dodge, and her partner to strike him with a shotgun slug enhanced kick to his chest. Tukson flew back and painfully collided with the wall. His Aura, what little of it there was, took the brunt of the attack, but he still felt blood seeping out of holes in his chest.

The girl strode forward and knelled down to him, the grey and blue lad leaning against the counter. "I didn't expect you have that much Aura, Tukson." she said with faint praise, "I'm glad that you did, because it would have very boring if you just simply died."

"Indeed it would have, though you and us are lucky that I wasn't even trying." Mercury stated, with a small laugh, "So shall we get started with the real fu-" he started only to be interrupted with the sound of the door knob turning.

"I thought you locked that door!" Emerald harshly whispered.

"I did!" Mercury retorted, readying himself for whatever is come through that door, his partner doing the same. The door opened to reveal someone that made the two's blood run cold, and their eyes to widen in surprise. They both stood up straight, arms at their side, and heads bowed.

"Mistress! What are you doing here?" Emerald nervously said, "W-we have the situation under complete c-control, mistress." she said stumbling over her words as the woman strutted forward.

The woman was tall, easily over six feet. Her hair, the color of the richest blood, hung down her back. She dressed provocatively, the top buttons of her black blouse unbuttoned to show much of her cleavage, her clothes tight and taut, dedicated to showing her curves. The woman walked with grace and confidence, power exuding from her. Her toxic green eyes, looking down at everything in her sight, as if nothing is of her interests. The lady passes Mercury, a hand petting his head, to which the boy shuddered at the touch. She had stopped before Emerald, extended her hand toward the young girl, caressing her, long nails dragging against her face, feeling as though they easily cut the girl's skin.

"Leave, go to Cinder." was all she said, her voice demanding absolute submission. Emerald cringed, wanting to flinch away from the woman's touch, but could not.

"Yes mistress. Whatever you desire." she said, hastily exiting the shop Mercury following close behind. The woman strode forward after the young ones left, stopping before the downed Tukson. The half-Faunus began to hyperventilate, for there was something deeply wrong with this woman, and that feeling continued to grow. He tried to speak, but his mouth would not move. The woman began to unbutton her blouse, a smirk on her pink lips.

"I am Andariel, Maiden of Anguish. You are my prey." she said, removing the bit of fabric from her person, and placing it on the counter. Her stood in her black brassiere, and sighed as though she has been released a burden. There was a sound of bones creaking and cracking, and from the woman's back came four appendages, all of them long and gangly, tip with sharpened bones. Two snapped forth at great speed, embedding themselves deep in Tukson shoulders. He cried out in pain, and grunted as he was hoisted off the ground. She reached out and touch his face, stroking her hands on his chin.

"Do not worry anymore about pain, for I am not my brother." Andariel said, looking deep into Tukson's dull yellow eyes, "I am not here to make sure you keep quiet. No, that would simply be a side benefit. What I am after is the purity of your emotions, as it has been a while since I had something to play with." she said, enveloping his face with her hand. A sharp pain drilled into Tukson's mind. He tried to scream, but his voice was lost to him, only able to emit grunts and whimpers of agony.

"Now suffer."

/

Andariel exited the shop, buttoning up her blouse. The smirk on her lips remained there for a while, for she had not had that much fun in a while. It was enjoyable, tormenting the mortal over and over with his loneliness, his pain of loss, and his various other insecurities. It was too bad that this toy broke so soon. The smirk faded from her face, as she walk down the streets exploring this city passing all the lowly mortal trash, some looking smitten with her. She had plans for this world, and she cannot wait for the pieces to be in place.

Andariel and her brother will throw this world in ultimate pain and suffering.

/

She had done it. Ruby had done it! The Crusader continued to feebly try to escape her grasp, but Ruby only responded with crushing the warrior of faith. Flesh and bone splintered in her grip, and soon the Crusader was as limp as a rag doll. She tossed the body to where the other Nephalem lay before her, broken and bleeding. They had failed to stop her, even after they had thwarted all of Ruby's attempts to stop them, even after they had managed to rally the Angels, they had still failed to slay the Prime Evil.

Ruby continued to corrupt the Crystal Arch, and soon destroyed it, depowering the Angels and breaking them. They were easy pickings for her army. Ruby roared in triumph, for she was invincible, she was all powerful! All of Creation was now hers and hers alone!

_No! These are not my dreams! These are not my memories!_

There was a pain in the demon's abdomen, and out from came an arm. It was followed by another, both of them pressing against the red demonic body, trying to pull itself out. A head of black and red hair came out, gasping her first breath of air, finally able to be free.

Ruby Rose soon wretched the rest of her body from the beast, launching her always away. She quickly regained her bearings and turned to face the Prime Evil, and gasped at what she saw. The Lord of Terror looked like her, red skinned and deformed, but with her face and body, and with wisps of shadows emitting it.

**"Why do you reject me?!"**  the shadow yelled,  **"We could have the powers of Hell itself, the realms in the palm of our hands! Yet you want none of it?! WHY?!"**  she bellowed, demanding the answer.

"I don't want it!" Ruby yelled back, "I don't want this this evil power, none of it! I will never accept you or anything you offer!" she declared, standing tall, Crescent Rose suddenly appearing in her hands.

**"If that is your answer, then DIE!"**  the shadow roared, charging forward. Ruby responded in kind, bellowing out her own roar all the while. The closer the two became, the brighter and darker it became, lights becoming blinding, shades going to an inky black. Time slowed as well, the contrast of light and dark becoming more and more pronounced, as the two beings inched toward each other.

However, before Ruby and the shadow could clash, the world was engulfed in light and darkness.

/

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping her lips. Her gaze focused on a familiar ceiling. Blank, white tiles from what felt like a lifetime ago. She remembers being as happy as she could be. Now, Ruby just felt tired, her body ached, and she felt sick. It was odd to think that months ago, in a room like this she excited and ecstatic about being accepted to Beacon, to be a Huntress. Now...

Ruby heard the door open, and looked up to see her team coming in the room, only to stop when they were spotted, all of them had their weapons on their person. "Ruby," Yang started, "you're awake. We didn't think you'd wake up so soon." the blonde said, her tone nervous.

"How long has it been?" Ruby asked, for it didn't feel like a short time has passed.

"About three hours." Blake answers, who was followed up by Weiss, "We just coming by to check on you. We have been questioned by the police."

"On the way here, we decided that there was something that we needed to talk about." Yang stated seriously. Ruby knew that they had to address the subject, there was just no getting around it. Yang stepped forward and took the chair beside Ruby's bed leaning forward, getting close to her sister. Weiss and Blake hung back, standing at the end of the bed, Blake had her hand on the hilt, looking calm. Weiss on the other hand, crossed her arms, and looking tense.

"Ruby," Yang said, getting Ruby to face her, Silver eyes looking into her lavender ones. "What happened? What is going on with you?" the blonde asked. Ruby broke the gaze, looking to her hands instead, for how could she explain this, but there was no more denying what she had within her. Ruby had her chances to tell them and she squandered them. It was now that she has to come clean, for they had met the devil that is latched to her soul.

"It's..." Ruby hesitated, wonder how to start this bizarre explanation, "It's an evil being, a monster that is attached to my soul. He came from another world." Ruby said, a lump starting form in her throat, as the fear of her teammates rejecting her, believing that she is insane building up within her.

"His name is Diablo, and he's the one who gave me my powers." Ruby continued, "Most of them, anyway." Her eyes on her hands, fingers fiddling away at each other, as Ruby didn't think she could bare to see the reactions of her team, reactions of bewilderment, disgust, or disbelief that they could be displaying.

"He says he's the Lord of Terror, one of the Prime Evils of the Burning Hells, and that he will possess me sooner or later." she said, throwing around terminology, like it could do anything. "Look, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I didn't know how to tell you, and I was... Afraid."

"So you decided to tell us until it was too late." Blake stated, remembering those terrible red eyes, as she rubbed her neck, still smarting somewhat.

"I didn't think that he would actually be able to do it. He hasn't been able to before, and I've been able to stop him." The red and black haired girl replied timidly.

"So, not only have you been keeping something this important from us, because you were 'scared,' this also has been a problem for a long while." Weiss said, seriously unhappy to find out that the person she had considered a friend apparently didn't trust her, "You're right, you weren't thinking."

"Ruby," Yang said, getting her sister's attention. The blonde's voice was still neutral and calm, "Is there anything we can to get rid of this thing in you?" Ruby turned away.

"No. Ozpin said that since Diablo has been with me for a long time, and with unlocking my Aura and Semblance, he is deep into my soul that any chance of removal would probably result in my death." Ruby said, but there was one tidbit that interested the others.

"What does Ozpin have to do with this?" Black asked, raising a brow.

"Oh... Uh..." Ruby stuttered, realizing that she's going to have to reveal the nature of the Headmaster, "He the reincarnated soul of a wise, old scholar from Diablo's world." she said.

"Oh, this is just getting better and better." Weiss said, placing a hand to head, as she was sure she was getting a migraine from the absurdity of all of it, "If that's true, then why didn't you direct us to him? We would have trusted what you said, if Ozpin confirmed it."

Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but it did sound like the most reasonable suggestion. Why didn't she think of it? Probably because she was too wrapped up in her paranoia. Ruby tried to sink deeper into her bed, feeling so ashamed.

"Unbelievable." Weiss said, "So, now what?"

"I... I don't know." Ruby said, but within her mind, Diablo laughed.

**'What feelings of guilt and shame you have. Despair, Ruby Rose! For now, your body is mine, and your friends will die!'**  the red devil roared. Ruby immediately felt intense pain, her arms clutching her her side, her mouth agape in a silent scream. The Aura of Fear that clung to her pulsing in strong bursts. Blake and Weiss drew their swords, ready to strike, Yang quickly stood up from her chair, causing it to clatter on the floor.

"Ruby! What's going on?!" Yang called out.

"Diablo's trying to take over!" Ruby said though the pain, "I don't know if I can hold him back anymore! Please! Do what you have to!" Ruby cried out, even if it meant resulting in her death. Her eyes began to flicker from silver to the color of Hellfire. The team hesitated, not knowing if they really could kill their leader in cold blood. It was Yang that moved first.

Yang stepped forward and enveloped Ruby in her arms. "You can hold him back." she told her, "I know you hid this because you were scared, but you don't have to worry anymore, you don't have to face this alone." Ruby's eyes began to tear up, even as they continued to shift and change. Yang wanted to her sister push away from her, but that was just the alien fear, causing Yang to hold her sister closer to her.

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you." Yang stated. Within Ruby, Diablo scoffed and laughed.

**'Useless! Useless! _Useless!_ '** he bellowed,  **'What feeble words! What weakness! It will not matter, for you are mine, Ruby Rose!'**  He said in triumph.  **'I will kill this one first, and- _What?!_ '** Diablo said in confusion as he felt himself being pushed back.

**'How?! How are you resisting me?! This body should be MINE! _HOW?!'_**  Diablo roared, then thrashed within his keeper's soul, angry and hating that he was rejected, continue to roar and cry out in defiance.

The pulses of fear stopped, Ruby felt no more pain, but nonetheless, clung her sister tight, grabbing fistfuls of her clothes, and sobbing into her shoulder, tears and snot ruining them, but that didn't matter. Ruby repeated cried out that she was sorry, her words almost unintelligible as she blubbered them out.

Blake and Weiss glanced to each other. With the danger passed, the two left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Yang just continue to hold Ruby, stroking her hair, calming down her young sister. "It's okay." she would say in response to the apologies, then after a moment she began to hum a lullaby from more happy days past, the sound incredibly familiar to Ruby, almost calming her down instantly, her cries tapping off.

There Yang and Ruby sat, melodies filling the room, the elder sister promising to help the younger sister do what she can against the evil within.


	12. The Lost and the Damned

The man who was Deckard Cain sighed. The memories of his past life could make Frank Ozpin feel much older than what he really was. Especially after looking over the police report. He had taken the team of RWBY from the custody of the Justice Department, and after talking to each of each of the girls except one, and hearing what had transpired.

Ozpin sipped his black coffee, mulling over the events. A criminal has the power of necromancy, something he has not heard of since Sanctuary, and an angel coming to the scene, and Diablo taking over Ruby Rose. Ozpin directed his mind to the latter two.

It didn't have to be just any angel, but the Archangel Imperius. No doubt he used the Hanus portal to get here. His spell must have been perfect for he had arrived intact. Now he has disappeared, and that is not a good thing. Despite their appearance and aura of light, the angels were no better to than the demons, unable to see past the humans of Sanctuary's origins. Many wanted to exterminate them, Imperius being the most vocal about it. However, they had let the humans of Sanctuary live, but would never aid them. All except for one.

Ozpin returned his thoughts to the matter at hand, as now was not the time for a stroll down memory lane. Now was about the matter of Diablo. His power is growing by the day, ever since his awakening. However, as a result Ruby also has access to that power, and due to the fact that she is host to two souls, her Aura is levels higher than many fully trained Hunters. Then there was the matter of what Ruby Rose was. All of this can be dangerous, should Diablo take control, and become the most powerful he ever has been.

But he hasn't, even after all this time, except for recently. How is it that a young girl is able to contain a Prime Evil? Was he is really one to question it, since he apparently trusted the girl? However, he still had doubts.

Ozpin has debated himself on whether or not to simply kill the girl and be done with it, be rid of the Lord of Terror for all time. Qrow would not be happy with it, and may even come after him, even if or despite his reasoning, but that would too bad. In the end he decided against it, as he will not spill innocent blood, just to be rid of a possible threat. Besides, the young Miss Rose seems to be doing well so far. That is until now, apparently.

How long with that last? Ozpin knew about the threat that Diablo possessed. Cain had spent much of his life researching the red devil and his ilk. He alone, out everyone in this world knew the evil he can wrought. Cain had spent much of his life researching the residents of the Burning Hells, tracked Diablo down, and aided the heroes to strike him and four other Great Evils down. And now he was risking it all on faith.

Ozpin took another drink from his coffee, downing the rest of it. The headmaster then gazed into the mug, looking at the last bits of caffeinated backwash, as if they somehow held the answers. He wondered which sides of him want to spare and kill the possessed girl. Deckard Cain the old optimistic scholar who came from a world ravaged by the residents of the Burning Hells, or Frank Ozpin the younger, in comparison, Hunter, who has made many hard decisions in his life, even before recovering his past life memories. He didn't dwell on the matter too long as it didn't feel like the time to have a third identity crisis.

The quiet of the office was soon disturbed as a knocking came from his door. "Come in." Ozpin call out. The door open and the subject on his mind entered. "Ah, Miss Rose, I have been expecting you.

Ruby Rose stepped into the office and from what the elder man could see, the young girl looked tired and haggard. Her eyes were bloodshot, and when she sat down, despite her efforts to sit straight, there was no denying her slouch, and her suppressed yawn, conveying her drowsiness. It was clear that she did not get much sleep.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Professor Ca-" she said, before stopping herself, "Professor Ozpin." she corrected. It seemed that she have some difficulty separating her thoughts and memories from that of the devil's.

"I imagine so." The headmaster said. He wasn't going to lie and say that that it was alright, that what she did was fine. "Not reporting the disappearance of Blake Beaumont, taken on White Fang with only your team and a couple of tagalongs, and brawling with, from what I was able to gather, an angel with Diablo taking control of you." Ozpin said, listing off the grievances, "This does not bode well, Miss Rose."

Ruby lowered her head, ashamed of her actions. "I'm sorry, we were just looking for our teammate, and things just sort of... got out of hand." She said, remembering what had transpired, the confusion and worry for Blake, witnessing someone die right before her eyes, caused by someone she never would have guess would do such a thing, then the appearance of something alien to her, and the hijacking of her own body, and how helpless she feel in her own mind. She didn't want to dwell on it.

"This probably wouldn't have transpired if you have told me, or someone else. I would have had a capable Hunter join you." Ozpin informed.

Ruby looked to, and fiddled with her hands, "This just seemed like something we should do ourselves. And Weiss did advocate to inform somebody, but Yang and I overruled her, afraid of the result."

"Afraid that we would take measures against Miss Beaumont, because of her Faunus race, her previous affiliation with the White Fang, and the fact that she forged her way in?" Ozpin asked, already knowing the answer.

Ruby was curious, wondering how much the Headmaster knew, and his reasons why he let Blake to continue to study here. However, now was not the time to be asking questions while she was being reprimanded.

"I'm disappointed, Miss Rose, though I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, that you would have let fear dictate your reasoning." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to hang her head. She didn't hear from the Lord of Terror, despite his earlier screams and promises of making sure Ruby will suffer horrifically, and that all she holds dear will share that fate. He had remained silent since she started walking to the headmaster's office.

"As I have said before, there is no way to separate Diablo from your soul," the elder man reminded, "However there is one way, and I will offer you a choice." Ruby snapped back up, curious as to what this question was.

"Would you like die?" Ozpin asked, as though it was a casual question. It took the red and black haired to figure out if she heard right.

"I'm sorry, professor?"

"You heard me, Miss Rose. Would you like to die?" He repeated, "If you die now, the threat of Diablo is gone from the world entirely, and if it is done now, then there will no longer be any worry about you harming anyone, friends, loved ones, and so on." He said, "I can make it quick and painless. You will hardly feel a thing."

Ruby sat in the chair, digesting what she had just heard. She could die, and that would be the end of it. No more worrying about being possessed, no more threats and thoughts of her family dying at her hands. No longer will she had to bare this curse. Diablo had heard what Deckard Cain had said, and grew concerned. He readied himself, ready to push and try to take his host over again. The red devil didn't have much power to work with, but he will have to make do somehow.

However, there was another thought one tugging in her mind. How would dad take her death? Uncle Qrow? Yang? How will they take the news of her sudden death? "Professor Ozpin, what will you tell my family, if I were to accept?"

"Simple, the truth." the bespectacled man simply said, "They most certainly not like it, and will resent me for it, possibly outright attack me. However, we both know what would happen if Diablo takes over." he said, making it clear that it be worth it in his eyes.

"I know this a hard choice, Ruby," Ozpin said, somber in his tone, "but I will not force you choose. I am no stranger to difficult decisions, in both lives."

Ruby thought about it. Can she trust herself to contain Diablo? During his attempt at taking control, Ruby had begged her teammates to kill her. Did she mean that, or was that a moment of panic, unable to think of any other solution in the wave of fear and pain. In truth, Ruby didn't want to die. She wanted to Diablo gone, but she still wanted to live. Ruby was still a young girl, and she want to see the world, meet people. Be a Huntress. Could she do that with this demonic soul within her? She didn't know, but she was sure going to try. It may seem selfish, Ruby thought, but that was too bad. There was brief thought that there might be some influence on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Professor Ozpin, but I want to live." Ruby said, looking the Professor straight in the eye, letting him see her silver colored eyes to let him know that it is her saying it. Ozpin cocked an eyebrow.

"May I ask for the reason, Miss Rose?" He asked. Ruby could say a couple of things, how she doesn't want to upset her family, how she could contain Diablo even though she has doubts about that, and so on. Whatever the case, it still came back to the selfish reason.

"I just do not want to die, professor." the young girl said, "I know how that sounds, but that is the truth." she said, sitting straighter, any dreariness from her lack of sleep was gone, her voice filled with determination. There was a moment of silence, Ozpin considering Ruby's answer.

"Understood, Miss Rose." the headmaster said, "I'll respect and trust your choice." Ruby relaxed a bit, but could make a guess that he might not tolerate a second time. "Now then, if I may ask, how did it feel?"

"It…" Ruby hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe her possession, "It was horrible, my conciseness being suddenly and violently forced back. It felt like I was behind glass, watching Diablo move my hands, made me see what he was seeing. I'm glad that he didn't hurt anyone." she said, thoughts of her slaughtering everyone she knew entered her mind. Ruby quickly banished the images. "I... Don't think I could handle watching someone die at my hands."

"I understand that sentiment." Ozpin said, then changed topics to get the young girl's mind off the subject, "Is there you wish to ask or tell me?"

"Yes sir, I want to ask how you do you know about Blake's name?" Ruby asked, very curious, "My team and I only found out just recently."

"Please, Miss Rose." Ozpin said, leaning back into his chair, "Do you not think I can't recognize a forged transcript. Miss Beaumont's may be one of the better fakes I've received, but it is still a forgery." He said, his face still neutral. "And once I had done some digging, it wasn't hard to figure out who she really was. Her cover name, Belladonna, was her mother's maiden name."

"If you knew," Ruby started, "then why did you let her be admitted?"

Ozpin looked directly at Ruby, "I had thought she was a host. Mephisto's to be exact. I had interviewed her, and I could feel the feelings of the anger, hurt, and hate that she had buried. I had thought he was slumbering, like Diablo had been with you. Horadric magic helps, peering into minds." A thought suddenly pinged within Ruby's mind, one that she had almost forgotten about.

"Professor Ozpin, Blake isn't his host. Jaune is." she informed, causing the headmaster to sigh.

"I should have guessed, though I had thought it was Baal, or Belial." Ozpin said, clasping his hands, "Something must be done with Mister Arc."

Ruby didn't like the ominous way he used 'must be done.' "Professor, maybe you could exorcise Jaune, it might not be too late for him."

"You may be right, but what are to do if the person you know as Jaune is nothing but a mask, worn but the Lord of Hatred?" the elder asked the girl.

"I refuse to believe that. I do not believe the honorable and kind person I know as Jaune is really some kind of trick." Ruby firmly said, surprising the headmaster, who then smiled.

"You have a kind and honest soul, Miss Rose. Let us hope that continues to keep Diablo at bay." He said, then to paused to ponder the options. "If you can convince Mister Arc to see me when I am present, then I have will see what I can do."

"When you are present?" Ruby repeated, "You mean you're leaving?"

"Yes, I have some very important and pressing business. Do not worry Miss Rose, if Mephisto is among us, I doubt he'll make any sort of move anytime soon. He of the dramatic sort, wanting to make his schemes grand." Ozpin reassured. Diablo grunted, believing the same about his brother, how superfluous his actions can be. Doesn't make him any less dangerous though.

"I... I understand, Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied.

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed." the elder said. Ruby bowed, and left the office, closing the heavy doors behind her. Once she was gone, Ozpin pull out his Scroll and dial in a number. He then waited for the person on the other end to answer, and sure enough, he did.

"Qrow, have you found the murderer yet?" the silver haired man asked.

" _No, whoever this person is, they are careful. I only found one lead that went nowhere. A Faunus bookstore owner, who is functionally brain dead._ " the man on the other end replied, " _Forensics geeks are baffled, unable to figure out what happened. We, on the other hand, have an idea, right?_ " Qrow said.

"I'm on my way." Ozpin said, getting up from his chair, and grabbing his cane.

" _What Oz? You think your mystery threat killed her?_ " Qrow asked.

"We better hope not." Ozpin said, leaving his office.

/

The night was filled with activity inside a warehouse, far in the outskirts of the city. Men in White Fang uniforms carrying crates and cases to and fro, organizing and preparing everything for some dark purpose. Emerald and Mercury walked through it all, not caring that they if they were in the way, or impeding those working.

"Accursed Blunts." one of them muttered. While neither would have taken that, and would administered a punishment, now was not the time. They walked to a foppish man who had his back to them, staring intently at a map of Vale.

He turned when he heard them approach, "Oh good, the kids have arrived. Do you know what time it is? Mother dearest has been worried about you." Roman said, walking around and hooking his arms around the pair's necks. "It's no good to keep that lady waiting." He said, the hand on Emerald sliding down to her waist, much to the red eyed girl's disgust. "Not that I care, anyway." There was a quick rustle of movement, which was immediately followed by Torchwick feeling a gun barrel pressed against the underside of his jaw.

"Oh, not the best move to make on her." Mercury sounded with a smirk, "Trust me."

Roman removed his hands and went back to his table, "Eh, whatever. You're not my type anyway." He said offhandedly, the pulled up a slip of paper. "I'm more interested in where you two have been." Emerald looked surprised and began to search her pockets, wondering if she really had been robbed.

"Little girl, I have been doing his for a long time, and I'm being trained by the head honcho. You're out of your league." He smugly said, taking a look at the slip of paper.

"Oh, how cute. You two want to run with the big boys." He said, crumpling he paper and tossing it, then continued to talk down to them, "I thank you for doing some leg work, but next time leave it to the adults."

"Don't try to play off the fact that you were beating around the bush for this." Mercury said, getting tired of being insulted, "The beast had secrets, and he wasn't an asset. He was a problem, one that you were procrastinating on." The grey youth clicked his tongue, "What would the big man say to that?"

Roman got in the kid's face, an angry glint in his eye, enchanted cane in hand, "You don't get to get to threaten me here, boyo." The dandy hissed, "If it were up to me, you and your hoodrat friend here would have-"

"Would have what, Roman?" asked a voice, a woman soon appearing after it, standing on an elevated platform that lower itself to the ground. Emerald, who had been ready to tear apart Torchwick for that comment, stayed her hand.

"Cinder." the mint haired girl said in acknowledgment, while Mercury simply nodded and crossed his arms.

Roman turned his back to the red dressed woman, and grabbed his cigar from the table. "Why, beat them to an inch of their lives, was what I was going to say before I was interrupted." Roman said, taking a moment to examine his quality bit of tobacco. Cinder scowled.

"You are to do no such thing. We have a deal and a plan to see to." Cinder said, trying to remind the crook of his place. It failed.

"Ah no, I have a deal with your boss, and it's her and my boss's plan that we are seeing to. You may be her favorite, but that doesn't make you any more than what I am. A lackey." Roman said, turning to the dark hair lady, who was try to kill him a deadly glare, eyes glowing with power.

"Spare the light show, Fall." Torchwick said, putting the cigar in his mouth, the started to speak through it, "In fact, why don't you put that circus act to good use and give me a light."

Cinder was ready to burn the criminal until he was nothing but a blackened skeleton, she would then see if his necromancy would help there. However, she spared a glance at the young duo, curious as to why they stayed silent. They were standing stock still, anxiety on their faces as plain as day. There was only one thing that made that way, and now that she thought about it, there was an alien feeling of uneasiness creeping in the back of her mind.

Cinder's burning anger immediately sizzled away when she spotted her, sitting cross legged atop some crates, hunch forward, head resting in her immaculate hand, elbow sitting on her knees, all with a smile on her pink lips.

"Mistress Andariel!" Cinder exclaimed in surprise, and even Roman, who wasn't aware of her presence, widened his eyes, the deathstick drooping. "I did not hear you arrive." she said, turned to face the Maiden of Anguish, head bowed.

"That is because I wanted to see how my subordinates acted without my presence, and I am amused that you have not torn each other's throats." the demon woman's smile was gone as she rose from the wooden box and strode forward. "However, I would prefer if you didn't, for that would be detrimental to the plans."

Andariel stopped before her subordinate, and Cinder felt the demon's hands on her body, cold palms on her shoulders, gripping them tight. Cinder glance up, and met the Lesser Evil's poisonous green eyes, gleaming with an alien energy. Cinder quickly darted her eyes back down.

"Understood, mistress." Cinder said, and with that, Andariel released her grip, and walked past her.

"Good. Do not forget I can take away my gift to you." the redheaded demon said, striding up to the map on the board. "Tell me, Torchwick. How goes the Dust collecting?" She asked, scanning the large paper. Roman took a moment to fiddle with his lighter and puff on his bit of tobacco.

"I have been stealing every bit of Dust, and got whatever Ashes I could get my hands on." the dandy said, taking the lung dart and waving it all over the print. "Prices are through the roof, the police are camping at every corner, and there are talks of mobilizing the militia." Roman bragged, "This town is running scared, and we have the Vale Underworld in our pocket."

"Hm." Andariel sounded, taking it in, "Go back to your teacher. Tell him the news. There are other matters to attend to. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, come." the maiden firmly called out, as she strode away, her posse following close behind.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. He never enjoy talk to that... Woman, he supposed. Torchwick motioned to put the cigar back in his mouth, only to find it gone, right from his fingers.

He looked up to see Emerald, the fat stogie between her teeth. She smiled, and puffed the cigar in mocking triumph. She then spit it to the floor, and crushed it under her heel, before running off to catch up with the others.

/

The day had continued on for Ruby and her team, thought all of them were mostly silent and tense. They hardly spoke to each, each with different multitude of thoughts swimming in their minds. When it was time for bed, they had changed, laid on their mattresses, eager to sleep the night.

Ruby meanwhile tossed and turned in her bed, before finally settling on her stomach, for she no longer felt comfortable sleeping on her back. She closed her silver eyes and tried to drift off, but her body continued to feel irritated, all along her back, and the sides of her head, oddly. Ruby tried to ignore it, but the feeling continued to pester. Maybe she has a rash of some sort, though she didn't know from what, and that worried her.

Getting out of her bed, Ruby made her way over to Weiss. She had hoped that helping her, Ruby could mend fences, and try to restore Weiss' trust. "Weiss." Ruby call out softly, shaking the heiress. Thankfully it didn't take much to wake her, as she soon started to stir. The white haired girl blinked, and her eye soon focused on her partner.

"What do you want?" she said, sounding harsher than she would probably wanted it. Ruby ignored it.

"Can take a look at my back? I think I might have a rash or something." Ruby requested. Weiss scrunched her face in disgust, but sighed, and sat up in her bed.

"Fine, turn around." Weiss said, on hand reaching out to turn on the lamp. Ruby happily did so, and began to lift up the back of her shirt. She thought this was a good start. If Weiss didn't like her anymore, then she wouldn't do this favor for her, instead telling her to go bother Yang or something. This seems like a good direction.

The lamp came on, illuminating their half of the room. Weiss gasped, once her eyes adjusted and she got a good look at her partner's back. The heiress rubbed her eyes, hoping that she had imagined it, something caused by the remains of her sleep, but that wasn't the case.

"What?" Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder, and only seeing Weiss looking intently at her back, her hand hovering over her mouth. Weiss soon looked up to her leader, blue eye's meeting silver.

"Ruby! You have scales on your back!"


	13. Black Hearts

The sun shined through the window, but she didn't feel the warmth. The room was very decorated, shelves full of various trinkets and knickknacks from all of the four kingdoms. The leather couch was wrinkled and cracked, but it was comfortable. At least from what she remembered, she couldn't tell at the moment.

Suddenly, she felt a scratching at her scalp, a slight tugging at her hair, but it didn't hurt. It felt rather gentle and nice.

"You always have such pretty hair." The red and black haired woman said behind her. Yang could felt herself swell with pride at that remark, though there was a question on her mind.

"Do you think my mom just as pretty hair as me?" Yang asked. The brush scraped against her scalp, it's was rather irritating, but it didn't bother Yang too much. After a moment of hesitation, Summer continued to brush, just as gentle as before.

"Yes, I'm sure she does." She replied, sounding sad.

"What?! What do you mean I have scales?!" A voice sounded, rousing Yang out of her dreams. She sat up in her bed, opening her eyes to the light of the lamp, which stung her eyes, have her feel an annoying, burning sensation. Her matted hair was everywhere, something that going to take a full ten minutes of combing.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked, half that question being a yawn. Blake was already sitting up in her looking much more alert. Yang wished she could sleep some more, that dream had been a nice breath of fresh air instead of her usual nightmares.

"Ruby has scales and some kind of protrusions growing out of her back!" Weiss responded. Yang immediately woke up after that, forgetting the previous thought and headed for her sister's side. With the direct light of the lamp, Yang, and Blake who soon joined her, have a clear look at the young girl's back.

Just as the white haired heiress said, there were pink scales all along Ruby's back, many of them have a bright sheen to them, having a raw look. There were many of them cluster around dark, dull grey bumps protruding in six symmetrical places down Ruby's spine. Both the blonde and the dark haired Faunus gaped at the sight. Yang reached out and touched one of the nubs, the texture being hard and firm. However, Ruby flinched away for her sister's touch as though she had been struck by lightning.

"Don't do that! Whatever you just touched is really sensitive!" Ruby cried out.

"Ruby, how did this happen?! What is going on?!" Yang cried out, only to see a shape just right under the elastic band of Ruby's pajama bottoms. Grabbing the hem, much to Ruby's confusion, and pulling them down to reveal a lump of flesh and new scales. Yang and Weiss looked in shock and confusion at what they were looking at, but Blake knew what it was, for she seen it on many young Fanus.

"You're growing a tail!" The catgirl said, startling the other with her discovery.

"You sure?" Ruby asked, really hoping that Blake was mistaken.

"I've seen many budding tails. This is definitely looks one." Blake answered, the scaly stub also reminding her of some amputated tails, including her own.

This entire situation was utter madness to Yang, especially with all the recent revelations. Her sister possessing by a malevolent, alien being, magical happenings like this was some comic book, powerful golden figure appearing out of nowhere for a brawl, and now this, which is most certainly tied to the magic and demon nonsense. Yang was at wits end with this.

"Ruby, what is going on right now?" Yang asked hoping will have some answer that would make just a bit of sense. Ruby, however, looked distracted, looking off in some direction. Soon enough her eyes refocus, and she immediately looked worried.

"He isn't saying anything." Ruby stated, "He isn't even mocking me, or saying some vague threat. Diablo is keeping quiet."

"Great, just great." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose, the other hand on her hip, "So what can we do about it?"

"I suppose we wait for Deckard Cain." Ruby said nervously.

"Who?" Her team sounded simultaneously.

"Er, Professor Ozpin." the red and black haired girl corrected, lightly pounding her fist into to her forehead. She doesn't know why she unconsciously refers the headmaster as Deckard Cain. Perhaps it is that the old scholar left a rather lasting impression on the Lord of Terror. Not to mention, much to Ruby's disgust, taking Leah, who Cain had adopted and looked after, was a satisfying bit of petty vengeance for the red devil. "Unless you guys have some other idea on how to solve  _this,_ then we're going to have to wait."

Yang wanted to argue, but her sister was right. The blonde didn't want to sit on her hands, waiting for someone else to solve their problem, but what in the world can she do? She can barely fathom the situation they are in, let alone solve it. "Alright Ruby, if that's what you think." Yang then looked at the clock, its digital face displaying the advent of the time they would usually be up. "Weiss, shut off that alarm, let's get ready for class." Yang commanded, going over to her night stand, and retrieving her supply of toiletries, and walked off to the bathrooms.

The others went about in their morning routines, trying to ignore the terrible elephant in the room. Ruby did the same, also trying to ignore the situation. While Ozpin couldn't help with getting rid of Diablo, hopefully he can do something about this. She put on her uniforms, noting that she will have to do it carefully now, with the new additions to her back giving all sorts of strange tingles. She'll probably have to bath late at night, until Ozpin gets back.

/

Professor Port rambled on about various Grimm, the various types, and other sorts of information of the like. Ruby was resting her head in her hand, trying not to fall asleep. It didn't help when the portly elder sometimes when off on tangents, describing his past experiences, how he'd gotten hurt in grotesque detail, until someone would remind him to get back on track.

_'I don't have to listen to this.'_ a thought ringed within through the young girl's mind. She then realized that it seemed rather mean of her, and filed it away that it was early in the morning, and the recent turn of events have made her fuse short.

"Now," the professor continued after finishing some odd story, "this my dear students is something that you all have some fleeting knowledge about, as this topic have been in many legends and stories, both ancient and modern. What I will be discussing is the four Grimm Kings." he said, pulling down a screen covering in photos and artist representations of the creatures.

"First, is Dracul, the bloody drake." He said motioning to a portion of the images, showing a flying, four limbed creature. Stout is was, depicted with a stubby snout, wings like that of bats. "It is the one with the most sightings, and one that we have the most information on. However, it has been theorized that Dracul is the weakest of the four. However, it is recorded that it drips a substance that spawns more Grimm, hence the moniker of 'bloody drake.' It is unknown if it is the only one with this ability, or if the others have it as well."

"Next is the King of the Land, the dread chimera Kisar Rey." He said directing attention to another portion of the screen, showing an ugly creature. "It has been stated that Kisar Rey is a terrible amalgamation of various animals, but is not known what sorts of beast it entails. It is has been speculated that it has the tail of a serpent, horns, and more."

"Then we have the creature from the depths, who reigns over the deepest pits, and lords over the sea monsters that dwell in its domain, Kragathon." Port continued, moving to the other side of the screen, this side displaying charts with approximate scales, displaying blurry photos, and several drawing of a fearsome creature with rows upon rows of teeth, and uncountable number of tentacles, ready to drag all into the dark below.

"Lastly is what said to be the most powerful of the four, a Grimm of immense size and power, who is said to vaporize you with but a glance. I speak of the legendary two headed monster, the Thunderbird, Groth Sora." the professor said, ominousness dripping from his voice, as he pointed to a single photo. It was grainy, but it displayed a massive creature taking to the skies.

"It has been theorized that there is a fifth Grimm King, one that has been in old stories of a Grimm that commands all of the Grimm. However there has been no conclusive evidence in this regard, nor do we have any idea what it looks likes. Many stories have contradicting descriptions. Whatever the case, and thankfully," the professor continued, pulling down another screen that cover the first. This one had a political map of the world. "They have never been seen outside the land of Calavera." the pudgy man said, gesturing to the grey continent in the Northwest corner of the world. "It is in that blighted land where the Grimm rule. The Grimm that lurk outside our walls? The ones many of you have faced in battle? These Beowolves, Ursas, and others? Pests to a true Huntsmen." Port states, and no one in the classroom heard his boisterous tone of his tall tales. Many realized that this man was telling them the truth. "Even the most powerful of the creatures I mentioned, in the land of Calavera, they would be lowest of threats. The strongest of Beowolves cannot compare to the average Dire Lycan." the professor paused.

"I can see the fire in many of your eyes. You think this a challenge, to try and venture into the Grimm Wastes? Don't, for it is a death sentence." Port said with finality. "I did, joined an expedition with a troop of twelve hunters along with some scientist and researchers." Port said, many leaning forward for they actually wanted to hear this tale of his, "Only I and one other survived, and we barely made it out with our lives, let alone our sanity. It..." the old man looked his age at the moment, old fright entering his voice, "It is not something I wish to share nor dwell on." After the professor said.

_'When will this old windbag shut up?'_  Ruby thought, surprising herself. Before she could dwell on it, the bell had rang, signaling an end to the lecture.

"You are dismissed." Port announced.

/

The day continued on, and more venomous thoughts invade Ruby's mind. They whisper cruelty, pettiness, and impatience, insulting anyone who crosses the young girl's path. They have to be something cause by the Lord of Terror, for he continues to be frustratingly silent. At the moment she sat in Professor Goodwitch's classroom, waiting for something important that the blonde woman would like to show.

' _Get on with it, you old broad!_ ' the thoughts hissed.

' _Shut up!_ ' Ruby snapped, thinking how ridiculous it is, yelling at herself.

"Now class what I am about to show you is very important." Goodwitch said, as she use her telekinesis to place a heavy armored case atop her desk. "It is something that is incredibly rare, and extremely powerful. It might be something you have read in many stories, and some of you never have thought it to exist." the professor began to unlock the complicated device. It soon opened up reveling a glass cylinder, containing a brightly shining white crystal, looking similar to Dust and Ashes, but much more immaculate and bright.

"This, students, is Glass." Goodwitch presented, the class erupting in whispers. Ruby herself never thought the item ever existed to begin with, being only a MacGuffin in stories and comics, or the reason to the creation of superheroes and villains. It was almost cliche to have some happen 'because of Glass.' To have it right before her in all its glory as something she had not expected, nor would she expect the magic radiating off it. Torchwich's necromancy gave off faint waves of magic, but the Glass crystal easy eclipsed that.

"Now student is important to know about this substance, this mere shard has the potency to power all of Vale for months. If you can imagine that, then you can imagine the result if this was turned into some bullets, a bomb, or if you used it to enhance your Semblances or Auras." she give the young ones a moment to mull over the possibilities. "It is for that reason that if you were to find such a rare item that you must turn it over to the proper authorities. If you can imagine what you can do with this single shard, then you can conclude why it is important for it not to fall the wrong hands."

"I do not expect any of you to come across any more Glass, but if you do, please present to the right people. I can promise you that you would be well compensated." Goodwitch informed, many of the students silently conversing with each other. Ruby, meanwhile, continued to gaze at the Glass crystal. She could feel the power and magic. Ruby never forgot the feeling of magic that she felt from... That night. This crystal, this Glass shard was radiating magic the likes of which she hasn't felt before. There was so much of it.

' _I can take it._ ' the posionious voice whispered, ' _I can take it and become even more powerful. No could stop me, not even now with my special abilities._ '

Ruby could just take it, use her Semblance to speed away with it, and become the most powerful Huntress in all of history. She could go to Calavera, slay all of the Grimm Kings, and purge the threat of Grimm from the world. She cou-

Ruby clamp down on those thoughts, she will not be tempted by this insidious voice of the devil in her head. Thankfully, Goodwitch put the Glass back inside the secure case, and put it out of sight. Ruby tried banished the sinister thoughts out of her mind. She has to hold out for Ozpin. He could help her.

' _Or he will kill me._ '

/

Lunch hour had arrived, and teams WBY and JNPR were on their way to grab some food, all except Ruby who went off in the opposite direction.

"Ruby," Jaune called out, "aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"Not hungry." Ruby said with some malice, then she sighed, "I just... I just need to get some air." she said as she sped off. Yang was worried, she had been growing more and more irradiated by the hour. Before she could think another thought, Jaune stepped away from the group and started after Ruby. "I'm going to go see how's she's doing."

"You sure about that?" Pyrrha asked her partner, "Ruby been acting... strange lately, more so than usual." Her tone and words, though might not be intentional, miffed the long haired blonde.

"Don't worry, besides I need to return a favor for Ruby anyway." Jaune smiled, and he started after the red cloaked girl.

Ruby slowed down to a slow walk after gathering some distance. Her mind swirling, this poisonous voice becoming seriously bothersome. It didn't help that there was a pain in her chest. Ruby stopped as the pain continued to bug her, growing more and more. Ruby clutched her uniform wanting to loosen them, but that wasn't the problem. It felt as though her skin was tightening up, stretching to the point of being ripped apart. Her heart began to race, beat hard against her chest, the drumming being heard in her ears. Ruby fell to her knees, her body feeling an awful tightening, then she began to heave.

Ruby's body felt as though she was going to empty out her guts on the floor. Her eyes began to tear up as she felt something crawl from within her. She was breathing deeply only for the air to be wasted on chokes, coughs, and gags. Whatever she was about to hurl came to throat, and soon exited her body, but Ruby looked in stunned horror as what had just emptied from her was red smoke. The pain her chest continue to grow to unbearable levels as more and more of the scarlet fumes tried to escape her. Ruby tried to shut her mouth, but it felt as though she was trying to bite down on rocks, and it didn't help that her body still wanted to expel it.

However, the smoke stopped growing after a moment, then was violently pulled back into Ruby's body. The tightening soon gave, but Ruby still vomited the contents of her stomach all over the marble floor. Diablo roared within her mind.

**'Damn it all! If only I had more power!'** the Lord of Terror yelled.

"Wha-" Ruby started only to pause to spit the last of the bile in the disgusting puddle of half-digested breakfast, "What did you do?"

**'I had been trying to figure out how to escape this retched imprisonment. It only resulted in the both of us feeling pain as our souls stretched.'** Diablo said, trying to think of another way to take control or leave his keeper.

Ruby took deep breaths as she recover from the upchuck, a foul taste lingering in her mouth. "What are you doing to me?" she said, as she spotted specks of blood mix in with the vomit.

**'What do you mean, mortal? I have been concentrating on this endeavor, so specify on what you mean.'** Diablo said, obvious angry that this attempt failed.

"Don't play dumb. The scales, the voices, that is all your doing. What you doing to me?!" Ruby demanded as she wiped the tears and snot from her face. Diablo took a moment to answer. After that, the red devil began to bellow in laughter. "What's so funny?"

**'This is not of my doing.'** Diablo stated, stupefying Ruby,  **'This the result of being my host! You are being corrupted, if not in soul, then in body and mind!'** he said, continuing to at the young girl.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, "Make it stop!"

**'Foolish mortal! Even if I could, I would not.'** Diablo countered.

"You mean there is no way to stop this?" Ruby asked, scared of the answer.

**'No.'** Diablo stated,  **'Did you think there would be no cost? Did you think that you would breeze though you pathetic life without consequence? No Ruby Rose, you may have inherited my powers and abilities, but with it you gain my corruption and influence, all without me having to lift a finger.'**

"What..." Ruby said trying to make sense of the words, "What are you talking about?"

**'You are become a demon of Burning Hells, shaped in my image.'** Diablo chuckled, then mockingly said  **'Congratulations, my dear daughter.'** Ruby sat there in silence and disbelief.  **'In time, you will not be able to resist your demonic urges, and you will accept me! You will embrace the evil that grows and blackens your heart and mind.'** What Diablo won't say is that this is a slow process, it may take months before her demonic nature truly takes hold, and a couple years before her body to take full shape. But Diablo wasn't going to tell her that.

"No." Ruby silently said to herself. It felt as though fate was conspiring against her, for this was spiraling into a worse and worse situation.

"Ruby!" someone sounded behind her, followed by furious footfalls against the marble. "Ruby are you alright?" Jaune asked, worry written all over his face as he reached her side. Ruby forgot about her predicament, if only for a moment, she need to take her mind off this issue. As Jaune pull her arm over his shoulder, and lifted Ruby to her feet, Ruby cleared her mind. "Jaune, I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until after we get to Doctor Nightingale's office." Jaune said, as he proceeded to drag the black and red headed girl.

"No, it can't wait!" Ruby responded, planting her feet, and grabbing Jaune by his shirt with her free hand. "Jaune listen to me, I know about the voice in your head. I know about Mephisto!" Ruby said, trying to get through to him, and hope that he really wasn't some kind of persona of the Lord of Hatred.

Jaune looked surprised, for he had hardly spoken of the voice in his mind, "How do you know about Gramps?" he asked slowly.

"Because I have Diablo, and both of them will only corrupt us." Ruby said, urgency in her voice, "Please Jaune, we have find Ozpin, he's Deckard Cain. Something is happening to me, and he can expel Mephisto from you if it isn't too late!

Jaune looked off to the side, his gaze becoming distant. 'Gramps, is this true?'

'Oh dear, I did not expect my young brother to fall so far.' Mesphito said, having already made up a plan in case something like this happened, 'My boy, you know that my name is not Mephisto.'

'Yeah, you said it was Mefis.' Jaune answered.

'Correct. And what inhabits the soul of this... Poor girl,' Mephisto hated his words, 'is my young brother, Dialon. He was a brave, if stubborn warrior of great power, but he was corrupted by the cruel scholar Cain.' Mephisto lied, using the Prime Evil's old Triune personas, 'It breaks my heart to see my brother so far gone, and filling this innocent girl with lies.' The irony made the Lord of Hatred want to laugh.

'Is there anything we can do for her, Gramps?' Jaune asked, wanting to save his friend.

'No my boy. There is none.' the elder Prime Evil said with false sincerity, 'We must put this girl out of her and Dialon's misery. They only feel pain from the corruption, then we must take care of the vile Deckard Cain.' Mephisto could pull this off, kill these two, and come out the hero with the right words. Jaune mulled over the thought, but then refocused back to Ruby and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ruby, the entity inside you is really named Dialon. He was turned from his brother by Cain who is a villain." He stated, much to the disbelief of Ruby.

Diablo huffed in amusement,  **'It seems Mephisto is using our old names. I despised that time, pretending to be benevolent deities to you mortals.'**

"Jaune, what are you talking about?!" Ruby shouted, "They are pure evil! Please listen to me, Mephisto is using you! He'll take over your body and wreak havoc!" Ruby said trying to plead with the blonde boy, the one who shown her kindness outside of her family. The dorky boy that was her first friend. "Jaune, plea-" but Ruby was cut off when Jaune laid a hand on her head.

"Sorry Ruby." he said, before he sent enough of a magical, electrical current to knock her out. Jaune proceeded to sweep her off her feet and make his way to the doctor's office.

'Boy, are you not going to kill this girl?' Mephisto asked his charge, wanting to be rid of Diablo. He will only cause problems later.

'We should try to save them, Gramps. Ruby is my friend, and she has your brother. We have to find a way to cure them.' Jaune replied.

Mephisto damned the boy's bleeding heart. 'Of course my boy, but I have tried, to no avail. The only thing to do is release them from there torturous existence. It is a mercy that they deserve.'

'Surely there something here in this world that could help them.' Jaune responded, not want to give up like that. 'I'm sure we'll find a way. That's what heroes do, right?'

Mephisto despised the blonde's optimism, he will have to convince him that killing Diablo and his host is the best course of action. 'Fine, my boy. However you must remember that their suffering is on your hands. Don't prolong it, or it may be too late.'

The Lord of Hatred and his knight said nothing more to each other as they continued on to their destination.


	14. Webs of Lies

Ozpin surveyed the city atop one of high towered roof. He had being waiting for one other person for some odd minutes. For those few minutes, Ozpin had been thinking about what to tell Qrow in regards to his niece. While the headmaster of Beacon trusted the girl to hold off the Lord of Terror, he must still take measures in case of a worst case scenario. What he didn't need was the shapeshifting drunk to get in the way. He had been thinking about what to say to Qrow, for all the silver haired man needed was for Qrow to understand. Ozpin wouldn't ask for his help, but to at least get out of the way, should Ruby be lost to them, when Diablo takes her place.

A black bird swooped by, cawing at the bespectacled man. "Took you long enough." Ozpin said.

"What? I came as fast as I could. Wind was against me." Qrow said, waving his hand through the air, "Hard to get anywhere when I'm fight the air current as a four and half pound bird." Ozpin only sighed, and composed himself for what he was about to tell his companion.

"Qrow, I call you here because there something important to discuss." he started.

"This about Fall's murderer?" Qrow asked, "Because I'm curious as to why they haven't done anything yet. You think someone with that power would be out setting cities and towns aflame."

"As strange as that is, there something you should know about Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, immediately catching Qrow's attention. "Tell me Qrow, how do you think Ruby was able to control fire and lightning, have enhanced strength, along with her super speed Semblance?" the silver haired man asked, continuing to gaze out into the Vale cityscape.

"I... don't know exactly." Qrow said, taking out his flask, getting one very bad feeling about this talk, and if he was going listen to whatever Ozpin was going to say, he needed to take the edge off things. After taking a swig, he kept the flask in his hand just in case. "Tai and I just thought it had to do with her Slayer heritage. Summer never developed her full abilities, but Ruby is special."

"Yes, she is." Ozpin replied, "However, not in the way you think, and I dread the day her Slayer abilities actually do develop." Qrow was confused, as it was obviously plaster on his face.

"What are you talking about, Oz? What do you mean 'actually do they develop?'" Qrow questioned, "Are you telling me that those powers have nothing to do with that, and that you are afraid when they surface? Then how is it that she can do all that? What are you afraid of Ozpin?"

The headmaster of Beacon sighed, continuing to look out into the crisp, blue sky, above the pillars of concrete, steel, and glass. "Qrow, what I am about to say to you may sound ludicrous, but what I say is the truth. There is also something that I have to tell you about Ruby Rose that you will not like."

The flask began to crumple in Qrow's hand, "What is happening to Ruby? Damn it Ozpin, turn around and tell me what's going on." the dark haired man asked dangerously.

"She is host to a powerful, ancient being of absolute evil." Ozpin responded without missing a beat, "And I don't know how long she can hold him at bay. It could be years, months, weeks, or could happen tomorrow." he then turned, and face his companion, a look of hard dread in his eyes.

"Qrow, there may come a time when we must kill Ruby Rose."

/

The first thing Ruby notice when she finally came to was the terrible headache. She put a cold hand to her head trying to alleviate the pain to little success. Ruby opened her eyes, only to shut them when they came to contact with the bright fluorescent lights. She groaned, which caught the attention of the other occupant of the room.

"You're awake." Ruby heard, turning toward the voice to see Doctor Nightingale. The older woman closed the cabinets above her head, only allowing a brief glimpse to its contents, and it didn't look like medical supplies or tools. After lock the storage space, she walked over to Ruby's bedside. "How are you feeling Miss Rose?" If the good doctor was examining the young host, instead of a nurse, then classes are over and done. This does not bode well.

"Like I fought a Goliath and lost." Ruby said, rubbing her temple with a hand. It then occurred to her that she could have examined her while she was unconscious. Does she know about her... 'Deformations?' "Dr. Nightingale, did you examine me while I was passed out?"

"Don't worry Miss Rose," the medical professional said with a smile, "I don't examine patients without their consent, unless it is an absolute emergency, like an unknown fungal infection, but that's a story for another time. Besides, from what Mr. Arc had told me, you seemed to have a bad stomach ache, especially with the mess you made in the hall." the dark haired Doctor laughed to herself, "The janitor wasn't happy about that." she commented.

'She is lying!' A thought rang in the young huntress in training's head, 'She knows what I am! She must die!' Ruby just shut her eyes and tried to push those thoughts into the back of her mind.

To distract herself, she called upon the earlier memories, the near rending of her skin, the red smoke that came from inside her, her trying to convince Jaune, only for him to knock her out with a magical, electric charge, and now she was here hours later. The reminiscing came to a halt when the older woman spoke again.

"There are some antacid tablets and a glass of water on the stand next to you. Just tell me if you need anything else." The doctor said, while grabbing a clipboard and jotting down some notes. Ruby put the tablets in the glass, and immediately began to drink without waiting for the antacid tablets to dissolve fully, opting to shallow it all in one go.

"I think I'll just head back to my team now, Doctor Nightingale." Ruby called out, sitting up. She had to do something about all of this. Jaune believed the lies of the Lord of Hatred, and she was becoming a demon herself. She can't wait for Ozpin to return. Ruby has to do something now.

"Hm." The good doctor sounded, "Are you sure you are alright, Ms. Rose?"

"Yeah, can't have them worrying too much about me. Thanks for the medicine, Doctor." the young girl said, rising out from bed.

"I do hope this isn't bravado, Miss Rose." Nightingale sighed, looking away from patient to her desk, scribbling down something that was probably unrelated. "Too many times I've hear 'I'm fine' from prideful Hunters." She continued, doing an exaggerated gruff voice when she said the two words.

"Don't worry, doc. I promise this isn't just a show." Ruby replied, as she exited the room. "Thanks for healing me up. After she rounded a corner, she used her semblance to quickly get back to her team's room. She burst through the door, startling the other from their activities.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, setting aside the nearly torn magazine. "What happened? We got a notice that you were sick and that you were taken to Doctor Nightingale's office."

"Now's not the time." Ruby replied, shutting the door behind her, "I'm... Uh... I'm getting worse." she said, looking down to her feet.

"Seriously?!" Weiss incredulously shouted. "How much worse could this get?"

"I'm turning into what Diablo is." Ruby stated.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, we know that, what with the spikes, scales, and tail."

"No, mentally. My thoughts are becoming... Demonic." Ruby said, the poison whispering in her mind. 'Why am I telling them this? It could be the final straw, and they will kill me.'

Was it really her traitorous thoughts, or her own?

"That really doesn't sound good." Yang said, unsure what to say. She was losing her sister more, and the blonde haired girl doesn't know what to do.

"Yeah, and there's still Jaune to deal with." Ruby replied, only to meet with curious and exasperated looks. "I seriously didn't tell you about this?" Ruby sighed, "Alright, Jaune has Diablo's oldest brother, Mephisto. He's the Lord of Hate, and he is lying to Jaune, making him believe that they were heroes, and that Ozpin was a villain. If we don't convince him, or restrain him, nothing good could come out of it." Ruby briefed.

"Exactly how many of Diablo's kind are there?" Blake asked, wanting to know whether or not there's some secret army that her leader failed to mention.

"Seven. I only know that Mesphisto is here. I don't know about the other five." Ruby said, "However, Imperius is here. He's golden angel we saw the other day. I don't know if more are coming in. Or if there are more already here." Ruby explained further.

Blake then looked to Weiss. "Don't say it."

Weiss, however was confused. "Don't say what?"

"'How much worse could this get?' You say that and it gets worse." Blake commented. Weiss grumbled in response.

"Look it doesn't matter, we have to figure this out. I'm not waiting for Ozpin to come back." Ruby, as she started to formulate a plan. "We need to find out what we can, and I don't care if it's just myths or stories. It's better than nothing." Ruby said.

"As much as I love to take the proactive approach, how can we be sure that we would find anything?" Yang questioned, "You said it yourself Ruby, these beings came from another world. What could we find that would apply to them?"

Ruby thought it over before coming up with an answer. "Ozpin had a book in his office that came from Sanctuary. He said that he found it. Then Imperius came even though it was after Diablo and his kind did. This means that the spell, the Hanus portal leads here, and that it was used before." Ruby said, explaining her revelation.

Blake then spoke next, "So this would mean that someone must know something. It could be in the legends and myths that have been told, or it could be somewhere within the missing parts of our history."

"It's better than nothing. Even if it's a long shot, it's better that just sitting on our hands." Yang said, as she started to put on her boots. The other two following suit. While they were getting ready, they heard a knock on the looked to each other, wonder who that could be, before Ruby opened it. Pyrrha stood looking absolutely frazzled and worried.

"Have you seen Jaune?" The redhead asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"I haven't seen him since before..." Ruby trailed off before she could that she was electrocuted by him, "I passed out earlier. Why? What happened."

"I don't know." Pyrrha said as she started to explain, her voice growing more befuddled with each sentence, "Jaune's been acting weird after he dropped you off at the Doctor's office. Then he skipped our last class, and when we came back to our dorm, there was this note saying that he has to get away from the academy. That we should not trust Ozpin." Pyrrha concluded. "What does he mean by that?

"I don't know." Ruby lied, "But we'll help you find Jaune. You know where he might be heading?" There's no way Ruby is dragging more in this maddening situation, but if Jaune is loose, there's no telling what Mephisto might do.

"No, I have no idea. Ren and Nora are searching the school and asking around if anyone had seen him. They'll text me if they got something."

"Give us a moment, and we'll join you." Ruby said, giving the fellow redhead a smile.

Pyrrha smiled in return, "Thanks Ruby, you're a good friend." Ruby shut the door softly after that. Those word stabbed at her heart. Lying to concerned friend, while having ulterior motives for finding the runaway Prime Evil host. It's not getting any easier.

"Well this just got worse." Blake commented. Weissed huffed indignantly.

"So you get to say it now?"

/

Jaune continued to walk, he was already just a mile from the city having ran the six from the school. His conquense felt heavy just up and leaving his team like that, and leaving them to be lied to be the vile scholar, Deckard Cain. The blonde sighed as he turned around to see the tall structures of the academy in the distance. Maybe he could go back, convince the others of the threat, then they can take down Cain together.

Mephisto, listening in on his host thoughts quickly shot down such ideas, 'No my boy, you are not strong enough to face such a foe. Not to mention that Dialon and his charge must have awoke by now. They will only tell Cain's side of the story. They will be turned against you.' The Lord of Hate said, 'Even that girl you seem to fancy.'

Jaune just sighed again. He was no fool, he knew of Pyrrha's affections for him, and while he wanted to return them, Gramps said that he had to focus, that it was not time for such pursuits. Jaune thought that after they had graduated that they could be together. Now, that just seems like a faraway hope. "So much for being a Hunter. Eh, Gramps?" Jaune said as he continued down the road, sling the few possessions he has on him over his shoulder.

'It is just a title. You don't need the say of old fools to be Hunter, boy.' Mephisto retorted. While getting a formal training from the academy had been the plan, this can be remedied. It may take longer, but he will wait for the fool to ripen with his guidance. While that whore his host favored had been a distraction, and completely separate to his plans, Mephisto would have let the boy be with her, perhaps have a child or two.

It would have been much sweeter to murder each and everyone them, when he took control. Watching as their father and husband drained the blood from their bodies, and watch them rot. All while Jaune watched. Ah well, the demon lord suppose that could still happen. Maybe the red harlet will join them, or the boy will find someone else to fill his accursed, bleeding heart. Either or would be fine to the old devil.

"I suppose you're right Gramps." Jaune said, though he didn't seem to mean it.

'Do not fret, boy, with my guidance we will fell the villain and expose what he is to the world.' Mephisto said as he fed the young lad his poisonous words, 'You will be a hero.'

/

Imperius was full of righteous anger. He had been humiliated, his pride bruised, but it will not happen again. The Angel of Wrath will not underestimate his enemy again. This time, whether taking the skin of a mortal or a towering demon, Imperius will treat this like the battles of the Eternal Conflict. Against Diablo and his kind there can only be blood for blood.

Exiting the cave where he had been tending to his wounds, Imperius stepped out in the gaze of the falling sun. The golden armored Archangel took to the skies, fiery wings spread behind him, golden halo hovering above his helmet, and flew toward the city he last faced his nemesis. This time there will be no mistake, this time Diablo will die by his spear.

/

"Is everything ready for our presentation?" A voice asked from behind a wood and paper screen, as the owner put on and fixed his clothes. Today was a special day after all.

"Yessir, the volunteers are ready, and we already have potential new recruits coming in. Adam is being his usual moody self." Roman Torchwick said, standing at the other end of the room. The foppish man would like for one his cigars, but his teacher had denied him that small pleasure. He will not defy the person would had taught him such wondrous and deadly tricks and spells. While he had impressed the leader of the White Fang, he would not teach him unless he Roman offered something in return. The trade continue to haunt him, but the power to raise the dead and summon beast he never knew before had made it a good trade.

If only she would stop glaring at him.

The Faunus stepped out from panels, dressed in a black suit, finishing up straightening his orange tie. It match his triangular ears that emitted from his greying auburn hair, and white tipped fox tail. "Good. Have a few more men attached to security. I don't want any surprises Torchwick or there will be trouble. And don't worry about Adam, he will do what he is told."

He may have worn the skin of a person, but from one conman to another, he could not truly hide what he was behind those purple eyes of his. Roman was an amatur compaired to this figure. This demon was truly the greatest liar and con artist. To trick all these poor saps into believe he will help them when he is making them his subjects, his slaves who would throw their lives away for a stolen cause.

"It will be done, Lord Belial." Roman said, bowing to the Lord of Lies.


	15. Bear Witness

The sun hung high in the sky on this beautiful day on the coast. The sky was clear of any obstructive clouds that would mar the endless blue of the sky, the sea green water crashing onto the beach before retreating back, leaving behind foam. Seagulls flew above, calling to each other, while various marine life scurried the white sands of the beach. It was a very beautiful sight that one would notice in taking a walk through here. The person strolling through, however, did not take in the sights. He didn't care for the birds and their annoying calls, didn't care for the blazing sun, whose heat beat down on him, and he didn't especially care about the sand getting in his shoes. All that mattered was one sentence, tumbling in his mind.

'What am I going to do?'

Those six words have caused Jaune much grief over the past few weeks. Beacon Academy was currently accepting applications, until the deadline at the end of next month. It would have been pointless for Jaune to apply, despite his family's insistence. There was no chance that he will be able to get in. Jaune didn't go to a combat school, he's not that great academically, his gear was hand-me-downs, and he didn't even have his Semblance or Aura unlocked.

Jaune supposed he could be a farmer, or something as humble for a profession. If that's the plan, then he needed to figure how he was going to deal with the disappointment when he tells his family. His father would probably be the most disappointed. His only son, not even willing to try, was going to walk away from his family legacy.

Jaune continued to walk, his mind drowning in such troubling thoughts. Before they could get any darker, Jaune felt a pressure under his shoe. He had stepped in something that was not sand, too pointy to be a rock that belonged to this part of beach, and too hard to be a seashell. Jaune moved his foot and knelt down to see what he had stepped on, and what he saw was a blue crystal buried in the sand. Digging it out until its full shape was revealed, the mystery item looking like an Ash crystal. As Jaune continued to gaze at the azure thing, he began to feel angry.

Hateful.

Jaune hated his family for having a legacy, a line of great Hunters. They couldn't be anything else, or even average Hunters. No, they had to be noteworthy! He hated this pressure bearing down on him, making Jaune feel trapped, desperately looking to lift this burden. Most of all, Jaune hated himself, how he didn't do better in the past, how he should have prepared better instead of waiting to do for a tomorrow that never came, for a fortune or blessing, until it was too late. This weight was his own fault, and he knew it.

Snatching the crystal from the sand, intent on throwing it into the dark waters, he felt a shock run down his arm, snaking through his body. Jaune dropped the crystal, and collapsed, face impacting the sands.

Mephisto was finally free from the Black Soulstone shard, but there was something odd. He was bonded to a soul, that much he knew. Deciding to explore the soul of his host, he looked through his memories, learning as much the demon could about this new world that he been in for the past years, at the mercy of its ocean currents. While slimming the memories, he learned about his new host, Jaune Arc. He learned about what he could about this place, the abilities of its residents, but most importantly, Mephisto learned about his host hate for himself. The Lord of Hate could subvert this mortal's mind, make this body his own in a couple of days. Even with his current state, Mephisto was confident that he could easily take control.

But... There was something about this mortal, potential that has yet to be unlock, strength untapped, power to be unleashed. If Mephisto were to take this mortal as he is, then it would be a pathetic body, weak and feeble. In order to make a vessel that is proper for a lord of the Burning Hells will take some magic, and resources that may not even exist. If Mephisto were to aid this mortal in training this body, then it takes out most of the busywork of the transformation, as well as give more power and strength to compound on. It will take some cunning, some restraint, and plenty of patience, but those are two qualities that Mephisto has an abundance of, especially in comparison to his brothers. The Lord of Hatred prepared his power, and shaped an image and a persona. Something that will make this boy trust him, something that will make him want to be taken under his corruptive wing.

Jaune awoke after sometime, head throbbing, and lips tasting the sand. He spit the micro bits of rock, running his hands thoroughly on his face and hair to wipe the rest off as he rested on his knees. Jaune racked his brain, trying to remember how he got knocked out. The blonde lad saw the crystal, picked it up, and remembered. Meanwhile behind him, his shadow began to take form. Jaune remembered the anger and hate, and wonder where it came from. While it wasn't baseless, which Jaune felt guilty about, it was still sudden.

"Ahem." someone sounded from behind the blonde lad. Jaune quickly jumped to his feet and whipped around to see an elderly man in a robe. "Calm yourself, boy. I mean you no harm." the old man said.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Jaune asked, looking suspiciously at the elder.

"I am Mefis. A warrior of a far away land." Mephisto said, "And you are Jaune Arc." The blonde lad was confused as to how this man knew his name. the elder continued, "As for where I came from, well..." the demon to give the answer some thought, "The short answer would be from that crystal you're holding, though now I traded that container for a much nicer one."

Jaune looked down at the crystal in his hand, then back to the old man, "Wha...?" the blonde lad stammered, then took a moment to collect his wits and form a proper sentence. "What do you mean by that last part, and how do you know my name?" Jaune asked.

"Well, the answer to both those questions is that I dwell in your soul, dear boy. What you see before you is a merely a projection, a shaping of shadow." the elder explained. Jaune took as step back at the words. "As a result, I read some your thoughts and memories. Do forgive me, I needed to know more about where I am."

"But how?" Jaune asked, wanting to write off that this man was crazy, but he just  _knew_ that wasn't true.

"Oh that is some I will tell you in due time, but right now, I want to offer something to you, in return for saving me from being trapped in the earth, beneath the ocean until the death of the world." Mephisto said, "Something that you are desperate to achieve." the demon paused for dramatic effect.

"I can help you become a hero."

/

Jaune continued to walk down the streets of Vale, doing what her can to distance himself from Beacon. The blonde lad soon stopped at a dinner for a burger where the waitress attended to him very rarely. 'Must be the smell.' Jaune thought, as he didn't shower in quite a long while. He must smell like the dead.

After paying for his meal, and getting back onto the city streets, he lad pondered where he should go. Maybe Vacuo, or perhaps Minstrel, if it comes to fleeing the continent becomes an option. Atlas is out entirely as Jaune doubted he would even fit in the military nation.

'Do not worry, my boy. Things will get better.' Mephisto said, silently scoffing at his own assurance, 'We will train elsewhere. Once you are strong enough, you will be able to take down the cad, Deckard Cain.'

Jaune didn't answer, but the Lord of Hate could see the doubt the nagged in the boy's mind. Doubt of leaving everything behind without a explanation or even a goodbye. Doubt that what he was doing was the correct way. Mephisto didn't let it concern him. All he needed was for his vessel to obey.

/

_Later_

Ruby walked down the streets, trying to think of where else she could go looking. Her team, and the leaderless JNPR have been looking for hours, but still haven't seen hide nor hare of the blonde lad. Well, Team RWBY had been doing other things than just looking. The seven of them decided to split up, citing that it would be better for them to try and comb the city individually, and for the four girl not to be discovering in their other investigation. Ruby herself had been heading into old bookstores, antique shops, thrift stores, and other shop they would even hint at a strange and ancient item on their shelves.

So far, nothing. Nothing, but old fairy tales of kings, knights, socrocesses, and monsters. This was getting frustrating to the possessed victim.

**'Why do you persist?'** Diablo said, sensing his keeper's stress,  **'I will take your body sooner or later. Why continue this futile chase? Your end will come quicker if you just surrender.'**

'I will never give up when I know there is a chance, no matter how slim it is, to be forever rid of  _you_!' Ruby replied. Diablo only scoffed in response. This was becoming tiresome for him. However before both could go any further in this discussion, the two souls perked at the feeling of magic in the air. Ruby followed the scent to what looked to be a stage that was already gathering a crowd. Ruby moved through the crowd, ducking and waving in between the mass of bodies. The spectacle was starting before Ruby could find an open and unobstructed spot. What she saw on stage was a man, and behind him were some the Atlesian robots hat she has read about in her mechanical readings, standing in front of some crates bearing the crest of the Kingdom of Atlas.

"-done a fine job would you agree?" A spokesperson in a military uniform said as he spoke into the microphone, as the machines bowed. Ruby and her unwanted companion both could feel the magic that has been bound to the robots  **'They have enchanted these machines.'** Diablo stated.

"Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, always striving to push things to the next level. As such, 'fine' is no longer an acceptable standard." the speaker continued as the doors to the large crates opened up, revealing more robots within, and overwhelming Ruby with the amount of magic embune within them. These robots were a lighter shade of grey, with a Y-shaped black visor, no doubt containing cameras and other sensory equipment. If the previous robots were simply enchanted, these bots must have entire parts made with magic.

"Presenting the Atlesian Terminator T7!" at those words, the robots within the crate activated, moving forward and tore their inferior counterparts to pieces. Many gasped at the sight, watching one kick the back of the knee, causing the now outdated model to buckle and fall, only to for its head to wrapped in the arm of the newer model while its arm was was in an iron grip. The Terminator squeezed and twisted, cracking the lenses of the older model, then ripping the head off. Arm still gripped, the T7 held up the limp metal body to the audience. The others did similar actions, one punching a hole, then using that hole as leverage to tear the robot in two. They all held up their work, what remained, to the shocked audience causing the uniformed speaking to continue.

"See how these Terminators tore through the already tough T6s? Think of how durable the T7s are. These machine will be the first line of defense for the Kingdoms, saving the lives of professional soldiers and militiamen the world over." the spokesman said, receiving applause. He waited for the clapping to taper off before continuing, "These androids will not be alone, for even the Terminator needs some heavy support against the larger Grimm. Atlas Research and Development is proud to unveil the Predator T1!" the speaker said excitedly, as a holographic display showed a three dimensional model of the a giant mechanical giant.

'If those robot were made with magic, that thing must be enchanted to the moon and back.' Ruby thought to herself, gazing upon the beast of metal and wires. The speaker continued, "There will also be autonomous flying drones in the near future, combining arms to beat back the Grimm threat and take the heavy lifting from those fighting them, be they Hunter, or the person who fights to defend their home." Once the spokesman started to talk about the application these droid could have outside the battlefield, Ruby decided that was enough, and turned around the leave the crowd, only to run into a familiar ginger haired girl.

"Hi Ruby, I haven't seen you since that night." Penny smiled, happy to see her friend again. The feeling was not mutual however.

"Oh... Hey Penny," Ruby said taking a step back, then moved around Penny, "I can't talk right now, I gotta go." However, Penny moved to follower her.

"Wait Ruby, what happened that night? You suddenly attacked your teammates, spoke a weird language with that flying, gold guy, and fought him." Penny questioned, netting the two them old looks from strangers, prompting Ruby to walk faster. The two soon left the crowd, and were walking briskly down the streets, Penny matching the keeper in pace. "Please talk to me Ruby. I'm just worried. Won't you tell me what's going on?" Ruby turned into an alleyway, then used her semblance to quickly scale the building, landing on the roof. Ruby hoped it would cause Penny to give up.

The orange haired girl arrived a moment later, leaping to the roof in a single bound. "Why are you running away from me?" she asked, concern and hurt growing in her expression. Ruby didn't care for that look and with her semblance leapt from rooftop to rooftop, but Penny was close behind.

'Why won't she leave me alone?!' Ruby thought to herself, looking back at her pursuer. Her foot missed the edge of the roof, and Ruby found herself falling. It would be fine, as she was close enough to the wall to jump from there to the opposite wall, bleeding momentum as she makes her way to the ground, her Aura absorbing any excess shock. Before the silver eyed girl could enact that plan, she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. "Don't worry, I got you!" Penny said. Ruby grit her teeth in annoyance.

As the ginger haired girl pulled Ruby up, the host started to heat up her skin enough to cause Penny to let go. However, Penny continued to hold on, puzzling Ruby. She cranked up the heat, to almost unbearable levels, but Penny still held her wrist. Ruby poured more of her power into it, causing the hand to sizzle and pop, the skin blackening to a crisp.

Penny pulled Ruby up, a grunt escaping her mouth as she toss the silver eyed girl onto the black floored roof. Ruby got up and started to yell, "Damn it Penny, why didn't you let go?! I would have been fiii..." Ruby tapered off as she saw the glowing red metal within the charred skin. "You have a prosthetic?" Ruby asked slowly. Penny sighed, and fully turned to face the other girl.

"No, to tell you the truth, I'm a cyborg. My entire body is mechanical." Penny revealed. "Wait, how can that be, if you're a robot, then how can you have Aura, or do that telekinetic Semblance?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm not a robot, I was a person, but I was dying. My soul was transferred to this body." Penny explained, unbuttoning the top buttons on her blouse, and opening it to reveal a pale disk embedded in her chest. The light within brightened and dimmed every so often, like a slow heartbeat. Ruby could help but stare at it. Silver eyes locked onto it, and like a moth to fire, she wanted to get closer, licking her lips unconsciously. "Ruby, you're starting to creep me out here." Penny said, closing her shirt. Ruby snapped out of her trance, and put her hand against her head.

'It looked so enticing, so...  _Delicious._ ' her demonic thoughts sounded, 'I want to know how it **tastes.** ' Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, this is just a lot to process."

"Is that why you ran from me? Because you suspected that I was a robot or something." Penny asked, bringing Ruby back to why they were on the roof.

"No, I didn't run from you because you were a cyber-android whatever." Ruby said, "I ran because you don't seem to care that you killed several people!" the silver eyed girl said, her voice slowly rising in volume, "You butchered people that night, you have blood on your hands Penny!"

That surprised the ginger girl, "But... They were bad people." Penny simply retorted.

"And that is suppose to make it better?!" Ruby yelled. "Did you think for a moment that those people had families, friends, that are sadden by what happened to them? Why someone would hack them to pieces, with uncaring precision? Do you think death has no consequence?!"

Penny flinched and took a step back, her eyes shifting to the ground, "I... I thought we were friends."

"Friends?!" Ruby screamed incredulously, "I watched someone die in front of me, Penny! Killed by you!" Ruby then took a deep breath, and walked to the edge of the roof, "I'm am  **not**  your friend." Ruby stated, then dropped to the alley below, leaving Penny to weep, even if no tears would flow out.

/

The club was mostly empty, as is was the afternoon, so it wouldn't be open for another few hours. The other occupants being just the few people that knew the owner, and as such, are allowed to come early for a drink. They were minding their business, sipping their poisons of choice. Yang seats herself at her usual seat, and almost immediately is approached behind the counter by a tall man with close cropped dark hair, with a beard and mustache. "Well, if it ain't my favorite blonde haired lady. Haven't seen you in a while. What will it be Goldie? Strawberry Sunrise?"

"No thanks Junior, I think I'll need something stronger today." Yang said with a weary smile. Yang had been searching for hours, but she only came up empty handed. With the frustration of finding nothing, along with her little sister getting worse, she really needed to something.

"Alright Goldie, Old Fashion it is."Junior replied getting to working the whiskey based drink. "So, how's Beacon?" he asked making small talk.

"Not what I expected." Yang answered absentmindedly. She thought about Ruby's earlier words, about how Ozpin has a book in his office. They could have tried to steal it, but it probably wouldn't have as easily done, plus breaking into the headmaster's office to steal a book would open an entire can of worms. "How are the girls?" Yang asked.

Junior placed the finished cocktail in front of the yellow brawler, "They are staying out of trouble, for the most part. Putting a dent a dent in my wallet with their shopping trips, however."

Yang took a swig of the drink, and sighed once she put the tumbler glass on the counter. "Hey Junior, I don't suppose you know anyone that has any very old books? I'm talking 'older than dirt' old." she asked, deciding that there was no harm asking.

"Hm..." the dapper man sounded, stroking his beard. "I might know a couple of guys, a fence and an art restorer, but I gotta tell you Goldie, it's a stretch."

"Better than nothing, Junior." Yang said, finishing off the drink. She then hopped off the bar stool, and started digging in her pockets for the payment due. She pull the lien need plus a good tip, for the info, and for her friend. "Send me their addresses and I'll go talk to them. Thanks." Yang said, making her way out. Junior called out to her as she walked.

"You still having those nightmares, Yang?" Junior asked. Yang stopped mid stride, pausing for a long moment. She continued on, but Junior notice that her head hung a little lower than before.

/

Blake waked into the gathering place of the White Fang, some time after she had found a flyer for small time band. Blake had recognized it for what it truly was, a encoded sign to a secret rally. Of course, the entire purpose of the encoding is prevent government stooges from raiding these gatherings. Anyone who has gone through the trouble of finding the cypher, and locating the place obviously has interest in joining their ranks. As such, anyone who comes through the doors, after being clear that they are not spies, are to give their names, and in return they are given the bone white mask of the White Fang.

This is fine for Blake as her name is already an alias, and the mask keeps her from being recognized at a distance from any... Old acquaintances of hers. Blake walked with the others, gathering in front of a stage. After a couple of minutes of hushed conversations, a silence falls upon the crowd as a amphibian Faunas strolled on, his skin having a slight green color to it, and his mouth being too wide for his face, while his eyes were spread a little farther from each other. He wore the more fancy dress uniform of the organization.

"Fellow Faunas of all walks of life, I welcome you! The White Fang welcomes you!" the Frogman began, what followed, what the usual pitch for Blake. The Humans or Dullards and Blunts are terrible, how the White Fang will win in the end, avenging all those who have been wronged. It was the same old song and dance for Blake, having heard it many times in the years with the group. The catgirl considered sneaking out, when she heard something different in the speaker's presentation.

"Please welcome, our grand leader, Mister Daimion Ponzi!" At that, out walked a vulpine Faunus in a sharp, black suit that had a crisp, orange tie. Just as the Faunus appeared a low hum seemed to set in Blake's ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Benoit." Ponzi said, the frogman bowing and exiting off stage. The leader of the White Fang then turned to address the gathered crowd. "Friends, fellow Faunus, I will not tell what has already been said, for I come here with a purpose." Ponzi said, spreading his arms wide in a grand fashion. "But first, an introduction. Comrades, please met Gerald." the leader said, as a large, hairy man with L shaped horns on the sides of his head, and what looks like a permanent scowl wearing the simple uniform of the White Fang, sans hood and mask. He was a buffalo Faunus.

"In his youth, Gerald's mother was killed in a lynching. After his father tried to have his small town law enforcement do something about this heinous act, he was arrested for 'false accusations.' After a mockery of a due process, he was sentenced to prison, where he was stabbed by human supremacists, and left to bleed by indifferent guards." Ponzi said, finishing this man's story. What struck Blake as odd, is that this Gerald didn't react in anyway, no sadness, nor anger. He simply stood as a statue, as the White Fang Leader told his tale. The cat Faunus broke from this chain of thought when Ponzi produced a small vial. "When I heard about this, I sought this poor soul, and offered him a choice! I would offer the best way to strike back at the human who shun him and let his family die. And now," Ponzi said handing the vial to the large buffalo man, "I make good on that promise!"

Gerald looked at the vial for a second, then drank it all in one gulp. The effect were almost immediate, as Gerald fell to his knees, hands placed on the stage. His already sizable bulk grew even larger, straining his uniform to the point of tearing at the seams. His horns grew even larger, and his entire body grew thick shaggy hair. The process soon ended, and the hulking Faunus stood, his form much more hunched than before. Ponzi began to speak again, "No longer will he be a Faunus, now he shall be what the humans fear of us. Behold!" the fox man presented, Gerald letting a very animalistic bellow, "The first Beastman!" The crowd could only gasp at what they had seen. For Blake, she has had enough of this. She leaped onto the stage, tossing aside her mask while doing so, and brought Gambol Shroud to bear.

"Ponzi! What have you done!" Blake shouted, and was very soon beset by arm guards, even the buffalo shifted his gaze, and began to move, only for the vulpine man to raise a hand, stopping him, and causing the guards to lower their weapons, though they were still trained on her. Another figure walked to his master's side, a man that made Blake's blood run cold. "Adam." she muttered. The redheaded bull Faunus didn't say anything to the yellow eyed girl.

"Well isn't this a surprise." the leader said, then turned back to the gathering, "Brothers and sisters, the prodigal daughter has returned! Child of our beloved Maurice, Blake Beaumont!" Ponzi presented, causing the crowd to mummer amongst themselves. "Once she was a proud member of the White Fang, avenging the death of her father. But now, she sides with the humans, going against her own kind!" Ponzi venomously spat.

"Shut your mouth, Ponzi!" Blake shouted back, "It is you who has lead my father's organization astray! Terrorizing the kingdoms, killing innocents, and now, turning our own people into weapons?!  _This is not what my father wanted!_ " Blake cried out.

"Blake," Ponzi started his tone much softer and patronizing this time, "It is the humans who have brought this on themselves. As much as I admire Maurice's ideals, his way was not going to change anything. It is only through force, that we will make change the world for the betterment of Faunus kind!" he finished, a sad smile on his lips.

"No, you are wrong. It doesn't have to be this way!" Blake countered, thought she could hear the whispers of the crowd, how even her fellows seem to be turning against her. What's more this damned hum only seemed to grow, giving Blake a terrible headache.

"My dear," Ponzi started, his smile seemed to grow cruel, his violet eyes glinting in the light of the setting sun, "It does indeed does have to be this way." See herself, surrounded and outmatched, Blake jumped to the wall behind the stage, and bound through a nearby window, arms shielding her face from the shards of glass. Once on the roof, she ran.

"Bring her to me." Ponzi ordered, and the Beastman jumped to the outside in a single bound, and began to make chase. Ponzi began to walk off the stage, grabbing his Scroll, and began dialling in a number. All the while, Adam following by his side.

"What will you do when she is captured, my lord?" the masked Faunus asked.

"Why, simply make her see the error of her judgement, and bring her back to the fold." the fox grinned. Adam said nothing more after that, as Ponzi brought the device to his ear. "Torchwick, there is going to be a change in plans. The subject is out, so find him and make sure everyone knows about him."

" _It will be done, Lord Belial._ " Torchwick replied, before hanging up.

/

Ruby continued her search, but came up with nothing. Ever her search for Jaune has yielded no results. This was getting depressing for the young girl, but hopefully when Ozpin gets back, he could let Ruby read through his book, though she wonders if the possessed victim will have to reveal her predicament. Feeling her Scroll vibrating and sounding off its tune, Ruby took it from one of her pockets. When she opened it up, she saw that it was a group call. When Ruby pressed the button to accept the call, it was clear that she missed the first part.

" _-onster! I say again!_ " The person on the other side was Blake, " _The White Fang have created a monster! It is chasing after me, I need help!_ "

" _Where are you?_ " Weiss asked.

Blake took a moment to answer, no doubt trying to figure out that answer herself, " _I'm near the river, coming up to the border of the Residential and Industrial Districts._ "

"I can get there soon. Find an open place where you can stand you ground for a couple minutes." Ruby commanded, shutting her phone. Sure, the others might have more to say, but right now Ruby's teammate was in trouble. With a running start, Ruby activated her semblance, and speeding through the streets. After crossing a bridge to the other side of the river did Ruby slow down, looking for where Blake and this monster could be.

Ruby soon spotted Blake dodge the charge of some kind of misshapen creature between the concrete pillars of a larger bridge. The cat Faunus fired upon the beast, but the Ash rounds don't seem to have any effect. Perhaps a high caliber was needed. Ruby jumped into the darkening skies, and once she was the apex of her jump, arcing towards the pillars, did Ruby pull out her rifle and extent it partway. The red hooded girl shouldered the weapon once she began to feel herself fall, and with a squeeze of the trigger fire and fell toward the battle.

Blake was definitely taken by surprise by this former Faunus. Despite his bulk the Beastman was surprisingly quick. The thing that had formerly been Gerald, only shook his body, like it was shaking off the gnats that had been Blake's shots. A loud gunshot sounded and the Beastman soon stubbled as large bullet slammed into the side of his head, causing him to stumble in a daze. Soon Blake felt a familiar fear in her soul.

Ruby landed beside her sister's teammate, cocking her rifle and ejecting the spent casing. "What is that and why does it reek of corruption?" the leader of RWBY asked.

"The leader of the White Fang gave him some kind of serum that turned him into _this._ " Blake quickly summarized, "And what do you mean by that last part?" Before her leader could answer, the buffalo man bellowed, and began to charge the two girls on all fours. Quickly realizing that this wasn't the time, Ruby and Blake dodged the stampeding buffalo. The two girls continued to unload their magazines into the beast's hide to little effect. Ruby stepped toward the Beastman, extending  _Crescent Rose_  to its full shape. The silver eyed girl skidded to a stop when the buffalo lifted an arm and slammed it in the place that she was suppose to occupy, now becoming a crater in the ground.

'What was in that serum?!' Ruby thought to herself. Ruby jumped back, landing near Blake. From the corner of her eye, Ruby could that Weiss had arrived along with the still leaderless team JNPR. With the six of them, this Beastman will stand no chance, no matter how tough. However, as the new arrives began to brandish their weapons, a golden spear embedded itself into the dirt.

"*I thought the smell of corruption will bring me to you, Diablo!*" a golden figure high above said, his words lost to all present to all except one. An idea struck Ruby, however there was something she had to deal with first.

**'Now this fool returns!'** Diablo sounded, and immediately Ruby mentally prepare herself for what was about to come. She felt Diablo push against her will, but Ruby was determined not to let the red devil take control this time, and certainly not for a petty squabble.  **'Damn you Ruby Rose! Release me! I will fight this annoyance of an angel!'**

'No, you will not!' Ruby rejected, and turned her attention to the Archangel. "*Imperius, my name is Ruby Rose!*" Ruby called out in the same language, surprise those present. "*I carry Diablo within me and I want to know if you will hel-*" Ruby said before dodging a thrown  _Solarion._ The group of Hunters in training scattered. Imperius soon appeared, reclaimed his spear, and walk his way toward Ruby. "*What was that for? I was going to ask if you could help me-*"

"*I will never help you demonspawn.*" the Archangel of Wraith interrupted, silencing Ruby. "*I do not care what you have to say, nor what you did, do, or will do. All I care about is that you harbor Diablo within you own soul. It is that reason that I will exterminate you and anyone who gets in my way. And this time, no matter what form you take Diablo, I will not underestimate you again!*"

"Ah... Well then." Ruby stated. Weiss appear beside her.

"So, what happened?" the white clad girl asked.

"I tried asking if this guy could help with my problem. His answer was death for me , and anyone who gets in the way."

"Ah." Weiss sounded, "So what are we facing here?"

"The best fighter of his kind." Ruby deadpanned.

" _Marvelous._ " Weiss grunted, her eyes narrowing slightly. Then Ruby was hit by a beam of burning light.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all land nearby each other, and as soon as they try to get their bearings, they hear a loud bellow. Determined not to be excluded, the Beastman charged Team NPR on all fours. Pyrrha was the first to react, morphing her spear in its rifle form and firing away. Ren and Nora soon followed suit, Ren firing a barrage of bullets, while Nora explosive shell after explosive shell. However it became apparent that only Nora's grenades were having any effect, which cause buffalo man to shift it course slightly and barrel his way toward the ginger girl. Seeing the Beastman closing in, Nora switch to her weapon's hammer form, and waited for the monster to come just a little closer.

At the right moment, Nora pulled the trigger, causing an explosion on on side of her hammer, rocketing it to incredible speeds in just a second, hammerhead arcing to hit the creature. The buffalo man raised its large arm, overly large muscles flexing and tensing in anticipation of the strike. The hammer connected, stopping the monster's charge, the momentum causing the beast to make a divot in the dirt with his hoofed feet. Once the Beastman stopped, it let out a breath out of its nostrils, the hot puff visible in the cool night air, unnatural eyes glinting in light, full of anger and fury.

The Beastman pushed off the hammer, and with the other hand, grabbed Nora by the leg, lifting her up over his head, and slamming her back into the dirt with such violent force. He did this two more times in different directions, before someone intervened.

"Nora!" Ren yelled, jumping on the monster's back, embedding the blade's of one his pistols into the beast's back, and with the other, unloaded the full clip into buffalo's face. Quite bothered by this, the thing formerly known as Gerald bucked and shook, trying to get this green clad boy off, but Ren stubbornly held on, embedding the emptied pistol so he could do the same thing with the other one. The Beastman stopped his bucking, and fell on his back. The roll off the indent he made, revealing an imbedded Ren, groaning in the dirt, a cloud of dust emitting from the impact.

The Beastman reach down, only to be attacked by Pyrrha, slashing and thrusting with her spear, retribution in her strikes.

Meanwhile, Ruby patted the singed ends of the hole that was now in her outfit, where her belly was.  **'If you are going to be this unobservant, then** **relinquish your control to me, else you will get us killed.'**

'Oh shut up!' Ruby yelled at her charge. Blake and Weiss soon appeared by her side, the latter trapping Imperius in some kind of stone cone, giving them hopefully enough time to plan. "We have to keep Imperius on the defensive. There's no way any of us can stand against him in a head on fight, so we have to keep him off balance."

"Ruby, is there any chance that Diablo will take control of you like he did last time?" Blake asked her leader. The cone rumbled, its occupant trying to get out with what little the Angel has to move.

"He's probing, but this isn't like last time. I'm not going to let him take control without a fight." Ruby answered. Weiss and Blake look to each other, and decided to trust their leader on this. A beam of burning light burst from the cone of stone, cutting through one of the sides, where it stopped. A golden gauntlet broke through side of the now weakened stone. Imperius soon freed himself from the prison.

"*Enough of these games, Diablo! I will end your damnable existence, as well as those of your minions!*" the Angel of Wrath yelled, surging forward, spear at the ready to skewer his foe. Blake and Weiss moved out of the way, leaving Ruby standing right in the path of attack. Ruby then suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals that blew past him. Imperius was confused as to how his enemy could escape, only to be struck from behind. Ruby once again used her Semblance to move out of the way before the Archangel could retaliate. As Imperius tried to futilely attack the young girl, a red glyph appeared under his feet, shooting up a pillar of fire.

Imperius moved out the flames, only to be set upon by Ruby and Blake, slashing and swinging at him, blades sparking against Imperius' golden Angel of Wrath, stabbed at the closest target, being Blake, only for her form to dissolve into black shadow when the spearhead connected. A hail of bullets hit the Angel of Wrath.

Growing irritated with this, Imperius reached out with the glowing tendrils of his wings, two of the wrapping around Blake and Ruby. While Blake could feel the sting of the bright appendage, Ruby instead felt like it was burning her skin, and let out a cry. They were flung away, bouncing on the hard dirt. Weiss was soon there, helping the two pick themselves up. Imperius' armor began to glow white, then disappeared from sight.

"Weiss," Ruby called out, getting her partner's attention, "When I say, put a lightning glyph in front of me. Hopefully this will cause that damnable Angel to retreat. Blake, keep your ears open." Ruby directed, as she focused her concentration, trying to not let Diablo's probing interrupt it. In truth, Diablo was curious as to whether or not his keeper could actually fight his age old enemy. So far, the red devil is not impressed.

Blake's eyes went wide, "Behind us!" Immediately after, in white hot armor that was rapidly cooling down, stood Imperius,  _Solarion_ above his head as he sought to bring down on the girls.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, as she spun on her heel. With a motion of her hand, a white glyph crackling with energy appeared before her leader. The silver eyed girl thrust her hands before the symbol, and unleashed the Red Lightning Hose. Crimson arcs of energy flowing through the glyph, amplifying its power, and colliding with the Angel of Wrath. Imperius felt himself being moved, feet being dragged through the dirt, but he continued to whether the onslaught. Ruby continued to pour into the attack, but she felt herself becoming drain, and soon stopped.

Imperius stood up straight, the empty blackness underneath his helmet peering at the three of them in utter contempt. "*Is that all Diablo?!*"

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was having a difficult with her fight. Since the Beastman wasn't using any weapon, she couldn't manipulate his attacks. Instead, the redhead used her SEmblance to enhance her own attack, striking faster and harder, bringing her shield up to bear quicker, as well as use the metal of her armor to make her reactions more precise. However, this was a battle of attrition, one that Pyrrha could not keep up in. Her ears picked up the sounds of sirens. It appears the police have finally decide to show up, though she was pretty sure they won't be able to handle this. The sound of another motor vehicle reached her ears, this one much more shrill. Yang soon arrived, airborne on her bike, probably by some unseen ramp. Jumping off her motorcycle, as it impacted the buffalo man, tossing him away from Pyrrha.

Tossing aside her helmet and sunglasses, the blonde brawler turned to the champion. "What did I miss?"

"We need to bring in some actual Hunters here. This is getting to much for us." Pyrrha said, as she took deep breaths. "That monster won't quit, and it doesn't look good for you your team." the redhead continued, pointing to how Yang's teammates, were barely holding their own, as the golden figure, dodged and blocked their attacks. The two heard a noise of rending metal as the Beastman pushed off the totaled remains of the bike, off it.

"Go help my sister, I got this clown." Yang said as she stepped towards the buffalo man. Pyrrha nodding, trusting Yang to fight the monster until help can come. Yang broke into a run as the Beastman got to his feet. Yang leap forward, widing her fist, and smashing it into the beast's deformed head. Yang didn't let up, giving the buffalo punch after shotgun enhanced punch. He was able to get his own punched in, but Yang stood her ground and retaliated in kind, her strike stronger than before. The two combatants turned the exchange into a slugfest, trading one impactful fist after another. Yang hair started to emit flames as the fight continued, eyes turning red.

Blake and Weiss did their best to fight the Archangel, but soon they were out maneuvered, as they batted aside. Ruby tried firing what bullets she had left at the golden figure, even as her labored breathing, caused her not to alway hit where she intended. Her clip soon ran dry, and Imperius was approaching. Just as he was about to bring his spear to bear, he was stopped in his advance. Imperius was then heard grunts as he was forced to his knees. Ruby turned to see Pyrrha, face in deep concentration, hands in front of her, looking like she was pushing something to the ground. Ruby connected the two, and readied her scythe. However, Imperius let out a roar of defiance as his armor glowed white and disappeared from view.

Ruby turned to where her older sister was, only to see that she was on the ropes. While the Beastman definitely looked worse for wear, he looked better than Yang who took another punch. While she can deal more damage to her opponent, she can keep it up forever if they continued to dish damage to her. And with Imperius still about, things were getting desperate.

**'Give me control and I will end this! I will make quick work of these fools.'** Diablo demanded, not sounding like he would actually help them.  **'Or would you prefer to continue to watch your friends suffer?'** a thought crosses the Lord of Terror's mind, causing him to grin within his host Within his host's mind.  **'Do you wish for me to aid you instead? I would be willing to give some of my power to my dear daughter.'**

'Don't you ever call me that again!' Ruby hissed at the devil. It would be a lie to say she wasn't tempted. Power to end this fight, defeat these two foes, and save her team. Whatever Diablo is offering though, will never be worth it. Ruby then saw Imperius reappear near Pyrrha, striking her face with the shaft of her spear, knocking her down in a daze. Imperius then stood over her, spear pointing down to end the emerald eyed girl's life.

"*You will pay for force me to bow before Diablo with your life.*" Imperius said.

" _PYRRHA!_ " a familiar voice called out, as the Angel of Wrath brought down his spear, only to be deflected by a shield. There stood Jaune, eyes aglow with an unnatural light, full of unending hatred for the enemy standing before him.

The Police Captain stayed outside of the fighting, not willing to risk his men, even with their riot gear and armed with fully automatic rifles, into a battle where they would be way over their heads. Whatever those two  _things_  were sure able to take on six, then seven, and now eight Hunters in training. He already called Headquarters informing them on the situation, who must now be calling Ozpin by now. What those kids need is an experienced Hunter on their side to tip the scales. His men are here to contain this fight, and avoid an collateral.

However a new problem decide to show itself. The Press. "This is Lisa Lavender reporting live, at the border between the Residential and Industrial Districts." The reporter began to summarize what was going to her viewer. The Captain leaned over to his Lieutenant, "Make sure they stay clear of any dangers." his subordinate nodded in acknowledgment.

Yang continued her fight, even while she herself was very bruised and battered. The Beastman was definitely hurt, though not to the extent that Yang would like after her efforts. "Why won't you fall?!" Yang out in frustration, however the buffalo man didn't pay the blonde any mind, as it seemed his focus was elsewhere. It let a hot breath, and charged towards the police.

"What in Kingdoms is that?!" one of the officers cried out. "Captain! Permission to open fire!" the Captain prepared to give the order, only for Ruby Rose to to jump the beast, and grabbing it by the horns, forcing it down, the buffalo's man's chin and chest skidding along the ground. Ruby then jumped away, and readied herself for a fight.

As Jaune fought Imperius, shield blocking strikes from the holy spear, sword charged with demonic lightning, Mephisto fretted within his host's mind. 'Damn it all! First Cain, now Imperius! My plans are falling apart!' Mephisto forced himself to calm down, try to figure out if he can still salvage something of this plan. 'I should have anticipated this! At the very least, it will not be hard to convince this fool that Imperius is in league with Cain.' the Lord of Hate thought to himself. It was so tempting to just possess his host, the hate and anger Jaune was exerting made it too easy. However now is not the time, not when Imperius and may other opponents present. Not when Diablo could take control and face him.

Mephisto's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when Imperius parried Jaune's sword out of his hands. Jaune rolled away from the Angel's follow up attack, anger and hate building up inside him. Fingers crackling with electricity, the blonde lad thrust out his arms and blue lightning surged from it, stinking with great force. Imperius tried to waid through the attack, but the accumulating fights had drained him, and Mephisto's lightning was much more potent than Diablo's. Tossing aside his shield, and quicking building up the power in that hand, Jaune unleashed another torrent of hellish energy upon the Angel of Wrath. Imperius cried out in pain, as Jaune moved closer, upping the intensity of his output. The golden Angel soon found himself on his knees, then on his back as the pressure of the attack forced him lower to the dirt. Imperius let out cries of agony, as he rolled on the ground in pain. Jaune ceased his attack, Imperius laying on the ground, armor smoking, the light of his wings dimming until they disappeared.

'Is this guy dead?' Jaune wondered to himself, stepping forward and nudging the downed golden figure. 'It doesn't even have a face. What is this guy?'

'That, boy, is an Archangel.' Mephisto answered, 'This particular Angel has been a thorn in me and my brothers' side for a long time. Quick boy, kill him, before he awakens!' the Lord of Hate commanded his host. Jaune channeled his lightning into his hand once more, ready to extinguish the life of this being that laid before him, helpless, defenseless, and know going to see the better end. A coward's kill.

'No, I won't kill him. He can't do anything now.' Jaune putting his hand down, and letting the energy dissipated.

Mephisto restrained himself from letting out a roar of frustration. 'Boy listen to me! That Archangel with get up and do this over again! He will not stop until my brothers and I are dead. Anyone who gets in the way will also be killed! Is that what you want?!' Mephisto yelled, intending to get the message into his host thick skull.

'If that's the case then I will kill him in a fight, not when he down and out.' Jaune retorted, turning around to retrieve his sword and tend to his team. Mephisto was just about at wits end with his host.

Ruby let out a deep sigh. For the past few moments, she had dodging and striking where she could against this hulking buffalo man. She has to end this now. Readying herself, Ruby launched forward at great speeds with the aid of her Semblance. With the force of a cannonball, the silver eyed girl hit the Beastman dead center, causing him to crash on his back. Taking advantage that the monster was dazed, Ruby grabbed his horn and start to punch his deformed face repeatedly. The Beastman soon gain his bearings somewhat, and tried to strike back. Ruby avoided the punch with ease, and grabbed the large arm. With a quick surge of power, the arm all its joints began to spasm out of control for a second, before Ruby let go of it. It collapsed on the ground, limp with the occasional twitch. The beast tried to lift his other arm, but the red cloaked girl, stomped on his arm, and continued to add pressure until she heard bones break.

The buffalo man let out a roar of desperation. It grated on Ruby's ears. She pondered ending it here, stepping off the monster, and letting the authorities handle it. However her cruel thought popped to the forefront. 'This monster, this thing has brought so much pain to my friends. Why sho **ul** **d I allow it to live?'**  Ruby thought, as the frustrations and pains of the day entered her mind. The search that yielded nothing, her encounter with Penny, and now this mess. One final thought entered Ruby's mind.

'Hunters kill monsters.'

Within that second, Ruby shoved her arm into the Beastman's maw, silencing its cries. "Burn." Ruby simply said, releashing torrents of Hellfire inside the monster. The Faunus who had once been Gerald died, but the fires continued to rage. Ruby withdrew her hand, watching as the eyes became dried up marbles that soon turned to ash, a tiny explosion erupting in the corpse's belly, rupturing it open and letting out noxious fumes. Ruby stepped off the body that burned from the inside out, and was hit with the full brunt of what she had done.

'Why did I do that? Why didn't I stop myself?!' she thought. Ruby looked up and saw the Police force, stand there, weapons shaking in their hands, wide eyed and shock painted on their expressions, especially two individuals, one of them holding a camera pointing its eye directly at Ruby.

**'All will know what you truly are.'** Diablo laughed.


	16. Whispers Among the Damned

**Chapter 16**

**Whispers Among the Damned**

In the bowels of Beacon, eight people sat in their cells. For teams WBY and NPR, they were lumped together, only held back with iron bars, sitting on wooden benches, or standing and leaning against the bars, a couple of them pacing. Once again, Ozpin, who had sent Dr. Nightingale in his place, has relieved them from the Justice Department, though the police didn't argue about too much, if only to focus more on the corpse of the Beastman, and the captured Archangel.

For Ruby and Jaune, they each got their own cramped prison, bars of alloyed steel, with a forcefield just in front of that. The two leaders sat on concrete benches that were the only furnishings of the narrow prison. Above them was a light that emitted a peculiar glow. An Aura Dampener, something to deal with individuals and their various Semblances. Ruby sat in her cell, thinking about how she let her growing demonic nature influence her decisions, how it was starting to become hard to differentiate her thoughts. Diablo only served to muddle it further. The two souls in one body sat quietly, the Lord of Terror didn't wanting to interrupt his host's train of thought, letting her blame herself, letting her stew in her doubt. In the cell next to them, Mephisto was certainly not silently with his charge.

'Damnit all!' the Lord of Hate cried out, his plans had collapsed, all his work and effort, dashed into nothing!

'Gramps, please calm down.' said the person that ruined the devil's plans. 'We'll figure something out.' Mephisto felt himself simmer with rage.

'No! Do you not understand what will happen?! I am going to die and I do not know how death will affect me here!' the elder Prime Evil stated, 'Will I be returned to the Black Abyss? Is there something similar that here? Will the Void claim me?' Jaune heard his mentor mutter, curious and confused by what he was saying.

'I'm not going to let you die.' Jaune firmly declared. Mephisto was tired of this mortal's conviction and heart, as those are what ultimately led him here.

'Perhaps I may die here, but I will be in control when it comes.' Jaune was about to ask for clarification, but the Lord of Hate continued, 'Truly cursed I am, to forever lead the blind.'

'Gramps? What are you talking about? Whatever it is, I'm sure we ca-' the blonde lad said, before being interrupted by a harsh voice. One that sounded raspy, sounding more like the howling of biting winds.

'Silence, you damned fool!' that shut Jaune up, gone was the elderly voice of a mentor, gone was the charade that the Prime Evil had put on. 'This is of your doing! If you had listened to me, you would have been a great hero and fine host! Now it seems that I must take you as you are. What a disappointment.' Mephisto sneered.

'G-Gramps?' Jaune stuttered, a weight in his gut forming.

'So much time wasted! At least you have become better than when I first found you, weak and pathetic.' Mephisto said, 'Your friend, Diablo's host, she was right about me. I was manipulating you all this time, molding you to be a fine vessel for a Prime Evil.' The elder devil began to chuckle, 'It was so easy for me to led you astray. How desperate you were, how willing you were to follow my guidance, my poisonous words.' Mephisto said, then whispered, 'Now it is time for me to take what is mine.'

Jaune was stunned, silent as he took in the fact that his mentor, the person he would confide in, who taught him much was nothing more than a farce, a bid to raise him until he was ripe for slaughter. The blonde lad felt himself shaking, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I believed in you." Jaune muttered aloud, "I looked up to you, thought you could help me, and you're telling it was all a lie? For almost two years, you have been deceiving me?!" Their leader softly talking to himself did not go unnoticed to the three in the other cell.

'Yes, and your body is now mine,  _boy._ ' Mephisto as he readied himself. Jaune stood from his stone seat, standing defiantly against the evil entity in his mind.

"I won't let you have me!" Jaune shouted, stupefying everyone present, Ruby got a dreaded feeling from those words.

The Lord of Hatred only chucked at the display, 'Oh my dear Jaune Arc,' he said, saying his host name for the first time, 'You could never hope to resist me.' Jaune soon saw the corners of his vision blacken, consciousness fading away with each passing second. The blonde lad soon saw that he was wobbling, so he lift to brace himself against the wall, but his arm felt so heavy. He could hear his team calling for him, but they sounded so far away. He tired to speak, but his mouth felt like it full of cotton. Before darkness engulf him, Jaune spotted a familiar head of bright red hair, and enchanting green eyes.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled, worried about what's going on with her leader. Using her Semblance to pry the iron bars apart, and rush to the entrance of Jaune's prison. Already she was thinking about she could use her Semblance to alter the electronic flow of the the barrier, but that would take deep concentration, and tapping into too much of her abilities. Before she could put this into effect, Jaune stood up straight again, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they immediately trained on her.

"Well, if it isn't the Red Whore." He said, a second rasping voice layered within his voice. Pyrrha froze at those words, barely able to register what was just said.

"What?" the Champion girl sounded.

The blonde lad walked up to the bars, looking down at her with hateful, blue eyes, "Had you not interfered, my plans would have been going smoothly." He said, voice calm. His fist suddenly banged against the bars, the burst of sound caused Pyrrha to jump. "If it hadn't been for your  _disgusting feelings_  for Jaune Arc, I would have had the perfect vessel!"

"Mephisto! You let Jaune go!" Ruby yelled from her adjacent cell. Pyrrha didn't what was going on. The Prime Evil sighed calming himself.

"Perhaps I shall introduce myself to those unaware. I am Dul'Mephistos, Lord of Hatred." the devil said saying his true name with a bow. Ruby's shadow, shifted and bent, growing in size in front of all present, taking shape as the same black robed, red skull faced being that appeared before Ruby some while back. Mephisto was the first to react.

"Ah, it is alway good to see my young brother. I'm sure you all know by now, the Lord of Terror, Al'Diabalos." The elder Prime Evil said, then gave the other Prime Evil a coy look, "Still having trouble with your host?" The projection of the red devil only grumbled in response.

**"Just you wait Mephisto, I will be the one to rule this wretched world. My host's body will be**   **mine."** Diablo stated.

"You let my sister go!" yelled a red eyed Yang, trying to punch the Lord of Terror, only to find her attacks ineffective, as her fists simply phase through him as though he wasn't there. The blonde brawler's eyes returned to their original violet, as she stood there confused.

"That's essentially just my shadow, he's still in me." Ruby explained from behind the forcefield. Yang let out a gritted cry of frustration, swinging a couple more times at the projection, even if it did nothing than barely grant some semblance of catharsis for the blonde. "Damn it! What do you want?! Why are you doing this,  _Al_?!" Yang demanded, deciding to get an insult in by calling this great evil by something mundane.

**"'What do I want?'"** Diablo repeated, looking down at Yang, red hellfire eyes burning into her,  **"I want this world to be mine. I want you to cower in fear and despair, I cover the lands in blood and fire."** The Lord of Terror said, looking directly into Yang's violet eyes. The blonde brawler could herself shutter, but she will not look away from the red devil's gaze. Diablo looked away when he heard his elder brother laughing.

"Even after all this time on this accursed world, and you haven't changed one bit, dear brother." Mephisto laughed, "I wonder, will your high aspirations lead to your downfall once again? Even when you became the Prime Evil, your arrogance blinded you from what should have been a swift victory." The Lord of Hatred continued.

**"And what of you, Mephisto?"** Diablo retorted,  **"Failed scheme after failed scheme. Even when everything seem go according to your machinations, still we were defeated."**

"Half the time, you, Baal, and the Lesser Evils can't even wait until we achieved victory to betray one another. If you had followed my plans, we would have been dominant force, the angels powerless against us,  _then_ we could have started betraying and fighting one another!" Mephisto countered.

Before the two Lord of Hell could argue any further, Pyrrha and Yang felt themselves being lifted off the floor, and tossed back into the cell. The iron bars that Pyrrha bent reform back to their original place, though not without some deformation. Glynda Goodwitch soon made herself present, follow closely by the thuds from Ozpin's cane as he arrived.

"Behave yourselves." the blonde teacher said to the six students, as they helped up Yang and Pyrrha to their feet. Ozpin glanced over what was Jaune's cell to see the cold, calculated eyes of Mephisto, before stopping before the Lord of Terror.

"Hello Diablo, I do believe this is the first time we have formally met." said the man in black and green.

**"Deckard Cain."**  Diablo growled.

"Though I'm not entirely sure." Ozpin said, continuing on, "Would you count when you had Prince Aiden as your thrall as such a moment?"

**"It does not matter if you imprison me, it will not hold forever, just as she cannot keep me at bay forever."**  Diablo declared.

"You will not have to worry about being in containment for much longer. Preparations are being made." the Headmaster declared. Something about that gave a bad feeling in her gut. She walked over and gripped the bars. Goodwitch kept an eye on her as she approached.

"Professor, what do you mean by that?" Yang asked slowly. Ozpin, looked back at her with a sideways glance.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ms. Xiao Long. Soon the Prime Evils here will not be a problem to anybody." Ozpin said, before turning back to the devil before him. His words did not soothe Yang's uncertainties. "In the meantime," the bespectacled man continued, "all you can do is count your last moments on this world. Both of you." Ozpin said, looking towards Mephisto. He then turned around to the six students in the opposite cell. "The rest of you will be placed under House Arrest. Any of you leave this campus, you will be immediately expelled, and placed on a Blacklist. No exceptions." He said, looking very serious under his dark spectacles. He then turned and began to walk out. "Ms. Goodwitch, would you be so kind as to escort this lot to their rooms?"

"Of course sir." Goodwitch responded, as the Headmaster disappeared through the doorway. The professor then opened the iron door, and gave the group a stern look, nothing needed to be said. One by one, they filed out of the cell, until it was empty, and the elder woman, closed the door with a loud clang.

Yang looked back, unable to see her sister this angle. "Ms. Xiao Long, please move along." Goodwitch said. Yang lingered for a moment, before turning back and moving with the others. With that, the heavy door to the dungeons closed behind her.

/

An hour pass when Frank Ozpin arrived to at the Police Headquarters in the heart of Downtown Vale. It was still early in the morning, almost an hour after paying the teams in his school's dungeon a visit. After the usual security checks he was soon deep within the building, where high ranking persons, or those with special clearance were allowed to enter. After some walking he heard what sounded like a one sided argument.

"-ecked everything, and yet you still have no idea what this thing is?!" sounded an angry voice.

"Prime Minister, we just don't know what this thing, this being, is." When the grey haired man arrived at the door and gave a knock, announcing his presence, before opening the door into a small conference room.

"Ah Frank, so good of you to join us." said the Political Leader of Vale, Louis Carol. Ozpin never liked it when the rotund suit called him by his personal name, but now was not the time for that.

"Prime Minister." the Headmaster said in greeting, before turning to the other man. "Chief Cervantes." he said, nodding to the Chief of Police, and then noticed the third, silent occupant, a woman in a dull color uniform, only broken up by a single gold star on her front and shoulders. Her dark, greying hair in a tight bun. "General Shelly."

"Right, so Frank," Carol started, grabbing a remote and turning on a nearby screen, which displayed the restrained, golden Archangel, "I don't suppose you have any idea what that is?" Imperius was heavy restrained, hands and most of his arms encased in in a large and heavy metal brace. Chains restrained him against the wall, the room was coated in a pale, violet light. It was the Lodge, a nickname for the room the Angel was in, known for its heavy duty Aura Dampener and restraints. It got the name from the room being mostly used to imprison disgraced Hunters

"Its weapon, the spear?" Ozpin said as he continued to watch. The Angel was conscious, occasionally looking about.

"It's in the vault. Damned thing was heavy, had to get a dolly. Even then, I thought the thing was going buckle." Cervantes replied, rubbing the stubble on the back of his head. "Frankly Ozpin," the Chief could help but smirk at the joke, "I barely believe that thing is real. It has no face, for goodness sake. And look at that weird circle thing. Just keeps floating." The Angel of Wraith's golden halo was indeed still hover above his head. His wings were with him, but they appeared faint, and looked short. Chief Cervantes continue to talk, "It's a good thing the Aura Suppressors are working. From what my men say, it's not easy to knock this thing down. So what is it Oz? An alien? A extra dimensional being?" Ozpin notice that Shelly close her eyes for a moment, and let out a sigh. It was plain to see that she thought those questions were moronic, something only a consumer of bad science fiction would believe.

"I have no idea." Ozpin lied, "I've never encountered something like this." that part was technically true, "It is not some new form of Grimm, if you are worried about that." Ozpin said, putting some ease into the Prime Minister. "What of that monster, the mutated Faunus? Did you find anything on that end?"

Cervantes slid some files that laid on the conference table to Ozpin, "Charred from the inside outside out, thanks to one of your students. The labs were still able to get a genetic sample, but it looks... Heavily diseased, if I had to put it in a way." Ozpin, picked up the file and began to scan through it, reading the autopsy report, notes of befuddlement by the coroner, as well as any in station medical and scientific personnel. "That's not all, we received a letter a couple of hours after we brought the burnt steak in. Should be in there." Carol informed. Ozpin flipped through the pages until he came across a high quality paper, written by hand, and had been sealed with wax.

'Dear Dullards,

'Though Gerald fell, battling the systematic oppression of your failed government, he was the vanguard of what's to come. The White Fang can and will create more Beastmen like our dear departed friend. This time people will die, destruction will befall upon your corrupt cities, unless you surrender and dismantle your disgusting government and bow to the authority of the White Fang.

'Daimion Ponzi.'

"What in the name of the four Kingdoms are those White Fang animals doing to cause this?" Cervantes said, while Ozpin read the letter.

"Something sinister." Ozpin replied absentmindedly. No doubt this is the work the Great Evil. The question to him is which one? "Do you think we should cancel the Vital Festival?"

"Out of the question." the politician said, "We already have representatives here and more arriving soon enough. The Festival and the Tournament start in two days, Frank. We can't just pack up and call it in, especially after investing so much into it." Ozpin wouldn't say he was surprised. Carol continued, "Furthermore, are we certain the White Fang can replicate this monster?"

"We don't know, but we can't take the chance." Ozpin argued. The room was silent, before the Prime Minister let out an audible sigh.

"I will take that chance Frank, as I will not allow this Kingdom's stand to be threatened by a mad terrorist. However, I will make sure the odds are in our favor. As of now, Defense Condition is at Level 3." Carol stated, then the Chief of Police. "Cervantes, I want your officers working overtime. Have several squads in full gear, ready for anything. Deputize if you have to." the stubbled haired copper nodded. "General Shelly," Carol acknowledged for the first time since Ozpin arrived, the military woman of Vale lean forward in her chair, "I want the Militia on ready status. If that damned fox makes good on his threat, I want the big guns ready to fire.

"Understood sir, it will be done" Shelly said. The Prime Leader then turned to Ozpin.

"And for you, I want you to recall any active duty Hunters. I want them to be the first and last line of defense. I also want you to talk to Ironwood, we know he will be bringing as a display of strength. See if he could lend some aid. Is that clear, Ozpin." Carol said.

"Crystal, Prime Minister."

/

A few hours pass, or could have been a couple, whose to say? Ruby can't. Nothing to do but think in a small space makes time a difficult thing to gauge. Ruby decided to get a sense of the corruption on her back. After undoing part of her dress, she reached to her back. The scales are growing, claim more of her back, no doubt losing their raw pink color for some shade of red, like Diablo's. The spikes are getting longer, and pointier. They're still blunt at the moment, but it makes Ruby wonder if at one point they will rip from the back of her clothes.

As she straightened her dress, Ruby reached and made that, yep, her tail is still there. Blake said it was a budding tail, but Ruby didn't know the size of that is, nor could see tell if her new appendage had grown in size. She began to wonder if there are other part of her that are changing without her noticing. Ruby did a quick inspection of her hands, but found nothing unusual besides some dirt under her nails. She took off her boots and sock to check her feet, but found nothing. The silver eyed girl felt along her head, and stopped when she felt a bump on both sides of her head, right above her temples. It didn't feel like much was there, but it didn't disprove that there wasn't something there. Ruby Rose was growing horns.

**'Day after day, you draw closer to my embrace, even if you do not realize this. Why won't you accept your fate?'**  Diablo asked. Ruby didn't answer, instead raking her mind on what Ozpin meant when he said that Diablo wouldn't be a problem anymore. Probably meant that he was going to have her killed. Wouldn't be that surprising, what with recent events that put her containment of the Lord Terror into doubt, at best. Then there the whole business of her turning into a demon. She can't really say that she was surprised that Ozpin let fear dictate his reasoning. That would been a neat thing to say to the Headmaster, throw those words back at him. However, Ruby very much doubts that she'll get the chance.

She heard the heavy entrance door shrek open and the sound of footsteps coming her way. 'Guess I will get the chance.' Ruby thought. When the footfalls arrived at her cell, she turned away, not willing to look at the former scholar who will pass her sentence.

"Hey kid." said a grizzled voice, that definitely wasn't Ozpin's, "You look like you've had better days." Ruby whipped around to see the man who taught her almost everything she knew about fighting, a man with unkempt appearance.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said, jumping up from her seat, "What are doing here?" she asked, moving to the barrier.

"What? A man can't visit his niece, while she's in the joint?" he asked, looking around the cell, "Honestly thought it would be the other way 'round though." Qrow said, before looking back to Ruby, his feature turning serious, "Listen, I heard about what's happening to you." Ruby at hearing that, began to tear up, mind immediately think about how much her Uncle must be worried. What if he told her dad, what would he think?

"Uncle Qrow, I'm sorry." Ruby said, her voice cracking, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey, hey." Qrow said, putting up a hand, hating to see this once bundle of energy breaking down before him. "You have nothing to be sorry about Ruby. Your dad and I, we should have realized something sooner. There might be something, if you're willing try."

Ruby drying her eyes, looked up to her uncle, wanting to hear what he had to say. "What is it?"

"You remember those stories I would tell you about the Mountain Glenn Ghost?" Qrow asked, getting a nod from his audience, "Before the place was ruins, there was an urban legend of a ghost wandering the city at night. There were a number of people throughout the years that had claimed to see it. Even after the place went to shit, looters and Hunters who went to the area also said to have seen this thing, just as I had." Qrow said, putting a hand to his chest.

"You mean to tell me that all those stories of you talking to and fighting ghosts was real?" Ruby said, skeptical.

"Well, not talking and fighting, those were just stories, and there was only one ghost. Besides, I didn't really believe it then anyway. I was drunk, and taking some frustrations out on some Grimm in the area. I only saw it for a moment, thought it was in my head. The legends were a good reference to tell you stories on your birthdays." Qrow said with a chuckle, before getting back on track, "Anyway, I didn't believe what I saw at first, but after everything that's been happening, I don't know." Qrow said, as he began to fiddle with the nearby keypad. "Who knows, maybe you'll find the ghost, and they will give all the answers. Only one way to find out." he finished as the barrier fell, and the lock tumbled open. Ruby opened the reinforced steel door carefully, not wanting to trigger some sort of surprise. She then quickly enveloped the older man in a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Don't mention it kid." Qrow said, patting her back, before breaking the embrace and getting in the now unoccupied cell. "Best be on your way, can't be wasting time with a dusty old bird like me." he said as he sat on the stone bench, and pulled out his flask.

"You aren't coming?" Ruby asked confused.

"Nah, someone has to stay behind and stall Oz. Besides, I'll only slow you down." Qrow said, as he unscrewed the cap, and took a moment to smell the whiskey within. Ruby hesitated, but this was her only lead, and she needed to find a solution. Finally she made a decision.

"Bye Uncle Qrow. I'll see you soon." Ruby said before, walking off past Mephisto who looked to be in deep meditation, hands moving in some strange fashion. Hopefully, she find an answer that can save Jaune as well. With that, she activated her Semblance and sped off, leaving only rose petals behind. Qrow sigh before taking a hearty gulp, feeling the hooch burn down his throat, and leave a stinging aftertaste. After a bit some of the numbness of the alcohol began to set in. Qrow leaned against the wall, put the cap back on his flask, and began to nod off, figuring that he'd be awaken by loud yelling. Before sleep took him, he thought of a familiar smile under a white hood.

/

Yang, Blake, and Weiss all sat in their room, Blake putting on a radio station on her scroll. The monochromatic pair were doing some mundane thing, organizing books, straightening items, and the like, wanting to get their mind off things. Yang, however, sat at the edge of her bed, pondering over things and what she can do, all while mindlessly listening to the radio. All while pawing her own scroll, putting off her father's calls.

_"Now in recent news. While clearing ground away from a new construction project, Atlas workers found the entrance to some sort of vault."_ the radio personality said over the airwaves,  _"The site was immediately reported and closed off to prevent any further tampering. Already, officials are inviting several experts from all throughout, to uncover this ancient burial location. We may be able to find out more about our world's past."_  the newsie then began to list off more local events, like tomorrow's festival. That was interrupted by Glynda Goodwitch barging into their room. Blake, while taken by surprise, shut off her device.

"Where is Ruby Rose?" Glynda demanded, surprising the three girls.

"What?" Yang responded, getting up from the bed and facing the older blonde, "My sister escaped? How?"

Goodwitch simply gave Yang a hard look, discerning whether or not she was genuinely unaware. "She was set free by you uncle, Qrow Branwen."

"Uncle Qrow was here?" Yang asked, wondering if she should be surprised. If it was their dad, he would have been less subtle about it. Yang should call him back.

" _Is_ here. He stayed behind, refusing to say where Ms. Rose is heading, only wanting to talk about ghost stories, of all things." Goodwitch said. That hit Yang like a brick, she immediately grabbed her gauntlets, and began for the door. As soon as Yang was close, Goodwitch blocked her way. "Do you know something, Ms. Xiao Long?" the instructor asked, glowering at Yang.

Yang just ignored the question. "I'm leaving." was all she said.

"Yang Xiao Long," Goodwitch said slowly, "as a student of Beacon Academy, you will tell me anything you know about where Ruby Rose is heading. Right now." Goodwitch demanded.

Yang, seeing that the older woman was not going to budge, responded, "If I recall, Ozpin said that if I leave this campus, I was to be expelled immediately. Consider this my letter of resignation. I have to get to my sister." the brawler then turned around, and with a running start, jumped through the room window. With the use of Ember Celica, Yang rocketed away from the dorms. Yang landed on the ground and began to run. Goodwitch went to the window and watch the now former student leave the campus. She turned to the two remaining members of the team, seeing what their reaction were. Blake and Weiss both looked shocked at what Yang had just done. Goodwitch then turned on her heel and walked out of the room, no doubt to report this new complication.

Weiss and Blake stood in silence for a moment. "What do we do?" asked the platinum haired girl.

"I'm not sure." Blake replied, "It appears we are at a crossroads. We could either follow our teammates, get expelled, and deal with whatever these demons are. Or we could stay here, leave things alone and let others sort these things out."

"Weiss clicked her tongue, and went to grab her weapon. "If those are the options, I think I'll go with Yang. I don't intend on letting anyone do anything for me. I've had enough of that for a long time. Plus, those two would be lost without us."

Blake smirked at that, "No doubt, not to mention I doubt the two of us would do well in a patchwork team." the catgirl said as she grabbed Gambol Shroud. While she also didn't want to mention it, there was still something she needed to ask Ruby, when she said that the Beastman smelled like corruption to her. Blake wanted to know what she meant by that.

"We better hurry. We don't how much of a head start Ruby has, and Yang is a couple minutes ahead. I can probably catch up to her with my Wind Dust." Weiss suggested.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Blake said. Weiss nodded, and went to the broken window. Taking a breath of fresh air, she leap through the window, summoning a glyph under her, launching her in the direction Yang went. Blake soon followed, simply leaping down to ground floor, and follow Weiss.

/

Qrow awoke to a mechanical hum. The cell door was closed, and the barrier was up again. The Dampener was on as well, being the source of the hum, though it didn't do much to his abilities. At the entrance, stood Ozpin, a scowl on his features.

"Hey Oz. How's things?" Qrow smiled, half heartedly giving a wave. Ozpin was have none of that.

"Don't start." Ozpin said, narrowing his eyes. "I told you what Ruby Rose was harboring, what she had inside of her soul. I told you so you would understand, and yet, you do this. She isn't capable of hold the Lord of Terror back. If he is released, then blood will be on your hands, just as there will be blood on hers." Qrow was silent for a moment before he started to speak.

"I did understand, Ozpin. But, I would rather save my niece, than save the world." Qrow responded, getting up from the bench and looking directly into Ozpin's brown eyes.

"Then you've doomed us all." the Headmaster said before leaving. After crossing the doorway to the cells, Ozpin pulled out his scroll and began to dial. The other picked up on the second ring. "Oobleck. Get Wesson and grab your gear. You're going hunting."

/

Ruby had been running for a couple of hours, taking few breaks to rest and drink water, which was what she was doing now. It should be long until she reaches the edge of the Mount Glenn Ruins, especially when she just had to run south from Beacon. Possible another hour's run, make it there by noon, if the sun was anything to go by.

**'I must commend you Ruby Rose.'** Diablo said within her. Ruby knew that this was going to lead to some backhanded comment, if those were his words of choice.  **'Leaving behind someone who was close to you to be tortured and interrogated as a distraction. Not something I thought you would be capable of.'**

"I swear, you just love being a dick." Ruby said, before she got up and started running again. The density of Grimm has been steadily increasing the closer she got to the ruins. She will have to avoid fighting when she can, as she is without her Crescent Rose, but Ruby could still take down some those black and white monster on her own. There also some very dangerous types of Grimm that she will have to look out for. Might be easy, if she wasn't a fear radiating beacon.

Ruby hopes that Uncle Qrow is right about this specter, as she getting desperate for a solution. Desperate enough to trust her drunken uncle's rather outlandish story she suppose. If she didn't love, admire, and trust Qrow as much as she did, Ruby would've considered this incredibly foolhardy. What other ideas did she have though?

/

Thanks to Weiss, the three girls were able to grab a pilot who was willing to take them as close to Mountain Glenn, no questions asked, for a fair price.

The ride had been mostly silent as the team rode in the back of the cargo plane, among crates of foreign items and bags of mail. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Yang spoke up, "Thank for coming along. Though I have to know, why?"

Weiss shrugged, "Despite everything, I just come to think of you guys as my friends, even you Blake. And for me, that's a rare thing to come across. So, don't think I'm going to give up that easily."

"I have similar sentiments as Princess." Blake said, "I also went to Beacon because I thought it would help bridge relations. Now there's this whole business with demon, and the White Fang being up to something. That's not something anyone can do alone."

Yang smiled, "Thanks."

"Five minutes to drop off, ladies!" the bearded pilot called from the cockpit. The three spent the rest of the time checking their gear, making sure they had plenty of ammunition, that they weapons were proper functioning.

Soon, the pilot lowered the Cargo Bullhead, and opened its doors. Yang and Blake got off while Weiss went to pay the man the rest of his fee. "This is as far as I would take ya. Shouldn't be more than an hour's walk to Glenn. Good luck to you girls with whatever you're doing." the pilot said, as he took the rest of his Lien, and wait a couple minutes, let Weiss join the other two before taking off, and heading back to the city to be reprimanded for being very late, but the money he made now, should make the punishment easier to deal with.

Weiss relayed what she was told, and the three got to jogging. Only a couple of times along the way that they had encounter small packs of Beowolves, and the odd pair of Ursa Minors. However, from the shadows gazed the lifeless red eyes of a Grimm upon the girls, watching the trio, analyzing them. Studying them, as it's tail vibrated with strange energies. There was one that it had its sights on in particular.

/

Ruby arrived to the ruined city of Glenn. There is definitely a faint scent of magic, more like an old lingering scent, rather than recent, pungent smells, like those of the enchanted robots. Whatever this ghost was, it has been here for a long while. There was also something else, a... Familiar feeling. Like she been here before. That can't be as this place had been in this state before she was born. However, she cannot shake this feeling, like she was trying to look at a blurry picture. Diablo felt it as well, but he did not voice these feeling to his keeper.

Nevertheless, Ruby had a small city to search for a spectre, or someone of magic, who has been here for a long while. That was going to take quite a bit.

/

Oobleck and Wesson had arrived to their drop off point, jumping from the Bullhead bearing the insignia of Beacon Academy. The two watched the the aircraft leave to a much safer place, out of the area. It had dropped the instructors quite deep in Grimm infested territory, and it doesn't want to stay and attract the attention of a Nevermore, Griffon, or other flying monster. The experienced Hunter ears picked up on the sound of combat some ways away from them, no doubt their three former students. It didn't matter at them moment at all around them shined soulless eyes, brought by the sound of now gone engines.

"One step into this task, 'n where already have company surrounding." Wesson said he shouldered his spiked warhammer. "This has to be sum sorta record, Barty."

"Just another day at the office, Blacksmith." Oobleck said, as he took a sip from his thermos before it extended to its full form. "We best not dillydally."

/

Yang, Blake, and Weiss finally arrived at the outskirts of the city. They took their first steps into this broken place. Having no idea where to start. Blake, at the suggestion of Weiss, took to the high ground, a roof of what was a bank, she thinks. With her Faunus eyes, she scanned what she can of the area, and was rewarded with a glimpse of a Red cloak. Jumping down to ground level and telling the two of what she saw, they began to head in that direction.

Ruby meanwhile, believes she might have found a trail. It led to a hole in the middle of an intersection. As she approached, there was a faint sound in the winds.

" _Diablo_?" It said. The voice was familiar, too familiar. "Tyrael?" Ruby said outloud. Was he here? Did he follow Imperius? For Diablo, these questions posed a much bigger concern for the red devil. While the Angel of Wrath was very much antagonistic, refusing to help even his vessel, Tyrael could become of aid to his host. That was not something the Lord of Terror could allow. Diablo prepared his energies for a takeover attempt, for once he see the accursed Archangel of Wisdom, he will take control, and kill the pest. With answers close at hand, Ruby jumped into the hole, land with a thud as dust and dirt scattered from her impact. the silver eyed girl ignited a fire within her hand to illuminate her surroundings, finder herself in an underground settlement of some kind.

"Ruby!" someone cried out from above. Ruby looked to see her team standing at the rim. They had followed her, why had they followed her. Ruby scolded as she turned and sped off on her trail. She with not be deterred, not now. Her team called out, jumping in after her. Ruby just kept moving finding entrance to a tunnel, blocked by a few heavy rocks. Ruby pushed these aside moved on through, no doubt her team close behind.

Ruby continued on into the dry cave corridor. She could hear her team behind her, just some ways away, but Ruby can't stop now, not when she was so close to getting answers and solutions. The girl in red and black came to a large opening.

Intensifying the fire in her hand for more light, Ruby could see that the ceiling was several feet above her head, the walls being far enough to encompass a moderately sized building, and that is exactly what Ruby found in that cave.

The ruins had no roof, much of the walls were gone. As she walked closer to the former building, both Ruby and Diablo got a feeling of déjà vu, until it hit them both like lightning. Images flooded Ruby's vision displaying the ruin in their former glory, of obsidian stone, tall bell tower, intricate arches lining the sides, and stained glass windows depicting battle of old, of clashes of Angels and Demons. One that she had seen several times in her dreams.

**'No…'**  Diablo sounded in disbelief.

"The Tristram Cathedral." Ruby whispered. Her gawking caused her team to almost catch up to her. They didn't matter right now, as her mind was swirling mess of questions. How is this here? This couldn't be teleported here, could it? Even if it could be, why this building? Ruby moved to the entrance, and stopped at the doorway as she saw something at the broken altar of the Cathedral at caused her to pause in surprise. The fire in her hand dying out, as a different, ethereal light illuminated the area.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss arrived to the large opening and spared a glance at the ruins, only to focus back on task, once they saw Ruby standing there. "Ruby!" Yang called out as they closed the gap. Ruby however, continued to pay them no heed.

"Ruby," Blake started, "what are you…" the dark haired girl said, until her eyes caught a soft blue glow. The other two soon noticed it as well and all eyes rested at the end of the ruins. There a figure made of blue light was on their knees, hunched over, speaking in a strange language to themself. Ruby stepped forth toward the figure.

"Tyrael?" the young demon host called out, causing the figure to become silent. They stood up and turned around, the robe of the figure was tattered and worn, and when Ruby saw inside the figure's hood, she could see not a face, but darkness.

When the Angel spoke, his voice confirmed that it was indeed Tyrael, but the once mortal Archangel's voice was ancient and full of unending sorrow.

"After all these millennia, Diablo, you have finally returned to Sanctuary."


	17. Ghost of the Old World

The Maiden of Anguish walked through the hidden base of the White Fang, the personnel of the faction stepping aside, off put by the menacing aura of this redheaded woman. She soon came to a door, blocked by two large masked men.

"Open the door." Andariel commanded, ignoring the loud conversation on the other side. The two didn't flinch or respond, being still as statues. After a moment, the two guards stood aside, opening up the double doors in synchronized robotic movements, leading into the room where Belial was seated in. Two others were standing in front of the desk, while other guards stood nearby, being ever watchful gargoyles. The two were surprised by this seemingly human woman barging in, interrupting their meeting with the White Fang leader.

"Mr. Ponzi, who is this woman?" One of the two other Faunus asked, this one bald, slitted eyes, and greenish yellow scales along his neck. The other had stripes of discoloration in her skin, alternating between black and white stripes, her hair was also striped. They both looked skittish when this newcomer came in.

"Ah, Andariel. I'm glad you stopped by. I was simply talking to some regional leaders from Vacuo, who disagreed with my recent show. However I was getting bored." The two whipped back to the head of their organization. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"You moved ahead of schedule without my consent, Belial." the demoness stated moving forward to the desk. The two Faunus began to look very angry, for this Blunt talking like they were not in the room, as well as other reasons. "You unleashed your creature, and alerted our enemies. This does not bode well for our insurrection.

"You deceived us? First, conspiring with a  _human_ , planning on turning us into weapons, and now we know why. You will face the consequences, 'Belial.'" The snake man said, pounding his fist into the wood desk.

"It is true, my good friends." the Lord of Lies said, getting up from his seat. "I am simply using the lot of you to push my agenda. My companion here, and I plan on bringing ruin to this world, and dividing it to rule under our heels." Belial informed, moving to Andariel's side. "As befitting the Great Evils of the Burning Hells."

The two didn't know what that meant, but now was not the time for that. "You will not get away with this. Arrest this man!" the Zebra lady called to the guards. They didn't move.

"Are you not true Faunus? This man will lead us to our doom!" They started to move after that, stopping behind the two regional leaders. In an instant, the snake's head was cleaved off his shoulders. The lady looked in horror, then felt a sudden prick. The black and white woman looked down to see a needle like blade protruding from her chest. It was withdrawn and she fell to the floor, gasping and struggling to breathe.

"I am so glad that my lackies just punctured your lung. Now I get to tell you this, and you take this to the grave with you." Belial said, kneeling down to the woman. "They are not Faunus, not anymore. They are now mindless husks, without a thought of their own. Their bodies, their souls, are mine to command. Soon all within this pathetic organization with end up like that. Things for me to play with." the fox demon smiled, leaning down to whisper in the choking Faunus' ear. "Now you will die in despair with that knowledge, knowing that there is no way to stop me." Belial stood up, straightening his orange tie in the process. "Let's see if you bleed out or run out of air first." He then walked back to demoness.

"You could have given them to me. I haven't had many chances to play with something." Andariel said, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I do not have the time to wait for you to have your fun and break them, like Tukson. Now, about your concern, I only wanted to shake the leadership of the region up." Belial said with a smile. "Give them a taste of the carnage we will unleash on them soon enough. Let them shore up their defenses, it won't matter in the end."

"Giving the enemy an advantage, just to let them taste some fear." Andariel huffed, "You sound like Diablo. Don't let your pride in your creations blind you from our goal."

The fox man snarled, "Do not compare me to that fool. Even now we better than him, if what Duriel says is true." Belial took a moment to calm down and walk back to his desk, thinking of a lie to tell the chapter in Vacuo. Perhaps add a heartfelt words about the leaders...  _unfortunate_  demise. "The Lord of Terror is stuck in the body of a little girl, still unable to take control, unlike us." Belial said, remembering back to when it was so easy for him to subvert his host. "From what your twin brother had said recently, it seems that he is on the run. We will not have to worry about Diablo for long. I have sent someone."

"You better hope you are right." Andariel said, turning to leave, until she felt something tugging at her ankles. She looked down to see the Zebra woman still alive. Andariel smirked at the sight. "Still clinging to life, mortal trash?" she snatched her leg from the weak grip, and raised her heeled foot.

"You were better off just laying down and dying." the Maiden of Anguish said, putting her foot down.

/

"After all these millennia, Diablo, you have finally returned to Sanctuary."

When Tyrael spoke those words, Ruby felt all the color drain from her face. Diablo was stupefied himself. The others were also stumped by what they had heard and the Angel was understandable to them, even when Imperius might as had been speaking gibberish.

Ruby took another step forward. "Tyrael, w-what...?" the silver eyed girl started only to stumble over her words, unable to string a single thought. What could she ask first?

"You are the host of Diablo? What is your name, child?" the ghostly apparition asked.

"Ruby Rose." the young girl answered.

"You carry an ancient burden of this world, a Prime Evil from a time long since passed." the former Angel of Justice said.

"What are you talking about?" Yang spoke up, "Diablo and the others are from another world, your Deckard Cain said so."

"Ah, Cain is here?" Tyrael asked, before focusing back on the subject at hand. "He is mistaken, for the former world of Sanctuary has long been dead, killed by the Nephalem. Now it is this world, a remnant of what it once was." Team RWBY was shocked to hear this. The worlds were one and the same?

"Tyrael, how can that be possible?" Ruby asked. Beside her the girls shadow began to take shape, once again forming into the red skeletal projection of Diablo.

"Do you not know?" The Angel of Wisdom asked as he turned his hood to the Lord of Terror. "Is there no knowledge of that?"

**"No."**  said the red Devil,  **"There is barely an inkling of magic here, there's nothing here indicative of Sanctuary, damned Angel. I cannot feel the presence of the Burning Hells, nor the High Heavens."**

"And much of our ancient history has been lost." Blake added.

"Legends say that life came from Dust and Ashes." Weiss continued.

The former Archangel began to contemplate this, "Much of that is true, in a way." he then turned and floated off to the side, like the ethereal spirit he was. "I was there, all those thousands of years ago. I was there to see Heaven and Hell break, the birth of the Void Creatures, the world torn asunder by the Nephalem, the shattering of the moon. All of it, being my fault."

"Tyrael," Ruby said, stepping forward, "Please, what are you saying."

The silence hung in the stale air for awhile. Tyrael then spoke, "Very well. I will tell you how it came to this, and you will know the tragic extent of my failings."

/

Decades pass after Imperius disappeared into the Hanus Portal, and still no replacement for the Angel of Valor appearing from the Crystal Arch. He must have still been bound to the Crystal Arch somehow. However, now was not the time to worry and wonder about their. The Angiris Council watched through an enchanted window as they watched as the armies of Sanctuary gathered and waited.

Human battalions with handfuls of Nephalem Champions among them, gathered from all throughout the lands. All of them gathered for a purpose.

Putting the realm that sought to subvert, corrupt, and control them to the sword.

Those of magical ability were gathered together, arcane power glowing among them as they finished their ritual. Giant red portals opened up in the air, the tears in dimensions emitting tendrils of unholy light. With the sound of horns, and to the heavy beat of war drums, the armies marched into the portals. Not a soldier among them wavering as they stepped into the gateways. The Mortal Realm had invaded the Burning Hells.

Over the course of several weeks, the Angiris Council watch as the Nephalem and their armies conducted their... Extermination. For this was not a war. The Burning Hells had been divided amongst the onced favored champions and disciples of the Great Evils, leaving them weak and scattered, desperately trying to recapture the glory of their vanquished overlords.

The Archangels observed a battle, this one being led by one of Azmodan's minions, the Lord of Pride. Despite the various infernal beings under the demon lord's command, despite the barrage of fangs, claws, wings, poisons, black magics, the mortal army was not deterred. Whatever the Lord of Pride could throw, the mortals countered it, subverted it, trumped it. The mortal lines continually advanced, shields pushing against the demon hoards. Arrows raining down from the sky, piecing hides and armors. Magics causing havoc among the hellish ranks. Weapons of war felling their foes by the dozens. The army of Hell was killed to the last, and the Sin Lord was brought before the Nephalem General. With a slash of her sword, the Lord of Pride was beheaded.

A week had passed when the fighting was over. A majority of the desidents of the Burning Hells had been slain, few fleeing from the slaughter. The mortal armies began to head back to their realm, with only a handful remaining. These Nephalem Magi began a ritual, the spell taking several hours to pass, when it was over, beams of energy flowed from the groups of magic users, converging together at a single point with the demonic realm. The ground gave way to a black hole, consuming everything, leaving behind an endless void, and giving the arcane mortals plenty of time to escape. They passed through the last portal, as the land behind them was swallowed into darkness. The portal itself only showed the void on the other side, many gazing into the endless darkness. Tyrael himself, even through this arcane window, felt like something was looking back at him. The hellish portal destabilized and collapsed, closing the last gateway to what was once the realm of the Burning Hells.

Tyrael dismissed the image after that. The Council was left speechless. The Burning Hells and its demons were now nothing. This should be a moment of celebration for the Angels, but there was only tension and uncertainty in the air.

"The Nephalem have succeeded at what were unable to accomplish since the beginning of time." Itherael said, leaning forward slightly. The Archangel of Fate hasn't been the same since he lost his ability to discern the future. "Vanquishing our old foes." The Archangel of Fate paused before leaning forward. "No, utterly destroying them."

"So little time has passed, and yet the Mortals have managed to accomplish such a feat. Even opening a portal to the void." Zachariah said, haunted by the endless abyss he had bore witness to. "Are we to be their next target?"

"No." the leader of the Council firmly stated. "They have taking revenge on the Burning Hells for the desolation and mayhem of the past. They won't bare arms against us, for the High Heavens itself has done no slight against them."

Auriel sighed, as even she was having doubts. "I hope you are right, Tyrael." The meeting was soon adjourned.

/

Diablo was stunned at the tale. His plane of existence, the very rotting body of Tathamet, had been destroyed by the ancestors of these mortals. He then was seething with rage. How could his kind let such a thing happen? If the Lord of Terror was present such a thing would not have happened. Maybe with with his kin, victory would be more swift, if they acted as distractions and meatshields.

"Years pass, and humanity is on the cusp on a golden age, led by the Nephalem among them, who continued to grow in number as they intermingled and unlocked the potential of Humans. However, there was still one enemy that the mortal realm felt must be dealt with. The Angels of the High Heavens."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, "Why? Tyrael, you did everything for Humanity. You even fell for them."

The ghostly apparition stood there for a moment, his hood falling slightly. "Yes, but the Mortal realm remembered what had happened with Malthael. How Angels turned a blind eye to their suffering, viewing Humans and Nephalem as abominations upon Creation. And they were offended by my mortal form, said I was undeserving of it." Memories of insults, jeers of the common people, the threats and promises of kings and nobles. They all knew what he was, that he was no one of them, that he was not mortal. "When the message was clear, and war inevitable, I took to the Crystal Arch to restore my former form, my true form." the Angel said, gesturing to the endless darkness under his hood. "The siege of the Diamond Gate soon came after my transformation. It was unknown if the Gate will hold, and for how long. But, you mortals did what the legions of the Burning Hell failed to do, what Diablo as the Prime Evil was thought could only do. You torn down the Diamond Gate in one day, by doing the most sacrilegious, most  _heretical_  thing." Tyrael's words began to drip with hate and resentment at this point.

"You used your very souls as weapons of war."

/

The High Heavens was burning. The Silver City in the process of being invaded but the Mortal realm, many of them being shielded by an invisible force. Some of them wielding powers comparable or unknown to magic.

"Fall back! Fall back to the Silver Spire!" Tyrael called out as he used El'durin to shield his brethren. The Angels in their golden armor tried to rally, but the mortals were overwhelming. More were coming through the portals. If Human and Nephalem won't defeat them with power, then numbers will do. Soon Tyrael retreated back to the Spire, evading arrows, magical projectiles, and debris hurled at him. The Silver Spire where what remained of the Angelic forces remained, other than pockets within the City, though they stand no chance separated from their kin. The last of the High Heavens forces barricaded the heavy doors behind Tyrael, in the vain attempt to stop the mortal advance.

"They are toying with us!" Zachariah yelled, "They could break down that door at any time, yet they let us rest and think of a counterattack?"

"They know there is no counterattack that they cannot defeat." Itherael said, as despair began to set in to him.

"What can we do with such a foe?" Auriel asked, as she tried to heal the wounded. "Not even the demons have pushed us this far."

"Imperius would know what to do." the young Archangel of Justice said, "Or even Malthael."

"Malthael betrayed us, and Imperius abandoned us to reclaim his pride. They would have been of no help." Tyrael, said as he tried to figure something out.

"Do not be so sure of yourself,  _Tyrael._ " Zachariah said. The Archangel of Wisdom didn't like his tone, but now was not the time.

"Come, we must defend the Crystal Arch. We must make the mortals pay for every inch!" The last battalion of Angels climbed the Silver Spire, heading to the top. The door broke open and the horde below marched after them, bellowing war chants that rumbled the very foundations. The dezidens of the High Heavens gathered before the magnificent blue sphere, the last gift of Anu. As they prepared themselves, and as the chanted got closer, Tyrael spotted something break through the clouds around the Spire. It let out a powerful warcry as it continued to climb into the sky.

"That's not possible." Auriel said in shocked awe, "No being can reach this height on their own." The person reached the apex of their ascent, causing them to brandish a large hammer, enshrouded with dark energies.

"No..." Tyrael said, as the savage descended toward them, toward the Crystal Arch. "Shoot him down! Shoot him down!" he said in a panic, and arrows of light and masterly crafted spears were launched. Many found their mark, but it did not kill the madman as he fell faster. When this mortal savage, a Nephalem with these newly discovered Soul Powers most likely, impacted the Crystal Arch, there was a thundering boom as the Crystal Arch shattered, a feat that not even Diablo was able to achieve. From below, the mortal armies let out a victorious shout, for the Angels' defeat was all but assured.

Tyrael felt his strength being sapped from his being, his wings fading and shrinking to nothing. Around him were shards of Crystal, pieces of the great god, Anu. With nothing else to lose, Tyrael grabbed one and prayed that something good will happen against all this misfortune. His prayers were answered when he immediately felt his power return.

"Everyone! Grab a shard and focus your essence into it. We will not die here today." Slowly the remaining angels did what he had said, however there were some among them that simply laid where they were, their will to fight, to live, gone from them.

"It is no use Tyrael, the High Heavens is lost." Itherael said, utter despair in their voice.

"We are still here!" Tyrael said, trying to snap his fellows out this feeling that he himself had felt before. "We are still standing, and if we continue to do so, then the High Heavens will never be lost!"

Itherael stood for a bit, looking to the others who had given up. "Then you must escape." the Archangel of Fate waved their hand, the effort causing them to visible weaken as portal to Sanctuary appeared. "Those who wish it and myself will stay behind and hold off the Nephalem."

"No, Itherael!" Cried out Auriel, "We cannot leave you behind!"

"There is no time to argue." The chanting was getting dangerously close. The mortal armies are almost upon them. Itherael continued, "It is as Tyrael said. The High Heavens will live on in you. Now go!" Everyone hesitated, but they began to go through the portal. Zachariah was the first of the Angiris Council to go, but not before looking back with fists clenched.

"May you find peace in death, Itherael." Auriel said sadly, before she too went through the portal. With the Crystal Arch gone, there will be no coming back, and all knew it.

Tyrael watched as over a thousand Angels passed though, and the rest staying behind to die. Before he could go through, Itherael grabbed his arm. "Tyrael, we could not have seen this coming. We could not have known. You could not have known, my brother." Tyrael did not say anything. Itherael let go and the Archangel of Wisdom passed through the portal to the mortal realm.

Hours later, they all felt it, a sudden pain in their souls that left them emptier. The High Heavens had be destroyed, just like the Burning Hells. Tyrael and his kind are now left without a home, refugees in a hostile land.

/

Laughter echoed throughout the caven. Cruel and hideous, an appropriate description for the the Lord of Terror's bellows. The red devil was also furious. It should have been him. Diablo should have been the one to finish off his enemy since time immemorial. Yet, despite that, he still want to revile in the joy that he is still here, still alive, with a body that will soon be his, while his old foe was nothing more than a broken shell of his former self.

Team RWBY was silent to the tale of vengeful genocide against both Angel and Demon. Blake stepped forward, "What about the Faunus? How did we come to be about? And the Grimm what of them?" the Catgirl asked.

"And what of Dust, Ashes, and Glass?" Weiss also asked, taking out a vial of Dust from a chamber in her weapon, showing it to the Archangel.

Tyrael first turned his hood to Blake, who was was off put by the darkness underneath his hood, "You are a child of Druids. The Nephalem of the Druid tribes wanted to be closer to nature and the animal they could take the shape of. Over the years, they showed various traits of beasts, passing it along to their children, and theirs, and so on. You were few, compared to the rest of the world, but like all you mortals, you grew in number." Tyrael shifted to Weiss.

"What you are holding is the physical remains of the High Heavens, just as what you call Ashes are the remains of the Burning Hells. All that wasn't absorbed by the Void was pushed into this world. When you said that your kind came about from Dust and Ashes it was true in a way. You are a product of Angel and Demon, of the Heavens and the Hells, of Dust and Ashes. As for what you call Glass, and these Grimm... We are about to get to that, as you will know how things came to become now."

For years, we have hid and ran, many dying until our numbers were less than a thousand. Nothing we could do could bring back the High Heavens, nor could we properly take vengeance against the Nephalem, whose number began to eclipse the Humans. Despair was setting in. Even Auriel could not remain hopeful. In the northern lands was when we were approached. It was when my people were at their most desperate, their most vengeful, that we were approached by a unknown woman."

/

Tyrael brandished El'durin when this creature made themself known to the last of the Angels. She made no sign of aggression as she walked toward them slowly. This being, this woman, was no Nephalem, no mortal. She seemed to have no presence, no aura about her. The woman skin was a pure white, marred by black veins. Her black and red dress draped upon her frame, and her white hair was done up in an odd fashion. When she was before them, she opened her eyes, showing them to be glowing black and red eyes. Tyrael would have thought her a demon, if she any air of malice and evil about her. Though there was something... familiar.

"Children of the High Heavens, I come before you baring no ill will. I come to you with a proposition." The woman called out.

"First you will tell us who and what you are!" Tyrael demanded, years of caution and paranoia from evading Nephalem hunters and warparties coming to the forefront. "You do not seem like a demon of the Burning Hells, nor do you look like one of the Nephalem."

"My name is Salem." the white maiden answered, "Would my answer for what I am matter, if I can offer you a way to strike back against the Mortals?"

"You take us for fools?!" Zachariah shouted, "What can you do against them, that we never could!"

"What I offer is your immortality back, so you could forever strike back against the Mortals, without death ever claiming your souls." Salem said, her expression unchanging. All present were silenced by the proposition.

"How can you achieve such a thing?" Auriel asked, "Without the Crystal Arch-"

"It involve a great sacrifice." Salem interrupted, "And an alliance with your old enemies."

"Demons still live? They didn't all perish along with the Burning Hells?"

"No, some have escape, just as you have, though they do not rely on the shards of the Black Abyss to keep their power." Salem said with a smirk. "A little over ten thousand are rallied under the Banner of the Final Legion, led by the last of the Sin Lords, and one of your own. They have accepted my proposal, are instructed to meet here, and will arrive within the day"

"And you expect us to ally with our eternal enemy since the beginning of time?" Zachariah said, pulling the sting of his bow, an arrow of light appearing.

"I expect that you to do what it would take to fight the Nephalem. I am giving you that chance. It wasn't the High Heavens that vanquished the Burning Hells, Angels were not the ones to lay waste to Demons, not the enemy you have been fighting for eons. It was upstart mortals. Mortals that continue to grow in number and power, while you all whither and die." Salem said, causing the Archangel of Justice to waver. "If nothing else, you will both have a common enemy to fight."

The Angels hesitated, the thought of working with the foes that they have killed and been killed by was... unsavory, to say the least.

"We refuse, Salem. Leave now, while you still have your life. Tell this Final Legion to turn back, lest they be kill to the last as well, and finally be rid of our eternal enemies." Tyrael said, turning his back to the creature.

"You do not speak for us, Tyrael. Not anymore!" Zachariah yelled out. Tyrael halted in his turn, then swung around to confront the young Archangel.

"You speak out of your place, Zachariah. This scheme is not worth fighting alongside our oldest enemies." Tyrael said, stepping up to the Angel. "Know your place, Zachariah. What you speak is not justice, this is vengeance."

"Where is the justice, Tyrael? The High Heavens are gone, we are the last of our kind. Where is the justice?!" Zachariah asked, growing furious, "Damn justice! Justice will never right the wrongs against us!" Tyrael struck Zachariah, sending him into the dirt. After the action, all heard laughter. Tyrael turned to see Salem still there, a laughing at them.

"Not as unified as you think, eh 'Archangel of Wisdom?'" Salem mocked. Tyrael snarled in anger, he has had enough of this. He unsheathed his sword, intent to slay the this creature.

"Enough of this! You will die where you stand, Salem!" Tyrael said, as he flew toward the poisonous, white woman. To her credit, Salem did not look intimidated, keeping that amused smile on her face. Before he could reach the snake, Tyrael felt something impact his side, sending him flying to a nearby tree. Tyrael impacted it, shaking it hard enough to cause branches to break. He was dazed, but when Tyrael tried to move he found himself bound with chains of light.

Tyrael looked to see the Archangel of Hope, who was recalling the length of cloth that struck Tyrael back to her, with Zachariah standing above him. "Auriel." Tyrael said in disbelief. "Please Auriel, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, my brother, but we have no choice." The Archangel of Hope sadly said, as she turned away. Zachariah soon stood above Tyrael, he clasped his hands and held them high above his head.

"Consider yourself relieved of your position, Tyrael." Zachariah hissed, before striking the bound angel, knocking him out.

When Tyrael came to, his vision was filled with sharp yellow teeth. He looked up to see a blue skinned demon with golden armor, a giant mace resting on his shoulder. Just as Salem had said, Tyrael's old and most trusted lieutenant was among the Burning Hells' survivors, Izual.

"It saddens me to see you like this, Tyrael." the traitorous Fallen Angel chuckled, "Betrayed, chained up, by your brethren no less. Oh, how this must agonize you."

"Izual!" The blue demon turned to see that it was Salem calling out to him. "Come, we are about to begin."

"Our time has been cut short, my old friend, but I will leave you with this." Izual said, turning his long eyeless face to the Archangel. "This was all your fault." With that, the renegade left walking to where the last Sin Lord, the Lord of Sloth, stood with the Final Legion behind them. The last of the Angels standing beside them, enemies of eons, now standing shoulder to shoulder. Both looked ready to tear into each other, but stood their ground as they agreed to fight a worst foe.

"All who stand before me are gather to fight and kill the Nephalem, and I shall grant you that power. Behold!" Salem outstretched her arm, a black hole appearing in the air above her. "Gaze upon this window into the Void where Anu once wondered for time unknown, where he and Tathamet had fought for untold aeons!" All were awed, until both angel and demon felt their very essence twist and leave their form. "Look upon what should have been, and what will be! Look upon what has been stolen by a thief and his spawn!" Tyrael struggled harder against the chains, as he could only watch helplessly as his people suffered. "Gaze upon your new master!  _ **Gaze upon Oblivion!**_ " Salem exclaimed, as a pulse of power erupted from the orb, sending all before it sprawled in the dirt.

"What are you doing to us!" cried out Zachariah, as he rose to his knees, but could not find the strength to stand. Salem didn't answer, only smiled as she lowered her arm, and departed, leaving the tear into the Void to finish its work. The white witch casually walked over to Tyrael's side. joining him watching the remnants of Heaven and Hell wither in agony as their very forms changed.

"I am draining them of their essence and replacing it with Void energies. Soon, they will take and act as vessels of the Void, just as I was." Salem told Tyrael as the two of them watched Angels and Demons shift and change. "I'm glad that they were so willing to accept such a gift. To think that my children could push my fellows and yours to accept such a deal."

Tyrael tore his gaze away from the scene to look at Salem. Her children? What was she talking about the Nephalem? Her fellows and Tyrael's. Does that mean she is, or was a demon-

"Lilith." Tyrael said in disbelief.

The witch turned to the angel and smiled, "Hello Tyrael, it has been so long. Though refer to me by my new name." Daughter of Mephisto, First Mother of the Nephalem. How? She was ban-

Banished to the Void. "Impossible."

"Piecing it together?" the former demoness asked, "I must thank all of you for my banishment. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to bear witness to the Void, and be made its hearld." Salem said, turning her gaze back to the screaming crowd. "And now, I will spread the Void to the last realm of Creation. The Void will take back what was stolen by Anu and Tathamet."

"Tyrael!" a voice cried out. The bound Archangel snapped his to see Auriel reaching out as feathers grew from her body. She let out a screech as she was transformed.

"It seems the process is almost complete. I'm glad that you all haven't died before I came by, least you souls be claimed by death. I needed them for this process to work, and now my creatures will go and kill, and grow in number. Though it will take a while." Salem said, as she looked at Tyrael with a amused look.

The truth is that Nephalem are too strong for my creatures, but I'm sure the time will come where they will be much easier to kill. Their souls will make such powerful pawns. At the very least, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Angels and Demons are now immortal again. Through their new forms, they will reborn within the Void."

Tyrael struggled against the chains, but they would not give, leaving Tyrael helpless as he watched Angels and Demons turn into monsters. Many changed into beasts, some grew in size, the Lord of Sloth grow to become a large dragon, Izual also grew becoming a horrible amalgamation of several beast and monsters. From Zachariah's armor burst a number tentacles, as he collapsed to the ground and began to crawl away. Auriel also grew in size, along with growing more tar black feathers. With a jump she flew to air, where she grew to a colossal size as she turned more bird like. A second head burst from her chest, letting a rumbling shriek.

"It is done, I now have my army." Salem said with pride, as she looked on to the transformed beings. The chains around Tyrael faded away, an indication of Auriel truly being dead and gone, replaced by this monster.

"Why are you letting me live, Lilith?" Tyrael asked, nothing moving from his previous position.

" _Salem._ " the witch corrected, giving the last Angel a twisted smile. "And perhaps it is the demonic instincts that are left over, but I just want to see you suffer." she began to walk away from the angel. "You best start running." She warned, slowly turning back to her horde, and without raising her voice, she said one thing. "After him."

Tyrael quickly flew away and escaped, but had trouble with the dragon, and what Auriel became.

/

"That's what the Grimm are?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Tyrael answered, "I imagine the Void Beasts you have been fighting were given form from all the souls killed by them. The Void given soulless form. The Angels and Demons that became the first Grimm, as you call them, are a small minority at this point." Tyrael continued on.

"What Salem said was right, the Grimm were but a nuisance to the Nephalem, only killing a handful of humans and weak outliers. Meanwhile the Nephalem reached greatness, a golden age that not even the High Heavens could achieve, where the very dirt beneath your feet was yours to shape, where your cities would touch the skies, where new wonders of the world were created." Tyrael said, soundeding awed by what he remembered.

His somberness quickly returned, however. "Along with great horrors. The Golden age did not last. With no otherworldly enemies to fight, no unfamiliar beings to rally against, the Nephalem look inward, and fight each other, digging up old grudges or making new ones. Over a century later, after several proxy wars and skirmishes, intentions had became clear, and all those powerful weapons that have been created and magics that have been prepared would be put to proper use." Tyrael huffed, "Mortals welding such powerful magic, yet bearing such weak hearts."

"So," Ruby started to ask, "the Nephalem waged war against each other for... hundreds of years?" the possessed girl guessed.

" _Thousands_  of years." Tyrael said, looking up, as if he could see past the ceiling of rocks to the skies above. "What I bore witness to in those millennia was more than what I had seen in all my existence. It was never one war, it thousands. Alliances and rivalries were formed and broken, powerful kingdoms and empires rising and falling time and time again. Using everything as a weapon to slaughter each other. Your mind, your body, your souls, even the very world you inhabit, summoning hurricanes from above, and volcanoes from below. Using every dishonorable thing to get ahead. You never stopped fighting, never stopped killing one another, it was a time of endless war."

"What I saw was devastation, the likes of which I could have never imagine. Not even the Lord of Destruction himself could achieve such carnage." Tyrael sighed, "You really are our spawn. Destroying both realms and raising to great heights because you had the strengths of Angel and Demon. You fell when you had both of our weaknesses. I decide to do something, a plan to rid Sanctuary of the Nephalem, once and for all."

/

The sky shifted in color, changing from the dark blues of the night to violets and oranges of morning. The sun rose in the horizon casting light upon one of many grizzly, blood soaked battlefields upon these lands. Tyrael walked through the scene, a cloak draped over his body, hiding his angelic, though one only look under his hood to see a missing face. His footstep made a trail in the red tinted mud, as he looked about, seeing strung up bodies, dismembered corpses, many of them stripped of anything valuable. The Void Beasts were lurking about, preying on those who are still left alive, however few there were. They did not bother him, nor he they.

Tyrael sighed, as this must have been the hundredth battle he's come across. What were these Nephalem fighting for? Did they know? Did they even care? If it was for royalty that would not last a generation before being overthrown, currency that would be rendered worthless, or weapons that would be ineffective in due time, it does not matter now that they have been butchered. Even the land had been warped around them, craters, rock walls, and crevasses scattered around the area, no doubt from whatever Nephalem Magi or Soul Power they had used. What's more is now the mortal are finding physical remains of his and demon's realms, using to fuel their war machines. Just another insult to the Angel.

Tyrael looked off to the side to see a gathering of carrion eaters, gathering around what must be a freshly dead body that the void creatures managed to miss. That is until the body began to speak.

"H-help…" a small, weak voice cried out. "Help me… P-please." they begged, trying to raise an arm to the stranger, only for it get pecked at by the avian scavengers. The Last Angel decided to investigate, walking closer, the winged beast unbothered by the figure. Tyrael discovered that it was a child. A little drummer girl, with arrows in her back, and still holding on for life. The Archangel couldn't see why, this world is lost, there nothing left for her. Left to die, and if she is here, instead of being trained somewhere to be a more effective warrior and killer, then she was seen as a weak orphan. Expendable. Tyrael wondered if he should do this young one a favor, end her little life. It would be better than leaving her to the Void Beasts.

"Please…" the young girl whimpered, as life continued leave her body, and soon the feathered fiends will have their meal. To think she is apart of the race that fell the High Heavens. Tyrael looked up to the morning sky as he pondered this decision. The Archangel could see the moon, still luminus in the sky as the sun came to fill it. The Nephalem had become so powerful, and are continuing to grow. Tyrael wonders if they will tear this world apart. It would be a fitting end to such barbaric place. Perhaps this child could destroy the moon with what power she may gain, if she continued to live.

Wait…

Tyrael quickly looked back down and batted the hideous birds aside. He kneeled down and crawled the boy in his arms as he ignited a healing aura, mending the worst of his wounds, as the Angel pulled the arrow's from the drummer girl's back. The girl cried out in pain, and whimpers in Tyrael's arm, as the wounds close. The Angel decides to converse with the young mortal, if only to calm her down.

"What is your name, child?"

"I don't have one." the girl responded, looking up to see her savior. "You… have no face." she stated, as she began to reach up.

Tyrael enveloped the outstretched arm in his larger hand. It's no surprise that she doesn't recognize an Angel, the Destruction of the High Heavens was well over ten thousand years ago. Any accounts at the point was horribly bias and skewed for whoever was telling the tale, saying it was their kingdom, their line of false royals that vanquished the Angels and Demons.

"I have no face, child, just as you have no name, but that will change as of now. You shall be know as Dora." Tyrael said, as he picked up the child, and made his way to parts unknown. The young child, Dora, only had a small smile on her face as she buried it to the Archangel's brown cloak, weeping silently.

In the ensuing weeks, Tyrael took Dora under his wing. Raising and training the girl. However, one mortal soul will not be enough. Tyrael searched the lands, and it did not take long. A pair of royal sibling, Chrono and Cassandra, who were running from a hunting party of an usper. A young warrior, Nix, who abandoned a hopeless battle. A boy named Luka who had been condemned to execution on the accusation that he was a spy. A young couple, Osiris and Hela that hid from the families and clans that would tear them apart and possibly have either or both killed. He came to each of them and offered them a place of safety, a place where they can can hone their abilities to protect themselves.

All of them were wary of the faceless being that showed up to save them, but with him he brought the young Dora, who gushed about her savior, and about the others they had saved. Tyrael had to hide them someplace, away from the dregs and the warmongers. And he knew the just the place.

The old Tristram cathedral was still in ruins, both from when he fell from the Heavens, and from the ravages of time. However, the underground labyrinth will be a sufficient place to house these young mortals. Food can be grown and hunted, there is enough space to do the actual training, the cathedral is serviceable. It was where events were set in motion, it is where it shall end.

In the spanning years, Tyrael trained these younglings, honed their bodies and minds, building up their power and realizing the potential inherent in their blood and souls. All throughout, the young ones began to bond together. Chrono cooking and baking for the others, Hela sewing clothes and garments, Luka telling tall tales and grand epics, Cassandra gathering and hunting the wildlife around the forest, Osiris and Nix doing everything they can to make sure everyone is safe, all the while, Dora bouncing between all of them, doing what she can to aid them however she could, no task being to great for her, for she had found something she did not think the young girl would ever have in her life. A family.

They would try to include Tyrael whenever they could, and Tyrael would buckle. Tyrale told them of battles against the demons, him and Imperius, back to back. Tell them story of the Prime Evil's imprisonment and escape, and other such tales of his past.

Tyrael watched as these mortals grew closer, aid one another, pushed each other onward. In the back of his mind, there was thought that maybe, just maybe, there is hope for the Nephalem, just like the first Nephalem who aided him so long ago, and the mortal heroes before them.

The years continued to go by, and soon it was time. When night fell, and the moon rose at it highest in the sky did the Archangel call the mortals, young men and women at this point. He had told them that he was devising a ritual that would change the world. They were all for it, despite not knowing what this would entail, for they trusted the Angel that rescued them. They gathered around him, within the ritual circle, everyone ready to begin. Tyrael drew El'durin, and start to speak this spell he had devised, but then hesitated.

He didn't have to do this. Tyrael had seen them grow, and if they can show him the good in mortals, just as the heroes before had, then there is a chance. There was still hope.

Tyrael felt his grip on his hilt slacken. He looked through the many holes of the roof to see the moon and stars in the sky. There was never a sky like this in the High Heaven, always endless light and day. With that thought, Tyrael looked down at his sword, the sword that had been by his side through the entirety of the Eternal Conflict The sword that shattered the Worldstone, and released the potential of the Nephalem in mortals. The sword that was broken and reforged when the Angel was made mortal. Tyrael renewed his grip. The sword that was slick with the crimson blood of mortals when his realm was under siege, the sword that couldn't do anything to save his people while they were changed into mindless monsters.

The sword that will shatter the sky and rain fire across the world. The Nephalem made their choice, and so has Tyrael.

The young ones moved uneasily as they felt something change in the air. Something change about their caretaker.

"Tyrael?" Dora spoke up, after a moment. Tyrael looked to her, causing the young woman to flinch, where once she looked into that hood and feel solace that she was safe, safe with the others, safe in this guardian Angel's presence, but now she all felt in that moment when she looked into that dark, empty hood was contempt as Dora felt as though Tyrael was looking through her.

Tyrael continued on with the ritual, and his arcane words sounded and echo through the ruined cathedral. The winds howled through the shattered windows, the air itself feeling heavy around the mortals, fear and dread being instilled within all of them.

"Tyrael, what's going on?" Osiris asked, struggling to make himself heard over the winds. "What are you doing?!" the man shouted, drawing his curved blades, while Nix grabbed her long axe. " _Tyrael!_ "

The Archangel did not answer, instead embedding his blade into the cobblestone, unleashing a shock way and causing the runes and archaic language of the circle to glow. All except for Tyrael, fell to the ground their bodies feeling week. Wisps of ghastly light quickly flowed like water from the seven of them, moving and gathering around Tyrael's sword, their essence and pieces of their very souls causing the blade to glow. The mortal young ones began to feel themselves wither and fade. Chrono went to Cassandra's side and held his little sister close. Osiris dropped his blades, and crawled to Hela, reaching out to his love. Nix tried to step closer to strike the Angel down, but could barely stand, let alone heave her axe. Luka tried to turn and run, but fell, weakened and unsteady.

"Tyrael." Dora said, as she fought to stay on her knees, tears streaming down her now gaunt face. "Why?" Tyrael could only look away, unable to look into her betrayed eyes.

It was not long after that the collection was complete. Seven potent Nephalem souls. There was no turning back now, no turning back from what Tyrael had done. The Archangel pulled El'durin from the ground and pointed it toward the sky, holding it aloft with both hands.

"Let my vengeance, the vengeance of the High Heavens, sweep across this world!" Tyrael declared, his holy weapon glowed to a blinding degree, humming with intense power. There was a moment when all went silent, everything was still. It was broken by a ear shattering, thunderous boom, as a beam of light, brighter than the very sun erupted from El'durin, vaporizing the roof of the cathedral. The light blinded anyone who looked upon it for mile and miles, incinerating the surrounding woods until there was nothing left but ashes and wastelands. The labyrinths below the began to collapse from the shear force of the beam, causing the Tristram Cathedral to slowly sink. As the destructive beam reached closer and closer to its target, Tyrael's physical body began to burn away leaving only his immortal soul.

'I'm sorry.' the only thought Tyrael had, just a moment before the beam struck the moon in a spectacular fashion. Tyrael's body was gone, leaving only a blue spectre. He looked up at what he had caused, an entire face of the moon, shattered. Destruction shall fall upon Sanctuary.

/

Ruby was stunned, not just by the action, but also what Tyrael had done to achieve this goal. "You sacrificed children to power this spell of yours? You were an Archangel of Justice! How could you do this?"

"How could I  _not_  do this?! Your ancestors, your people, your kind took everything from me! I should have never listened to Uldyssian all those years ago! I should have eradicated your kind when I had the chance!" Tyrael boomed, shaking some of the dust off the walls. "It doesn't matter now. As you can tell it was all for naught. After three day of pieces of the moon falling, even after the magical sources were either rendered inert or erupting spectacularly, even as the sky darkened and snow fell for years, you still clung to life, even after everything was lost to you." Tyrael moved to the altar, and sat upon its steps. "I gave up everything, my body, my honor, my beliefs, and I am left with nothing, as I still remained, forever damned. I would sometimes leave and see you recover and rebuild on this broken world, making new tools and weapons, ones not even your ancestors wouldn't of ever thought of. After your paltry wars, after all this time, now you stand before me."

"So Glass is magical moon rocks, and the two races are much older than we thought." Weiss said, not sure how she should take this news. This is an incredible discovery, one that destroys what was thought of before. She just really wished it was in better circumstances.

As interesting as the world shattering history lesson was for the devil possessed girl, there was still a question she needed to ask. "Tyrael please, as someone who need your help, is there any way for me to be rid of Diablo? Is there a way to save my soul?"

The last Angel considered the question, possible pondering if he should answer truthfully, or at all. "I do not know. Most likely, no. If I did, I doubt I would simply tell you." Tyrael said, sounding more and more like his age with each word. "I am tired, and all I wish for is the end to this world."

"Tyrael, please speak with Deckard Cain." Ruby begged, much to the red devil's ire. "Please, if only to be rid of-"

" _ **I.**_ " Tyrael sharply stated. "Refuse. Leave me alone. Leave me to beg for a forgiveness, I do not deserve, to pray for a salvation that I will never find, and to look for a death that will never come."

So, that was it. Not even Tyrael himself had a solution or one that he will give to her. This was to be her fate then. 'There really is no hope for me.' Ruby thought as she brought a hand to face, 'Ozpin was right, I should have taken his off-  _ **NO!**_ ' the young girl's hand curled into a tight fist. 'This is not the end! I will not allow it!' Ruby loosened her grip and looked at the back of her hand, spotting dull red scales creeping under her sleeves. A glint in the light brought her attention to the holy weapon upon the altar. She must get rid of the thing, for she is sure that she would be killed by it, if it was brought against her. Tyrael took notice of the way the possessed girl gazed upon his blade.

"If you intend to take my sword, then take it. I am no longer worthy of El'durin." Tyrael said, as he turned away from the group, looking away. Ruby decide to take the ghostly angel up on that and walked forward, Diablo didn't say anything about this, his skull visage unreadable. Ruby grasped the handle, only to immediately withdraw her hand with a shriek of pain. Ruby back away clutching her seared hand, the skin of her hand had become an ugly, blistered red from where she grabbed the hilt.

"The spawn of Tathamet cannot wield a weapon of an Archangel, forged in the High Heaven. Since one cling to your soul, that extends to you, Ruby Rose." Tyrael simply said.

"Then why didn't you tell me before I grabbed it?!" Ruby shouted, her hand twitching from the pain. She whipped her head around when Diablo started to laugh.

**"What joy to see such a sight! Your pain is very amusing, Ruby Rose!"** the Lord of Terror said, while one his hand was grabbing the other arm. To the others it seemed to hurt him as much as it hurt his host.

"Shut your mouth, Diablo!" Ruby yell with rage in her voice, her demonic nature getting the better of her.

**"Oh?"**  Diablo sounded, looking down at the young girl,  **"Accepting the evil within you? I suppose it should be expected from my dear daughter."**  That was a sobering line for Ruby, who tried to calm down, but the rage and malice within her couldn't be smoldered so easily.

Yang stepped forward, standing beside her growling sister, and grabbed the silver sword. The angelic blade did not harm the blonde's hand even while she places her other on the flat of the blade. She admired the beautiful weapon, the hilt, guard, and blade, all of it seeming untouched by time. Only mired by dust and dirt. Yang then looked to her sister, who had a sour look on her face and took a step away from the golden girl.

"Ruby, don't. I'm not going to do anything." Yang said, even as she still held the sword. "We can find a way. Please." Yang pleaded, reaching out to her sister, letting the tip of the sword touch the ruined stone floor.

"No, I don't think so. I will contain Diablo. He will never gain control, never take my body." Ruby said, as heat was exuding from her body in waves. Small arcs of lightning sparking across her body. "He won't take what's mine!"

"Ruby, listen to yourself! This isn't you!" Yang yelled, gripping the sword tightly in her hand. "It's Diablo, he's doing this."

**"Believe it or not, this is not my doing."**  The Lord of Terror informed, folding his robed arms,  **"This should be expected of my daughter, much better than the other one, that disappointment Leah."**  Diablo laughed.

**"I said shut your foul mouth, damned monster!"**  Ruby screamed.  **"I do not need the aid of scholars, mortals, or Angels! I will deal with Diablo myself!"**  With her declaration, Ruby summoned fire within her hands only to smother it immediately, unleashed a cloud of thick, black smoke from her hands, causing her team to choke and obscuring her vision. In the confused, Ruby activated her Semblance to dash away from Cathedral ruins, making her way out of this cave.

While the smoke dispersed Diablo laughed once again, his form having stayed behind, though he was fading.  **"Spoken like a true demon of Hell! Believing that she can hold me at bay! What arrogance!"**  The red devil turned to Tyrael to say his last words to the Angel.  **"May you live and suffer forever, Tyrael."**  With that, the Lord of Terror dissolved back to shadow. Yang immediately ran after her sister, heavenly blade in her hand, Weiss and Blake following right behind her.

Light faded as the mortals left, leaving Archangel within those ruins of the old world, forevermore.

"Good luck to you all." Tyrael said, as he was left in darkness, forevermore.


	18. Sunset Nightmares

Yang, Weiss, and Blake had arrived in the light of the setting sun. In the distance they could hear the sounds of fighting, growing closer with each passing minute. They looked around the crumbling ruins of the city, shadows stretching across the ground as the city was cast in a vivid red by the dying sun on the horizon.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, eyes flickering frantically through the empty windows and crumbling doorways. "Where is she?!" The other two scanned their surroundings as Yang ran ahead, though with more steady eyes, calmly and diligently as they moved.

"I don't see her!" Blake replied to the blonde. Yang cursed to herself. If the one person with the best eyesight couldn't find her... No, they have to keep looking, Yang had to save Ruby. The blonde looked down to her hand, spying the sword in her grip. She had nearly forgot she was still holding it, even without her inherent strength the sword felt absurdly light for a blade its size.

"Here, I think one of you should take it." the violet eyed girl said, "I'm not very good with swords, so this more up you guy's alley." After a moment, Weiss stepped forward and grabbed the hilt from Yang's hand.

"You're suppose to offer a blade handle first." The girl in white said, as she and Blake took a moment to admire the sword, Weiss marveling at the weight and balance. Meanwhile, Yang spotted a spot of red out of the corner of her eye. She quickly spun on her heel, only to see the blasted, grey, city ruins. Yet Yang refused to believe she hadn't seen red.

"Ruby!" Yang called out as she ran.

"Yang! Wait!" Blake called out, running after her partner. Weiss snapped out of her admiration to go after the two, being careful with weapon in her hand as she had no way to holster the sword. Weiss rounded the corner where her teammates had gone, her heeled boots rapping against the broken concrete, as her vision was momentarily obscured by light of the setting sun. The girl in white was on a full tilt run as the ruined walls closed in around her, their surfaces becoming more pristine and polished. Weiss finally looked around taking note of her surroundings before noticing something quickly coming up on her. Weiss dug her heels into the polished floor, skidding to a halt before she crashed into a desk in a familiar office.

The office was a very cold blue, bookshelves with various books and antiques occupying its shelves. The windows showed only the dark of the night, even when it was still only sunset a moment ago. Weiss knew this room very well, but what was going on? How was she back home?

"Ah, there you are, Weiss." A voice said that made her body seize up. As if ordered by an unheard command, Weiss stood up straight, hands behind her back, a neutral expression spreading across her face. A man dressed almost entirely in white appeared before her and walked to the desk.

"Welcome home, Weiss."

"Father." Weiss acknowledged with a neutral voice. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself.

"I suppose this means you are quite done with this huntress business." Jacques Schnee sat down in his luxurious chair and leaned back. "Did you get it all out of your system, daughter?" he asked, Weiss remembering that familiar, condescending tone. Before she could get a word out, her father continued. "Good, good. I do believe it is time that we discussed your future, and the future of the company."

Of course he wanted to talk about that. He always did with her. "No father, I do not think that will be necessary. I..." Weiss said, her mind wavering as her words trailed off. "I have to... get back... back to something." As she spoke her thoughts became cloudy. What was she doing before?

"Always something with you, my dear daughter." The patriarch said and motioned to something off to the side. "If you continue on with this, you will end up like your sister." Weiss tore her gaze away to see a uniformed young woman standing to the far right of her father's desk blending in amongst the furniture and small sculptures.

"Winter?" Weiss sounded. When did she get here? How long was she standing there? Weiss went to her older sister. "Winter, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Weiss frantically asked, but Winter was silent, only continuing to look forward at nothing.

Weiss found herself getting agitated and worried at her sister's silence. "Winter, please just answer me!" Weiss grit her teeth and pushed her palms into her sister's chest. The older white haired woman did not waver from the shove, nor flinch from her stance. Instead she toppled backwards, shattering across the hardwood floor. Weiss looked on in shock, before dropping to her knees in an attempt to gather the pieces, muttering to herself.

"It seems you broke one of my things again, Weiss."

The sound of a belt coming undone froze Weiss in place, a shiver running up her spine as she felt her father's cold shadow drape over as he came up from behind.

"You know what happens now, don't you?"

/

Blake had almost lost Yang. The blonde was nearly driving herself mad in her frenzy to find her sister. Had Blake not reigned in her partner, Yang probably would have gone barreling aimlessly through this decrepit city. While a sense of familial love was obvious to the faunus, it seemed like something more going on. Blake knew it when she saw it, a familiar drive to do anything for the one you loved, even if it meant completely losing yourself. Yang has to have a reason to why that is, what that drive was, much like with Blake and... Her Father.

"We're almost there!" Yang called out, which confused the Cat Faunus. Almost where? Yang didn't know where she was going, none of them did. The way she was walked had changed as well. Where the blonde had a rapid pace, body at the ready to change direction in a moment's notice, she had now slowed, walking in one direction. Yang also looked, very tense, nervous about something. Blake looked back to see what Weiss thought of this, but didn't see her. Did she not catch up?

"Yang, I think something happened to Weiss." Blake said, rushing up and grabbing Yang's arm. The blonde pulled, as if she has touched something awful.

"Don't worry Ruby, Daddy said it was okay." Yang simply stated.

'What in the world?' Blake thought. What did Yang just say, and why did it sound so...  _childish?_ Blake grabbed at Yang's arm again, causing her partner to stop.

"Yang, what's gotten into you?! Didn't you hear me?! Weiss-!" Blake started, only for her partner to swat away her hand, swing around and grab Blake by the shoulders in a bone crushing grip, nails digging into her skin. The look on Yang's face, a strained, fake smile, her brow scrunched in barely restrained disgust, and her eyes… Her eyes looked dull and clouded, but there was unmistakable glint, a gleam of hate in those eyes. The sort of gleam that reminded Blake of times she looked in the mirror after her father's death, or in the eyes of someone that was once close to her.

" _I said-_ " Yang started only to take a breath, the grip on the dark haired girl's shoulders loosening. "I said, Daddy is okay with it." Yang repeated again, this time in a sickly, sweet tone. "We are going to have fun together, Ruby! Just the two of us, camping as sisters! Like the stories Daddy and Uncle Qrow would tell us!" Yang leaned in, her smile becoming a little more tight, the spark of hate growing in her eyes. "Isn't that what you want, Ruby?"

With her body in the grip of the brawler, and a growing worry that maybe something similar happened to Weiss, Blake decided to play along. "Okay Yang, whatever you say." With that Yang seemed to relax, patting Blake's shoulders.

"Good, good. Let's keep going." Yang said, turning around and heading in some odd direction. Blake simply stood her ground for a moment, before slowly step back from the hallucinating girl. After getting a good bit of distance, before bolting. Ruby was gone, no doubt to that, so Blake needs to find Weiss, get back to Yang and get out of this horrid place.

Blake rounded a corner, only to back away at what she saw. Weiss was on her knees pawing at rocks, muttering 'winter' over and over, from what Blake could hear with her cat ears. Behind her was a Grimm Blake had only seen in the books back at Beacon. A large bird creature, long gangly legs slowly creeping up on the girl in white. Tail feathers spread wide, looking like a hundred vibrating eyes, all of them trained on Weiss. The Grimm opened his beak and came the voice of the White Fang's most hated enemy, Jacques Schnee.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" The beast mimicked, just as the passages about it would say. A Mocking Jay.

There was a someone standing nearby, Blake had never seen before standing nearby. She was short, her hair colored in a confectionery of browns and pinks. In her hands was a parasol and an orb that glowed with an ethereal, green light.

"Fucking magic." Blake muttered. The Faunus watched as the Mocking Jay stepped closer it tail vibrating with more intensity. Weiss looked back at the Void Creature with fear in her eyes, and twisting her body around until she was sitting in the dirt.

"Father, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Weiss begged, as she crawling away from the Grimm by the palms of her hands, dress scraping against the ground, Myrtenaster forgotten, and the heavenly blade left in the dirt. The odd haired girl had a look of amusement on her face as she watched the sight, as the Grimm took its time stepping towards it cowering target, like a predator with helpless prey, savoring the fear it was causing. Unable to watch any longer, Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

Blake collapsed the blade and pulled the trigger. With a bang, the gun-blade was thrown from her hand, cutting through the air between Weiss and the creature before slamming into the dirt.

The dark creature stepped back, it's tail fathers halting in their receding back, and Blake slid between her and her friend, pulling her weapon back into her grasp, then pointed its barrel at the Grimm and the girl that was seemingly controlling it, while her other hand held her heavy sheath, ready to strike. It became clear that whatever magic causing the Grimm to be thrall of this girl came from the orb, as the bicolored girl left aloft the glowing sphere, the Mocking Jay shrieking in response to an unsaid command. The beast fully unfurrowed its feather. Blake shielded her eyes from the sight of many eyes trying to peer into her mind. The Faunus blindly fired her gun, the sound of unnatural sounds rang in her cat ears, along with the more human sound of some landing a ways away.

Blake was at a disadvantage here. She had to defend Weiss from two opponents, one them possibly possessing unknown magics, while she could leave her helpless if Blake wasn't careful. Then there was Yang was also being afflicted by the Mocking Jay, and they need to get to her fast. Maybe she could hold out until the Professors can get to them. However, Blake can no longer hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. Something must have happened.

"Weiss! Wake up!" Blake called out. She going to need another hand. "Weiss!"

"Blake?" Weiss softly said, her panic fading as she try to clear her vision, but everything is still fuzzy. The image and memories of her father persist still.

"Whatever you're seeing, it not real! It's not-" Blake before her ears attuned to the she sound of charging stomps. Blake looked to see the Mocking Jay charging right at her, letting out a shrill cry. Blake can't move from her spot else, Weiss would get trampled. So Blake stood her ground, and readied herself. Blake blocked the monster's attack with her armored sheath, the momentum of the Grimm pushing her back, her shoes skidding on the broken gravel road. The Faunus slashed across the Mocking Jay's neck with her blade, then catching a glint in the corners of her eyes.

Blake jumped back, leaving a shadow clone behind to hold the Grimm in place, until it was pierced by a needle like blade of the mysterious girl. Blake fired a few shots in her opponents direction. She needed to keep their attention on her, especially the Mocking Jay, so Weiss has time to recover from its tricks. The dual colored girl stood, the orb continuing to glow in her hand, while she raised and pointed the thin blade at the darkly dressed girl. The Mocking Jay let out a shrill cry and charged forward once again.

Blake had to be on the defensive, the birdlike Grimm tanking anything Blake could hit it with. She was making progress in doing damage, but that little pest would try attacking at any opening that Blake would open. Blake wiped the sweat from her brow as she tried to steady her breathing, revealing to her another problem. She was starting to tire out. Blake can't keep this up forever.

The Catgirl jumped from a frenzy attack from the Grimm, but she started to stand, she could feel the girl making an attack from behind her, her blade inches away from her back. There was no time to dodge, nor make a clone. Salvation came from a misshapen pillar of ice erupting from the ground, separating the two of them. Blake looked to see Weiss on her knees, eyes still unfocused, but looking better than before.

Blake immediately went to her teammate's side and helped her to her feet. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry if I couldn't sort reality from my nightmares in a more reasonable time for you." Weiss said, rubbing her eyes.

Blake looked to see the pink and brown haired girl look at them with a sneer on her face after recovering from running into a block of ice. Blake also noticed that the orb was missing from her possession. She then looked to the Mocking Jay, as it stood still for a moment, before looking to its once master. It shrieked at her, only to stop, raise it head high, and look to an odd direction. It then looked back to all gathered, let out a hiss, and ran off into ruins, out of sight. Blake immediately knew what it was after. The girl only had a look of disappointment on her face. Blake and Weiss pointed their weapon at the girl, though the heiress was still unsteady on her feet. The girl's eyes shifted from pink to brown, as a sneer grew on her lips, as she sheaths her blade in the parasol, and opens it up as night began to cover the sky.

The girl snapped the fingers of her other hand, and in an instant, two giant insects materialized beside her. The bugs opened up their carapaces, and unfurled simmering, pastel colored wings. The two then flew up to their summoner, grabbing her shoulders with their gangly legs. The girl took a moment to bend down and pick up the cracked orb, its green light gone. The insects and their mistress began to lift off from the ground and fly towards the blonde, but not before blowing a kiss, a visible wisp floating over to the black and white duo while the mysterious magic user flies into the night. The wisp twists and turns in the air spelling out one word with three letters. Neo.

Weiss, who had finally got back her bearings, spoke up. "Who, or what, in the kingdoms was that?!" she asked as she stood up.

"I don't know." Blake admitted, as she turned to the heiress, and grabbed her shoulders in urgency. "We have to find Yang. She was already getting indirectly affected by the Mocking Jay, there no telling what would happen if focused on her." Weiss nodded, taking a moment to grab El'druin, before the two of them set off to find Yang.

/

"I didn't do it."

Yang looked at the scene before her, a crackling fire in the center of an open spot where she decided was a great spot to set up camp. It was here that here that Yang sent out Ruby to gather firewood, telling her that the sticks she brought back were insufficient and to do it again, laughing at ever instance that Ruby struggled with the bits of wood.

Yang had got the fire started before night fell, cooking the food and snacks, with Yang getting the lion's share. Some it came time to sleep and Ruby tried to get close to her sister, only for Yang to get angry and tell Ruby to sleep on the other side.

How Yang  _hated_  Ruby. How Yang hated this fear her little half sister instilled in her. How  _dare_  she make her this afraid, make her feel this weak. Especially when their dad and Uncle Qrow didn't feel this same alien fear. Yang was going to be a Huntress, like her family, go on amazing adventure, become the greatest Huntress in all of Vale, but now, how can she do that when her  _stupid_  little sister was making her feel so afraid? Yang started being distance to Ruby in the weeks she started to feel this way. Yang later became mean, saying nasty things, how she herself was so much better than Ruby, laughing at her mistakes and shortcomings. Then cruel, pulling awful pranks, leaving her little sister in harmful situations, doing almost everything she can to make things terrible for Ruby. Still this fear persists, and it continued to persist.

So she must get rid of the problem.

"I didn't do it." Yang mumbled, as she stood on woobly legs. Crimson icor sticking to clothes and dripping off her shaking hands.

Yang lightened up, started being nicer to Ruby, like before, though the young blonde's true feelings would show from time to time. It pained Yang, but she must endure this if this plan is to work. At the first opportunity, Yang pitched the idea of camping to Ruby who readily accepted, enthusiastic to be on good terms with her sister again.

And now here they were. Yang had found a good rock for the job, heavy and jagged. Tool in hand, Yang creeped up to her sleeping sister, dead leaves and twigs crunching underfoot, threatening to undo her plans, but on Ruby slept. With her sister below her, Yang raised the rock high above her head, ready to bring it down on this terrifying monster, and finally be rid of this fear.

Yang stopped however, when something reached her ears. It was out of faint, out of tune, and not in sequence, but it was unmistakable to Yang. A lullaby Summer would sing to them, whenever either of them were scared or sad. Yang looked to see the faintest hint of tears in her eyes.

Ruby missed her, like Yang missed her. The older sister's body trembled, the rock fall from her grasp, tumbling behind her, away from her little sister. What was Yang doing? Tears were falling down her face. How could she do this? How could she even think about killing her own sister? All of those memories of being hurtful to her came rushing to Yang, all those moments of hating her. What would Summer think of her after all that. Yang began to sob with guilt.

"Yang?" the child looked to see her sister looking with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" What could she say to that?

"N-nothing." Yang stuttered, "I just had a b-bad dream. About m-mom." More tears after just that one word. Yang shut her eyes, holding herself, unable to look at Ruby after what she had almost done. What she felt next was a warm embrace. Yang opened her eyes to see Ruby hugging her, holding close to her older sister.

"I miss her too." Ruby said. Yang felt a growing wetness on her shoulder. "I wish she was still here with us." With that, Yang clutched onto Ruby, two sisters weeping together, with Ruby singing a lullaby.

"I didn't do it." Tears welled in Yang's violet eyes.

That is not the scene here. It was one from nightmares that plagued Yang ever since that night.

Yang standing over the body of a small child, clad in red, in a pool of blood with a heavy, jagged rock nearby.

The sound of anguished screams chilled the bones of Weiss and Blake. They immediately set off in that direction as fast as they can.

Yang fell to her knees, looking at the terrible thing she had done, the blood still warm, sticking to her clothes and arms. There was a rustle in the bushes, and out came two older men, one with dark hair, and the other blonde, almost like Yang's.

"Dad, Uncle Qrow." Yang said, her voice shaking, her mind already imagine their response to the grisly scene before them.

"Yang, what did you do?" Taiyang said, as he looked over to the blood and death body of his other daughter. "Thank you, Yang!" he stated with a smile. It was a response that stumped Yang for a moment.

" _NO!_  Don't say that!" Yang begged.

"How could we not? We hated her too, terrified of that thing as well. You did us a favor, Firecracker." the dusty older man said with a smile.

" _Please!_  Tell me how you hate me! Tell me how you never want to see me again for killing Ruby!"

There was more rustling in the bushes, and out came a woman with long black hair, who looked eerily similar to Yang. To the brawler, it was the mother that she had only seen in pictures.

"Qrow, Tai, Yang! I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." Raven said, ignoring the scene before her. "I want us to be a family together." the older woman said with a smile. Raven and Tai went to each other, embracing each other like long lost lovers. Qrow came soon after to welcome back his dear sister. It was like a dream, a family together at last. All without one.

"I'm proud that you did it, my sunny little dragon." Tai smiled, turning back to his daughter.

"This is not what I want! I want my sister!" Yang screamed, tears freely falling. Raven walk to where the other two who stood before the three girls, all of them with unnerving smiles on their faces.

"Is it really?" The three adults asked at once, as they melted into shadow. Yang didn't respond, her breathing becoming rapid and ragged.

Blake and Weiss arrived to the scene, finding Yang kneeling before the Mocking Jay, the Grimm hypnotizing feathers vibrating at such an intensity that a hundred eyes looked more like a thousand moving, alien eyes, peering into Yang's very soul.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled. Blake leveled her gun, but they were too make an accurate shot without the risk of hitting Yang.

The Mocking Jay was savoring this, savoring all the emotions of this one, but there was still more to be wring out.

"Come on!" Blake yelled as the two started to run full tilt, determined to save their teammate.

"Let's hear it for the Huntress that took down the foul Maiden of Terror, Ruby Rose!" An Mocking Jay said in a bombastic voice, that echoed throughout the ruins. "Let's hear to the greatest Huntress in all the four kingdoms! Hail to the Demonslayer!" the Void Beast said, briefly changing to the voice of a crowd, " _Hail! Hail! HAIL!_ " The Mocking Jay moved closer, ready to kill this one and claim their soul for the Void.

"Hail to you,  _Kinslayer._ "

In that instant, Yang's tear filled eyes change from violet to red, and her golden locks were set aflame. A savage punch sent the Grimm away from her, causing it to shriek in alarm. Yang got to her feet, and launched herself at the monster, completely laying into it, throwing punch after shotgun enhanced punch.

"I didn't do it!" She screamed again and again, as tears continued to fall. The Grimm could not escape, it gangly legs had been broken, and it had taken too much damage from its previous battle and from this vicious onslaught. So it continued to do what it did best.  _"Hail! HAIL!_ _ **HAIL!**_ _"_

Soon enough it was dead, but Yang continued to strike at the evaporating corpse. Yang didn't care, as she could still hear those damning words. Her gauntlet had run out of ammo a long while ago, but she continued to punch at the dead thing.

"Yang, that's enough! Stop!" Blake cried out to her partner, as she and Weiss grabbed one of the blonde's arms each and did their best to restrain the brawler, but she was fighting against them and still screaming. Weiss grabbed Yang and forced her gaze onto her her.

"Yang look at me! Breathe!" Weiss commanded, while releasing one hand to use as a visual guide, moving it up and down. "Breathe." Yang stopped screaming, and started to follow along, becoming calmer. After a moment of just breathing, Yang began to weep, as she collapsed. Weiss and Blake did their best to comfort the girl, but it could not take away the echoes that she can still hear.

' _Hail! Hail! Hail!_ '

/

Ruby trudged through the forest outside of Mount Glenn, the corruption within her eating away at her soul, bit by bit.

' **So, what is this scheme of yours that will get rid of me?'**  the source of her troubles and woes asked.

"I'll figure it out." Ruby bluntly replied.

' **Ha! And you say I am the one making empty promises.'** Diablo responded. Ruby ignored the remark. How she wished to beat the Lord of Terror with her own fists, a sentiment they both shared. Ruby stopped in her tracks as she heard something. Silver eyes scanning the surrounding for anything unnatural.

A hand reached for Crescent Rose, but it was stopped when Ruby was struck from behind, forcing her to her knees. The blow sent her on a daze, but even such a state, she could make her attackers coming into view. Three in number, having the black bodies of Grimm, but very human in shape. Ruby looked up to see the white bone like carapaces that many Grimm have, and sharp tooth skull like visages. One of them, the leader from how his armor was more defined and numerous than the others began to do what no other Grimm had done to Ruby's knowledge. He began to speak.

"Lord Azmodan sends his regards, Diablo."

Consciousness failed her, after another strike to the head.


End file.
